Welcomes, Traditions, and Family
by Derecho Nox
Summary: A family in transition. Cultures clash, and traditions are questioned. Past events influence present lives. BM/WW, Hippolyta and Alfred meet, and a few surprise guests join them. Quite a few WTF moments at Wayne Manor. A deleted scene from Home, Hearts and Heroes. Book of Hera. 6th in the Interrogation Series.
1. Chapter 1: Mid Morning

_A/N Hello all! For those joining me for the first time...welcome! Hope you enjoy the ride. However, before you read this one, you should start from the beginning at "Interrogation Tactics." Each story works together in order._

_For those following since then, this story picks up after Chapter 31 of Home, Hearts, and Heroes. I encourage you to read that first to get you into this one. But you don't have to. Either way...enjoy!_

_D. Nox :-)_

* * *

**Hera - Queen of the gods and the goddess of women, family, and marriage. She was Goddess of the sky and starry heavens. **

_Intro - The XX (Instrumental)_

"_Grow your traditions to your heart's desires."  
__Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 7: Home Ch. 4: A Place Called Home_

* * *

_A few decades ago...  
_"Thank you for letting me stay longer, but are you sure you want me this close to your family? I'm a wanted man in the wrong circles. I could be bringing danger to your doorstep."

"Nonsense, AP. You're a part of this family now. We're not going to throw you out there to be captured. You're staying here until it all blows over. The CIA has Agent Trevor keeping an eye on things, they'll contact your agency when it's safe for you to return to the field."

Thomas Wayne paced the room, dressed in clean scrubs from the hospital. They occupied a library filled with old, musty books, a marble bust of some prominent philosopher, and an antique grandfather clock. A shaft of light filtered into the room, the morning sun shone through the clouds. A long shadow cast across plush carpeting.

Alfred sat on the window sill, inspecting the manor's grounds. He felt that the house was over exposed, so he made mental notes of how to enhance the property's security. He regarded his friend; Thomas held his son with one arm, tummy down, the infant's head struggling to stay up as drool fell from his smiling lips.

"Besides," Thomas continued, "I think Bruce remembers you, and you seem to enjoy handling children."

"It's because I actually like them," Alfred said.

"You sure you didn't have any while out on assignments?"

"Of course not! Well… not that I know of. No one have come forward with any."

"How could they? You disappear too thoroughly to be found. You could have a few of these and not know it."

"You act as if I had a woman at every port of call."

"You did."

"Well...can't help if they're powerless against a gentleman's manners. You damned Americans barrel through with your loud music and jerky dancing, they'll melt in the arms of a man who can romance them with a slow Tango step."

"Same old Alfred. Using your sophisticated ways to make the women fall into your arms. I remember that one who thought you were as rich as me. She almost walked away until you charmed her back."

"It takes more than money to make a man, you know that, Thomas. It doesn't cost anything to speak with confidence, show good manners, and compliment a woman sincerely." He gave his friend a sidelong glance. "It also helps to remember her name."

Thomas stopped his pacing and stood in front of Alfred, bouncing slightly to keep his son appeased. A mischievous glint sparkled in the father's eyes.

"London," Thomas said.

"Gwendolyn." Alfred countered, smiling.

"Hong Kong."

"Mei Huan."

"Cairo."

"Amina."

"Tokyo."

Alfred gave a quirky smile. "Natasumi."

"Moscow"

Alfred's eyes twinkled. "Hehehe...Natasha," he growled.

Thomas took a step forward in challenge. "Rio."

"Gabriela," Alfred said thoughtfully. Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Or was that Lucia." Alfred received another pointed look. "Maria?"

"Are you sure?"

"It depends on which name she went by at the time. But I loved all of them. Really."

"Not like...Paris."

Alfred leaned back and sighed. "Mademoiselle Marie."

"You met your match with her. If she's stuck around longer, you might have had one of these." Thomas raised Bruce higher in his arms.

"I wouldn't have minded, if she hadn't been working for… never mind. That is all water under the bridge. Besides, I had other things to worry about."

"Yeah, like staying alive. I'm glad I was the one that worked on you. I'm accustomed to getting some pretty banged up patients, but for once, it wasn't a criminal. I'm actually surprised you survived that many bullet wounds. Then I get a visit from your agency. Just by treating you, I get looped into your world."

"You know you needed it. You were squandering your talent and your name on partying and such nonsense. I have no idea how you got through medical school. You were a right mess."

"Not so much that I couldn't find an awesome wife and have such a fine son. I had to be doing something right."

"I still think Martha's off her rocker for marrying you. You're the surgeon, you have access to drugs. What did you use on her?"

"I didn't have to drug her. I simply let the Wayne charm shine through and she was rendered powerless…"

"After I helped clean you up, put on some proper clothes, and coach you on how to talk to her. 'Hey, toots' wasn't a great way of starting a conversation."

"I never used the word 'toots'. I had more class than that." _Pregnant pause._ "I called her 'babe'."

"Right. That was more endearing." Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thomas, Bruce is not a rugby ball. Why are you holding him like one?"

The father looked down at his baby boy. "For one thing, it's called football in the States. And holding him this way guarantees he won't puke on my clothes." Thomas patted the boy's dark blue pajama covered bottom.

"Keep holding him like that, he'll throw up no matter what. I don't see why you care, you're still wearing your hospital scrubs. Those were made for messes. Give him to me." Alfred took the baby from his friend. Grabbing a rag from the table, he covered his shoulder and brought Bruce up to his chest.

"Oh my, you're still a heavy fella, aren't you? Solid, just like when you were born." Alfred bounced the baby a few times to gauge his weight. "Do you remember me? I'm Alfred. I held you when you were just a wee thing. I gave you your name." Bruce immediately reached for the man's nose. "Ah ah ah. Not with those sticky hands, Master Bruce. Cleanliness! Very important. It's next to godliness." He reached for a wet nap and proceeded to clean the boy's fingers.

"How long do you think it will take to clean up your messes?" Thomas asked.

Alfred grimaced. "I was so thorough, they may never get clean. But I stopped a few wars, so it was worth it."

"Unfortunately, only a few in our governments will know. You're a hero, AP. Wish we could acknowledge that."

"Don't need it, don't want it. Heroes get paraded around and put on pedestals. Everyone is so busy with worshiping them, they can't get back to what it was that made them heroes in the first place. I want to return to the field as soon as I can."

"Well, in the meantime, you can help us get this household into shape. Bruce keeps his mother up all hours of the night. Why can't this boy just go to sleep!"

"He keeps shock trauma hours, like his father. See, already a chip off the old block." Alfred bounced Bruce in his arms. "You'll become a doctor like your Da, but I'll teach you how to be a gentleman." The baby proceeded to reach for his hair. "Nope. Don't go for that. I'm already losing too much. Got to keep what I have."

"So...um...this is simply a formality, but I need this to make your stay legitimate." Thomas reached into his back pocket and took out a tube of rolled paper. "Your fake visa is going to expire, and unless we get you under our roof, that'll alert immigration and have them looking for you."

Alfred sighed dramatically, then reached for the papers. "Are you sure this is the only position you can offer me? Can't you get me something at your company. I'm more suited for executive work than house chores."

"But you're so good at doing laundry," Thomas retorted. Alfred frowned. "I don't have any hiring control over at Wayne Enterprises, only the majority of stock shares. Besides, that's a high-profile company, it'll be easier to find you there. No one in the States answered my ad for a butler, so I'm allowed to open it up to anyone from outside the country. I simply made some changes so it'll guarantee your stay."

"'Services will be on contract for an indeterminable time'," Alfred read out loud. "Sounds like indentured servitude."

"You're allowed to leave anytime you want. Until then, you'll be considered our assistant and house manager. You've pretty much done that ever since you moved in anyways. Martha loves that she doesn't have to think about the minutiae of running the Manor and can take care of Bruce full-time."

"I can't help but see the details. It's a part of my training."

"And you cook a delicious meal. What part of your training taught you how to be a gourmet chef?"

"It was a great cover when guarding royalty. It also made it easier to infiltrate a paranoid dictator's compound. He might have been a psychotic maniac, but he hired readily for good food. Unbeknownst to him, I know how to hide poison without it being obvious. Patience and small, undetectable amounts."

"I'm so glad we're friends," Thomas retorted facetiously. Alfred lifted Bruce higher in his arms and rubbed his cheek in his baby hair. The infant began sucking his thumb. "You ate the same things, or did you fix your meals separate?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to," Alfred murmured.

"So you took in the same amount of poison as the dictator. That's dedication for you."

"I went through the excruciatingly painful process that inoculated me to the poison. It takes hold gradually, and it looks like a natural sickness. It wasn't hard to fake it. Sniffing pepper and cutting onions gave me the same symptoms they had."

"They?"

"I had to eat with the dictator and his family to make sure the food was safe. I had no choice."

"Family? So … there were children involved?"

The silence after hung heavily in the air. Alfred began rubbing Bruce's back in small comforting circles, his eyes holding a haunted look.

"The family went down around the same time. The tyrannical wife was the first to go. She loved my cooking the most. I gave the little ones something to ease their tummy aches. They went to sleep...peacefully. They never woke up.

"The dictator was on to me by the time the rest had passed," Alfred continued. "I had to finish the job with my bare hands. He was bigger than me, but the poison weakened him. I arranged the family so the guards would think they were taking an afternoon nap; they did that often. Then I used the excuse of going to the market to make my escape."

"My god, AP," Thomas gasped.

"I'm not a hero. I can't be." Alfred snuggled the baby closer to his chest. "It's also why I can't have one of these, practically and possibly...physically." He looked into Thomas' eyes. "Consider this full disclosure. Are you sure you still want to employ me?"

"Those children. Did you care for them?"

"Yes, very much."

"Was there any way you could have saved them?"

_Silence._ "No."

"What would have happened if you didn't go through with it?"

"Remember the Cuban Missile Crisis?" Thomas nodded. "A skirmish compared to what this fiend was up to."

Thomas stepped away and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He let go with a frustrated sigh. "No simple black and white. Just muddy shades of grey."

"I'm loyal, Thomas. You needn't worry about that. I'll give the same dedication to you and your family as I've given my Queen and oath of service. I'll eat this cyanide capsule in my molar before I hurt you, Martha, or this precious boy."

"First of all, no one gets close to my family if I thought there was any intention of hurting them. I might have taken the Hippocratic Oath, but I'll conveniently forget it if I have to. Secondly, I do trust you. I don't condone your actions, but you saved millions of children by sacrificing a few. That'll live on your conscience for the rest of your life. I can tell you're burning for it. No need for me to judge you, too.

"And you're going to get rid of that cyanide capsule," Thomas growled. He pointed a finger at his friend. "I don't want that hanging around my home. If you're going to take care of my family, you will do so without that convenient exit. I can't carry the thought of you bailing out when we need you the most."

"You act as if you have enemies around every corner, too."

"The Wayne name is among the most powerful in Gotham, Alfred. We've been approached by some unsavory types for our support. Martha's fended them off with her usual grace, but I don't want her putting herself in the line of danger. You'll help me filter through those who want to come to her for favors."

"Do they simply knock on your door and expect to come in?"

"It has happened, though most of the time they'll call first. Martha used her pregnancy to fend them off. Now they're using Bruce as an excuse to come through."

"Give me their names and I'll run security checks on them. I'll also greet them at the door and make sure they're safe. It works if you give me a butler's uniform. That usually gets them to forget I'm even there."

"I'll have one made for you. We host parties here for Martha's fundraising and schmoozing efforts. You can tag them there. Having a 'Jeeves' type would make us look good, too."

"Then I'll have to prepare your tuxedo to perfection to make it seem you actually deserve me."

"I see you're not going to let us take advantage of you."

"Oh, you can expect to receive my best during my stay here. That'll include getting my shining personality."

"Oh joy," Thomas droned.

* * *

_Decades later...a few days ago...  
_Alfred finished his labor with a decisive wipe. He had just laid out Bruce's suit on the bed, and a pair of black shoes shone with a new coat of polish. His own butler's uniform hanged in his closet, and he would have a few minutes to don his clothing in a proper manner before their guests arrived.

He wasn't particularly fond of this type of gathering, but they were a necessary evil to maintain Bruce's image among Gotham's élite. Wayne Manor hosted occasional dinner parties to schmooze local socialites or influential business partners to keep his reputation intact. If Bruce had his way, he would have been a reclusive hermit plotting his next strategy for protecting his city.

Yet, for some reason, they kept pestering Bruce to host the gatherings from his home. He relented, but limited his guests to a scant few. Alfred did background checks on all of them, reducing that list even more. The butler made sure to keep this party to business. Bruce can arrange his own pleasurable company.

Alfred stepped down the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen. There he found Bruce pacing the area while reading a data pad, barefoot and dressed in workout clothes of black tee-shirt and running pants. He barely acknowledged Alfred's presence as he picked up a canapé and ate it in one bite.

"Master Bruce, those are for the guests. If you're hungry, I can fix a sandwich to hold you over."

"That's okay, Alfred. I'm fine. Finish what you're doing so we can get this done."

"Very well, sir. You should get cleaned up. The party will be starting in a few hours."

"I will. I need to read this first." Bruce continued to pace around the kitchen island. He filched another canapé. Alfred scowled at this overt theft and moved the pan to the other side of the counter. Bruce absently followed them.

Bruce did this before every event - he stole hors d'oeuvres, lingered and got in the way while he waited until the last moment to get ready, then complained that there were strangers so close to his headquarters. Then he would paint a smile on his face to cover a stormy sea of irritation as he made a fashionably late début. Alfred wondered if he should exile the man from the kitchen so he could get something done.

He squelched his own annoyance and endured Bruce's presence. It was rare for them to have peaceful time together, even if it was in silence. Like he had done over the years, Alfred simply took Bruce by the shoulders, guided him to a stool, and made him sit down. He placed a few canapés on a plate and set them in front of his ward. Bruce still hadn't looked up from his data pad.

"What are you reading that has you so enthralled? Crime report from Gotham PD?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. That's waiting on the computer in the cave. This is something...else."

"Editing a memo for the next Justice League meeting?"

"No. That was finished yesterday."

"A proposal for Wayne Enterprise's next venture?"

"I stalled on that one. Everyone's developing their own sustainable energy solutions. I want to present an element that no one else has thought of. Maybe a unique test case, but I'm not sure what that will be."

"So you're doing research."

"Something like that." Bruce propped his head on the counter, absently eating another canapé. Alfred walked up behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

"_yumeji ni wa / ashi mo yasumezu / kayoedomo / utsutsu ni hitome / mishigoto wa arazu_" Alfred's pronunciation was almost perfect. Bruce abruptly turned off the datapad. "Is your next investor a dreamy-eyed Japanese girl?"

"Why would you say that?" Bruce turned the datapad face down.

"I know this particular poem. By Ono no Komachi, it is quite lovely." Alfred cleared his throat. "_In my dreams / along dream paths / without resting my legs / I go often to you / in the real world, a single glimpse / is different._"

"I guess that is one way you can translate it."

"Are you studying to resume the Yakuza infiltration? You found a new geisha spy?"

"No, I abandoned that investigation. They lost interest in Gotham after I took care of that other gang. They transferred their operation to Blüdhaven instead. Dick's pulling some strings to get his precinct to take care of them."

"Then why are you reading Japanese love poems?"

"This was downloaded recently on the Watchtower, during one of the monitor duty shifts. It's not approved reading material for station operations, so I'm investigating its source."

"I see." Alfred almost asked when it had been accessed, but he already knew the answer - Friday evening, after the dinner shift. He had messaged this link to someone interested in expanding her knowledge of international literature. The poem was light and short, but posed a tantalizing challenge for someone learning Kanji. If Bruce found this there...thank goodness for communication encrypting!

Alfred also hoped Diana would read into it what he wanted her to see. Apparently, he hit two birds with one stone with this particular poem. Bruce's constant suspicion and silent pining had him reading the butler's message to the lonely princess...

Both heroes were meeting each other in their dreams, but they were doing nothing in real life. Maybe he could help them with some covert manipulation.

"Perhaps this can be used in your pre-dinner banter with your guests. Some have clients in Japan, so they would appreciate some cultural knowledge to make them look good."

"That's not a bad idea. Who are we hosting anyway?"

"Apparently you were so engrossed with love poems, you did not check the guest list that I forwarded you a few days ago."

Bruce abruptly turned on his datapad. Tabbing through a few windows, he came across the required information. His eyes widened at the listed names. "Why didn't I see this sooner?"

_Because you too were busy running to Diana in your dreams_, Alfred thought. "I do not know, sir. Is someone occupying your mind?"

Bruce ignored the jibe. "Damn...these people are important. One of them is the investor I'm trying to win over. I have to make this party count. Is my suit ready?"

"No, I intended for you to walk around the house naked."

"Good...and my shoes?"

"I combed your bunny slippers to a high fluff."

"Great. What are we having tonight?"

"Leftovers, if you insist on eating what I put out before it gets served."

"Can't help it, these are good." He popped two canapés in his mouth.

"So what would you recommend for tonight's wine?" Alfred asked. Mouth still full, Bruce's slumped shoulders and guttural groan conveyed his frustration. He didn't know why the butler asked that question before every party. He didn't care. Bruce motioned towards the pantry cellar with an impatient gesture.

"I take it that I should make a choice that will have you look like a true wine connoisseur, correct?" Alfred nodded at Bruce's thumbs up. "I figured as much. I already picked out a fine vintage that will convey your careless wealth and influential connections. Not that you'll actually drink it."

_It may also get some questions started on why you have a bottle of Themysciran wine from the Amazon Champion._

Bruce patted Alfred on the shoulder, then rushed out of the kitchen. Seeing the empty pan, the butler stepped over to the refrigerator, took out three more plates of canapés, and arranged them onto the baking surface. He had done this enough times to be ready for it.

Alfred felt good that Bruce was taking this dinner party seriously. He knew the undercover vigilante was trying to distance himself from the Playboy reputation he had cultivated through the years. Bruce was getting older, and the constant raised eyebrows were grating on his nerves. And such pursuits had various eligible bachelorettes trying to pin him down and commit to one of them.

Alfred knew where Bruce's heart actually resided, and that one hadn't visited the Manor in ages.

While the next batch of canapés warmed up, Alfred took out a loaf of bread and various ingredients from the refrigerator. He assembled a some sandwiches, arranged them on a plate, and added chips and raw veggies to the side. Including a few cookies and a bottle water to the ensemble, Alfred placed the simple meal on a tray and carried it into the hall.

The butler usually didn't allow this much food to go beyond the kitchen unless it was going to the cave, but this occasion was different. As he balanced the tray up the stairs, Alfred pondered his destination. He wondered if he should give a bit of tough love to the meal's recipient, but thought differently. Tim had been through enough. He didn't need to be ordered to attend a party that he had no interest in.

Alfred hoped he could deliver the tray, talk calmly with the boy, and convince him to reconsider. The butler stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He hated how one so young could have his elders walking on eggshells.

_Knock knock knock_

Alfred waited for Tim to answer. He knew the boy tuned out the rest of the house by wearing earphones, so he knocked a little louder than usual. Thankfully, he answered the door on the first try.

"Master Tim, I have your dinner for you."

"Nothing fancy, I see," Tim said, looking over the plate.

"There will be other selections in the kitchen, but you'll need to come down to get them."

"That's okay, I can eat this." Tim took the tray but didn't put it down. Alfred took that opportunity to inspect his room. Not a total mess, but not completely tidy either. It looked like the young genius was tinkering with one of his gadgets.

"You know, it would mean a lot to Bruce if you attended the dinner. I could get a suit ready for you."

Tim perked up. "Really? Did he say that?"

"Well, no. But he did invite you."

The boy slouched. "Right, like an invitation slipped under my door is a personal message from Mr. Wayne."

"Actually, it was. I didn't write that, he did. That was his handwriting you saw there."

"Oh, and I thought a computer did that. Even his handwriting is mechanical."

Alfred didn't like it when the boy took this attitude with his father, adopted or otherwise. "You will tone down the ire, Mr. Drake. You know that was a personal request from him. He could have ordered you to attend, but he gave you the option."

Tim's eyes narrowed. There it was. The Switch. The boy found something to latch onto and he was going to hammer it home. Eggshell shattered.

The boy's voice took on a sinister quality. "I don't want to be paraded around as some proof that he's a good dad. I can't fake a smile that long unless it was cut into my face."

Alfred's own displeasure flared. "That insult can only be used so long in this house, Timothy. Bruce regrets what Joker did to you, but you shouldn't hold it against him. He wasn't the one who put you through that."

"But he blames me for it, doesn't he?" Tim didn't wait for Alfred to answer. "If I had been more careful, I wouldn't have gotten caught. I was careless and I failed him. That's why he hung up my uniform."

"No, it's because he cares about you that he wants to take you out of harms way. He feels that he shouldn't have put you in that danger…"

"And that's how I know we're talking about two different people. One, you said he 'feels'. I doubt that. And two, he never really cared about the dangers. If he did, he wouldn't have adopted me in the first place."

"You are being uncharacteristically harsh with him, Master Tim. Why are you acting this way?"

"Because there's no other reason for me to be here! I became his son when he let me be Robin. I had a purpose. Now that's gone...what am I to him? A cause? We both know his mission is more important. His child? He doesn't treat me like one."

"He respects you as a young man with a mind of his own. He values you as a person…"

"Is this how he actually treats people? Deny them a reason to go on? Bringing up a traumatic experience I'd rather forget? Every time we talk, he asks me about what happened. He analyzes what I say, but he doesn't hear me. He just wants to fix something. I'm not a broken doll to be put back together!"

"So what is it you want from him?"

"The impossible. A human being. Some warmth. Maybe, for once, he can show an actual emotion..." Tim's eyes glanced over Alfred's shoulder. He shoved the tray of food back into the butler's hands. "Nevermind, I'm not hungry."

"But, Master Tim. You're too skinny. You have to eat more."

"When I feel like it."

"Timothy…"

"I SAID WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" The door suddenly slammed shut in the butler's face.

Alfred stared at the wood grain close to his nose. His hands shook with frustration and anger. He wanted to storm back in there and lecture the disrespectful boy on how to speak to his elder. Not even Bruce treated him like that!

"That wasn't meant for you."

Alfred turned to find Bruce leaning in a doorway across the hall. His suit jacket hung open, white shirt untucked, and his tie draped around his neck. He held his data pad in one hand, the other hand in his pocket. His expression was blank, but his body slumped in resignation.

Bruce stepped up to the older man and gently took the tray from his hands. He set the meal on the floor and knocked softly on the door. "It's here when you're hungry." Then he slowly walked towards the stairs. Alfred followed him.

"Master Bruce. You heard the entire exchange."

"It was hard not to. Sound carries in that hallway."

"Why didn't you intervene?"

"You had it handled…"

Alfred stopped Bruce with a hand on the shoulder. "No, why didn't you answer his accusations? He should know you by now, you're not as cold as he describes."

"Perhaps I am. Or...maybe I'm not communicating good enough. Besides, he would have used anything I said against me. He's been holding that in for a while. I'm glad he got it out."

"So you believe him? That you think he's broken?

"He's hurting, Alfred. That's something I can understand. He was victim to a violent, traumatic experience, and he's lashing out. He's not hearing anything anyone tells him. Just let him be. He'll need to work through some of that himself."

"If you understand what he's going through, then perhaps you should be there with him more. He could use your wisdom. Open up to him, let him know how you got over your own pain."

"Have I?" His glance into Alfred's eyes held a world of emotion he couldn't even start to express. "I will talk to him...when I have time." Bruce held up the data pad. The Bat Symbol displayed brightly on the screen. "The computer picked up a conversation on the police scanners. Something's happening at the docks that I should investigate. I need to get to the cave." Bruce resumed his walk towards the library. Alfred paced along.

"But the party is starting soon. What about your guests?"

"Contact them, give them my regrets. So they won't think I'm blowing them off, get them reservations to an exclusive restaurant. Tell the maitre de' that their meals are on me and let them order whatever they want. Spare no expense."

"And to your potential investor? You'll have to spare expenses if you can't keep your business going."

Bruce paused in front of the grandfather clock. He sighed. "Ask if he'd be willing to meet with me for lunch. I want to talk with him about my proposal. I hope I can convince him to invest, even with the limited information that I have."

"And when should this supposed lunch occur?"

"See if he's available for a Monday sometime this month. I want him to start the week with Wayne Enterprises fresh on his mind."

"After this debacle, it sure will be." Bruce glared at Alfred's careless comment. "These sudden cancellations aren't doing your reputation any good. At one point or another, your life is going to have to come before your mission."

"I'm working for that day. Now, I'm needed elsewhere." Bruce turned the clock's handles to the time that would open the secret door. Without waiting to see what Alfred would do, he stepped through and descended into his subterranean domain.

Alfred stood alone. "You're needed here more, Master Bruce, but I guess Tim was right. You need something to fix. If you can't fix a broken boy, perhaps your city will show better improvement. I hope Gotham appreciates this work they don't know you're doing."

The butler watched as Bruce walked away. From behind, Alfred could see the strong set of shoulders and dark head of hair the man had inherited from his father. Yet… he wish he had a reason to smile more. Then he would be able to see a ghost of his mother. Yet the determined step and constant scowl was all Bruce.

Alfred turned away and shuffled towards his kitchen. He turned off the stove and picked up the plates of canapés to throw them in the trash. Then he paused. Setting them down onto the counter, he slowly sat on a stool. He lowered his head and covered his face in his hands.

He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief to wipe away moisture from his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he searched for the calm he had cultivated over the many years of service. Alfred suddenly felt very, very old. These emotional upheavals were taking their toll. Didn't he deserve some peace?

Maybe it was time to take that retirement Bruce offered. Then he would be spared more years of sudden cancellations, dashed hopes, and broken spirits. There wasn't any energy left to raise another troubled boy. He couldn't go through that again.

He was tired. So, so...tired.

But...he couldn't abandon them. They were his family. He acted the servant, but he gave them so much more. His heart was here. It was his job - his privilege - to welcome such heroic people home after they gave so selflessly of themselves. But they rarely gave back to each other. And it was so hard to receive it when it was offered.

"_yumeji ni wa / ashi mo yasumezu / kayoedomo / utsutsu ni hitome / mishigoto wa arazu._" Alfred whispered the poem to himself. On the surface, it was a wistful account of star-struck lovers denying their feelings.

_In my dreams / along dream paths / without resting my legs / I go often to you _

How he wished for the dream. A life of peace and happiness. Each were running towards it, but not getting any closer. They ran at different paces, and in opposite directions. Alfred wanted to grab all of them - including the one that moved away because he couldn't take it anymore - and hold them close.

Something had to happen, and soon. This house was falling apart around their ears, and he didn't know what to do...

Fix it.

Alfred closed his eyes and put his hand to his chest, over his heart. He envisioned his dream. What he wanted for himself, and his family. For all those households that needed hope.

_In the real world, a single glimpse / is different._

* * *

**Sunday, Mid-Morning… After the Announcement**

_Alfred's Kitchen.  
_"Go outside! Get some fresh air. I don't want to see you for a few hours. Go for a walk or something."

Alfred pushed Bruce towards the door, then shooed the rest of his flock away from the kitchen counter. He figured if he could get the biggest one to move, the rest would follow. Sure enough, Bruce grabbed Diana along the way and dragged her with him. Tim, not wanting to be parted from his new mother, trailed after them.

Dick seemed like he wanted to stay and finish anything left over from breakfast. All Alfred had to do was place a dish towel over his arm. The young man took the signal as it was; go with them, or stay and clean. Your choice. Dick ran out the door.

Alfred watched out the window as the group worked their way across the manor's expansive land. Tim threw a soccer ball at his brother, where they immediately started kicking it across the lawn. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the boy's vibrancy again. Diana's discovery of that demon in Tim's head saved them from more heartache. A wave of thankfulness flooded though Alfred's chest; Diana's stubborn love had done wonders for their little family.

"Ah...can you see your son, Thomas? Are you as proud of him as I am?" Alfred whispered to himself. He smiled as Bruce took Diana's hand. "You might have approved of her, Martha. But then, is anyone good enough for your little boy? One thing's for sure - she's a far sight better than all those other women who pursued him."

Alfred let the memories of his best friends fill his mind. He missed them terribly. Then he shook himself out of the nostalgic thoughts. Between those and the words Bruce whispered in his ear, he was about to start bawling like an emotional twit.

"Alright! Enough of that. Can't cook if I'm all misty-eyed. Let's get started, shall we, AP?" Alfred took a deep breath and let it go in a huff. With much self-discipline, and some self-discussion, the butler got down to business.

"I'll hold off on getting these dishes clean. Between the two boys, those will get clean in no time. Good thing Bruce installed these new appliances for me. I'll need the extra burners and oven. Much more efficient. I'm going to need another cup of tea, there's so much to do."

Alfred poured water for his second cuppa. Intentionally overflowing the cup, he carefully tipped a portion of the beverage into a flower pot on the window sill. A useful plant, he had used yarrow flowers in various ways, even giving some to Bruce when the hero refused to go to bed. The medicinal qualities calmed the vigilante's battle pain, and the soporific effects were enough to convince him that he was relaxed enough to rest.

Alfred noted the bottle of left over _Xinomavro_ on the counter. _Hmmm...this could be used in a recipe. Red wine vinaigrette? Or for a beef bourguignon._ He uncorked the bottle and looked in. _Maybe I'll just pour a glass and drink. Not sure if they left enough to cook with. _

He took one more glance out of the window to check on his charges. Bruce and Diana were farther away from the house, still holding hands. He knew he was going to see the newly wed couple like that for a good time to come. They're going to be hard to separate.

As it should be.

Alfred shifted his gaze in time to see Tim tackle Dick, effectively keeping the soccer ball away from him. "Oh, I didn't know this was going to turn into a game of rugby. Good take down. They're definitely going to be hungry later after all that activity."

Alfred grabbed his garden basket to take down to the pantry cellar. With two extra mouths to feed, he'd have to carry more up the stairs. Wait - he'll have to fix enough for a full sized warrior, a healing Amazon, a growing boy, and a young man who hadn't had this much home cooking in ages, not to mention himself. Better double all the portions.

_And don't forget...sometimes, you just don't feel like cooking. Make extra to warm up for later. Bruce barely looks at what he's eating if he's stuck in front of that damned computer. At least you can fix him gourmet leftovers._

Alfred entered the walk-in pantry with an unconscious sigh of contentment. Though he hadn't grown up poor, he knew the value of a well stocked cupboard. It was a point of pride knowing that, at a moment's notice, he could prepare a satisfying meal. In this case, he was glad that he had full control of the food budget. Made it easier to plan ahead...even for unexpected feasts.

After adding various ingredients to his garden basket, Alfred turned to face a full wall of bottles. He let a small smile cross his lips; he tried so hard to teach Bruce how to appreciate the subtle nuances of wine. In the process, he had the pleasure of watching the usually controlled hero struggle through the alcoholic beverage. Bruce had gone to bed after only three small tastes, he didn't even make it to patrol that night. Man has no tolerance whatsoever.

_If Diana got him to drink as much as I saw...I wonder how well that went! _

Seeing that Bruce was such a wine newbie, Alfred chose a few bottles of milder vintages. One red...this chardonnay was good...one white...Diana liked sweet, she'd probably enjoy this Riesling. He added those to his basket.

"I should see what vegetables are ripe in the garden. Better that we eat those instead of those damned deer! I wonder if Tim was any closer to convincing Bruce to get that dog. I think the count was at one hundred seventy-six…" After adding a few random packages to his load, Alfred shuffled back up the stairs. He could come back down if needed, this basket was getting heavy!

The transition from dark pantry to bright kitchen had the butler blinking to adjust to the light. "DIANA!" Alfred's head turned towards the gleefully yelled name. Never had he seen a bond form so quickly as the one between Tim and Diana. At first he thought they wouldn't like each other; the legendary Amazon abandonment of male children forbade any relationship between them. But then, Tim was no ordinary child and Diana no typical Amazon.

Alfred paused and sat down on one of the counter stools. So much had happened in these past few hours. He discovered Diana had returned to the manor in the most unexpected way. Then he found out she had lost her powers because she loved Bruce. He didn't like that detail, and wondered if that was really the cause.

Then chaos - Bruce and Dick rushed off to defend Gotham. A sinister voice threatened them, and challenged someone to come help. Diana rushed to do what she could, and Alfred helped her prepare. In the process, a pair of magical charms called out Joker's presence in Timothy's head and painfully burned the demon out. Diana and Robin rushed out…

Then Batman and Nightgale returned, glaring bullets at each other. Alfred could tell that they were about to explode. ENOUGH! He wasn't about to let them mess up their bond, so he gave them a piece of his mind.

_"You love each other. Do you hear me? No matter what you're going to discuss after I leave, you will remember that. There will be no storming out of this cave, no broken hearts. You will not leave here until you have this resolved."_

Fix it. Oh...and did they!

Bruce and Diana married. Alfred was still reeling from that development. He had expected a wedding hosted by Wayne Manor to be a lavish, fluffy affair with Diana dressed in white and Bruce waiting at the end of an aisle. Seems they had other plans...or impulsive reactions. A stab of disappointment hit Alfred in the heart; it would have been nice to have stood at Bruce's side as he took his vows. Then he tapped that feeling down.

This was their marriage, their life. Let them live it as they see fit. He was just glad to be a part of it.

All thoughts were interrupted when he heard excited voices approaching the kitchen door. "They've been barely gone an hour. What part of 'a few' did they not understand?" He stood up in indignation.

"Seriously, people! If you want me to create my best, you need to let me have some room. Unless you want to chop some onions…" His voice petered out as Bruce and Diana entered the house. He barely saw the man. He stared at the woman.

Wonder Woman. In full star-spangled regalia.

"My word! Diana...what happened?"

"Isn't it wonderful, Alfred? Bruce has been accepted as my husband!" She glanced down at her attire. "Oh, and my powers were returned, too."

"That's fabulous! But...how?"

"She did it," Dick said as he escorted a blond woman into the house. Tim held her hand.

"Look Alfred! This is Polly, our new grandmother!" The boy held her hand up like he was showing off a prize.

"Polly? Grandmother?" Alfred glanced at the woman again. She was much too young to have grandchildren. He put a hand to his head in confusion. Drinking that last glass of wine might happen sooner than later...

"Timothy, I think we need to explain this better. Let me introduce myself." The woman let go of the boy and held out her hand to the old man. "My name is Hippolyta. I'm Diana's mother."

Alfred reached for her offered greeting as his quick mind sorted through the puzzle pieces - powers… acceptance… grandmother… mother… He suddenly let go of her hand and bowed low.

"Your Majesty. I am honored by your presence."

"Mother, this is the man I told you about, Alfred Pennyworth. The one that can outcook Despoina," Diana said. He smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Hippolyta gave Alfred a critical eye. "That's high praise if you can cook better than an Amazon kitchen mistress."

"Is that what she said about me?" He threw Diana a sidelong glance.

"Yes. She also said you ran a well honed household. Seeing who lives under this roof," she gave Bruce her own look, "I meet you with a high opinion."

"I'm more than up to that task, Your Majesty. I've trained with the best. I was in the middle of planning a special dinner tonight. I hear you already know about their marriage."

"Yes, I do." Hippolyta tilted her head towards the newlywed couple. "They surprised you with that, too, didn't they?"

"One of the few times in my life I was nearly struck senseless." He paused in consideration. "I remember you now. You attended Superman's funeral. You dressed different, I didn't recognize you without the winged head-piece."

"I've just been through a few trials where I gave up my crown." They all gasped. "My crown, not my reign. Calm down."

"Sounds like an adventure. I'm sure we would be glad to hear about it."

"You're taking this very calmly," Hippolyta said. "Are you not alarmed to see me?"

"Oh, I am alarmed...immensely." The queen nearly laughed at the butler's flat, droll expression. "I'm accustomed to the unexpected. You see who I work for." He pointed at Bruce.

"I can understand that. I'm sure he tests your patience...with and without the mask."

"Oh, so you know about that, too. Good. That'll make talking about him much easier."

"You know I'm standing right here," Bruce said.

"You are?" Alfred droned. "Between Her Majesty, Wonder Woman, and those two giggling in the background, I nearly forgot you were there. You were being so quiet. Good ninja skill."

"Your placidity and sarcasm during chaos was also well told," Hippolyta said. "Diana wasn't exaggerating about you."

"Oh, this is nothing. The arrival of royalty? I look forward to it." Alfred smiled at Diana. She grinned back. "However, they should know how I react when things get really chaotic. I put it right back in its place." He shook his finger towards the newlywed couple.

"And because of that, look what happened," Bruce said. He held up Diana's hand, her fingers firmly laced with his. "This was all your fault."

"I take total, ecstatic, complete responsibility. Bring on your worst retribution, Batman. I can take it."

"Be gentle with him, my love. You need him," Diana said. Bruce glared at Alfred, his look saying _'you better be glad she likes you.' _Alfred lifted his chin arrogantly, his gesture responding _'bring it, boy.' _Their smirks softened the exchanged.

Alfred turned abruptly towards Hippolyta. "Where are my manners? You are welcome to stay until we can get you home." He looked at Bruce for approval.

"Of course," Bruce confirmed.

"Would you like to freshen up, Your Majesty?" Alfred offered. "You must have traveled far if we find you at our door."

"Actually, I had the opportunity to drop in." Hippolyta looked up. "Literally. I am feeling a bit tired. Transferring the Champion's powers back to Diana did drain me."

"Then by all means, relax. Is there anything you require?"

"Just some water and a place to rest my feet. I've eaten recently, I don't need anything else."

"Really? Where did you eat?" Diana asked.

"That is a story in itself. So much has happened, I can't wait to tell you!" Hippolyta said. Diana reached and took her mother's hand, and pulled her towards the sitting room. Tim moved to go with them.

"Not you, young man. Nor you, Master Dick. Now that you're back, you can set the table. Add another setting to the ensemble for dinner. Then get in here and load the dishwasher." He endured their pained groans. "Go on, then you can impress Her Majesty by telling her about some of your adventures."

"Oh, that reminds me! I forgot we had some evidence from last night." Tim tugged at Dick by the wrist. "Come on. There's that one bit we couldn't figure out. I want to know what it is." They rushed into the adjacent dining room. The sounds of clanking dishes echoed through the hall.

Two men were left alone in the kitchen. "An unexpected visit, isn't it, Master Bruce?"

"Yes it is. Like it was orchestrated."

"You think Her Majesty had something to do with that?"

"No. If anything, we accidentally pulled her into it." He answered Alfred's curious look. "These past few days have seen some strange instances. Hippolyta's appearance only adds to them."

"Well, at least she accepted your marriage. I thought she would have fought it tooth and nail."

"Seems she's been through some experiences, too. That may have had something to do with it." Bruce laid his hand on the butler's shoulder. "So...you know she threw out a challenge."

"Oh, I heard it. If she thinks I'm intimidated by an immortal cook, she is greatly mistaken."

"I've had dinner at the palace. It was pretty good." He shied away from the old man's glare. "I'm just saying. You have some skills, too. Let's see if you can keep up with an Amazon."

"I'll show her. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, too. I will make this a dinner no one will ever forget." He turned to empty his food basket. "Oh...another mouth to feed. Need to add more to the pot!"

* * *

_Touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking..._


	2. Chapter 2: Late Morning

_And how I've loved / And I have served / And I have sinned / But I have learned / As long as you are true to the life that you live / This is the time to feel love_

_This feeling emblazed inside / Every nerve like a firefly / Hovering above me / Glow glow glowing divine - Euphoria (Firefly) - Delerium_

* * *

_"Hestia said it before - there is only one queen in Themyscira. If she was living there, I would have a bit more say in what happens. But Diana's mistress of her own home. I hope I'll be welcome, I wasn't so hospitable with Bruce when he visited us. It would serve me right if they turned me away."  
__Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 7: Home Ch. 4: A Place Called Home_

* * *

**Late Morning**

_Wayne Manor, Sitting Room  
_"So, those are his parents. He favors his father."

"Yes, but I can see his mother in his smile. She had a kind look, didn't she? I wish I could have met her. I wonder if she would have approved of us."

"I'm sure she would have liked you. Who wouldn't?"

Both Amazon monarchs gazed at the portrait of the late Wayne family. They settled into comfortable positions in the room; Diana perched herself at the end of the couch as Hippolyta took over a large loveseat. The unexpected guest inspected the room with interest, then picked up a small picture frame. She peered closer at the two late Wayne parents. Bruce inherited his mother's sapphire eyes.

Bruce smirked as he entered the room; leave it to the queen to find the one piece of furniture the boys had dubbed "The Throne". "I know my mother would have loved you. She would have fussed over you, made you lunch, then talked over tea. That was her favorite way of entertaining."

"I take it you were there for many of those meetings?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, I was her 'out'. Mom felt responsible to meet with those who wanted to ask favors of the Wayne household, but she didn't always like who she was talking to. She kept a plate of cookies on the table to keep me there. If she shifted her drink from the right to her left side, I was to yawn dramatically. Then she could use my need for a nap to beg off any more conversation."

"See, Diana? I wasn't the only one who used that tactic. Great mothers think alike."

"Except I doubt Bruce took as many 'naps' as I did. You could have just ignored their requests for meetings."

"I had to find out what they were up to. Besides, they brought you presents. You liked that."

Alfred entered with a pitcher and drinking glasses. "Well, I have something for you, Your Majesty. This should refresh you from your long trip." He poured the water, carefully keeping the sliced cucumber, lemon, mint leaves and ice cubes from falling into the glass. "Even if you happened to fall out of the sky, I'd assume anything that would have taken you thousands of miles away from home must have been a harrowing experience."

"Thank you." Hippolyta took a sip. Her relaxed posture and light smile conveyed her appreciation. "This is delicious, nice and cold. You know, this is like the water I drank these past few days. It was from a stream in Artemis' sacred forest…" The queen launched into her story, not noticing the butler's proud straightening of his back. His beverage had been compared to the divine.

Bruce laid his hand on Diana's shoulder as Hippolyta told her tale. Her voice slowed as she watched her daughter turn at the gentle touch, and gaze adoringly up at her husband. Bruce squeezed her shoulder, offering her a warm smile of his own. Hippolyta stopped talking to take another drink of water.

"Mother, are you okay?"

Hippolyta nodded as she considered the newlyweds - they truly had eyes only for each other, but they didn't want to leave her unattended. She had dropped in unannounced when they obviously wanted to spend time together. And the occasion…

She wasn't ignorant of what they wanted to do, but she didn't want to outright dismiss them. This wasn't her house.

"Master Bruce, isn't there something you and Diana needed to take care of in the cave?" Alfred asked. He gave Hippolyta a sympathetic look.

"Where?" The abrupt question had Bruce scowling in confusion.

"You know, an investigation...of some sort. Something you and Diana REALLY need to DO?"

Diana's head swiveled back and forth between Bruce and Alfred. She knew they needed to investigate various materials found at last night's crime scene, but she would rather spend time with her family. Bruce, however, knew exactly what Alfred was hinting at.

"You're right. Diana, there's something you need to see. Can we go out there?"

"Ah, alright," She answered, unsure. "Mother, will you be okay here?"

"Of course, dear. Do what you need to. I'm sure Master Alfred can handle anything I need. Besides, I'd like to get to know this man you spoke so highly about." Diana still seemed conflicted. "I can tell you about Artemis' Forest later. There are some details about that I think would be best kept between us."

Diana looked back to Bruce. Hippolyta didn't miss the longing in her eyes. "Go on. I'll still be here." She turned her back to dismiss the couple. "Anyways, it was beautiful! Every tree glowed like starlight…" Hippolyta continued her story as Alfred poured himself a drink. They pointedly ignored the two retreating from the sitting room.

Bruce escorted Diana to the library. She moved towards the grandfather clock when he pulled her back. Diana suddenly found herself twirled in Bruce's embrace, then pushed against a shelf.

"What are you doing?" Diana gasped. He answered by kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded in kind. Their mouths moved together, tasting the other hungrily. Only when a few books fell to the floor did they part. They touched foreheads as they gasped for breath.

"Wow. What was that for?" Diana whispered.

"You really weren't getting the hint. Your mother was dismissing us so we can spend some time alone. Alfred gave us an out so she didn't have to say it."

"Oh! Is that what she was doing?" Diana's head ducked in chagrin. "I thought she was more concerned about telling her story. She likes weaving a good tale. I didn't want to seem rude by leaving."

"I'm glad to have some time alone. So much has happened this morning - we announced our marriage, we received your mother's approval, and you got your powers back. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you properly." Bruce leaned back to inspect her body. "I thought I might not get to see you in this again."

"Me neither. I thought the gods would have made me jump through hoops to get it back. I wonder what Mother had to do to convince them to give me the choice."

"I'm sure she'll be telling those stories for a while. Now, I want you to myself. If this was a traditional American wedding, we'd be on our way to our honeymoon."

"Why can't we pretend like we are? Everyone is occupied. They won't miss us for an hour or two."

"I like the way you think. And there's something I've meant to do for a while."

"What is that, my love?"

"Figure out how to unlatch your armor. How is this fastened? What does this lace do?" He turned her around to check the back of her uniform.

"Ah, there's a trick to that! Let me show you." She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the stairs. Together, they ran up to their room for a one-on-one clothing lesson.

* * *

_Sitting Room_  
Both parents paused in their conversation to listen to two sets of footsteps rush up the stairs. Alfred noticed how Hippolyta's smile fell and her posture slouched a bit.

"That was astute of you to dismiss your daughter like that," Alfred said. He leaned forward and patted her hand.

Hippolyta laid her hand on his, accepting the comfort. "She didn't expect to see me, so I know I was interrupting. She would be concerned about my comfort, or hearing my stories, or trying to get me back to Themyscira as fast as she could. Bruce would be left without his new wife. I couldn't get in the way."

"I doubt they would see it that way. They would have worked together to get you home."

"Still, they bonded only a few hours ago. They deserve to be alone. I can spend time with them later."

"I'm sure they would enjoy that." Alfred squeezed Hippolyta's hand, then let her go. "So, Your Majesty. Now that we know those two will be thoroughly occupied for the next few hours, is there anything else I can do to make you comfortable?"

"I don't want to keep you from your duties. I can stay out of the way and wait here."

"You are not in the way. I have to go outside to gather some ingredients from the garden. Would you mind joining me? It'll give us a chance to talk."

Hippolyta smiled at the offered companionship. "That sounds nice." Alfred escorted her towards the kitchen. He picked up his garden basket and held the door open for the monarch to exit first. She waited for him to show her where to go.

They followed a pebbled path towards a row of raised plant beds. Hippolyta stood off to the side as Alfred clipped various vegetables from their vines. He surreptitiously watched her through his peripheral vision; she was clearly feeling uncomfortable, but hid it behind a regal bearing. He knew this was a façade and wanted to see who she really was. Time to use some old-fashioned hospitality and undercover observation.

"Your Majesty, please feel free to wander around. I'm very proud of this garden, Bruce helped me build it. Try anything you wish."

"Really?"

"Just stay away from the plants behind the black fencing."

Hippolyta's shoulders relaxed, and she tilted her head in curiosity. She latched her hands behind her back, and her body swiveled back and forth to take in the expanse of bounty. She even stood on her tippy toes to look over the poles of bean vines to see what was on the other side.

_Such girly movements from one so ancient and regal. I wonder if this is her usual manner, or if something has changed in her to loosen her up. Let's try something else... _

"I believe those are ripe, Your Majesty." He pointed to the plant beside her. She gleefully plucked a small cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth. Her hum conveyed her pleasure.

"We just got these on the island," Hippolyta said. "Diana brought seeds over during one of her diplomatic visits. She said 'you'll like this, I promise!' My other daughter, Donna, gets frustrated with us. She wants to show us how to cook them, but they're eaten before they make it to the kitchen."

"You only recently learned about tomatoes?" Alfred nodded in realization. "That's right! Your island has been isolated since Ancient times. You didn't benefit from the explorations from Europe. Many of these are native to the New World, ah, the Americas as we know them now. What else haven't you seen yet?"

Hippolyta commenced rushing around the garden, pointing towards vines, bushes, and plants, asking questions and listening attentively to his identification. She was an adventurous sort; she grabbed a handful of blueberries and dropped them into her mouth. He thought she hated them the way she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Then her expression relaxed in euphoria.

"Oh, these are so good! They're like candy!"

Alfred found it refreshing the way she showed her curiosity. Then it dawned on him; if all Her Majesty knew was the Ancient Mediterranean diet, she was in for a treat.

Take that, Immortal Amazon cook!

"Do you usually eat things so recklessly?" Alfred said.

"I figured you plant things here for you to eat, so everything is safe."

"I'm glad you trust us enough to feel comfortable. However, you'll want keep away from those peppers over there." Alfred pointed to some wrinkled red bulbs hanging over the black fence's border. "Those are Carolina Reapers, the hottest peppers on the planet. Bruce uses them to create suppression sprays. He accidentally touched the corner of his eye after handling one. I'm glad he had a fully stocked cabinet of antidotes. Rarely have I seen him in such pain!"

That had the desired effect; Hippolyta carefully backed away from the fire-red fruit. _So she's cautious when she has to. Good to know. _It also indicated she trusted his word. His experiences with royalty showed that they usually only listened to him after he's saved them from a life-threatening situation.

Alfred continued to clip vegetables as Hippolyta explored. At one point, she plucked a green bean off its vine and munched. He could see how get those to a kitchen would be difficult. Then he watched as Hippolyta kneeled at one of the surrounding rose beds. She had a look of someone who had found something special.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

"Where did you get these flowers?" She gently touched the white rose's blue tips.

"Those are proof of Bruce pining after a beautiful woman." He smiled at her sudden look. "He made those when he was admiring Diana from afar. I watched from the back of the cave as he tried to figure out how to meld certain flower traits into a rose."

"Diana didn't mention that he had an interest in flowers. Where did he get that idea?"

"His mother was an amateur rose breeder, a common past time for a society woman. When Bruce was a little boy, he would watch as she experimented with different varieties to get specific characteristics. Martha let Bruce dig in the soil when it came time to plant her seeds. Then they would wait until Spring to see the results."

"Spring Blossoms," Hippolyta murmured. Then she smiled. "And Bruce created these while admiring Diana. They're beautiful."

"He named them after her, too. I told him to register them with an official hybrid garden, but he didn't want to. 'I'd like to keep this to myself', he said."

"Why would he say something like that?"

"He said that blue roses were impossible on Earth. He didn't want anyone to know about them. The only other place these exist are on the Watchtower. As far as anyone knows, they come from a different planet."

Hippolyta touched a finger to the soft petals. _But I just saw these in Artemis' glade. _"Impossible flowers, an unlikely marriage. Wonder what happened that made them finally get together."

"Knowing them, they pushed each other into it. They're unusually competitive for such a loving couple."

"Diana's an Amazon, so she probably challenged him. That's how we show our interest in someone. We can pick out a courting pair by the way they tease each other."

"Then it was a challenge Bruce took up readily, once he finally let his guard down. He's a master at manipulating people to doing what he wants them to."

"Which means she pushed back. Our people can be...persistent."

"And the Wayne family always gets what it wants, either in business, life, or serving the community. If Bruce is following in those foot steps, he pursued her with copious amounts of charm and cunning." Both paused as Alfred clipped more vegetables. "Or they could have simply admitted what they felt for each other and let nature take its course."

"Do you really think it happened that easily?" Both elders glanced in each others eyes. They burst out laughing.

"No, I do not," Alfred admitted. "No offense to your daughter, but those two are some of the most stubborn people I know. It would have taken a brash act of daring to get one of them to move."

"I bet Diana started it," Hippolyta said.

"Oh, don't do that around here, Your Majesty."

"What's that?"

"Bet. Bruce has a bad habit of following through with those. It's a grand family tradition to take up a challenge and turn it back to their advantage. When Bruce's mother bet his father he couldn't get past his raucous, playboy ways and do good with his wealth, he took her up on that. He cleaned himself up, started helping the community, and wiggled his way into her heart. She was still reeling from the onslaught as they took their wedding vows."

"Bruce was close to his family, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but he was his mother's boy. Those two were inseparable. We used to call Bruce 'Martha's little shadow'. He followed her around everywhere."

"And his relationship with his father?"

"Respectful, loving. Though Bruce was a bit intimidated by Thomas. He was a big man, but he had the surgeon's touch. The hospital assigned him to the shock trauma unit. He could hold down criminals while healing them before turning them over to the authorities."

"I can see where Bruce got his demeanor."

"You seem very interested in the Wayne family. Why is that, Your Majesty?"

"My daughter just married their son. I want to know more about them, where he came from. They seem like nice people."

"More than nice. They did much to help Gotham's citizens."

"I heard about that. Such a tragedy about what happened to them." Hippolyta's voice softened to convey her condolences.

"It was. Bruce lost his parents and I lost my best friends. And it caused a sweet little boy to grow into the guarded man he is now. Sometimes I wonder…"

"What would have happened if he had grown up with his parents?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I've had occasion to wonder something like that. But things happen, and we deal with the consequences as best we can. If these things didn't occur the way they did, I wouldn't be here talking to you in this beautiful garden, about to celebrate our children's union."

"That is a wise insight, Your Majesty. Your youthful appearance shields an old soul. Not that I'm commenting on your age…"

"I'm thousands of years old, Master Alfred. I don't have those issues. I actually wish I did age a bit."

"Really? Many would love to look forever youthful."

Hippolyta let go of a weary breath. "Yes, but not having any change? My youthful appearance has been used against me when arguing with our Senate. They forget what I've accomplished. And we have an Amazon who gets so much respect because she had a beautiful head of grey hair when we became immortal. She's still the envy of the kingdom."

"Now that's really strange for me to hear."

"That's too bad, it should be something to strive for. Diana told me of your culture's obsession with youth. Believe me, it's overrated. I look more like Diana's sister than her mother."

"Actually...I'm having a hard time seeing any resemblance between you."

Hippolyta smirked, then grinned. "Speaking about hair," she gestured to her head. "Confuses people, even after all these centuries. Diana and I used to wrap our hair after washing to see if we looked alike."

"Hold on." Alfred held up a thumb to his eye, maneuvering it towards her. Hippolyta waited patiently, curious at his strange behavior, then realized what he was doing. She reached up, pulled her blond hair away from her face, then smiled. He answered her with a grin.

"Ah, now I see it! She has your eyes." Alfred said.

"Yes, she does," Hippolyta murmured. She had been recently reminded about who actually gave Diana that feature. The same person who gave their daughter his dark, flowing hair. "Yet there's a magical quality about Diana that she gets all on her own. Like the way she's able to capture the hearts of those who meet her."

"She caught mine the day I met her."

"How so?"

"It was when she was invited to stay here. The Justice League had successfully saved the world once again, but their headquarters was destroyed in the process. Diana and a teammate had no where else to go. I was surprised Bruce made the gesture in the first place."

"I always wondered how that happened. Can you tell me?"

"Of course. It all started as I was trying to figure out how to repair the huge hole that used to be a wall."

* * *

_Soon after Watchtower One's Destruction...  
_Alfred was still fuming over the entire incident. A wing of the manor had been destroyed when Flash accidentally fired upon the house, the cave had been discovered using a stealthily hidden homing signal on Green Lantern, and worse of all, Batman had nearly gotten himself killed. Superman's quick flying saved the masked vigilante from a hero's death.

The League had convened in the cave to decide what to do with their Thanagarian colleague. Alfred felt that Hawkgirl should be handled with mercy - she didn't know what her people's intentions were - but they were putting her inclusion to a vote. He left them to straighten out the situation themselves. Seems the crisis finally had them working together.

Alfred had just finished talking with a repair contractor when he heard voices approaching from the library. He was surprised to hear them; Bruce insisted on separating League business from his personal life. The only one allowed to enter the manor was Mr. Kent, and he hadn't done so in a while.

"You can stay here until we get the new Watchtower constructed. I'll give you a spending account to buy whatever you need. Alfred can help you should you require anything." Bruce's voice sounded unusually subdued. The butler turned from his reconstruction duties to see who he was talking to.

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing the green alien. The planet had already been invaded numerous times since the Justice League's formation. Seeing one in his own home was a jarring experience. Then he remembered the Martian had joined them. Alfred's heartbeat settled down.

There was no mistaking the statuesque woman in their midst. Wonder Woman entered the library as one curious about her surroundings. She eyed the books on the shelf with longing, then remembered her bearings and hid her curiosity behind practiced regalness. She didn't fool Alfred, he'd served royalty before. Right before she tapped down her excitement, he noted the unmistakable look of want in her eyes.

"Master Bruce, I take it we'll be hosting guests for the indeterminable future?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Alfred. With the Watchtower's destruction, Diana and J'onn have nowhere else to go. They'll be staying with us until the new station has been constructed."

"Then let me introduce myself properly before I prepare your rooms. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I manage Wayne Manor while Master Bruce takes care of his business and protects Gotham. I can help make your stay more comfortable. Is there anything you require, Master J'onn?"

"Just J'onn will suffice, sir. I can shift into any clothing I need, so I am fine."

"And your dietary needs? I'm afraid I don't know what those from your planet eat."

"I can digest nearly anything that you can," the Martian confirmed. "Though, if you have any Oreos, I would greatly appreciate those. I haven't had anything like them until coming here. They are quite tasty."

"Fortunately, there is another here who likes those, too. The young one will have to share." He turned to Wonder Woman. "And you, Your Highness? Does your powers include a convenient set of clothing?"

"Only that which I've worn before transforming into this. Everything else was destroyed."

"Then we'll have to remedy that. I'm sure Master Bruce wouldn't mind if I take you into the city to go shopping…"

"I can wait until later. It has been a long day. And you don't have to call me 'Your Highness', just Diana is fine."

"Your Highness, there is nothing 'just' about you. You are royalty, so you should be addressed as such. Master Bruce, if you could show them to their rooms, I can fetch fresh linens to make their beds."

"Can you take care of their room assignments? I have to get ready for the night." Bruce barely gave the butler a chance to answer as he began walking back towards the library.

"You are not going back out there after all that you've been through!" All the adults turned at the voice calling down to them. A boy ran towards the stairs, then slid down the rail. He hopped off before he could hit the banister.

"Master Tim! How many times have I told you not to do that. You will get hurt and damage the wood."

"Alfred, make him stay home! He was nearly killed in that crash. He needs to rest. Gotham still has tons of police patrolling to make sure the Thanagarians have left. They don't need him tonight."

"Tim has a point, sir. Perhaps you should stay home…"

"I can patrol the skies better than they can. I'll be able to recognize a Thanagarian presence faster."

"Then we're coming with you." Diana's proclamation accepted no protest. Bruce turned to glare at her. "J'onn and I can fly. We'll cover more air together, then we can come back sooner."

"I agree with Diana," J'onn said. "If you won't take an evening to recover, then you will surely collapse from the stress. Let us assist you."

"I'm fine, and I don't need help. Gotham is my responsibility…"

"And what about your responsibility to me?" Tim interrupted. "I've already lost two parents. I almost lost another one. Please? Just for tonight."

"Bruce, he's right." Diana walked over and put a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder. "We all have been through a lot these past few days. A chance to recover would be welcome. Even I would like a break from it all."

"Then feel free to take advantage of my home. I'll be in the cave getting ready for patrol." Bruce turned from the group.

"Master Bruce? A word, please." Alfred put his hand on the bigger man's shoulder and pushed him towards the kitchen. "We will return shortly. Tim, could you show our guests to their rooms?"

"Sure, Alfred." Tim's voice conveyed his disappointment. Alfred continued to direct Bruce away.

Bruce immediately turned to the butler upon entering the kitchen. "I don't have time for this."

"Sir, I know you don't care what others think. You barely find the patience to work as closely as you do with the League. So I know you don't want to listen to them."

"Look, I…"

"But when your son asks you to stay home because he cares for you, you better damn well pay attention." This prompted Bruce to clamp his mouth shut. "Tim has been worried sick! The news is showing the 'Tower's destruction in an infinite loop. And while they've been hailing Mr. Kent's heroics, we all know who the real hero is. Only you would be brave and stupid enough to pilot a space station into an alien base."

"I did what I had to! If they had taken over, they would have destroyed the world. Tim wouldn't have anyone at all to worry over. He'd been killed along with the entire human race!"

"And that is an admirable feat, for sure. But Tim's only asking for one night. If you can't stay home, then let him go with you. He needs to be near you for a while."

"It's too dangerous out there now. There are still skirmishes being fought…"

"Then you are showing your son that you're choosing to go out into that danger than being with him. What kind of example is that?"

"It's an example that I care enough about him to make sure this city is safe! Shayera's entry into cave might have been recorded. Any Thanagarians left might follow that back here, and then they'll be at my front door. I can't let that happen."

"So was your near sacrifice not good enough? Then you destroyed a few hundred million dollars worth of equipment and technology for nothing. If you didn't take care of the problem then, one more night isn't going to matter. Spend it with your son."

"This discussion is going in circles. I've made my decision, I'm going out. You can comfort Tim, he's okay."

"No, he's not." Both men turned to Diana's voice. "You have a very upset boy out there. He's barely holding himself together. I could feel him shaking just by touching his shoulder. He needs you to be there for him, in person." She pointed her finger at Bruce for emphasis.

"Everyone thinks he needs me that badly. He's a strong person, he'll be fine."

"Really? You think so?" Diana turned her head slightly to the side. "He's not listening, J'onn. Do it."

Bruce suddenly grabbed the counter top as he was assailed with heart breaking sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes, then fell to the linoleum floor. Panic caused his heart to race, and he could barely catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut against the fear.

"God damn it, J'onn!" Bruce growled. "What are you doing? Why are you making me relive that?"

"Oh, you think this is about your pain." Diana calmly sat down on a stool. "Of course you would think that. In a way it is, because you're the one causing it."

"What are you talking about, Diana?"

"This is what Tim is feeling. He could barely move from the spot where you left him. Not only is he disappointed that you didn't want to stay with him, but he's hurt that you dismissed him so easily."

"That wasn't easy…"

"No? It sure looked like it." Diana turned away again. "J'onn, open up the link a bit more, would you?"

Bruce's breath stuck in his throat. In his mind's eye, he could see a TV screen showing the 'Tower's destruction over and over. The news camera tried zooming into the area, but they could only get so close without alerting the Thanagarian invaders. He saw a small figure fly towards it, then pull another figure away. It moved so fast, he could only make out Superman's blue and red uniform.

He felt Tim's realization that Clark had pulled Bruce out of the falling station. Then the Watchtower crashed into the Thanagarian base in a ball of fire. Bruce nearly screamed from the boy's dawning horror of what could have happened. He laid his head on his arms against the kitchen counter.

"Bruce," Diana whispered. "Look at me." She gently lifted his head, then wiped the tears from his cheeks. "That's what he's been going through the past few days. Not knowing what was going to happen to his world, then watching his father nearly sacrifice himself to save it. It's easier for you to cope with that since you had an active role through the incident. He's felt helpless the entire time."

"I did what I thought was right." Bruce's voice nearly broke in his sorrow. "I only want to protect him." Alfred nearly ran to wrap an arm around his ward. He heard the little boy in the man's voice.

"I know, and your heart is in the right place." Diana touched a finger to Bruce's cheek. "You've done your duty to everyone. Now you have a responsibility to one who needs you more." She glanced down. "Take it from someone who can't go home. You're the most important person in the world to him. Be there for each other."

"But there might still be danger…" Alfred rolled his eyes at Bruce's stubbornness. Diana saw the movement and sighed.

"We'll set up extra security around the manor," Diana suggested. "I can keep watch during part of the night. J'onn can as well. Have your computer alert us to anything approaching in a five-mile radius. That'll give us enough time to scramble an offensive. Go talk with your son. Keep it light. You both need an emotional break." Alfred relaxed at Bruce's nod, grateful for Diana's compassionate voice of reason.

Bruce rested his head on his arms again. "I can't go out there like this. Release me from the link." All three adults waited. His heart continued to race. Diana rubbed his back in comforting circles, a concerned look on her face. "J'onn, I said release me."

_I did. You are no longer connected to your son._

Bruce continued to pant in panic. The entire episode brought up other images, those that had haunted him nearly his entire life. He felt as if he were in that alley all over again, but now they were intermingled with Tim's memories; pearls dropping to the ground, a newscaster's dire report of destruction, a gunshot, an explosion, a funeral, flaming wreckage of glass and steel…

"J'onn, connect us, quick!" Diana bent over to speak in the man's ear. "Bruce, listen to my voice. You're okay. You're in your own home. People who care for you are here. Look into my thoughts."

Alfred didn't expect to be pulled in with them, but he felt the alien presence loop him into Diana's mind. He could see the desert battleground as if he was flying with Wonder Woman. Through her memory, they searched the wreckage, looking for a telltale cape and cowl. Her fear nearly set him off.

Then an overwhelming sense of relief flowed over him. They saw Superman and Batman in the distance. In a blink of an eye, she was by their side. She shoved Superman out of the way and grabbed Batman. Bruce reached an arm towards Clark pleadingly as Diana clutched him to her chest. The memory had the three in the kitchen laughing.

"I should stay home and recover. You nearly hugged me to death!" Bruce lifted his head from the counter.

"I couldn't help it!" Diana exclaimed. "I was so relieved to see you alive. I should knock some sense into you. Why didn't you use the auto pilot?"

"Couldn't guarantee it would stay on course."

"Right, because a computer isn't as exact as you."

Diana reached up and wiped a stray tear from Bruce's cheek. The caress had them pausing, staring into each other's eyes. Alfred thought he saw something else in their thoughts. A restaurant, a dark coat, a blue hair scarf…

"You can let us go now, J'onn. I'm okay," Bruce muttered. Alfred felt Bruce clamp down on the memory as he stepped away from Diana's touch. The mind link faded, and his thoughts were his own again.

"I'll go tell Tim that you decided to stay," Diana murmured. "He has no idea what you felt. J'onn shielded him. The boy's been through enough." At Bruce's nod, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Here, Master Bruce." Alfred handed him a handkerchief. "Compose yourself. Take a breath."

"Remind me not to go up against a telepath and an Amazon again. They're a lethal pair."

"Something tells me it was Her Highness' idea to do this. I've heard stories about her. She's a defender of children. She saw one that needed defending, even if it was against his father's tough love."

"Rub it in. Damn." Bruce took a deep breath and exhaled. He wiped his nose on the handkerchief. "This has seriously tired me out. I couldn't go out now even if I wanted to."

"And do you want to?"

"Not anymore." Bruce yelled out towards the two offending guests. "Good Cop and Bad Cop took it out of me!"

"And which one is Her Highness. The Good Cop or the Bad?" Alfred raised his voice to play along.

"I'm the Good Cop! J'onn's the Bad Cop!" Tim's laugh over Diana's proclamation lit the house brighter than fireworks. Even Bruce snorted. Alfred shook his head at the sudden mood change. Both men exited the kitchen.

They found Tim and Diana sitting on the stairs while J'onn leaned against a banister. Diana draped her arm around the boy's shoulder. "See? I told you I'd convince him to stay." She squeezed him close.

"Thanks." Tim snuggled into her embrace.

"Yeah, thanks," Bruce growled at Diana as he reached for Tim. The boy took the offered hand. Bruce pulled him to his feet and into a one-armed embrace.

Diana stood. "Now that we have that taken care of, I think a proper introduction is in order." She held out her hand towards the boy. "Hello, I'm Diana. Some call me Wonder Woman. Here, I'm the Good Cop."

"Hello Diana, I'm Tim." He took her hand and squeezed it firmly. He grinned. "I'm the sheriff's 'deputy'," he said, pointing at Bruce.

"Ah, so you must be the infamous Robin I've heard about!"

"You heard of me?" Tim breathed in awe. She bent down closer to his height.

"More like a whisper on the wind," Diana answered conspiringly. "Stories are told of Gotham's mysterious protector and his awesome partner. I already know about him." She chucked her thumb towards Bruce. "I'm intrigued by this one who flies through the skies like a little bird."

"I can't really fly," Tim admonished. "Who said that?"

"So the rumors are exaggerated," Diana said. "Well, I'm sure you deserve the reputation. You can tell me more about your adventures as this one shows us to our rooms like a proper host." She hooked her arm through Bruce's other elbow.

"You know, you have the right to remain silent," Bruce said. Both boy and Amazon groaned.

"Make him stop, Diana," Tim sighed.

"I'm not the guilty one here. You're the one that had to be coerced!" Diana answered, poking a finger at Bruce's arm.

Bruce bowed his head. "Why me?" The trio walked up the stairs. J'onn stared after them.

"Why do I have to be the Bad Cop?" The Martian followed.

Alfred paused at the bottom of the stairs. He watched as the group turned down the hallway. Bruce still had his arm around Tim. Diana held his other arm.

"I think your presence will be a very good one, Your Highness. A very good one, indeed."

* * *

_Wayne family garden...  
_"Diana forced Bruce to stay with his son?" Hippolyta asked incredulously.

"More like she convinced him very strongly," Alfred responded. They were kneeling beside a zucchini plant, but neglected to collect the vegetable. Both were engrossed in the story.

"J'onn told me that wouldn't have worked if the seed of doubt wasn't already there," Alfred continued. "Bruce has a very strong will, but when it comes to his family, he has to work hard to hide his feelings."

"And she used her exile as an example. I don't know if I should be proud of her or feel ashamed for putting her in that situation. It's a bit of both, I guess."

"I went through my period of doubt when Bruce disappeared to find his path. He was gone for a very long time, and I feared the worst. I wondered if I should have done more to support him. But he returned, stronger but more troubled."

"He holds much darkness within him, doesn't he?"

"_He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you."_

"A frightening thought. Who said that?"

"A German philosopher named Friedrich Nietzsche. He had many ideas on self-improvement and the physical world. Brilliant, but intense."

"Ah, Nietzsche. Bruce quoted this opinionated person a lot when we spoke at length."

"I tried to get him to read something lighter. Tolkien, Shakespeare, Rowling...something! But, Bruce is a man with a mission. His philosophies always centered on ridding Gotham of its monsters. The abyss nearly got him, but he pulled himself back."

"And he caught Diana's attention in the process. She seemed so fixated on him, though there were others in the League who matched her lighter disposition better. She even met a man on her assignment to set up our embassy, and I thought she was going to give him a chance. But she never forgot Bruce."

"Was Bruce her first love?"

"As far as I could tell. She had her admirers on Themyscira, but she didn't feel the same way for them."

"It's hard getting over one's first love. Seems he made a big an impression on her."

"He must have. As the years went by and Diana didn't choose anyone as a partner, I thought she was going to pledge herself to Athena, but then she left to fight the aliens. She nearly pledged again when she and Bruce had that argument, but I convinced her to reconsider."

"Interesting," Alfred murmured. Hippolyta tilted her head for more information. "Did you ever feel like they were somehow...destined?"

"Master Alfred, I have no doubt in my mind that they were destined." Hippolyta searched the area to make sure they were alone. "Have you ever heard of the concept 'Twin Lights'? It's an ancient philosophy."

"Plato spoke upon that. He thought we originated as one people, but were separated into two. You're not implying that Bruce and Diana…"

"Artemis wasn't the only goddess I encountered. I was given reason to believe that our children were destined to find each other."

"Well, Bruce isn't my child. He's Thomas' son…"

"Another goddess told me that she blessed one in this home to care for him when his parents died." Hippolyta motioned Hestia's Blessing towards the butler. He bowed his head.

_She honors me because I cared for the child of my heart. Diana did the same when I gave her clothes, because I knew she would come back for him. This is a sign…a message. I'm being told that I can trust her..._

Alfred raised his head to look deep in Hippolyta's eyes. Then he surprised her - he kissed two fingers, brought them to his chest, then formed a circle around his heart. A Lariat of Heart's Fire. Hippolyta gasped at this most sacred motion from the hearth goddess' house.

"I've had my own journeys, Your Majesty. I was led here as you were. I thought this was only a sanctuary until I was given my next assignment. Only later did I find that it was to care for the child that was to become my ward."

"So you promised yourself to two crowns…"

"Honestly, I was just looking to serve my kingdom, find some adventure, and a way out of my small hometown. Little did I know what was in store when I signed up for service."

"I thought there was something about you that felt familiar. You have the Goddess' shine all about you."

"No, that's just good grooming," Alfred responded coyly.

"So you stayed because She ordered you to."

"She didn't need to. I stayed because a little boy would have been abandoned with strangers if I had left. Bruce would have been a pawn for anyone trying to use his legacy for their own purposes, and he would have only known the love of a memory. I wanted to give him more, but my arms weren't as strong as Thomas', nor as soft as Martha's. I could only offer what I knew - a warm kitchen, sound advice, and support with any goal he sets out to achieve."

"Then you have the heart of hero, and the spirit of a home maker. Hestia should be very pleased with you."

"Serving her has been the side benefit. I wasn't sure if I would be able to have a family and fulfill the Mission I had pledged to. Here, I was able to have both. Though, I have to say, cooking and cleaning for Gotham's Dark Knight has been a mixed blessing! Sometimes, I can't tell if he appreciates the work I put into each meal before he dashes out to fight evil."

"Has he complained about anything you've made?"

"No."

"Is the plate clean after he eats?"

"Yes."

"Then he appreciates it. Believe me, he doesn't look like he's refusing meals. And if Diana's praise is even halfway true, then all this," she indicated the bountiful harvest in his basket, "will be greatly appreciated by everyone."

"Now that is a skill set I attribute Le Cordon Bleu school in Paris." Alfred stood up and held out his hand towards Hippolyta. She let him lift her into a standing position. "There were quite a few of us learning the masterful art of cooking and concealment. Let me tell you of my comrade Julia…"

* * *

_Take my hand and show me where we're going..._


	3. Chapter 3: High Sun (Noon)

_I can decide what I give / But it's not up to me what I get / Unthinkable surprises / About to happen / But what they are / It's not up to you / Well it never really was - It's not up to you - Bjork_

* * *

_"I don't have superpowers to relinquish nor an immortal life span to prove to you how I feel. I figured this was safer than a Hiketeia, and having a baby could come afterwards, but I'm not going another moment without you. All I have is my heart. And it's yours...if you'll have me."  
__Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 6: Aphrodite Ch. 3 - Our Future. Our Way._

* * *

**High Sun (Noon)**

_In the Master Suite…  
_"Mmmmm…you're seriously spoiling me. First I hear you sing, then you're doing...that."

"It's the least that I could do after everything you've been through."

"Me? You were there, too...oh...do that again."

"Feel something you like, Princess?"

"Mmmhhmmm," she confirmed. _gasp_ "Don't stop."

"If you like that, I should use both hands."

"You have two? Ow!"

"It only takes one hand to smack your butt."

"Now you have to massage that, too. Eek!" Diana jumped as Bruce took her offer. "Go back to what you were doing. Please."

Diana nearly melted into the mattress as he resumed rubbing her back. She laid face down, arms wrapped around a pillow. Bruce reclined sideways, head propped up, his naked body flush against hers. Strong fingers stroked soft skin, alternating between firm pressure and feather touches.

"I'll have to remember that about your armor laces," Bruce said. "I never would have figured that out."

"The trick is in the knot. Stays in place no matter how I move, but the right tug unties them."

"I don't think I should know this…"

"You are no longer allowed to stand behind me. Keep the temptation away from you."

"You have no idea how hard it was not to reach out and pull them. Especially when you stood in front of me on a turbo lift."

"Really?"

"Like dangling string in front of a cat." Bruce ran his fingers through Diana's dark hair. He marveled at its softness. She stretched luxuriously and sighed in contentment. "Looks like I got you purring." He leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Hmm. Let's not talk about cats. You've been there, done that. You're not doing it again."

"Oh, and my wife shows her possessive side. What are you going to do, knock out any other woman that looks at me?"

"I can't blame them for looking at you. But if they try to touch…"

"Sheath the claws. No one's touching me."

"Good." Diana snuggled into the pillows as Bruce ran his fingers up and down her spine. "Mmmmm…"

"Nice kitty."

"Grrr."

"Just messing with you, Princess." He applied more pressure.

"Mffds mfdfeeemghhmmm…"

"It's easier for me to understand you when your face isn't buried in a pillow."

"I said 'gods, that feels good,'" Diana nearly moaned. Bruce smiled, then caressed her muscles. He marveled that such a well defined back could still seem so soft and feminine. He brushed his fingertips across her shoulder, where the abrasions from the night before used to be. _So grateful you got your powers back._

"So, now that you've shared one thing I've always wanted to know…" Bruce began.

"How long did you want to know how to undress me?"

"From the first time I saw you. Anyway, I've always wanted to know," he leaned down towards her ear, "how old are you?"

"Guess." She felt him trace five numbers on her back. "Ah, no, not that old. Go lower." She snorted. "I meant the number, not on me."

"Figured I'd start high." He drew four numbers on her spine.

"Almost. Take the first one off." He drew three numbers. "Much closer. Increase that first number."

"Really? I wouldn't have figured you were that old."

"How could you? Lower that second number." He drew that on her back. "I'm not sure about that last number. Each year seems to meld into the other. Put that one around '5'. Start in the middle of the decade."

Bruce drew out the resulting number on her back again, then tickled her side. She wiggled away from the touch. "I was off. You're older than I thought."

"Time doesn't flow the same for me as it does for you. It actually feels like time slowed down to a crawl out here in your world."

"So you're feeling each minute as if it were happening…"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to feel every moment with you."

Bruce surrendered to his compulsion and laid on top of her, his chest flush against her back. Diana breathed in contentment, then exhaled in a sigh. "We have to get up, Princess. Your mother's here and Tim was looking forward to spending some time with you."

"Urgh, too little time on the weekend! It needs to slow down even more." Diana propped her head on her fists. "I still can't believe she's here, and on this particular day. The gods have something to do with this."

"Those reasons she gave for taking your powers seemed...trite somehow. All of that to test you? To what end? They could have simply chosen someone else. There's something more to this, but I'm not sure what."

"These are Greek gods. They're known for games of intrigue and in-fighting. I refuse to be a pawn, but I feel like we're already pieces on the game board being placed in strategic squares. And with mother here, the next move is ours."

"Then they better check themselves. Everyone knows when you're too focused on the queen, the knight will come in and take you out."

"Ooooh. Chess metaphors. Good one!"

"Thought you'd like that."

"Speaking of moves, I need to move in soon. I don't want to divide myself between two... three...four homes?" Diana silently counted on her fingers. "Damn, how many places do I live now? I went from nowhere to all over the place."

Bruce took her hand and laced her fingers with his. "One. With me." Diana giggled as he squeezed her in his embrace. "Our rooms on the Watchtower are side-by-side. I can bring down the wall to combine them if you'd like. And you should keep your townhouse in New York. It'll give you a place to stay when you're meeting with the UN. I can come with you and we'll have a place of our own."

"Don't you have a penthouse there?"

"Yes, but it's barely used, sparsely furnished, and so boring. I want to stay with you."

"So, you like my clutter."

"It's not often one sees art made in the Themysciran style with stories about today's news."

"Mother got the idea from the newspapers and history books I brought to her. Some of the stories inspired her and our artists to give their spin to them."

"There are a few historians who would be very interested in your interpretations. Never had I seen Martin Luther King, Jr. depicted so god-like."

"He embodied so much that we admire - he promoted peace, love and equality, he fought without fighting, but when he spoke, he was like Zeus throwing down a lightning bolt. Mother was so impressed, she asked if I could set up an audience. She wanted him as ambassador from Man's World."

"Oh...that would have been a difficult meeting to schedule."

"I told her she should have read the entire chapter before asking that. Mother was so angry when she found out he was assassinated. She nearly broke all diplomatic contact. I had to remind her that his influence was still being felt. That calmed her down enough to keep talks open. If your government only knew."

"I hope she wasn't upset when she found that other peacekeepers had been lost."

"I tried softening the blow by giving her a hint before she read about them. That actually helped us convince the Senate to let me serve as the Themysciran Ambassador. They felt that Man's World was so savage, our presence could only be an improvement."

"Then your mother might like the history of this house. Or, more importantly, our caves."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. My mother did some research on Wayne Manor when she moved in. Seems this was a stop on the Underground Railroad. Some of the caverns hid escaped slaves as they moved north to freedom. The Wayne family used its influence to mask their undercover activities."

"Then crime fighting is a family tradition!"

"Unofficially," Bruce admitted. "But then she found articles in the society pages of the newspapers of the time. There was so much flagrant spending, extravagant pursuits of fancy, and an off-handed way they threw money at local politicians, no one took them seriously."

"Therefore allowing your family to fight injustice without being suspected. I'm seeing a pattern here."

"It's encoded in my DNA."

"I'd like to read more about that. Your family history is mine now, too. I'd like to share that with mother and our artisans. I want to see how they interpret that story."

"That might be something you could use in your exchange program. You'll need something unique to your culture that can be accessible to the public. I can open a dialogue between you and Gotham Gallery Arts."

"I'll pass that idea to Mother. It'll give our artisans something to get excited about." Diana wiggled against him. "I like this way of trading ideas."

"Laying naked together in bed?"

"Exactly!"

"If only fighting crime was so easy."

"I don't know. I think cuddling could solve all kinds of problems. It could work with Lex Luthor…"

"And you effectively broke the mood. We seriously need to shower after that thought." Bruce leaned away as Diana turned to her back. She wound her arms around his neck.

"Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Darkseid...all they need is a good hug and kiss and they'll be model citizens." She reached up and kissed him quickly. "All except Cheetah. That would be too furry."

_Not really_, Bruce thought. He took Diana's hand and pulled her with him. His head conveniently turned away from her, he was glad she couldn't see his smirk. Quickly, they walked towards the shower.

* * *

_Alfred's Kitchen  
_"So, how many of you are out there?" Hippolyta asked.

"Quite a few, actually," Alfred answered. "We're positioned in places of influence, though some serve more like ground troops."

"And how long is each person at their...posting?"

"My service has lasted long. Usually, it's a lifetime commitment. Every generation gets their new recruits. It's an ongoing assignment. "

"And you intend to dominate Gaia with this mission?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. That is the goal."

"Well, whatever resources I have are at your disposal. You have a new ally."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I might actually be calling upon your assistance soon. In the meantime, I need to get lunch ready."

"Of course, do what you need to. I can help."

"I wouldn't presume…"

"I know my way around a kitchen. Diana asked for snacks between meals when she was a little girl. I didn't want her under the Kitchen Mistress' feet all the time, so I made them for her."

"Then you can start by handing me that loaf of bread."

Soon, Hippolyta had helped Alfred assemble a number of curious food sculptures called "sandwiches". She wondered at how this was to be eaten with so many layers stack on top of each other - seemed complicated with all four sides open - but she enjoyed seeing the different combinations of flavors that went into each unit. She couldn't wait to try it.

"There, that should be enough to feed this household," Alfred commented. "Now, to gather them together."

"How do you do that? They're probably scattered throughout the palace."

"No. Two are still upstairs, and the other two are down in the cave. I have a way of getting them here."

Hippolyta looked around for a horn that would summon the family from all different point of the house. Instead, he picked up a device, put it to his ear, and pushed a few buttons.

"Lunch is in the kitchen. We're starting without you." Alfred's voice echoed throughout the manor. He hung up the phone. "Wait for it, Your Majesty." He calmly offered Hippolyta her choice among the sandwiches. She chose one he had called a PB&J. He took half of one, half of another, and put it on his plate.

Suddenly, two sets of footsteps barreled from a point down the hall. "Come on, Dick! Wait up. You'll take my favorite ones!"

"You get to have Alfred's lunches all the time! Let me choose which ones I want."

"I see why you made so many," Hippolyta said. She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled. Very sweet!

"I know those two. They like the same things, so they'll fight over them. I made enough to cover both," Alfred admitted. Both boys entered in a flurry of motion.

"Hi, Polly! Oh, you got one of my favorites, is there any more?" Tim looked over to the plate. She scooted it over to him.

"Hippolyta is 'Your Majesty', Master Timothy," Alfred chided. "You should address royalty by their proper titles."

"But Diana doesn't want me to call her 'Your Highness.'"

"That's alright, Master Alfred," Hippolyta said. Tim and Dick paused. _Master Alfred? _"I'm your grandmother, as Bruce pointed out. You can call me Polly."

The boy smiled. "Cool." Two more sets of footsteps approached the kitchen. Newly refreshed, Bruce and Diana entered the room. She was a blur in a lavender dress as she rushed towards to the food.

"Ah, good! I'm so hungry." Diana reached for a sandwich, then paused, unsure. She glanced at her mother.

"Don't worry, we set aside Hestia's due," Hippolyta gestured towards the opposite counter.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. Your lunch is over there." Alfred pointed to the plate by the sink.

"If those are theirs, what about these?" Dick pointed to the sandwich-filled plate.

"Your Majesty, is there anything else you would like from the selection?" Alfred offered. Hippolyta picked off the halves he left. "They're all yours, gentlemen."

"Awesome. Tim, you get the drinks, I'll carry the food." With practiced efficiency, both brothers turned to carry their lunches back to the cave.

"Wait," Bruce called to them. He motioned for Tim to return, placing his hand on the boy's back in an unusually affectionate touch. "How goes the investigation? Find anything?"

"Um, yeah," Tim responded. "There were some other bits among the pin transmitters. We ran an analysis; we still can't identify them, but we think they're organic. It's really strange."

"Keep at it. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Bruce tapped him on the back in support. Tim threw him a curious look. Dick jumped over and pulled him away. They rushed back to the cave before they could be questioned more.

"Come, you two sit with us. We should talk." Hippolyta patted the seat beside her in emphasis.

"Uh oh. They want to talk," Diana fake whispered to Bruce.

"Old people like doing that," he muttered back. Alfred frowned as Hippolyta smiled. She patted the seat next to her again. Diana reluctantly sat down. Bruce pulled over a stool and settled at the head of the counter. Hippolyta noticed that he positioned himself in a place of leadership, with Diana at his right hand. Blatantly subtle.

"So...I think we're well rested and processing things very clearly. Can you tell me how your marriage vows came to be?" Hippolyta took a bite of her sandwich to wait for their answer.

"Ah...some of that is very personal, Mother, but Bruce and I discovered how much we want to be together…"

"Yes, we covered that. But, why did you ask?" Hippolyta pointed at Bruce.

"I had my reasons."

"And those were…"

"My reasons."

Hippolyta sighed and turned to Alfred. "Is he always this difficult?"

"Yes, but you have to ask him the proper way if you want an answer that consists of more than two words." He turned to his recalcitrant ward.

"Bruce, this is not the Queen of the Amazons ordering you to answer her question. This is a concerned mother who wants to know why you asked her daughter to marry you, and why so abruptly. It's a fair question." He could tell Bruce was on the verge of backing out. "I would like to know, too. It's only us. We know the difficulties both of you have been through."

Bruce glanced over to Diana. She took his hand in support. Her slight nod had more power than both elders' cajoling combined. Alfred and Hippolyta then knew who held the Batman's attention the most.

Bruce took a deep breath, and let it go slowly. "Hippolyta," he began. She leaned forward. "You mentioned that you saw what happened last night."

"Yes…"

"But I didn't," Alfred said.

"Diana almost died," Bruce answered, his voice nearly giving out. Alfred gasped. "The vest you made her wear stopped a bullet that would have hit her in the chest. That was hard enough to witness. Then I watched her being engulfed in flame. I don't need to tell you what that felt like."

Alfred reached over and patted Bruce and Diana's hands. "No, you needn't go into detail. I'm getting an idea why your marriage happened so suddenly. Continue. "

"It's like we said, it was all your fault." Bruce threw Alfred a weary smile. "You said we weren't allowed to leave the cave until we fixed what was between us."

"Can you tell us what that was?" Hippolyta asked.

"We were both afraid of losing each other," Diana answered. "We were reacting to that fear. His backlash at first was...volatile. To say the least."

"I should have known better," Bruce said. "The last time I said stupid things like that, you disappeared. I'm glad you stuck around and fought back."

"You weren't getting rid of me that easily. We said we loved each other. I wasn't letting that go."

"You know you're a lucky man to have found a woman like that, right?" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded his head, smiling his self-deprecating smirk.

"I decided that I couldn't go another minute without her. And Diana mentioned that she liked my last name, so I asked if she would like to make that official. You see how she answered."

"Obviously," Alfred droned.

"Is that why you address Diana as Mrs. Wayne?" Hippolyta asked. She carefully pronounced the unfamiliar word…"Miss-us".

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is a modern practice for women to change their last names to the husband's when they get married." Alfred didn't miss the queen's panicked expression. "This is a patriarchal custom, but it is not forced upon her."

Hippolyta took a breath, relaxed her shoulders, and bowed her head. Her lips held a practiced, serene smile. Then she nodded, as if accepting something she couldn't change. "And how was it that you bonded the Amazon way?" Hippolyta inquired further.

"Bruce was asking questions about our marriage customs, and I answered them like a good ambassador," Diana said. She tossed Bruce a scathing look. "He caught me with my own words."

"You made it so easy," Bruce threw back.

"Tell me, Bruce. What did you say to Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"'Diana, my beloved wife, I promise to love your now and forever."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter. "And you answered…"

"'Bruce, my beloved husband, I promise to love you now and forever.'"

"'Together...forever?'"

"Exactly," Bruce and Diana said together.

"_Suzeugnumi ho aion_," Hippolyta whispered under her breath. She leaned away from the counter and sighed. "That is a Themysciran vow if I ever heard one."

"Diana only agreed after I poked holes in all the excuses she was giving me," Bruce said.

"Sound familiar?" Diana muttered.

"Shush."

"So, you had doubts," Hippolyta asked her daughter.

"Yes and no. I knew I wanted to be Bruce's wife, that wasn't the problem. I just felt…" she shrugged a shoulder, "maybe we should wait until we figured out how to talk to each other without it nearly coming to blows."

"My hip still hurts because of you," Bruce growled.

"You deserved that," Diana retorted.

"You took the first swing…"

"You slammed me into the mat..."

"You pushed me across the room!"

"You nearly trapped me in a Hiketeia!" Diana covered her hand over her mouth. Hippolyta glared at the man that would use such a tactic against her daughter. Then there was the part of the warrior queen that thought '_he fought without fighting. Bruce definitely won'_.

"Okay, you two. No starting your first marital quarrel during lunch," Alfred chided.

"Thank you, Master Alfred. You actually fulfilled a very important tradition by saying that." Hippolyta pointed at the couple. "Because you promised to each other the Amazon Way, we are allowed to say what we think when you two disagree. It's our jobs to make sure you stay together."

"You won't need to do that often. We're fine," Diana said. She wound her arm around Bruce's bicep, leaning rebelliously towards him. He placed his hand over hers.

"I give them a week before their next 'strong discussion'," Hippolyta said, tilting towards Alfred.

"You have great faith in their relationship. I give them a few hours," the butler responded. They received two matching scowls.

"So now that we've answered your questions, we'll take our lunches and enjoy them in the other room," Bruce reached for the plate of sandwiches. Alfred pushed it out of the way.

"We're not finished. There's another matter we need to point out." The butler gestured towards Hippolyta as a signal.

"Because your marriage happened under our traditions, Bruce has a new title."

"I do?"

"Yes...Your Highness." All at the kitchen counter paused.

"Oh no," Bruce said. He held up his hands to ward off their looks. "That is not my responsibility. I already do a lot."

"Your wife took your name according to your culture's traditions. Will you not follow hers?" Hippolyta asked.

"I have a business here."

"This isn't just about you, Bruce. Protecting Gotham is a voluntary pursuit. Are you choosing that over your wife?" Alfred countered.

"No, that's not the business I'm talking about. There's an international corporation that bears the family name. Perhaps you've heard of it? I don't have the time nor the knowledge to do whatever royalty does."

"But you do," Diana jumped in. "I can tell you, running a kingdom is like managing a business. In this case, consider Mother the CEO. You wouldn't have to worry about the day-to-day running nor the big decisions, but we could use your help in other ways." Her eyebrows rose in an implied hint. "Perhaps in a cultural exchange?"

"Oh, that." Bruce patted Diana's hand that still laid on his arm. "You didn't need to marry me to receive my help. I already gave it."

"You did?" Three voices assaulted him at the same time. Bruce loved it when he took his marks by surprise.

"You have a message waiting for you at your office. Have your assistant print it out so you can present the proposal to your senate. You already have the approval from the United States government and the Pentagon. That's useful, but they like to hide caveats for their support in all the legalese. They will try to manipulate the situation to get things out of you that you don't want to agree to.

"You'll see a contract from Wayne Enterprises, pledging its financial and technological support. This is from the civilian sector, so the help is more open-handed." Bruce wound his arm around Diana's waist. "I'm giving you full contractual control. It is yours to do with as you wish."

"Then I wish to keep you on as an advisor...Your Highness."

"Just don't call me that in public. Nor at home. Damn...never would be great."

"That's negotiable. We'll talk about that later," Diana responded coyly. "When did you send the proposal? I didn't see it before."

"I drafted it after our conversation about military tactical knowledge and peacekeeping strategies. I included it in a proposal for an investor interested in some of my R&D's renewable energy technology. It's the fastest growing sector in the business. I even proposed a way of figuring out how to harvest lightning. I sent it to you right before our date."

"I remember that conversation. It was very...enlightening," Diana said.

"There seemed to be a lot of latent energy floating around. Thought I'd take advantage of it."

"That you did. And it is a renewable resource. Don't forget to take advantage of that, either."

"I thoroughly intend to."

"They already have their own language between them," Alfred quipped. "I have no idea what they are talking about, yet it seems to have all sorts of subtext in there. We don't exist."

"Is this about your idea to have a cultural exchange between the U.S. and Themyscira?" Hippolyta asked. "I thought that was still in the planning stages."

"Yes, Mother. Bruce and I talked, and I asked his opinion. He gave some good advice on how to handle that. I sent a memo to the Pentagon, and they approved an observation day at one of their training facilities. I'll be going there later this month."

"I'm interested in the results. If all seems well, I'll work with you on getting Senate support. This looks like a great opportunity to bring some fresh ideas to the kingdom."

Diana paused and stared at her mother. She leaned towards Bruce, clutching his hand. "She approved. I didn't expect her to surrender so easily."

"Diana!" Hippolyta gasped. "I did not surrender, it wasn't even a fight…"

"You should try it someday, Mother. Surrendering. It's not that bad." Diana snuggled against Bruce for emphasis.

"Why you insolent little… I should send you to your room."

"I wouldn't mind! It's right up stairs."

"By yourself."

"Now that's just mean."

"Stop all adult conversation, kid entering the room! Lalalala…" Tim strode into the kitchen, hands covering his ears.

"Master Tim," Alfred said, perking up in surprise. "Did you finish your lunch so quickly?"

"Nah, we forgot the chips, and we want some fruit. The investigation's getting pretty intense. We'll just keep the food down there with us."

"You found something in the evidence?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Hey, you should come down and take a look. You too, Diana. You were there. Come on." In a few fluid movements, Tim grabbed the chips and fruit, handed Diana their plate of sandwiches, thrust a few bottles of water into Bruce's hands, and pushed them out the door. The two elders sat stunned at the kitchen counter.

"I guess the conversation ended?" Hippolyta asked.

"No. It's just postponed. That wasn't asking for help, that was a diversion. Or...more like a planned escape."

"But how did he know to come here?"

"I don't know. But some sort of signal passed between them."

* * *

"You had me worried there, Tim. I didn't know if you remembered that signal," Bruce said.

"It's been a while since you've used it. But Dick saw it and reminded me."

"What signal was that?" Diana asked.

"I've used it a few times with the boys," Bruce explained. "A touch catches their attention. A hand on the shoulder tells them to stay. A flat hand on the back tells them to leave, but tapping him told him to return. I tapped three times, each meaning five minutes. Three times five. Come back in fifteen minutes."

"We use that in the field," Tim added. "He'll tap me on the back when he's about to take on an enemy. It looks like I'm running away, but instead, I'm waiting to the side to act as a distraction. The timing depends on the size and difficulty of the baddies he's trying to take down. In this case, fifteen minutes let me know he had some pretty difficult opponents this time."

"Alfred and your mother. Give me Bane any day," Bruce droned.

They entered the library and stopped at the clock. Tim reached up to wind the handles to the time that would open the passageway.

"How come we don't use those types of signals in the League?" Diana asked.

"How do you know we don't?" Bruce returned. "I don't work as closely with some of them, but Clark and I have a few signals when it comes to taking down an enemy. We've worked long enough together to develop some."

"And with me?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Don't need any. You launch yourself into the fray. I can predict when that will happen. It all depends on how strong the opponent is and how long the fight has gone on.

"You get impatient," Bruce continued as he closed the hatch and the elevator descended into the cave. "All bets are off if they taunt you for being a woman, god forbid about the way you dress. I get them positioned so you have a clear shot at them."

"And were you ever going to tell me that?"

"No. It worked very well. I'll have to figure out something else now that you know."

"How about communicating with me the same way you do with Kal. I'm sure we can figure out some signals between us."

"I'm sure we can."

"Hey! Kid in the cab. Stop all that flirting or I'm going to get sick." Tim wedged himself between the two before they could continue their banter. He felt Diana lay a hand on his shoulder, Bruce place a hand on his back. He wasn't sure which signal he was supposed to listen to.

* * *

_Lie down next to me, look into my eyes and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing..._


	4. Chapter 4: Early Afternoon

_You make me feel so divine / Your soul and mind are entwined / Before you I was blind / But since I've opened my eyes / And with you there's no disguise / So I could open up my mind - I Belong to You - Lenny Kravits_

* * *

_"They are so tangled together, it's amazing that they haven't woven their own tapestry by now. One continuous line for the immortal, numerous lines in the most beautiful shades of blue joining it at various points along the way, only to be cut abruptly._

_"Currently, a line of sapphire and one of aquamarine twist so tightly, The Fates will have difficulty cutting only one when it's time. They may have to cut both."  
Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 5: Aphrodite Ch. 2 - Worth Fighting For._

* * *

**Early Afternoon  
**Diana nibbled on an orange slice as she and the rest of the Batclan reviewed the evidence from the night before. They ran The Voice's incoming transmissions through an analyzer, but the results returned as static. The villain had been thorough in covering her tracks.

Diana sighed in frustration, but felt better as Bruce squeezed her around her waist. With few other seats in the cave, he simply pulled her onto his lap as he sat in his command chair. She peeled a wedge from her orange and held it up to his lips. He took the offered fruit as he leaned forward to hit the replay button.

_**"It's coming from me, Batman. I'm making them think it." **__… __**"I know a lot about you, Batman. And I know much about how you work." **_

"She's definitely taunting you there, but I don't think she knows who you really are," Diana commented.

"You heard that, too," Bruce said. He leaned back in his chair, unconsciously caressing her arm.

"It's the way she refers to you as only 'Batman'. If she really wanted to get under your skin, she would have called you 'Bruce'. Everyone knows about this family, and she would have used that against you."

"Scary to hear you know how to get to me. I'll make sure to stay on your good side. What else?"

"Tim, fast forward to that part of the recording, just a few bars ahead." Diana pointed to the sound wave pattern displayed on the huge screen.

"_**Seems it was abandoned after some rich kid's parents died there." **__... __**"Oh! I guess I was wrong. Seems I hit a paternal nerve there."**_

"She's either leaving out your family history on purpose, or she doesn't know it. The fact that she didn't mention your children said that she sought out other targets to get to you."

"I don't know if I should be proud that you're extrapolating this information from what she said, or worried that you can follow her train of thought on how to attack me."

"She's threatening those I love. I'm going to find out who she is and take her down. If it means getting into her head, then so be it. I'll know her weaknesses to end her."

"She better watch out. She doesn't know who she's messing with." He forwarded the recording to another part…

"_**...oh, by the way, hello to whoever's listening in the Batcave. I know that frequency is open. You'll want to send help. He's going to needed it."**_

"How did she know about the cave?" Dick asked. He paced back and forth behind the command chair. "Have you brought anyone here to interrogate?"

"You know I do that off site. I don't want to lead anyone back here."

"Shayera found the cave when she planted the tracker on Green Lantern," Diana thought out loud. "And she knows Oracle…never mind. She has an alibi on the Watchtower."

"You don't still suspect Shayera is a traitor, do you?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to, but she's shown that she is capable of anything. I count her as a friend, but I'm not blind to her abilities."

"I checked the Watchtower logs. Shay was still there," Dick said. "This is someone with some dangerous resources." He leaned forward and rewound the track to the beginning.

_**"It's coming from me, Batman. I'm making them think it."**_

"Those two sentences make my skin crawl," Dick said. "This person took over the minds of a crowd and drove them to the point of hysterics. She also tampered with Gotham's cell towers, infiltrated Gotham PD's SWAT team with mind controlled ex-cons that she killed in the process of taking them over, and possesses a substance that melts flesh on contact. Guys, I'm not ashamed to say that she's starting to scare me."

"We do have to respect this person, but don't be afraid of her. That's what she wants, and that's how she controlled those parents in the first place, by preying upon their fear." Bruce's voice grew more sinister.

"She doesn't have my fear. She has my anger. Not only did she nearly create a new group of orphans, but she almost killed Diana. I have to make sure I don't do the same to her."

Bruce's determined expression matched his wife's. Dick felt a flash of sympathy for this person who dared mess with their family. Then he squelched the merciful feeling. Serves her right for attracting the wrong attention.

"The next question is her technology. Where did the pin transmitters come from? These are not from my stock," Bruce noted.

"No, but they're close to it," Tim answered. "We're not the only ones to have this technology, we just happen to use it for crime fighting. I've tracked these to military missions, nature conservatory surveys, and even some black market surveillance use. She could have gotten these from anywhere, but her knowledge on how to use them for both transmitting her voice and receiving intel is pretty advanced."

"Then we're looking for someone with high level access to technology and funding. You said that these are used in nature conservation - where is Poison Ivy?" Bruce asked.

"Last count, she was still serving her time at Arkham. I'll go check to make sure she's still there," Dick offered.

"Get visual confirmation if you can, and run background checks on the guards assigned to watch her. She's been known to get her influence around those airtight doors. Make sure each guard showed up and left when they were supposed to, and don't have any unexplained absences."

"Will do. I can use the excuse that Blüdhaven PD needs to cross check some unsolved crimes with any of those locked up in Arkham. Now that I think about it, that's not a bad idea. It'll make the check-in more legit."

"Good idea, Nightwing," Bruce acknowledged. "Tim, did you find anything else on those transmitters?"

"Yeah. She used different types of transmitters from different manufacturers, and each had its own frequency. The computer is running an analysis on the third type we identified. There were five in all. It'll take a few hours to do them all. But I think if we figure that out, we might find a common source."

"Very good, Robin. Nightgale, any other thoughts on this?"

"Not on the technology, you have that covered," Diana said. "But The Voice said something to me during our fight. _'You have the stink of magic all around you.' _She could sense the charm's spell hiding me. She couldn't tell who I was, so she held an officer hostage to force me to reveal myself. Did she have to be close to sense that, or could she feel things her puppet did?"

"That's a good question. Just because she can sense magic doesn't mean she can use it. And it's possible she's using her puppets as a way of extending her influence. That adds more elements to her profile. I'm not sure if this paints a clearer picture of our suspect, or makes the image muddier," Bruce thought out loud.

Dick held his head in his hands, then motioned as if his head exploded. "Let's break here. I'm getting a headache trying to think like her. I'll try to make some sense out of what we've found so far. Let me get typing." He retreated to another computer.

The others in the cave took his good advice and let go of their serious thoughts. Diana now understood how Bruce could lose himself in an investigation. Each element uncovered the next, leading her down an enticing path into the mind of his suspect. The mystery called for her to solve it, and she felt like she couldn't stop until she did.

Diana laid her head on Bruce's white-shirted shoulder, considering the sound wave patterns on the screen. This villain tried to hurt her husband. Tapping down a rush of anger, she breathed in his masculine scent to calm her nerves. He felt solid and warm in the cool, damp cave. She snuggled in closer.

She looked around and notice how each Bat scrambled to log in investigative notes: Dick sat straight while typing at another computer, hair disheveled, white tee shirt untucked from his wrinkled jeans. She followed Tim's bright red shirt as he dodged from computer to computer, running analysis, reading reports, and doing whatever else a young genius does.

She peeked at Bruce. His brow held the familiar scowl criminals feared, and she could feel his body tensing again. His expression darkened as stormy thoughts reflected on his face. There was evidence to consider, a threat to nullify. He could keep going...keep looking...hunting...

_I'm definitely going to help during these investigations, or I'll never see him. _She smiled mischievously. _Or I can figure out ways of distracting him, at least long enough to remind him I'm here. _She touched his chin to catch his attention. His abrupt move found their lips touching. His body relaxed immediately.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you were here," Bruce said, guessing her thoughts. "It's hard to ignore you when you're sitting where you are."

"Just making sure. Remember, this is my weekend to have you. No mysterious, maniacal voices allowed to rain on our day." She wiggled teasingly, then leaned down for another kiss. He answered with a grunt of agreement, pouring his desire into the touch. They were suddenly spinning around in the chair. Diana held on to Bruce so she wouldn't fall out.

"Sorry! I had to get to that button and you guys were in the way. Don't mind me, go back to snogging," Tim taunted them. He pressed various buttons on the computer's console, then grinned back at them. He spun the chair around again on his way out.

Bruce stopped their revolution with a foot to the floor. He patted Diana on the leg to get her to stand up, then stood and stretched while facing the screen. He had to work off his arousal, or he'd have an embarrassing time walking around his own house. It didn't help that Diana subtly reached over and rubbed the bulge rising from his jeans. He was glad the boys were distracted with other things.

"Stop it, woman," Bruce muttered. Diana licked her lips at him. He growled under his breath. She grinned and walked away. Bruce had a load of lingering frustration, and he needed to aim it at someone other than his wife. He knew the perfect victim for this...

"Make that quick," Bruce admonished Dick. "I want to include that in a report I'm presenting to the League on Tuesday. Leave out Diana's name, but enter all the vital intel we have on the suspect. I'll need some time to proofread it to make any edits."

"I'm working on it!" Dick retorted. "Damn, can't do right for nothing…"

"After that, lay out your Nightwing uniform. I doubt you took the time to inspect it for damage from last night's battle. And don't forget to restock your belt. Pack extra so you won't run out anytime soon."

"Should I ask Alfred to make me a bag lunch, too?"

"About that - you're on patrol again this evening. You and Tim did a lot last night, then you ended up at Zatanna's. I'm sure you and her were busy...'resting'. Find some time to take a nap and make sure you eat enough at dinner."

"Okay, Dad." The affection barely came through the sarcasm. "On my own, I'm fine. I get under his roof, I'm fifteen again…"

"I can get a Robin uniform to fit you. Tim wouldn't mind taking your place as Nightwing for a while."

"Forget it, Bats! I am not wearing that again. No insult to Tim, but that's a little boy's costume. I graduated to my own armor."

"Oh, come on, Dick!" Tim called over. "I'm sure we can make some short pants for you. The girls will love it!"

"Short pants?" Diana asked. "You mentioned that last night. What does that have to do with Dick?"

"Oh Diana! Let me show you. You gotta see this!" Tim took her hand and pulled her over to the Robin display cases. Dick moved to lunge towards them.

"Uh uh. You have a report to finish," Bruce said, pointing back to the computer.

"You know, I'm doing this as a courtesy. I don't have to follow your orders," Dick challenged.

"That's fine," Bruce acknowledged. Dick smirked in victory and stood up. "I'll simply pull up the picture that'll show us just how lovely you look in Starfire's uniform."

"I hate you," Dick growled. He sat back down and started typing furiously. "I'm so going to kill Flash for leaking that." Bruce patted Dick's shoulder. The young man shifted away from the touch, muttering under his breath about how he was going to catch himself a speedster….

"OH MY! Dick, I didn't know these were yours! You must have been really cute in this!" Diana called from around the corner. The former sidekick bowed his head. _It was cute...until I grew up...then nobody let me live that down!_

Dick attacked the intel notes with a vengeance, and swiftly entered evidence before it disappeared from his mind. The taping of the keys slowed as he finished the last paragraph. He paused and re-read all that he had recorded. One last tap ended a sentence with a resounding period. It was like a piece locking into place.

"Bruce, come here," Dick said.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to overreact."

"Can't guarantee anything. What do you have?"

Dick began murmuring his thoughts in a low, thoughtful tone. The longer he spoke, the darker Bruce's expression became. By the end of the summary, Dick backed away, unsure if he should have said anything. Bruce reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you were right to come to me with this. Don't worry, we'll keep this under wraps for now. We're going to treat this as a theory, okay? There are other avenues we can explore, too."

Dick gasped in relief. He knew he could count on Bruce to display impartial objectivity when it comes to investigations. He just hoped he would continue to do so if his suspicions were correct.

* * *

"So now you see why I asked to have some control over my uniform," Tim said. "I didn't want to wear that. It looks so...silly."

"But why did he have those in the first place?" Diana asked.

"That was the outfit he wore when he was a Flying Grayson. His family matched, too."

"Awww...I bet they looked great together."

"They did, look here." Tim pulled out a slim drawer underneath the display case. Inside laid a poster embellished with theatrical lettering and bright colors. Three figures beamed from their prominent place in the middle. Diana felt an ache in her heart over the family's happy, smiling faces.

"I remember the time I saw him do the quadruple somersault as Robin. That's how I found out who he was. Only Dick Grayson could do that," Tim said. "He was so awesome! But all of the Graysons together, they probably looked like they could actually fly. I'm glad I didn't see the accident...or murder as he found out later."

"I can't believe that happened," Diana murmured. "And Bruce adopted Dick after that?"

"Yeah. That started the original 'Dynamic Duo'. Things were a bit raw back then. Bruce had started his mission only a few years before that. I should show you what his original uniform looked like…"

"That's okay, she doesn't need to see that." Bruce abruptly pulled her away from the case. He stepped in front of a suspicious looking storage container.

"Why? Was it as adorable as this one?" Diana asked.

"No. It was just…" Bruce searched for the right words, "minimally accessible."

"It didn't have all the armor features your current uniform has, did it?"

"Not really. I was experimenting with what worked. That one was tore up. Completely. Beyond saving."

"No, it wasn't! You stored it over here…" Tim motioned to the storage container.

"You know, Tim, you're due for another uniform fitting. I'm sure Alfred can use your Superman underwear as a template for your own short pants."

"His original uniform disintegrated, Diana! Like ash! Not a trace was left. I think he might have been left naked on the field after that one fight."

"Don't over do it, kid," Bruce admonished.

"No short pants, please," Tim whined.

"Behave for the rest of the day, and I'll think about it." Bruce countered Tim's light whimper with a firm, arm-folded glare.

"It's not so bad, wearing something like short pants. I wear it every day with my uniform," Diana said. "It's a little tight, but airy. Very supportive." Tim took one look at her, then threw himself at Bruce's feet.

"Please. Pleeeeeezzze! No short pants," Tim groveled. Diana frowned.

Bruce kissed Diana on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me out on that. Not only did I get to see him beg, but you guaranteed that your Nightgale uniform will cover you from head to toe." He walked away from two bratty pouts.

Bruce joined Dick who was laying out his Nightwing uniform on a lab table. He made a cursory glance over the armor, then mentally nodded. No discernible damage. Not that Bruce cared, the uniform could be repaired and replaced easily. That meant Dick didn't take any hard hits. Though, he was victim of a particularly messy explosion…

"You should put that in the suit sterilizer. I don't even want to know what that goop is under the arm," Bruce said.

"Ugh. I tried cleaning it off at Zatanna's, but she didn't want me bringing it inside her condo. And Tim was a little too enthusiastic with that garden hose. Hoped I would be able to clean it off here."

"Then get it in there now. By the time you go out again, it should be ready for you."

"Cool," Dick said. "Hey, I heard you talking about making uniform changes. Think you could hook a son up?"

"What do you want?"

"Just a color change. I've been rockin' the blue for a while now. How about we make that red?" Dick tapped chest plate's blue night-bird.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You're due for some upgrades. R&D's been experimenting with lightweight shielding for military battle armor. I can get some of that for you."

"Awesome! Whatever they're working on, you should see if it's stronger than this stuff. They might be able to grow it instead of manufacture it." Dick handed over a palm full of black, diamond shape slabs, then proceeded to load his uniform into a chamber.

"Are these the organic pieces you and Tim found at the crime scene?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded. "We ran it through an analyzer and looked at it through a microscope. Definitely came from a living thing, but it's tougher than steel. Feel how lightweight and flexible they are."

Bruce held one of the pieces between his fingers. It bended when he squeezed the edges together, and it was slightly translucent. He laid it on the edge of the table, then reached for a hammer from the wall tool display. Reaching back, his arm came down fast and hit the piece as hard as possible.

The piece laid at the bottom of the dent in the metal table. Unscathed.

"Wow. That is strong," Bruce noted.

"So what do you think it is? Did The Voice leave something behind to taunt us?"

Bruce raised the piece up to the light. He took another piece and held it by the first. If they had been connected, they would have formed a very strong barrier. Almost impenetrable...

"What was that loud bang?" Diana ran over with Tim.

"Just a stress experiment. Take a look at this." Bruce handed the bag over to Diana.

She smiled. "Ooh...this is a rare find. What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll keep some for evidence. What do you think about making a gift of the rest?"

"To who...oh! I know who. Yes, that's a great idea."

"So, you have an idea about what those are?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. I saw this twice. I'll need to get these to an expert first, for secondary identification," Bruce said.

"Let me know what you find. I'm curious as well."

"Where exactly did you find this?" Bruce asked.

"It was Tim, actually,' Dick admitted. "He toured the alleyway where all the action took place. He said that the asphalt looked like it had been liquefied and solidified. Some of these were imbedded into the road. We dug them out."

"Were there anymore?"

"Not that we could tell. Didn't want this falling into the wrong hands if it had an incendiary value."

"Good." Bruce walked over to a locker and took out a small plastic bag used to hold evidence. Carefully, he let a few of the pieces fall into the sack.

"_Ahem, hello? Is this thing on?_" The soft, feminine voice echoed through the cave. Everyone looked up.

"_Yes, Your Majesty. You're now being heard throughout the manor. Including in the cave."_

"_Oh! How useful. Um...hello everyone. I was wondering...are we going to see you up here again anytime today? I know you're busy, but I haven't seen my daughter in a while. I would like to spend some time with her. Maybe she can show me that cave everyone keeps disappearing to."_

"Great Hera, I forgot my mother's here!" Diana gasped.

"_And, I would like to see my new grandsons. I don't think an Amazon ever had grandsons. I'm excited to get to know you!" _Said grandchildren shuffled sheepishly. Tim glanced over to the elevator.

"_I would even like to talk with you more, Bruce. You have such a wonderful home, and I want to hear more about your family." _Bruce rubbed the back of his head in consternation. _"I promise I won't call you 'Your Highness' for the rest of the day. Alright, I'm finished. I just put this back here?" Click!_

All movement paused in the cave.

"Your...Highness?" Tim asked. Bruce did not like that smile on his son's face.

"Wow, just like Diana," Dick whispered. He took a step closer to the elevator.

"I swear that woman said that on purpose," Bruce growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"She's proud that you're her son-in-law," Diana said, defending her mother. "Acknowledging your place in our kingdom is a great step for her. She's opening her mind to some new ideas…"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Dick and Tim belted out. They ran towards a corner of the cave...

"Do not call me… hey! Get back here!" Bruce chased after his sidekicks as they lunged into the elevator. He was a split second too late as the door closed and the cab began to rise.

"We can't hear you, Your Highness! We're being summoned by the Queen, Your Highness!" Tim squeaked out mockingly.

"You just guaranteed that your next uniform will have the shortest short pants ever, boy!"

"You can't make me wear them...Your Highness!" Tim taunted back.

"You're in so much trouble!" Dick's cackling laugh faded away as the elevator rose towards the upper level library.

"Damned straight you are!" Bruce yelled upwards. "And your mother is asking for it," he muttered to Diana. He turned back to see her mournful expression. "What's wrong?"

"So...you don't want to be called 'Your Highness'?"

"Of course not! Even you don't want to be called 'Your Highness'."

"Because none of you are my subjects."

"So…"

She glanced down and toed the ground with her sandal. "'You're ashamed of a title you received by marrying me."

"Oh… oh, no, Diana. That's not it," Bruce said. He mentally kicked himself for opening his stupid mouth...again. He walked up to her and wound his arms around her waist. Diana didn't push him away, but she didn't return the embrace.

_Looks like I'm the one in trouble. _He pulled her in closer - both to ask for forgiveness, and to shorten the distance between them so she couldn't get any leverage for a good swing.

"This isn't against you or your culture." He took a breath. "I don't want the pressure of being an actual prince. If that got out, I'll have even less privacy. It's hard enough trying to juggle two lives, one of which is under a microscope. Adding that to the mix would have all eyes pointing my way."

"We already agreed that this is a secret marriage. I understand your conflict between your day responsibilities and your alter ego. But between us...it would be nice if you acknowledged our connection."

"But...'Your Highness'? Really, Diana?"

"You say that as if it's an insult. I know my people can be a bit...judgmental, but I would like to present you to our kingdom as my husband. Won't you stand proud beside me as my equal?"

_This isn't just about you, Bruce. _Alfred's words struck him right in the heart...exactly where it needed to go.

"Look, Diana. You know I'm not ashamed of you, or your kingdom, nor our marriage. I'm just not used to this...blending of cultures. As you can see, I've been the master of my domain for a while. Being called 'Your Highness' tells me that I'm responsible for another group now. I don't take that lightly, but I'm feeling very divided."

"Oh, like how I felt divided when I disobeyed my mother to defend the world. Or how divided I felt when I chose this culture over my own to help form the Justice League. Or how I'm balancing my heritage and taking your name. I made these choices with an open mind, but at a great cost. Is sharing that burden with me too much to ask?"

"Power down, Princess." Bruce hugged her before she could launch an argument between them. "You were supposed to throw heavy objects at me when I said something stupid, or kiss me to shut me up."

"I didn't feel like kissing you, and the Batmobile's too far away."

"Then I'm surprised you didn't throw me against the wall." He regretted the words immediately after saying them. Diana had that dangerous glint in her eye. "Um, remember you love me. So...what can I do to make this up to you?"

"First of all, stop acting so insulted when someone calls you 'Your Highness'. It's an honor and a burden, but it's not a dis."

"I'll try my best. Please forgive any knee-jerk reactions I might have. It's a reflex."

"Well then, you need to get accustomed to your entire title."

"And that is…"

"His Royal Highness Bruce Wayne, Son of Martha, Prince of Themyscira, and Blessed Consort to the future Queen of the Amazons."

It was like he was hit in the gut. Diana reached out in concern as Bruce's knees buckled and sat heavily on the floor. He leaned his head down.

"Breath, darling," Diana said. "Oh dear, I should have broken that to you more gently. Maybe while lying naked in bed."

"I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't have been able to perform after that. Aaaahhh my head is spinning."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Knee-jerk reaction. I'll be fine. Just give me a few seconds." They sat on the cave's floor for those moments. Diana leaned against the wall and pulled her husband into her arms. Bruce stared at the ceiling as if it had all the answers. The roof held no sympathy for him. "It's not that bad. The Queen of England's husband is a prince consort. No one really pays attention to him."

"Um...the spouse of the Amazon Queen is usually a co-ruler with her. Some of my great grandmothers were Queen Consorts. As I said...you would stand by me as my equal."

"But your mother's immortal. Does that title really pertain to you?"

"It's a fact of my life. I've been the future queen since I became of age. It's a position I've had for a while, and I'm used to it. Though there are some on the island who would challenge me should Mother become...indisposed."

"Who would challenge you?" Bruce's voice deepened in concern. Diana suppressed her smile.

"Every society has those who think they can run it better than others. That's why we have the Senate, so we can hear all sides of an argument. But the Queen is the head of our people, by right of succession and by the blessings of Athena. She has final say in a ruling."

"So my title would only be ceremonial?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I don't know, we've never had a man rule before. I would like to think, should the time come, we could figure it out together."

"Then let's hope that time doesn't come soon." He shied away from her angry look. "Not because I don't want to rule with you, but because it means something happened to your mother."

"About that - can you try to get along with her? I know you two don't always agree, but you and her are very important to me. It would really mean a lot if you were friends."

"Don't worry about that, I really like your mother. I just had to get over the fact that she forbid you to come help us when the white Martians invaded." He wound his arm around her shoulder. "And I understood that she was constrained by law when you brought us to your island, so I let go of my anger that she exiled you."

"Bruce…"Diana growled.

"What? I'm even conceding any resentment I felt when she called me out during dinner at her palace, and how she put me on the spot for all of my world's issues."

"Yet you seem to remember it so well."

"It's hard to forget. Yet despite all that, I know what I saw today. She ran out of those woods desperately looking for you, and she held you as if she didn't want to let go. Then when she called us out on our marriage, she called me 'son'. She even challenged the gods to get your powers back. That's a woman I respect, even like. How that relationship grows will be between me and her, but we have all the reasons to keep it cordial right here." He squeezed her in his arms.

"I guess that's the most I can ask for. I know my mother, she will test you to no end…"

"Great."

"But she does it because she likes you, too. It's the Amazon way, to tease those we like the most."

"Then you must LOVE me to death," Bruce grunted. Diana rubbed the inside of his thigh. He smacked her hand away. "Don't start. I'm not ready to mark the cave's floor off my ravishing 'to-do' list."

"But it will make me feel so...much...better."

"Pick something else, preferably with our clothes on." Diana popped up and straddled him across his lap. "Not that either, woman!" She laughed at his exasperated sigh. "And I'm the one with the playboy reputation?"

"Hey, I'm keeping my attention to one man. You surrounded yourself with all types of women."

"Says the Amazon who hangs around a bunch of men in skin-tight uniforms."

"The view is quite nice."

"Whoa, I didn't need to hear that."

"Don't worry. You outclassed most of them."

"Thank y-...most? Who else?" Bruce really didn't want to hear Clark's name, but he wanted to know…

"Well," Diana blushed. "I always thought GL was kinda handsome."

"Green Lantern?" Bruce leaned back in surprised discovery. "John Stewart?"

"What's wrong with John?"

"Nothing. I'm just...surprised."

"Well, I could see Shay was interested, so I let her have him."

"How magnanimous of you." Bruce regarded his unpredictable wife. "John caught the Amazon princess' attention, a Thanagarian warrior fell in love with him, and he dates a super-powered runway model. It's those damned quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"Don't worry, you had your own silent, mysterious aura about you, too. And you had one thing going for you that John didn't."

"That was…"

"The mask. Oh Sweet Aphrodite, that cowl is so sexy," Diana teased.

"You're weird."

"You wear a mask."

"So do others in the League."

"Yours has pointy ears. It's so...intimidating."

"Should I go into the finer points on your outfit?"

"No, because you haven't made me feel better yet," she countered. Bruce sighed. "You're not as good as me when it comes to redirecting a conversation. And there's something you can give me that'll make it all okay."

"And that is…"

She leaned down and touched her lips ever so lightly to his ear. "I want to see your first skin-tight uniform, Your Royal Highness Bruce Wayne, Son of Martha, Prince of ..."

"Stop stop stop!" Bruce put one hand over her mouth, the other patting his chest. "'Bruce Wayne'. Two syllables. 'Batman'. Two syllables."

She shoved his hand away and tapped him on the forehead. "'My Husband.' Three syllables. 'Your Highness', three syllables you better get used to because we're in this together."

"Only because you're right and asked me to, and that's a mouthful."

"I like your mouth, it causes all types of trouble," Diana said before shutting him up with a kiss.

Bruce leaned away from her. "On one condition." He regarded her with a stern look. She wondered what she did wrong. "My title. I have an issue with it."

"What is that?"

"I had a father, too." Diana ran through the various elements of the designation...

"Son of Martha and Thomas."

"That's better."

"Anything for you, Señor Prince." She leaned down to claim the kiss she wanted. "So, let's go see the remnants of your first uniform."

"Okay, but don't laugh. I put on a lot of muscle mass since then, it might look a little small."

"Does it have short pants?"

"Err...kinda like what my uniform looks like now?"

"Mmmm...skin tight and fills out nice. I can't wait to see it."

"Tim was right on one thing, there really isn't much left of it. Those first nights on Gotham's streets were rough!"

"Well, you've come a long way from 'minimally accessible'. And as for Mister Drake, I have an idea for him."

"Really? What do you have in mind, Your Highness?"

"Oh, some great revenge, Your Highness."

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

* * *

_See my eyes, they carry your reflection..._


	5. Chapter 5: Mid Afternoon

_As it withers / Brittle it shakes / Can you whisper / As it crumbles and breaks / As you shiver / __Count up all your mistakes / Pair of forgivers / Let go before it's too late / Can you whisper - Young Blood - The Naked and Famous_

* * *

_"So, you're saying that you feel it was your fault that your loved one died, though it was caused by someone else's hand, and that it influenced how you treated the ones you loved the most? Welcome to my world."  
__Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 7: Home Ch. 5: I'm On My Way_

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

_Wayne Manor Foyer_  
"It's about time you two showed up. I'm afraid to see what our water bill will look like this month." Alfred set down the empty glasses and pitcher from that morning's refreshment on the foyer table.

"We weren't in the shower," Bruce shot back. "Diana and I were discussing the finer points of traditions and uniforms. We lost track of time when I started telling her stories of my first nights watching over Gotham."

"Alfred, you were such a dear looking after Bruce like that! The fact that he's still alive says a lot about your dedication to him," Diana said. Bruce nodded soberly in agreement.

"Well," Alfred murmured, pleased to receive such high praise from two heroic figures, "I was only doing my duty..."

"Ever since I was born? Dad negotiated a long contract for you."

"It pays well and the benefits are stellar." The butler winked at Diana.

"Wished you would use some of those," Bruce retorted. "You could retire on all your saved vacation time. I promise not to send any surveillance after you...just as long as you tell me exactly where you'll be."

"I'll relax when you take a break from the cape and cowl."

"Gods, then both of you will never rest," Diana breathed.

Bruce glanced around. "Where are the boys? I have a bone to pick with one of them."

"They're off entertaining Her Majesty, your mother-in-law," Alfred said. "They're in the sitting room regaling her with tales of their daring exploits as the Dark Knight's loyal sidekicks…"

"There you are!" Hippolyta rushed over to the trio. "Save me from those two!"

"Are they bothering you?" Bruce looked towards the sitting room she escaped from.

"No, I'm being smothered with attention. They're stumbling over each other trying to tell me stories of their adventures with you." She scooted around Bruce to hide from her over enthusiastic grandsons. "I haven't been around that much energy since Diana and Donna were younger. They're like a bunch of puppies! I'd forgotten how exhausting it can be."

"That's why I worked them so hard in training. Get them tired, they don't have the energy to get into mischief," Bruce admitted.

"Did it work?" Diana asked.

"Somewhat. They just found ways of getting into trouble while on duty," Bruce answered. "Speaking of which, do you want to give Tim your gift?"

"Oh, yes I do," Diana said. "Though, I think you should stand over there, or he won't even come close." Bruce acquiesced with a slight bow, then moved towards the dining room. "Timothy, dear! I have something for you!"

Tim peered out of the sitting room carefully, scanning the foyer for danger. Not seeing Bruce leaning in the doorway, he approached Diana in interest.

"You have something for me? What is it?"

"A gift that will let everyone know how much you mean to me." She handed him a small yellow and red square. Taking it cautiously, Tim held out the fabric and let it unfurl from its folded bundle. He immediately started blushing.

"It's not cut as high as mine, but I figured your thighs are thinner, so you don't need the room. But I kept the length a bit shorter than Dick's, so you can feel the wind better as you fly through Gotham's warm night air."

"What is this, daughter? Did you want him to dress like you?" Hippolyta asked. She eyed the yellow and red star-spangled short pants in interest.

"I figured that since he's now the son of an Amazon, he should dress like one. We can get some armor made for him, right Mother?"

"Oh, most definitely. We might even have some left from when you were training. Though, we'll have to reshape it. You blossomed at a really early age."

"I am NOT wearing these!" Tim tried giving them back to her. "Please, take them. Alfred, stop laughing like that!"

"I can't help it, Master Tim," Alfred gasped. He leaned against a wall and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Those are the brightest short pants I've ever seen." He looked at Diana. "Where did you get those?"

"Bruce showed me where you kept the material for making their uniforms. I made improvements to a pair you already started. I cut out stars and used some equipment adhesive to attach them. That's some good stuff! They should stay on nicely."

"Bruce put you up to this? I thought you liked me," Tim whined.

"Oh, I love you, Tim! That's why I want to share this with you," Diana gestured to the offending garment.

"I'll share this, alright. Let's share it out the window." Tim turned...and walked straight into a serious, dark Batglare. "Awww man." His head fell forward, chin resting on his chest contritely. A firm hand landed on his shoulder. The few seconds of silence between them felt like years to the young one.

"What is it that you need to do?" Bruce said. Tim cringed. He only used that voice on criminals... and recalcitrant children.

"Apologize," Tim answered meekly. Bruce gestured towards Diana. "I'm sorry for wanting to throw your star-spangled gift out the window."

"What else?" Bruce continued.

"I'll behave for the rest of the day."

"And?"

"I'll stop making fun of you."

"How?"

"Stop calling you 'Your Highness'."

"No." Tim looked up, confused. "You can call me 'Your Highness', but you will do so respectfully. It's an honored title, and will be treated as such." The boy perked up. "You will also use the title carefully. Don't call me that in public or the secret will be out."

"Okay. So...I don't have to wear the star-studded underwear?"

"Not now." Bruce held out his hand. Tim gratefully handed them over. "But know if you step out of line, these will be waiting for you…" the elder Bat let an evil smirk cross his lips. "Your Highness."

"What?" Tim squeaked.

"You are the son of the Themysciran Prince and Princess. That puts you into a great royal lineage. You are now a part of the Amazon monarchy," Diana explained.

"Whoa." Tim paused thoughtfully. "Neat!" He perked up even more. "Does that make Dick a prince, too?"

"He's past the age of consent. He would have to choose for himself if he wants to be a prince," Hippolyta explained. "He'll have to proclaim the heritage publicly if he's to accept it."

"That means I outrank him!" Tim turned to report his great news. A hand restrained him again. "What'd I do now?"

"You forgot to thank her," Bruce gestured towards Diana.

"For what?"

"She took the time to make you a special gift. What do you say?"

Tim bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness, for your lovely craftwork. Please let me admire them from afar. Like the stars!"

"You sure do know how to charm a girl," Diana said, bowing back to him. Tim grinned and turned to taunt Dick with his new title. He didn't see how all the adults held back their own laughs. The yellow and red short pants flapped brightly from his back pocket.

"Wait for it," Bruce murmured. "This is where the real revenge comes in." _Silence for 3...2...1..._

"LOOK, YOU GOT A TAIL! WHAT ARE THESE?!" Dick exclaimed.

"What...HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!"

"These are great! You should so wear these."

"Noooo! I don't wanna!

"Come here, let's see how you look in them."

"Let me go! Let me gooo!"

"Everyone should see this. I'll hang these from the Academy's flagpole with your name on it."

"You stay away from my school!"

"Stop tugging at them, they'll tear...hey, is that a raccoon?"

"Where? ARGH!" Suddenly, a thud...scuffle…yelling muffled by a blanket…

"Not fair! You wrapped me too tight, I can't get out. I'm not a burrito!"

Dick ran out of the room, bounded loudly up the stairs, then slid silently back down the banister. He dashed towards the adults. "Hide these!" he whispered as he thrust the yellow and red bundle into Alfred's hand. Then he quietly passed Bruce, gave him a knowing wink, and disappeared into the dining room.

"Nooooo! You are not hanging those from Gotham Academy's flagpole!" Tim ran up the stairs and turned down the hallway. "Where are you? You can't do this to me, I'm a prince!"

"That didn't take long," Alfred droned. "He's only been a prince for a few minutes, and he's already using it as an excuse."

"See, even through marriage, he's your child, Diana." Hippolyta patted her daughter on the back. Diana lifted her chin regally and nodded.

"If you're not using your royal station to get your way, you're not doing it right."

Bruce pulled her over to the door frame and into his arms. "It looks like your idea worked," he said, leaning towards her.

"Yes, but you played your part very well," Diana said, tilting even closer.

"I'm the Bad Cop." He moved in for a kiss.

"I'm the Good Cop." She smiled.

"And I'm the Undercover Cop!" Dick whispered near their ears. They jumped apart. "Now, if you will give me enough room to pass through...ooh, you guys are warm...I can hide by the stairs to catch him by - "

"SURPRISE!" Tim tackled Dick from behind, startling Bruce and Diana. "Where is it? What did you do with them, Dick? I swear, if I see that anywhere near school…"

"I don't have it and you'll never find it!" The boys wrestled on the foyer's carpet, oblivious of the chaotic spectacle they were making of themselves. Bruce sighed, embarrassed that he'll have to referee his sons in front of the Amazon Queen.

"_Paúō Teknon!" _Hippolyta's voice cut through the noise like a resounding clap of thunder. Everyone froze...at least each one in the room that could be considered a child. Alfred had no problem moving.

"Now that I have your attention, let's gather some dignity and get on our feet." Hippolyta lifted Tim off the floor, giving his behind a firm pat to clean off some mysterious soil. "Where is all this dirt coming from?"

"I climbed out my bedroom window. Dick wasn't up there, so I knew he had to have doubled back. I wasn't about to get ambushed coming down the stairs. I landed on my butt in one of Alfred's flower beds."

"Good thing I didn't plant anything dangerous," Alfred commented.

"I know, right! Then I ran around the house and came in through kitchen. Gotcha!"

"Very smart, though I doubt Master Alfred appreciates all this on his tidy floor. Your turn, Dick." Hippolyta reached out a hand. The young man grinned, then took her offered help. He wasn't surprised by her strength - he knew two Amazons already.

"Now that you got that out of your systems, you will conduct yourselves befitting the Wayne name, clean up this mess, and wait for us in the next room so I can hear more of your stories." Hippolyta waited with her hands on her hips. They stared at her. "Go on, tut tut." She clapped her hands in emphasis.

"Yes, Your Majesty," both grandsons said. They bowed quickly, then rushed to find the vacuum cleaner.

"Ah, that came back quickly," Hippolyta said. She looked over to Alfred. "You have no idea how often I had to do that with my daughters."

"_Ahem._ Mother, do you think you could let us move now?" Diana stood stiffly while Bruce looked around in confusion.

"Oh! Of course." Hippolyta stepped over to Diana and gave her a hug, "You too, Bruce." He relaxed from the forced standstill. "I should have used that a while ago. Maybe it would have kept both of you upstairs."

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked. He shook his arms to loosen up. "Diana said that against Chimera last night. She actually listened to her."

"'_Paúō' _means stop. More like 'you have no choice but to do as I say' stop. It's an ancient power word," Diana explained.

"How come you haven't used that before?"

"I didn't need to until then. I had the champion's powers, I stopped people my way."

"And it has to have pure intent behind it." Hippolyta elaborated. "It's not a good word to use during battle. There's usually anger and ill-will during a fight. You put that raw emotion behind it, you'd be giving your enemy power over you."

"'Paw-oo...paow-oo…" Bruce tried pronouncing the word. "I'm going to have to practice that. Could be useful…"

As Bruce continued to mutter to himself, Diana turned to Hippolyta. "I'm sorry, Mother. There's so much going on. I don't mean to ignore you."

"That's alright, Diana. You weren't expecting to see me, so I'm staying in the background."

"But it's such a blessing that you're here. I don't want you to feel left out."

"I'm sure you would have found a way of coming home and let us know. At least now I can stand by both of you as you announce your vows to the kingdom. I can't wait to see their faces."

Alfred watched the interaction between mother and daughter with interest. Their dynamic was obviously one made of love, devotion, and sacrifice. It amazed him that Hippolyta accepted Bruce so easily. All the reports of Diana's callous exile didn't match this warm, caring person.

He wondered if they would be able to record that first introduction to the Amazon people. Poor Bruce will be outnumbered. Maybe he could have someone go with him for the announcement...

Then he realized their own situation. Two Amazon royals in their household. Two sons under their father's roof, on a cleaning rampage with the vacuum cleaner. A humble manservant trained to take notice of all the minute details...

The ratios became blatantly obvious to the protocol-conscious butler. _Oh, no, this isn't proper. This has to be fixed. I need to talk to Bruce._

_Besides, I want to spend some time with my own special person._

"Master Bruce. If you can pull yourself away from your wife for a moment, I would have a word with you."

Bruce facetiously glanced back and forth between Diana and Alfred, as if making a serious decision. Hippolyta rolled her eyes.

"Let me make this easy for you." Hippolyta took Diana's hand and led her daughter away. "He's all yours, Master Alfred."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." They waited for the women to join the boys in the other room. "We're about to breach some very serious protocols."

Bruce straightened in concern. "Go on."

"When I started planning this dinner, we only had our household to worry about. Not a problem since Diana's been considered family before you married her. But now that her mother is here, we need to remember that this is more than a celebration."

"How so?"

"We have the queen and princess of Themyscira under your roof. Your marriage has united two very different societies into a very powerful alliance. Breaking bread together is a symbol of your union. However, the ratios of this table will not reflect that."

"Ratios…" Bruce glanced over to where Hippolyta and Diana sat with his sons. All sat comfortably together, talking lightly. The patriarch of the house considered that very leading word…

"Not enough women." He looked to the butler for confirmation. Alfred nodded. "That is a problem. What should we do about this?"

"I know you and Diana decided to keep this secret, but honoring both cultures takes precedence to your need for privacy. If even half of what the stories say are true, Amazons are a very proud people. To have them outnumbered during an important event such as this could come back to haunt you. Would you be able to transport anyone from Themyscira to join us?"

"No. Hippolyta never allowed us to install transmitters on the island. Unless someone there was holding a communicator, we have no way of triangulating a person's position. I even tried using the coordinates I recorded on the Batwing. The island doesn't show up on radar."

"Seems magic trumped technology," Alfred said. "Is there anyone in the League you could invite?"

"I don't want them to know about this." Bruce shied away at Alfred's curious glance. "You know I have to keep a distance from the League."

"Right, because 'distance' is what you had in mind between you and one of the League's most prominent members." Alfred nodded towards Diana. Bruce shrugged. "That's probably for the best. While exonerated, Shayera would represent a questionable government, and the rest of the group would feel left out. Is there anyone else you know, preferably of the extraordinary female persuasion that you wouldn't mind knowing your current marital status?"

"Now that you mention it, I do know a few extraordinary women. Let me get them…"

"No. You stay here, Your Highness. As Master of the house, your place is in your 'palace'."

Bruce barely acknowledged the title use. "Well, you can't go. You're cooking. Wait...I know the perfect person to do this."

* * *

"So Bruce, as Batman, took me to the train yard and told me to pick one. 'Pick what?' I asked. 'A train to ride.' I didn't know what he meant, so I picked the one that looked the fastest. He then grabbed me, threw me on top of it, and followed."

"I love this part. Tell them what he had you do next, Dick!" Tim tugged at his brother's arm.

"He blindfolded me! Then he made me surf the damned train totally blind!"

"Well, obviously you survived," Diana replied.

"I did a trick like that on the trapeze when I was younger. Us Flying Graysons were good at that. But then he told me to jump. I had already dodged an overhang, leaped over a tree branch, and balanced over a nasty bump, so I thought he saw something coming. When I jumped, he pushed me on to the roof of an oncoming train! 'Time to go home,' he said. I nearly fell off."

"When it was my turn," Tim said, "the only warning I got was Dick telling me 'pick a slow one'."

"I don't think he would have let any of you get hurt. It was obviously an exercise in using your other senses," Hippolyta joined in.

"Oh, it was. That was Bruce's way of being dramatic. But, because of that-" Dick reached up and caught the keys flying at his head, "I'm pretty much attuned to wherever he is and what he's up to." He looked down at his hand. "Awww, you're giving me the Batmobile?"

Bruce answered by crooking his finger and pointing out the door.

"You can speak," Dick growled. "'Get into the car', 'Let's go', 'My son, you are the best thing to happen to me.'" He received a signature glare. "Excuse me ladies, I'm being summoned." With a heart-felt sigh, Dick stood up and walked over to Bruce.

"What? I had the full attention of Amazon royalty in there! I was about to tell them a story of when you had to save me…"

"Which time?" Bruce droned. Dick scowled. "I have an assignment for you."

"Hey, I have a few hours before I have to go back out. I hadn't even had dinner."

"No, you're going to help avert an international incident."

Dick perked up, then folded his arms. "Go on, I'm listening."

"I need you to go pick up a couple of people. They'll help even out some ratios."

"Ratios? I thought this was a dinner, not a chemistry experiment."

"It's both." Bruce put his arm around Dick's shoulder and murmured in his ear. The younger man's expression went from annoyed to excited in a flash.

"WHOO HOO! Oh yeah, I'm on my way!" Dick slapped Bruce on the back and ran towards the hall closet. He donned a driving jacket and cap. Flipping a jaunty salute, he ran towards the library.

"Uh huh," Bruce admonished. "Those are the keys to the BMW. Go to the other garage."

"I know, I was only testing you," Dick said. The slightly disappointed slump of his shoulders said otherwise.

"Hey, where are you going with my jacket?" Alfred called out to him.

"I have a very important duty to perform. Protocols to uphold, I have to look the part. Do you have driving gloves?"

"In the right pocket. You watch out now, that's my favorite jacket."

"Yes, sir, Master Pennyworth!" Dick ran out the door.

"I could get used to hearing that," Alfred murmured. He turned at Bruce's hand on his shoulder. "You sent him to pick up those two? You know you just threw him into a lion's den."

"Yes, but he's used to the fierce females that make up this pride. He'll be okay."

"If you say so, but they might eat him alive."

"He could find worst ways to go. Besides, he's holding up a long, proud Wayne tradition."

"Which one is that, surrounding himself with beautiful women, or pining after the one he thinks he can't have?"

"The former," Bruce replied. He shied away from the latter. "Was dad that way?"

"A handsome man with a legacy name and professional prospects? Thomas had his pick of almost any woman from Gotham's upper crust. They would have been thrilled to be the next Mrs. Wayne. So he thought that was good enough when he set eyes on Martha."

"I don't remember this version of Dad. I remember him as larger than life, and upstanding kind of guy...someone people admired."

"I had a lot more things to call him than 'upstanding'," Alfred muttered to himself. Bruce's aghast expression made the butler re-think his comments. _I'm going to ruin the glowing image he's has of his father..._

"Oh, he was an..._ahem_...upstanding man by the time you were born. But before that?" Alfred shook his head. "One of the things I like about you is that your playboy shenanigans were all an act." Bruce glanced away guiltily.

Alfred ignored the look. "For Thomas, being born rich gave him a sense of entitlement that, no matter what he did, he could pay his way out of any trouble. He looped me in his schemes to have Martha Kane take notice of him."

Bruce smiled. "So you weren't always his butler. Dad made you his unwilling wingman."

"If that's what you call it. Your mother was of a quality that didn't take up with such nonsense, but there was something about him she liked. She challenged him to do something with his name, so your father did two things that I thought were the best decisions in his life."

"And that was…"

"Use his wealth to do good and marry your mother, at least once he convinced her to join him."

"We do choose the hard ones, don't we?"

"More like you make it hard on yourselves when it comes to the good ones. Your father and mother, you and Diana...Dick and Donna…"

"Dick's already had his heart broken by a powerful princess. I don't want him going through that again."

"That's not up to you, and you know that it could be something wonderful for him to pursue."

"True, though he would be technically courting his aunt."

"Then he'll be following in another great tradition that he inherited through your marriage to a Greek demigoddess."

"Marrying within the family?"

"Scary thought, but yes."

"Well, when you consider that I married a woman hundreds of years older than me, I wouldn't be one to judge."

"Wait a minute...you know how old Diana is?"

"Of course I do."

"Did you know before?"

"Um...I thought so. I was off by a few centuries. She told me before lunch." They both stood there in silence.

"And?" Alfred prompted. Bruce simply smirked. "Damn it. Now you act like a proper gentleman."

"Husband - wife confidentiality. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a guest to attend to..."

"Not so fast. I have an assignment for you."

"But you said I had to stay and…"

"But your mini-me is doing a great job of playing host." Both men looked into the sitting room. Tim sat properly between the two Amazon royals, paying close attention to their conversation. "With the young man handling our guest with ease, you can help me in the kitchen."

Bruce stepped back carefully. "I thought I wasn't allowed to help after what happened last time."

"No cooking for you, you'll be doing manual labor. I have onions that need slicing. What good are those ninja skills if they can't be used to lighten an old man's load."

"So, you want me to use a knife or a batarang?" Bruce motioned towards the library.

"Nice try. I know that tactic. You're not disappearing into that cave of yours. Come on Master Cuisinart, time to get to work."

* * *

Hippolyta watched Dick walked away in a huff. His harsh whisper relayed his annoyance at his father. Bruce simply gave him a raised eyebrow, then wound his arm around his son's shoulder.

"They like each other, right?" Hippolyta asked.

"I believe so, but their relationship is weird." Diana turned back to her mother. "Kind of like ours, Ma."

"I never denied that I loved you. I just made rash decisions."

"That's the closest I've ever heard you come to an apology."

"No, this is." Hippolyta straightened her posture and held her head up regally. "Diana, I'm sorry I exiled you. I was wrong." _blink blink_ "You know how to speak, too."

"Aaah…" Diana's mouth hung open at her mother's proclamation. Tim glanced back and forth expectantly between them.

"WHOO HOO! I'm on my way!" Both Amazons turned at Dick's voice.

"I wonder what that's about," Tim said. He turned back to see Diana's touched expression. The princess tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, well...thank you, Mother. That's really big of you to say that."

"Thank you, Daughter," Hippolyta said. She smiled serenely.

Diana fiddled with the edge of her dress. "Actually, I really appreciate it. Very much."

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed. "I can see that." She waited for Diana to elaborate.

Diana fidgeted more. "It's just… you never really said you're sorry. I know you welcomed me back, but you never showed that you regretted…" She reaches up to wipe her eyes. "Damn it, Alfred must be cutting onions."

"Daughter, we are well away from the kitchen, but that is something I should have said to you long ago."

"You were only following our traditions. I broke the law, what else was there for you to do?"

"I could have forgiven you and thanked you for looking beyond our traditions and doing what's right. Oh, don't pout like that. You look like a little girl."

"All this damned crying, I might as well be."

"Don't be afraid to show your emotions," Hippolyta said. Diana perked up in surprise. "I've found out how holding in your feelings can hurt you. I'm actually glad you're showing me this." She glanced down in consternation. "You didn't have to accept my apology."

"Oh, but I do!" Diana grabbed her mother's hand. "I know you were following the Gods' laws." She squeezed Hippolyta's fingers. "I...um...also think there was more to my exile. I've done some pretty silly things, but you've usually just lectured me forever or made me work it out with you in the fighting pit. Exile was pretty extreme. Why'd you really do it?"

"Oh...Diana. How you know me so well," Hippolyta sighed. "When you stood with your teammates after helping us, I could only see how you chose Man's World over staying home. It reminded me of how your Aunt left me…"

"What? Wasn't she kidnapped?"

"Not necessarily." Hippolyta pursed her lips in thought. "I...can't talk to you about that now," she glanced at Tim, "but I realized that I was putting my feelings for Antiope on you. I was reacting to something you had nothing to do with. I'm glad we were able to work through that. I didn't have a second chance with Antiope."

"Then let me follow your example." Diana straightened her back and lifted her head regally. "I forgive you, Mother, for exiling me. For whatever reasons you had."

"You're much more forgiving than I have been. You are better than me in so many ways."

"Oh, Mother," Diana said, her posture falling. She sniffled more.

"Here you go," Tim offered. Diana took the handkerchief. "Now I see why Bruce insists I carry one everywhere. Wipes away tears...zombie guts…"

"Always prepared, just like Bruce." Diana reached over to hug him. Tim grinned as he wound his arms around her waist. They paused their embrace as a sigh cut through the air.

"Oh, you two are so adorable! How you remind me of...of…" Suddenly, Hippolyta started to sniffle. Glancing in each other in worry, both new mother and son embraced the royal grandmother. Diana shoved the handkerchief in the crying woman's hand.

"We seriously need to lighten things up," Diana whispered to Tim. "All this crying is going to ruin our reputations."

"You're right, Mom. What should we do?"

"Oh, he just called you 'Mom'!" Hippolyta sobbed even harder. Tim reared back from the onslaught.

"Is your mother always this emotional?"

"Only after a marriage announcement, then she gets really sentimental. She says it brings up memories of her sister. This conversation didn't help."

"Antiope would have loved you, Tim."

"I know, Grandma. If she's anything like you, I would have liked her very much."

Hippolyta paused, and covered her mouth in surprise. "What a sweet thing to say. And you called me Grandma. That's the same as 'Yia Yia', right?"

"Um, I think so."

"This is all so overwhelming. Our family has grown so fast! And you're so young...how it makes me wonder…" Hippolyta said. Would Hippolytus have been so sweet? Would her nephew have treated her nicely knowing what had happened to his mother?

Diana leaned over, took Hippolyta's hand, and patted it gently. "Mother, it's okay. We talked about so much, and we have some new titles ourselves. You'll need some time to get used to it. Would you like to see the cave now?" Hippolyta nodded, using the handkerchief to dab at her eyes. Diana gently helped Hippolyta stand.

Tim watched wide-eyed as they walked out of the room. He sat there quietly, contemplating all that had happened. Then he bowed his head. Reaching up, he wiped his eyes. He sniffled quietly.

Then his head shot up. "Wow, someone really is chopping onions! Oh my god, that smell is strong. Alfred, what are you cooking?" Tim reached for his pocket, but found it empty. He gracelessly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, then stood to follow his handkerchief to the cave.

* * *

_Alfred's Kitchen  
_"That's the fifth onion, Alfred. I think that's enough." Bruce sniffled as he wiped off the sharp knife.

"Excuse me, are you the one making this?"

"No, but…"

"Then keep going. There will be eight people to serve at dinner. I had to double the recipe to cover that much. You have three to go."

"Couldn't we just have used that over there?" Bruce pointed the knife to the food processor.

"Not everything needs a gadget as a solution. Besides, I need them cut a specific way. What's wrong, Batman? A vegetable getting the best of you? Should I get Poison Ivy here to help you out?"

"We're actually going to make sure she's still at Arkham. I can have her reassigned for veggie cutting duty."

"You would have one of those rogues doing manual labor for you."

"How is it that I'm working to fix my wedding dinner?"

"Consider this an example of how the rest of your life will be."

"Please don't make any 'onion layer' metaphors. Tim wouldn't stop after watching that one movie."

"This is more like how you're going to have to treat your marriage." Alfred set another onion in front of his reluctant kitchen assistant. "It's arduous work, can make you cry, but the effort is worth it. Besides, you love my French onion soup. So does Diana. Get cutting."

Bruce peeled away the onion's brittle outer skin. "You seem to have some knowledge about marriage, yet you never married." He looked up suddenly. "Did you?"

"No." Alfred's cryptic answer peaked Bruce's curiosity. He put down the onion.

"Did you ever think about it?"

_Pause. _"Yes." _Silence._

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"With who, you dotty old man!"

Alfred sighed. "There were a few times that I thought I found someone to settle down with. But each time, it didn't work out. The job interfered, or she wasn't who I thought she was; the chemistry worked for a while, but our natures got the best of us." He smiled. "Then there's the one that got away."

"Sounds like you were a bit of a ladies' man. What exactly did you do in Her Majesty's service?"

"As our pledge to serve says...none of your business."

"You're still not going to tell me, are you."

"You're a detective, figure it out."

"I've already plotted a few places on the map where some very interesting occurrences happened during the Cold War. I also discovered a pattern of a certain person with the initials 'A.P.' having something to do with it. Would you know anything about that?"

"None whatsoever."

"Of course not." Bruce picked up the onion again. Brittle skin fell away, revealing pungent layers underneath. "'As I watch, silence is my best weapon'."

"That's 'As I serve', you nosy boy, get it right...damn you and your interrogation tactics."

"I've known about that agency for a while, AP. You confirmed my suspicions. One more for the evidence locker."

"Just cut that onion, or I'll really make you cry." Alfred stabbed a wooden spoon towards his ward for emphasis. Bruce chopped into the bulb, leaning away from the acidic mist. The comforting rhythm of knife meeting cutting board mingled with the gentle bubbling of food on the stove.

"Thank you, for last night." Bruce continued to slice through the onion.

"You're welcome." Alfred lifted a lid to inspect the food. "That bullet hit too close, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"I swore I wouldn't make that mistake again."

"Their deaths wasn't your fault."

"But my instincts said to watch over them. I should have waited in the lobby...maybe been in the theater with you..."

"That wouldn't have changed anything. I was the one that opened the door into the alley. I was careless and wasn't watching where I was going..."

"But If I was there, you would have gone out the front..."

"I said it wasn't...your...fault."

"Neither was it yours." Alfred stirred the contents of the pot. "Diana was determined to find you. You know I couldn't stop her, so I had to make sure she went out protected."

"You could have if you tried," Bruce accused. Alfred put down the wooden spoon and turned to face him.

"I will do anything and everything to keep you safe. I promised your parents this when you were a baby. That hasn't changed." Alfred intercepted the glare he knew was coming. "I'm too old to do it myself, but I would have if Diana wasn't here. I had faith in her abilities. You should have, too."

Eyes locked and egos pushed. But instead of an aggressive attack, Alfred's gaze softened to an pleading warmth. Bruce lowered his eyes, cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Did you have to give her the hair sticks?" Bruce asked.

Alfred picked up his spoon and returned to the stove. He knew the subject change was the closest to an apology he would get. "A strong woman like that needed accessories to match. Kept her hair away from her face and made her more dangerous. I have a few ideas for her uniform if you'd like to take them into consideration."

"I think I can manage." Bruce wiped off the knife and reached for the seventh onion. "Not the first time you've dressed a woman for combat, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea." A sly smile crossed the butler's face.

"Would you like to share?" Bruce asked. Alfred simply reached for the pile of cut onions and dropped them into the bowl. "One thing's for sure, I know what your favorite part was."

"The underwear," both men said together. Bruce shook his head as Alfred hid his grin.

"Surprised you, didn't it?" Alfred said as he gathered the rest of the ingredients together. The last of the _Xinomavro_ made it into the mix.

Bruce smirked. "To say the least."

"If you liked that one, what did you think of the other pair?"

Bruce laid down knife. "What other pair?"

"Oh, look! This isn't enough red wine for the recipe. I'll need to get another bottle. Keep cutting! I'll need those onions by the time I get back." Alfred briskly turned and disappeared through the pantry door. Bruce stared after him, then looked down at the abandoned onion.

"What other pair?"

* * *

_Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you..._


	6. Chapter 6: Late Afternoon

_Come to me / Just in a dream. / Come on and rescue me. / Yes I know, I can be wrong, / Maybe I'm too headstrong / Our love is…-Madness - Muse_

* * *

_"So, come on Dick! Where are they? Don't keep me hanging. I saw the beginning of this, I want to know where it ended up."  
__Suavamente, Con Amor - Baila Conmigo_

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

There were generally three ways to enter the Manor. Sure, there were various entrances around the perimeter of the home, and a very large one if you knew where the cave was. But for those who lived there, specific doors were used more often than others.

The garage door saw the daily comings and goings of the household as vehicles took their charges to work or school. The kitchen door had been open and shut throughout the years, welcoming residents from touring the garden, inspecting the expansive grounds, or assisting a boy with sneaking up on his unsuspecting older brother.

But if you wanted to make a grand entrance, you ushered guests through the front door.

"Ladies! It is my pleasure to welcome you to Wayne Manor. Wipe your feet on the way in...or your tires, depending on your mode of transportation."

"I've been here before, Dick. I know what Alfred wants us to do. It's nice that Bruce designed my chair to go up stairs like that."

"When's the last time you were here, Barbara?" Dick held the door open for her.

"Not in a while. It's hard getting out here. Between working at the library, watching out for Gotham, and traveling, it's too much to handle."

"Then you should call me, Ms. Gordon. I would gladly pick you up. I would be delighted to make you a few home cooked meals," Alfred ushered the first of their guests into the house.

"I don't want to be a bother. Bruce has you doing one thing or another all the time. I'll be in the way."

"Why is it the ones I want to see the most think they're in the way? Wheel yourself over here, young lady." Alfred bend down to give her a hug. Barbara squeezed back. "Oh! Your arms have gotten strong."

"Nothing stopping me from building muscle. I'm bench-pressing almost twice my bodyweight."

"Good god, woman! You're almost as strong as Bruce."

"I'm aiming for that. Hey Zee, you coming in or what?" The woman in question stood in the doorway. Her eyes swept over the expansive foyer, the chandelier, grand staircase, iconic "W" on plush carpeting…

"Wow," Zatanna breathed. "This place makes my condo look like a closet." She took her top hat off and held it limply.

"You should see what the closets look like. It would be easy to get lost in them. There's a child we still haven't found yet," Dick said. Zee's eyes widened. Barbara hit him lightly on the arm.

"Don't you start. You had me looking for that poor kid for hours before I figured out you were joking."

"It could be true! Bruce likes using kids as sidekicks. They can get into small places much easier…"

"And you still haven't found the one that disappeared." A deep voice said from behind. "You could have had a little sister if you hadn't lost her. I still hear a voice at night calling for help." Three pairs of eyes widened at Bruce's confession. "That was way too easy. Did you get the looks on their faces?"

"Mmmhmm." Alfred slipped the phone back into his pocket. Shocked expressions melted into annoyance.

Suddenly, Zee surged forward. "Bruce, you're crying! What's wrong, who did it? I can curse them, don't you worry…"

"What?" Bruce wiped his eyes. "No, this is a result of the pile of onions Alfred made me cut. No cursing needed."

"Hee hee...onion ninja," Dick muttered. Bruce glared at him. "You know I couldn't resist."

"Try."

"Come in, no more lurking in doorways," Alfred ushered the women inside the house. He stopped Dick in his tracks, and pointed towards a side door. The younger man sheepishly returned the driving jacket to the closet.

"So what's this all about?" Barbara asked. "Dick mentioned something about ratios and diplomacy. What does that mean?"

"Why does it need to mean anything? What if all I wanted was to have two, beautiful women over for their company?" Bruce said, vaguely. Zatanna smiled sweetly.

Barbara glared at him. "Don't use those slick, playboy ways with me. I know better," she said. "Wait. Does that mean your date with Diana didn't go well? What did you do? You said something stupid, didn't you."

Bruce blocked Barbara's chair. "And how did you know we went on a date?"

"I knew Dick was looking for you Friday night. When he found you, he told me."

"And you knew I was with Diana...how?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Dick told me. Duh." Both Bats stared each other down. "Don't make me run over you with my chair. You designed it, you know it can."

"Do it, Oracle," Bruce challenged. Barbara reached for the turbo boost button. "Good reflex. Standing down." He stepped away.

"_Ahem._ I gave one to Alfred. You're not getting away without yours." Barbara reached up her arms expectantly. Bruce sighed dramatically, but complied. He bent down, leaned in, and wrapped his arms around her. "Wow! I didn't expect you to actually let me hug you. You usually walk away."

"He's had a few things happen that's softening him up," Dick confessed. He shied away from another glare. "Not too much. Not too soft."

"So, B," Barbara said. "Dick filled me in on what happened after the radio cut out last night. Should I be on the look out for anything?"

"Yes," Bruce answered. "I need you to tap into Gotham PD's prisoner records. Cross check those released to missing person reports and parole absences. It's a long shot, but it's a place to start."

"I'll dig deeper than that. Unless they have family, many former inmates get into trouble again. They've done their time, but they get no support afterwards. I started a program at the library to help them find jobs. They trust me. I'll ask if they've heard anything on the streets."

"Good lead, O," Bruce said. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "And let me know if you need any help with your program. One rehabilitated criminal is a citizen that can contribute to the city, and we won't have to take them out again later." She nodded in agreement.

Dick looked around the foyer. "Where is everyone?"

"Diana took her mother down to see the cave. Tim went with them," Alfred answered.

"Diana's mother? The Queen?" Zatanna smoothed her hair. "You should have warned us, Dick. I would have dressed better."

"Oh, Hippolyta won't mind." Dick motioned to his jeans and white tee-shirt ensemble. "I've been dressed like this all day and she hasn't complained."

"Of course she wouldn't," Alfred said. "She's a guest. She knows better than to comment at your normal disheveled look." Alfred turned to Bruce. "That is a good point, Master Bruce. This is turning into a formal dinner. We should have given them better notice."

"I don't want this to become a complicated matter. I'm sure Hippolyta will understand. The first time I ate with her, we dressed very casually."

"But the occasion is special, we're celebrating your -"

"Sshh! I didn't tell them," Dick admonished. "I figured it would be up to Bruce to let them know." Alfred nodded in understanding.

"Well, it helps that I always dress in style," Barbara motioned to her well-put-together outfit. She glanced at the magician's short-skirted ensemble. "And you look ready for the stage, Zee. You're fine."

Dick scooted sideways. "Psst. Hey, Bruce. I wasn't expecting all of this when I packed my gear. You think you could -"

"'Hook a son up'? You know where my closet is." He poked the younger man's arm. "My shirts might actually fit you."

"It didn't take me long to grow into perfection."

"In that case, Bruce grew into a freakin' god!" Zatanna blurted out. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. Bruce winked at her. "Though the orange didn't fall far from the apple tree." Dick's back straightened at the compliment, then he scratched his head in confusion.

"Keep going, Zee. You forgot to include Alfred," Barbara droned.

"Alfred always looks sharp! Everything put in place, clothing immaculate and perfectly crisp. He has this air about him that says 'I'm above all this nonsense. Let me show you how it's done.'"

"Can we keep her?" Alfred whispered to Bruce.

"I'll give you her show schedule. You can use some of that free time you have saved to watch her pull rabbits out of her hat. She can use a snazzy assistant."

"Oh, I'm all about the secret sleight-of-hand tricks. You'd be surprised at what I've done that you don't even know about."

"How do you know I don't know?"

"There they go," Barbara droned. "Hey Dick, why don't you introduce us to the Queen while these two conduct their verbal sparring. I want to meet Wonder Woman's mother."

"No need to go without him, Ms. Gordon. Master Bruce thinks I don't know what he thinks he knows, so I know he really doesn't know that I know. I'm going back to the kitchen with that tucked in my hidden pocket." Alfred left them mapping out his parting words. They still didn't know who knew what.

"That was fun, let's not do it again," Dick said. "So...to the Batcave!" He rushed off towards the library. His entourage followed.

"You were dying to say that, weren't you," Barbara said.

"At least I said it. This one would have left you standing there as he dashed off without you." He nudged Bruce's shoulder.

"You seem to know me well, can't you predict what I'm about to do?" Bruce challenged.

Dick stared at him carefully. "Heeeey, that wouldn't be nice. Get that out of your head."

"I want to see the cave! It's been a long time since I've been there," Zatanna piped in.

"Oh, then you'll have to be re-initiated," Dick said. He ignored Barbara's incredulous scowl. "What do you think, Bruce?"

"Sure, why not. Let's see how you would recruit a hero."

"Okay, first, we need to see how well you fight."

Zatanna folded her arms across her chest. "I have magic. I can blast you across the room."

Dick took a step back. "Okay… how about a way of disguising your appearance."

She waved her hand. "_Em ees tonnac ouy._" She disappeared. "_Oob-a-keep_!" She reappeared.

"Show off. Alright, now you have to get adopted into the Wayne household," Dick teased.

"That's not a real criteria," Barbara whispered. Dick nudged her chair.

"But, I already have a dad." Zatanna regarded Bruce. "And we couldn't get married. You're way too intense for my tastes."

"No, I can't marry you, Zee. That's definitely not an option. Dick's available, how about him?"

"Urrm...I'm not the marrying type now," Dick said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a great date, though. Sorry, Zee." She shrugged, no insult taken.

"Well then, how can I be initiated into the family? Wait…" Zee leaned towards the kitchen. "HEY ALFRED! CAN I BE YOUR LONG LOST NIECE?"

"WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET YOU DOWN IN THE CAVE. CALL ME UNCLE ALFRED."

"There you go. My uncle says I can join you."

"She's resourceful, has valuable talents, and can think outside the box," Bruce evaluated. "You can join us."

"Yay!"

"That's so not fair. He put us through hell and back before we could join him," Dick whispered to Barbara.

"Yeah, but she gave him something that really put him in her hidden pocket."

"What was that?"

"His 'enchanting' night with Diana." Dick's eyes lit up in silent understanding. They nodded quietly to each other. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Zee. You're in for a treat, though I think my chair might take up most of the elevator. We can squeeze in if Dick sits on my lap." Barbara patted her leg.

"No, I have a better idea," Dick said. He nudged Bruce again. "Come on, for old times sake." He motioned towards an old marble bust.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk. "Really?"

"Yeah! We'll let the ladies have the elevator, and we can slide down."

"Well...it has been a long time..."

"As long as our old uniforms aren't in there. That would be embarrassing."

"Oh no, I disassembled that feature a long time ago. That's why we use the elevator. After that one incident..."

"No! Don't remind me. It still gives me nightmares. So..." Dick gestured. Bruce hitched up his sleeves, pulled back the bust to reveal a hidden button, and opened a secret door behind the bookshelf. Inside were two metal poles.

"You remember how to open the clock?" Bruce asked Barbara.

"Yeah, I do. See you there."

"To the Batcave!" Dick yelled out gleefully. As a unit, Bruce and Dick flung themselves on the poles and slid down.

Both women listened to their voices as they descended into the cave. Zee glanced down the shafts after them. "That was so...refreshing!"

"I know! I haven't seen Bruce smile like that ever."

"He was having fun. What is going on here?"

"I don't know, but I think the answers are down there." She regarded the eager magician. "Oh, go ahead. I can ride the elevator by myself."

"Okay!" Zatanna planted her hat firmly on her head, hopped on the slimmer pole, and slid. Barbara listened to her voice echo from the tunnel. "Oh...I'm going too fast! Catch me, Dick!"

"What?" OOF! "Where did you come from?" Their laughs bounced back up to the library.

Barbara let a bittersweet smile cross her lips. "That looks like so much fun." She breathed a wistful sigh as she powered her chair towards the elevator. Twirling the handles to the time that changed all their lives, she watched the clock swing open.

"Oracle! Use those strong arms of yours and slide down here. I'll catch you!"

She twisted her chair back to the pole shafts. "Are you serious, Bruce? I can't do that!"

"What? Did I hear one of my protegés use the word 'can't'? Don't make me come up there."

"What in the world has gotten into him?" Barbara whispered. She eyed the larger pole. _I can lift twice my weight. This shouldn't be a problem. _"What do I do with my chair?"

"You have your keys, right? Activate the homing signal. It'll ride the elevator down." _Awkward pause._ "I'll carry you until it gets here."

"Well, with an offer like that…" Barbara leaned forward carefully, took hold of the pole, and pulled her body off her chair. Her lower half hung limply against the metal. Arms tense, she let go the slightest bit…

"Yeeeaaahhh!" She slid, going faster as she descended. The ride seemed to last forever, then she could see a light, and Bruce waiting at the bottom. She let go...

Bruce caught her. "Gotcha!" She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned against his chest. She looked into his eyes, seeing a sparkle that hadn't been there before.

"That was so much fun!" Barbara laid her head on his shoulder. "What's going on, Bruce? You're so...happy!"

"You'll find out soon enough." He bounced her in his arms. "You have been working out. All that new muscle has made you heavy."

She slapped him on the arm. "There's the caustic boss I know. I wondered where you went."

"He's not going anywhere. You'll just have to endure being carried by him for a few minutes." He adjusted her better in his grasp. She couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled, though there was a slight undercurrent of onion. She felt a small thrill at being held against him.

_Ah, who are you kidding, Babs? That ship not only sailed long ago, there wasn't even a boat. You're more like his daughter than his woman. It's just nice to see him happy. And I know who put that smile on his face!_

"Hey guys! Come on, you're missing it!" Tim ran over to the entourage. "Oh, hi Zee. Hi, Babs! You must be here for dinner!" He darted off again.

"That was a boy, right? Not some blur that spoke to me?" Zee wondered.

"What is he talking about?" Barbara directed Bruce to carry her towards the dojo. The loud sound of tapping and cheering tugged their curiosity.

"Go Diana Go! Come on Polly, you're not going to let her get away with that!" Tim dodged in, out, and around the room, cheering on the two Amazon warriors battling with pairs of Eskrima sticks. Their arms were twirling appendages as they worked around each other's guards.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned that his wife was fighting her mother.

"They're sparring!" Tim squeaked. "We came down here a while ago, and Diana and I were giving Polly a tour. She saw this area and started making comparisons. I didn't know Amazons trained without floor pads."

"They usually do this in a fighting pit. It's pretty brutal," Bruce elaborated. "How long have they been at it?"

"Just a few minutes. It kind of built up to it," Tim said. "Diana mentioned my training, and Polly wanted to see what I could do. I brought out the sticks and she led me through some drills. She's a good teacher! Anyways, she said Diana was one of her best students and they wanted to show me their style. Then they got really competitive."

"Uh oh. I hope they don't take it to a knock out. That would be unfortunate," Bruce muttered. Because of Diana's exile, Hippolyta didn't have the best reputation among the Leaguers. He didn't want Zatanna and Barbara thinking the same thing of his new mother-in-law.

The Amazon Queen and Princess sparred as if they were fighting for the throne. Both still wore their dresses; Diana was fury in a lavender sundress, Hippolyta a force in a white chiton. Bruce couldn't help but notice their magnificently toned legs as their slippered feet danced across the padded floor. Their arms were a flurry of motion as they fought with two sticks each.

Bruce felt like he should step in - they were definitely not pulling their strikes. He wondered how he would be able to get them to stop, hold Barbara in his arms, and not get him or her hit in the process. He pondered his options while listening to the royal shit-talking.

"Come on, little girl! Is that all you have?" Hippolyta teased Diana.

"You know I have more, old woman! I'm holding back."

"Puleeze. You think you can take me down?"

"We both know I can. I'm doing you a favor by going easy on you."

"Remember, Little One, I was champion a lot longer than you! I know how to work around those powers."

"I don't need powers to beat you, I've sparred with one of the best and won."

"But did you nearly knock out Apollo?" Hippolyta taunted. Diana flinched. "Or fight Athena and take her to the ground...twice? I did!"

Diana paused. "What?" Hippolyta took that chance to knock the sticks out of Diana's hands and tap her behind. Her arm descended rapidly...

"_Paúō Hippolyta!" _The loud, bass command made everyone freeze. Diana stared down the length of a stick a hair's breadth from her nose. "Wow. It worked!" Bruce muttered.

Though frozen, Hippolyta was able to convey her victory. "Looks like he saved you from a full thrashing. What are you supposed to say, my precious sun and stars?" Diana let loose a long string of Greek curses. "Such language! Come on, you know the deal."

Diana growled. "Thank you, Mother. I've been thoroughly beaten by a stick." She rubbed her butt where she had been hit.

"Keep trying, my dear. One day, you might win." Hippolyta glanced from the corner of her eye. "Good use of the word, Bruce! But if you wouldn't mind, can you let me go? I promise not to clobber my daughter."

"Ah, you can move now," Bruce said. Hippolyta still stood frozen. "Um, I'm not sure why it's not working."

"What? You used an Amazon power word and you don't know how to rescind it? Of all the irresponsible, careless...now I'm stuck this way!"

"I'm sorry!" Bruce looked around in panic. "Help, Diana. Can you…"

"Just joking. I'm fine." Hippolyta cocked her hip to the side. She twirled a fighting stick facetiously.

"I like her!" Barbara said, giggling.

"She's awesome, isn't she?" Dick responded.

"She definitely got you, Bruce!" Zatanna included.

"I'm glad I could help her reputation at my expense," Bruce droned. He shied away from Barbara's cheek pat.

Diana reached for the fighting sticks. "You know if this had been with bo staffs, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"That's true. You do handle the big sticks better, don't you?"

"MOTHER!"

"You can't deny it! Let's ask someone who might know about this." Hippolyta turned, fist on her hip, posture cocked coquettishly. "Bruce, doesn't she prefer a big stick over the little sticks?"

"She most certainly does," Bruce answered slyly.

"See, told you! So, who is this our host holds in his arms?"

Diana turned to them gratefully. "Zee! Babs! When did you show up?"

"We just got here," Barbara answered. "Dick knocked on my door and said I'm being invited to dinner. We swung by Zatanna's to grab her, too. He was vague on what the occasion was." Bruce gently lowered her into her chair that rolled up beside them. She eyed Hippolyta in interest. "Is this your mother?"

"Oh, yes. Let me introduce you." She glanced at Bruce and smirked. "I present you with Her Royal Majesty Hippolyta, daughter of Andromache, Savior of Themyscira, First Champion of the Gods, and Blessed Immortal Queen of the Amazons."

"My goodness, Diana. You didn't have to announce me like a herald. Just 'Hippolyta' is fine."

"I know, Mother, but someone needed to hear the full title of Amazon royalty. I wanted to show how to present it."

"Then let's see if we can match that," Bruce countered. "Your Majesty, I present you with Honored Intelligence Specialist Barbara Gordon, Adopted daughter of James and Barbara, Protector of Gotham, former crime fighter Batgirl, and undercover operative Oracle."

"You are so writing my next resume," Barbara crowed gleefully.

"'Oracle'. Like those priestesses who spoke the visions of Apollo when I was a girl. A powerful name to have," Hippolyta said. Barbara blushed at the comparison.

"We do call her our 'eye in the sky'," Dick said. "I can't count how many times she's saved my butt!"

Hippolyta leaned over to regard his behind. "Yes, she was well motivated." She regarded the women barely holding in their laughs. "He's the one that pointed it out, not me."

Zee approached in awe. "Excuse me. Are you 'The Hippolyta'? The one who met Heracles?"

"Yes, I spoke with the son of Zeus," she admitted carefully.

"Whoa. I mean, from that story, you were supposed to have…"

"The story of my demise had been greatly exaggerated."

"Obviously. This is such an honor, Your Majesty. Oh, you don't know my name." Zee placed her top hat on a side lab table and curtsied. "I'm Zatanna...er, Zatanna Zatara. My mom was Sindella, my dad Giovanni. Um...I'm a sorceress, I run a stage show as a front. I serve in the Justice League...I help them sometimes." She pointed at Bruce and Diana. "Ah, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Mistress Zatanna." Hippolyta nodded graciously. "A sorceress, hmm? So, you know the blessings of Hecate…"

"Sshh!" Zatanna made a quick sign of warding in the air. "To speak her name is to have her eyes upon you. For someone like me, I would have to be desperate to do that."

"Then you must be powerful to know of The Far Seeing One's influence. She only calls upon those who can handle her. Have you had the blessing of her gaze?"

"I'm not sure. I saw her for a split second, when Hades was taken prisoner, and the veil between this world and Tartarus thinned. The spirits were torturing me, and I could only feel how the two realms were unbalanced."

"Which face did she present to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Hecate's three-faced mask. Did she turn her head?"

"Um, yes."

"Which way did she look?"

"She was staring in the distance. To her right."

"Then you have received her blessing. Hecate presented her kind face. The Smiling One. You have her favor."

"Oooh," Zee's hand rose to her throat. "I'll have to tell Dad about this. Not sure if that's a good thing."

"And you are wise as well. Having The Far-Seeing One's attention is a mixed blessing. Should you need more counsel on this, contact Diana. She can get you to Themyscira to talk with our scribes."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Zee curtsied again. "You know a lot about magic. How is that?"

"I fought Circe and beat her," was all Hippolyta had to say. Three others in the cave knew it was a serious statement.

"Can I ask...why are you being so generous? I mean, we just met. In sorcery, such offerings come with a price. What do you want in return?"

"_Ahem_...Zee!"

"No, Dick, she's right. Magic is a game of balances, but intent is a large part of that. By offering council, I could be asking her for a favor. But she's already done much to warrant this small token of knowledge. Though we've never met, I already know about her. I'm actually giving her rightful due."

"I have? You are?" Zatanna regarded the Queen with new eyes. "What did I do?"

"You helped when my greatest enemies attacked my daughter, and made sure Circe kept her word when Bruce gave her the price for cooperation."

"How...how did you know about that, Mother?" Diana breathed. "I didn't tell you that story."

"I have my resources. And I can understand why you kept that to yourself," Hippolyta said cryptically. "I haven't been able to tell you much of what happened to me in these past few days. I asked Hermes some questions that had some surprising answers."

"Like what?"

"Can I see a time when Diana needed help from others?" Hippolyta then sang in a low, mellow voice. "_Am I blue?_"

"Oh, for the love of…" Bruce lowered his face into his palm. Diana wrapped her arm around his waist. Zatanna clapped in glee.

"What does that mean?" Barbara asked Dick.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

"That's my most favorite song in the world," Zatanna squeaked. "That was a harrowing experience, but I'm glad I was able to help."

"You did more than 'help'. Your actions saved my daughter. I am forever in your debt." So flustered at the Queen's decree, Zatanna didn't see Hippolyta's eyes dart towards the top hat resting on the lab table. She caught Tim's eye and motioned for him to follow her gaze. He gasped at the sight of a pair of white bunny ears peeking past the rim.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, Barbara and Zatanna," Hippolyta said, "but I am surprised that you are here. Bruce, you did not mention you were expecting guests."

"I wasn't, but you showed up," Bruce said. "Alfred figured we needed to even out the table a bit for the occasion. I would have transported Donna and Artemis, but I can't get a signal to Themyscira," he chided. "So, I present to you two of Gotham's protectors...and some of our dearest friends." Two women blushed at his description.

"A very conscientious move on your part. I wouldn't have minded if it was simply us." Hippolyta smiled. "But I will remember that you took the effort to present an equal table. Thank you."

"International incident averted," Dick whispered. Tim nodded soberly.

"So what is this special occasion everyone keeps talking about? Is it someone one's birthday?" Zee asked. "I can conjure up some confetti for the party."

"Not quite, Zee. There is a bit more to it than that," Dick answered. "While you're here, don't you have to do something with those two. Or more like, take care of some trouble-making jewelry you gave them?"

"Nice set up," Diana whispered. Bruce nodded.

"What is that?" Barbara whispered. Dick kneeled down beside his friend and held her hand.

"That's Bruce about to break some important news. You'll want to listen."

"Oh yeah! So, did you have those charms for me? I still have to put that stopgap on them so you guys don't kill Gotham with all your kissing." Zatanna waited with her hand out.

Diana walked over to the evidence locker and pulled out two opal necklaces on thin, silver chains. "Here they are, Zee." Diana placed them in the sorceress' palm.

Zee smiled, closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. She opened them in annoyance. "Okay. Who used them?"

"What are you talking about?" Diana looked away.

"Don't play that 'innocent princess' routine with me. I know better. What did you do?"

"I swear, it was for a good reason," Diana said. Zee raised an eyebrow. "I had to go out without being seen." A heeled shoe began tapping. Diana folded her arms defensively across her chest. "If I didn't, Bruce and Dick might have gotten killed. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

"And you couldn't just fly in and take them out?" Zatanna asked incredulously. Diana glanced over at Bruce. She didn't want to admit that she had lost her powers for the night.

"She knows I don't like metas in Gotham, so she found other resources. Using the charms was very creative," Bruce said. Diana relaxed at his cover story.

"Well, I guess it helps make sense why these two show up at my door with one covered in zombie guts. They were vague with some of the details, as Bats usually are. But you could have activated the spell again! You both know what that could have done."

"That's why you're going to tell them to ignore us as we make out in public," Bruce retorted.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see! I mean… let me concentrate." Zatanna closed her eyes. "Yitc eht yortsed Tnod. Gnissik rieht erongi." No result. Zatanna sighed. "These work on a different kind of magic than mine. Let me try something else. Open your hands." Bruce and Diana complied. Zee placed the opals in their palms, then added hers to the hold.

"_Their love bound us together, in their loving peace. Please ignore their kissing. They'll never cease._" The opals flashed brilliantly, then went dark again. All three holders looked at them quizzically.

"Did you hear that?" Bruce asked.

"I did. What did that mean?" Diana asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Hippolyta said.

"One said _'Look, we're pretty shiny things!'_ The other said _'Shut up. I'm not falling for that snipe trick again.'_ Wherever these came from, they definitely have personality," Zatanna said.

"Where, exactly, did you say you got these?" Bruce asked again.

"I found them in my hat. Still can't say where they came from, but they've been a troublesome pair." She patted their hands. "Now they're yours. Good luck." Hippolyta fought to keep a straight face and her eyes off of the rabbit ears in the sorceress' hat. She knew exactly where those charms came from.

"Here, why don't you take this and see what Tim found after the battle. That'll make all that trouble worthwhile." Bruce took out a clear evidence bag from his pocket and gave it to Zee.

Zatanna cautiously looked at the gift. She overturned the bag and let the dark, diamond slabs fall in her hand. Her eyes widened, and a smile spread across her lips. "Chimera scales! And a lot of them! Where did you get all of these?"

"We came across them. Figured these was a sufficient thank you for the charms and the support."

"These are for me?" He nodded. "Oh...Bruce...Diana, this many chimera scales makes me the richest sorceress around. Do you know what I can do with these?

"I have a bit of an idea. This is just a small token for all you've done for us. You see, Diana and I are...Oof!" Bruce suddenly found himself with an armful of magician, her lips firmly planted on his.

"Mwa mwa mwa! I don't care what anyone says about you, you are a wonderful, generous man!" She was so excited, she didn't see Diana's scowl.

"Um...wow...actually Zee, Tim found them. He's the one who picked them up." Bruce rocked back as his weight shifted, and Zee grabbed the unsuspecting young man.

"You are as wonderful as your dad, and such a sweet boy!" Zee commenced laying kisses on Tim's cheek. He struggled, not knowing if he should enjoy a beautiful woman's attention, or escape the extreme affection.

"_Ahem!_ Zee!" Diana yelled out.

"What?"

"Why are you kissing my husband and my son?"

"Because they're so wonderful and I have to thank them...what did you say?"

"I asked you why," Diana relinquished Tim from Zee's hold, "are you kissing" she pulled Bruce to her, "my husband and my son?"

Zatanna stared wide-eyed at the trio. Bruce hid his smile behind his hand, surreptitiously wiping his mouth. Tim openly rubbed his cheeks on his arm. Diana held both possessively in her grasp.

"Oh...my...god," a whisper from behind broke them out of their revery. Barbara covered her mouth in surprise. Dick grinned. Hippolyta watched their expressions very carefully.

Zee continued to stare. "Did you say…"

"You wanted to know where everything ended up. It all didn't end at El Club Cielo. It ended down here...ah, over there, actually." Diana pointed towards the infirmary. "We're a family now. Bruce is my husband, and Tim is my son. Dick...we're still working that one out."

"You...got...married?" Zatanna whispered. They nodded. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Well, it didn't happen that way…uh oh." They surged forward as Zee began to cry.

"I thought you guys loved me. I was looking forward to this ever since Bruce sang for you! I could even tell the other night, you belong together. I wanted to see the flowers, and the dress, and...and... I was going to work this spell that would have had twinkling stars light your way as he waited for you at the end of the aisle..."

"Don't worry, Zee. They surprised everyone. Even me!" Tim ran over and patted her hand. "Alfred's cooking and we're going to celebrate. That's okay, right?"

Zatanna nodded, but didn't stop sniffling. Her face shifted back and forth between emotions; she was happy, she was disappointed; she was ecstatic, then she pouted. Tears continued to trail down her cheeks. Tim reached in his pocket, but remembered Hippolyta had taken his only handkerchief. The boy shrugged at Bruce, at a loss at what to do. He retreated to investigate the bunny ears and to escape becoming an emotional target again.

"Here." Barbara tugged a cloth from her pocket. "It's amazing how handy these things are."

"You're taking this pretty calmly. Why?" Dick asked.

"Oh, believe me, I'm reeling on the inside, but let me guess...someone said The Words. Who was it?" All attention turned to the woman in the wheelchair.

"Bruce did," Diana answered. She stepped towards the younger woman in curiosity.

"Oh! Now that's a surprise! I thought it would have been you, Di. But he probably figured out your traditions and turned them around on you."

"Keep going, Oracle." Bruce folded his arms across his chest. His posture relaxed, but his full attention turned to Barbara.

"Let me gather some evidence - you've only been married for the last forty-eight hours, correct?"

"Less than that," Diana conceded. Barbara nodded.

"Was there a minister involved?"

"No, we did this on our own."

"Definitely a Themysciran marriage. That little demonstration of titles earlier was to show Bruce how to present Amazon royalty correctly, which probably means he has a new title himself. Am I right, Your Majesty?"

"Your visions are correct, Modern Priestess of Apollo," Hippolyta said. Barbara nodded graciously.

"I'm going out on a limb here," the young detective regarded her mentor. "His Royal Highness Bruce Wayne, son of Martha and Thomas, Dark Knight of Gotham, Blessed Husband of the Amazon Princess, and Prince of Themyscira."

"Almost," Diana interjected. "'You got some of the elements mixed up, and it's 'Blessed Consort of the Future Queen of the Amazons', though I like the term 'husband' better. Also, we don't acknowledge fathers, but Bruce insisted, and I agree that we should. And I like how you inserted his alter ego, but we'll have to be careful when we say that."

"Damn. Should have gotten that perfect," Barbara grunted. Bruce drew a breath. "I heard the structure twice back to back. It wasn't hard figuring it out."

"I can see why she is one of your partners," Hippolyta said. Bruce simply gestured in resignation.

"Oh, I'm not done," Barbara continued. "The fact that you have an Amazon title says that you've been accepted into their society. She is the only one with the authority to do that single-handedly." She pointed to Hippolyta. "That could only happen if you married the Amazon way. If you guys married in a church, Diana would have to relinquish her Amazon heritage and find a new home."

"No," Hippolyta declared. "She would still hold the title 'Princess' since she's my daughter, and Themyscira would still be her home, but her claim to the throne would have been nullified. I would have been honor bound by the gods to choose another successor."

"But because Bruce said The Words, he now shares her future. Did he have to relinquish his claim to the Wayne name?"

"No. They're balancing the two. He is now His Royal Highness Bruce Wayne. She is Her Royal Highness Diana Wayne."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Zatanna breathed.

"The last clue was how Bruce used a power word to stop Hippolyta from hitting Diana," Barbara said. "Yes, I know about those, too. Interesting… a male Amazon." She regarded her mentor with new eyes.

"You are very knowledgeable of our culture," Diana said, amazed.

"You're not the only Amazon I know, Di. Just the flashiest."

"You talked to Donna, didn't you?" Both women grinned at each other.

"Yep! I tracked her as a UFM one day. A 'unidentified flying meta'. I saw her approaching my building, so I rolled to the roof and waved her down. She stayed to chat for a little while."

"And you didn't tell me about her?" Bruce's voice lowered in warning. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come off it, B. She likes the stores here. Can't keep a sista from her shopping. We got to talking. You know," she glanced slyly over to Dick, "girl talk."

"What did you talk about?" Dick perked up.

"Comparing notes." She winked at him. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "The conversation drifted to relationships and marriage, and I asked Donna what they did on Themyscira. She went on this lecture about the differences between Man's World and Amazon traditions, how she would mix the two together should she find someone to marry, even how she actually wanted to walk down an aisle to meet her 'beau' at the end with a minister. Guess some of Modern World ideals stuck with her."

"Did she give any clue on who she would walk with?" Dick asked hopefully. Barbara patted his hand in sympathy.

"She said she may have, but he might be out of reach. She felt conflicted over her two heritages. I told her to forget about it and enjoy being single." She grinned at his scowl and silently mouthed _"you're EVIL!"_

"So, this is your marriage celebration. How long have you two felt this way for each other?" Barbara asked.

"A few years," Diana admitted. Bruce nodded in agreement. Barbara shook her head slowly.

"Have you been dating secretly all those years?"

"No, Friday was our first date." Bruce said.

"So you've pined after each other all that time, and did nothing about it until now?" she asked incredulously. Two embarrassed shrugs.

"You got married after only one date. Wow. That's...that's amazing. And all this happened suddenly? All I have to say is…" she took a breath. "WHAT THE HELL? Oh my god, really Bruce? You're so motivated in everything else, why did you drag your feet on this one? And Diana - you're an Amazon! You could have grabbed him and kissed him. I'm sure he would have responded." She flung her hands up in the air. "Cheese and crackers, you two…"

"Thank you!" Zatanna chimed in. "I'm glad someone said it."

"Alright, Babs. You don't have to follow tradition too closely. You don't have to tell us all your opinions," Diana muttered.

"Well, it's a great tradition," Barbara huffed. "I mean...look at him!" She gestured towards Bruce. He turned to see who she was pointing at. "He's smiling, telling creepy jokes, sliding down fire poles. He invited us to dinner! He's practically glowing." Bruce tried to walk away. Diana pulled him back. "This should have happened sooner."

"I know, Barbara, and there were some things we could have done better...," Diana conceded.

"A lot better," Bruce grunted.

"But I think things worked out the best way they could have. I want to focus on the here and now."

"Well said, Daughter," Hippolyta chimed in. "But I agree with Barbara. I'm surprised you didn't just take charge and…"

"I couldn't do that, Mother!"

"Why not? That's how it was in Themyscira. Choose your target, track your prey, get him in your sights, and pounce. He'd be all the happier for it."

"Ma, Bruce is not a deer."

"I want to go to Themyscira!" Dick called out. He rose his hand for emphasis.

"I'm sure there are a few Amazons who would welcome you there," Diana said. "I know of one-"

"Auntie…" Bruce muttered under his breath. Dick's excited posture deflated.

"So what other traditions do you know, Oracle?" Hippolyta asked.

"Let me see if I can get one of them right." Barbara lightly pushed Dick aside and sat up straighter in her chair. Then she opened her arms wide towards the newlywed couple. "Come here."

Diana held her hand out to Bruce. "You're going to see a lot of this on Themyscira once they find out. Your stamina will be a treasure then." She tugged him to the waiting woman and knelt in front of her. "We're only kneeling so Barbara can reach us. That's another tradition...later."

Barbara brought them into her arms. "Don't tell me Diana, let me see if I can remember." She glanced at Hippolyta.

"Donna explained to me the importance of time to your people. She said that because you're immortal, its passing is more important to you than less. You can see its effects on your surroundings, how temporary things are, and how the pain of loss will be felt for an eternity. By acknowledging time in your vows, you're promising to fight its ravaging within your marriage."

"That was the best way I've heard it explained," Hippolyta said. "So you know what this tradition means."

Barbara nodded, then closed her eyes and breathed lightly. "Past, present, future. What were you to me, what are you now, and a challenge to help you grow." Her head rose up and she opened her eyes, looking deep in there gazes.

"Diana, I remember the first time I saw you. I thought 'Yes! It's about time we had a kick-ass woman as strong as Superman!' And as the world got to know you, I thought 'she's a bit weird, but I still like her. She needs to lighten up, though. Meet someone, go on a date, have some fun.' Wow, did you ever!" Diana laid her head on Bruce's shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Barbara nearly lost her own composer, tears welling up at the open affection.

"I'll keep with my original thought - keep it light. I haven't had many relationships," her eyes fidgeted towards Dick. He smiled. "but I know laughter was the best part. Don't forget to do that. Bruce has a great laugh. I heard it once...twice, I think. He should do that more." Barbara leaned forward to kiss Diana's cheek. "And I challenge you...share something with him that he never knew about you. Something that'll keep that smile on his face."

"I don't know what that will be, but I can do that," Diana said. Bruce looked at her in curiosity.

Barbara turned to the man in her arms. "Bruce, you have been my mentor, benefactor, and hero since I was a knock-kneed teenager. I've looked up to you as what I wanted to grow into. Even when I could no longer walk, you encouraged me to continue with the mission, and help make people's lives better. This is what I've wanted for you, too. I know you, you'll start brooding over Gotham after all the excitement has died down." She smiled at his chagrin.

"Stop and share the burden. Enjoy your life with Diana. You deserve it." She then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Share something with Diana that you've kept hidden. It's up to her if she wants to tell anyone what that is."

"Why that?"

"Because you'll be putting some trust in her hands, as I put mine in yours. Let go a little, we got you."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Mistress Oracle. You know our traditions well," Hippolyta said. "I heard your challenges and they accepted. I will make sure they follow through."

"You'll want to do it, Bruce. The consequences could follow you for years. She's allowed to hound you about it until you relent." Diana shrugged. "It's an Amazon tradition. We have the time."

"You could have revealed that sooner."

"But then we wouldn't be here now. I like your spontaneity."

"Funny. Alfred calls it recklessness. He's right, I never listen to him..."

"Next time, politely refuse the challenge. And I stress the word 'politely'," Hippolyta advised, "or your wedding celebration might have a few pit fights. And as spouses, you'll have to take on the challenger together. Along with their spouse, if they have one."

"I should write a book about Themysciran bonding customs," Bruce muttered. "Warn anyone else before taking the leap."

"Wait a minute!" Zatanna stepped up to the newlywed couple. "We're here for your wedding dinner?"

"Yes," Bruce grunted. He thought they had already gone over this.

"And you're here together?"

"That's what married couples do…" Diana said, confused.

"Oh no. No no no no...you're not taking that part away from us," Zatanna chastised.

"What part?" Both Diana and Bruce asked.

"The Big Reveal! You know, the part where we all see Diana walk out in a beautiful dress and we get to see your face… uh uh. Come on, we have work to do." Zatanna grabbed Diana by the arm and pulled. "Stop using your strength to stay here."

"But we're already married, Zee. This is redundant." Diana wound her arms tighter around Bruce's waist. He grunted, then tapped her arm to indicate she should loosen up.

"I agree with her, Diana," Barbara said. "We're your friends. I understand your need for secrecy, but this is something we would have liked to have shared with you."

Zatanna tugged at Diana's arm. "Can anyone make this woman move?" They looked towards Bruce. He put up his hands.

"I don't have the energy to make that happen. This is up to you."

"Please, Di?" Zee begged. Diana pouted. "Let us pamper you on your wedding day."

"Diana, you should let them do this," Hippolyta said. Everyone turned their heads in surprise. She stood by Tim who was holding a white rabbit. She bent down to gently stroked its ears. "This isn't our tradition, but I like the idea of your friends caring for you on this special day. Besides, I want to see what they're going to do."

"See? Even your mother agrees with us. Come on, let's go."

"Bruce, help me out here." Diana looked towards her husband for his loving support, his stern voice, his Batglare…

"A wise warrior once said 'the best way to avoid a hit is not to be there.' By the way they're looking at me, I'm going to bow out of this fight." Bruce kissed her on the cheek, turned her around, and patted her on the rump. "You're on your own."

"You're no help at all," Diana growled.

"Why are you so difficult to pamper? I would figure a princess would be used to that kind of stuff," Zee asked while escorting the reluctant bride away from her groom.

"She's like me, we don't like to fuss over our looks. Diana can dress elegantly when she wants to, it's just a matter of getting her in that mood." Hippolyta took Diana's hand in her own, glad to have time with her daughter and to make sure she didn't escape. "Come on, my sun and stars. We'll play with your hair! You always liked that."

Zatanna took her other arm. "Then imagine Bruce's face when he sees you! You'll walk down the stairs, he'll be waiting for you at the bottom, you'll look into each other's eyes and nothing else will matter…"

"How many times have you watched that movie, Zee?" Barbara asked.

Zatanna sighed. "Hundreds. I can quote it front to back."

"Hey! Where are you going?" They looked back towards Tim. The white rabbit escaped the boy's arms and hopped towards the women. It jumped on Barbara's lap and settled in.

"Bugs! Did you hitch a ride in my hat again? I should lock your cage better. I don't know how you keep getting out…" Zatanna's voice drifted away as the women rode the elevator back into the Manor proper.

Three Wayne men stood together in the middle of the cave. The silence weighed heavy on their ears.

Dick scratched the back of his neck. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I can manage on my own," Bruce answered back. Dick nodded thankfully.

"Does this mean I get to wear a tuxedo?" Tim asked eagerly.

"No, we're not going that formal. Just pick something nice. And no secret gadgets in your pockets."

"Okay."

Dick regarded his former mentor. He recognized the stiff way Bruce held his shoulders, the tightness around his mouth, the squint in his eyes that was holding back a thought. He knew what Bruce needed.

"Well, this is around the time I usually hit a wall," Dick said, yawning dramatically. "I'm going to take that quick nap. My old room still open?"

"As it was the last time you were here."

"Cool. I'll raid your closet after that. Come on, Tim. You should rest, too."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are." Dick gave the boy a significant look. Tim's shrug said _'whatever.'_ He followed his brother towards the elevator.

And suddenly he was alone. Bruce thankfully took in his subterranean headquarters' silence. There were the usual background noises - computer fans humming, bats squeaking, water dripping from side caverns. He even heard the scraping of his shoes against the floor as he slowly paced around the space. This was his domain, his fortress…

Bruce wandered back towards the infirmary and to the table that had seen so much action the night before. He skimmed his fingers along the surface; he remembered writhing in agony as Alfred peeled off a burnt uniform from his body. Each of his protegés had been laid out on top of it in various levels of injury. One didn't return.

Yet, here, last night, his life changed.

Bruce sat on the medical table and wondered - if he had known all the consequences of saying The Words to Diana, would he have done it? By uttering that one sentence, he promised himself to a life beyond his walls, beyond his city. He already assisted the world by serving in the Justice League, but that was on his own terms. Now, he would have to change his perspective to lead a group of people who judge him immediately upon how he was born. Could he handle that?

_I'm married to Wonder Woman. How kick ass is that? I'll handle anything for her._

He idly wondered if that's what his mother faced when she married into the Wayne name. Martha Kane had been a debutant herself, but she had been strong, and she had qualities beyond the riches she was born into. From what Alfred told him, Thomas lucked out to have married her.

And they had been wonderful parents. In those eight short years, Martha and Thomas instilled in their son the desire to do good, a sense of honor in the family name, and the need to help those less fortunate than him. He wanted to make Gotham better for those who wanted peaceful lives. It was only by their deaths that his methods were mapped out.

How he wished his parents could be there with him on this day.

"_Oh, my little shadow, we're always with you. But why are you thinking about us now? You have a lovely woman upstairs! She's your present and future, leave us in the past. We're not going anywhere._" Bruce wiped his eyes from feeling the internal, sagely advice. He could almost hear his mother's voice.

"_Besides, you're sitting down here alone, talking to yourself and wondering why you made the right decision. Stop griping and do the Wayne name proud! Have some fun! Grow your family. Make some babies." _

"Yes, Dad." Bruce really didn't know if that is what they would have said, but the thought that they would have wanted this comforted him. As the dutiful son he was, he hopped off the infirmary bed to follow their instructions.

* * *

_Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, show me what you're doing..._


	7. Chapter 7: Early Evening

_Do you love me too? / Do you, do you, do you love me too? / Je t'aime, mon amour / I'll always love you / Till my dying day - Je t'aime Till My Dying Day - Enigma_

* * *

_"Did I take away any of your preconceived notions on how this should have happened?"  
__"Well, I would have liked to have seen you in a white dress, but I can do that anytime I want. I think this happened the best way it could have - our way."  
__Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 6: Aphrodite Ch. 3 - Our Future. Our Way._

* * *

**Early Evening**

The quartet stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking back and forth through the long hallway. Numerous doors indicated various rooms, and portraits of Wayne ancestors graced the wall. Barbara patted Bugs' head as she studied one of the paintings. An image of a woman with patrician features held the same intensity in her eyes as Bruce had in his, yet the slight tip of her lips hinted at a mischievous streak. Barbara idly wondered who she was.

"Thanks for getting me up the stairs, Zee, though I could have handled it myself. Bruce made this chair very capable."

"Yes, but I figured you wouldn't mind flying through the air."

"That was fun! So, where are we doing this?" Barbara asked.

"Um, that's a great question," Zatanna said. "Where do you stay, Diana?"

"In Bruce's room," she answered slyly.

"Ooh, nice...I mean, that's not going to work. He needs to get in there and he can't see you. Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"How about the room you used when you lived here," Hippolyta suggested. "Is that still available?"

"You lived here?" Barbara asked. "When was that?"

"After the first Watchtower was destroyed. We ran the Justice League out of the cave for a while."

"I knew about that, but why didn't I hear about your stay? Never mind. Bruce can keep a secret when he wants to. "

"It was Martian Manhunter and me, and we kept it low-key, so I'm not surprised you didn't know."

"There's a story behind that, I'm sure. But for now, show us where to go." Diana led the entourage to a room near the staircase. They were hit by a gust of wind the moment they opened the door.

"Is it always this drafty in here?" Hippolyta asked.

"Not like this, but there was always a refreshing breeze coming from somewhere," Diana answered. "I liked it. Reminded me of Themyscira in the Spring, and we slept in the open air suites. Made the place feel more like home."

Hippolyta suppressed a sigh. She knew Diana didn't mean it spitefully, but she felt a spike of guilt at the mention of her daughter's exile. Not seeing her mother's pause, Diana pounced on the bed and settled into a cross-legged, expectant position. She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Looks like Alfred hadn't dusted since I left. I think these might even be the same linens."

"And there is nothing here but the bathroom and an empty closet. So, how are we supposed to prepare a bride when we don't have anything to work with?" Barbara asked.

"Well, first, we need a clean slate. Diana, go take a shower," Zatanna ordered.

"But, I've already taken two today…"

"And you got all sweaty while your mother knocked you around. Though you still smell like flowers, that's the bare minimum."

"And what do I use to dry off? Dusty sheets?"

_Knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked.

"Special delivery," the voice said. She opened the door to find Dick leaning against the frame, yawning and holding a pile of linens. "I'm not allowed to take a nap until I deliver these, or Alfred will sit in my room and sing opera tunes."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. His _La Donna è Mobile _is quite good, but don't get him started with Wagner." Dick paused. "No, don't get him singing that. Please, take them." He thrust the towels into her arms.

"Thanks, Dick. But why are you delivering these?"

"Alfred's busy doing something...I don't know...'Alfred' like. He drafted us to do his bidding. Bruce cut onions, I'm delivery boy...I have no idea what Tim's up to. Alfred must like you guys. All you have to do is enjoy and be pretty."

"That's harder than you think. It takes work to make beauty look so effortless. Except for Diana, it comes to her naturally - why are you still dressed and standing there, Princess? Take a shower!"

"I'm waiting for the towels! Should I strip right here?" Diana said, exasperated. Zatanna looked up and down her figure, as if it were an option. Dick strained to peek inside. "That's a rhetorical question. Give me those." Diana grabbed the towels and retreated to the bathroom.

"Great. With that done, I'm going to my room and taking a nap," Dick grunted. "Try not to be too giggly with all the girl talk. I have a long night ahead."

Zatanna leaned through the door and caressed his cheek. "Awww… did I keep you up too long last night? I'm sorry, Nightwing. I'll let you sleep next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Just as Dick perked up, Zatanna closed the door.

"So, will there be a next time?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know...maybe. He's a great guy, but I know this is only a fling. I think he knows it, too."

"Seems that way. He was pretty defensive when Bruce suggested that you marry him. He's been through a bit, so I wouldn't be surprised if he cruises for a while."

"What has he been through?" Hippolyta asked. She knew there were some incidents that Donna had hinted at, but she hadn't been very keen on the details. That was unusual for her normally loquacious daughter.

"Dick was engaged to a princess, Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran," Barbara said. "Most of us felt that Dick rushed things to get her to marry him."

"That seems to run in the family," Hippolyta observed.

"Yeah. They even made it to the altar, but the wedding had been interrupted...violently. Between that and some anti-alien hate thrown at her, Kori returned home and married someone else."

"How awful for Dick!" Hippolyta gasped.

"He leaned heavily on Donna after that. They became close friends." Barbara patted Bugs' head again. "It could have become more, but something's holding them back."

"I see." Hippolyta felt the pieces fit together. Diana was exiled from Themyscira, Donna followed her. A young man developed feelings for her...but Donna felt conflicted between the two worlds.

_This is a real mess your traditions have made for your children, Polly. What are you going to do about that? _A towel hit her on the head. She looked around as if the gods had given her the answer. _Clean it up?_

Diana emerged from the bathroom, body and hair wrapped in towels. "Your turn, Mother. I wasn't the only one sweating this afternoon."

"Alright. I think I remember how to use the faucet. The same as on the Watchtower?"

"Yes, Mother. Just turn the knobs for the water. And don't forget to adjust for temperature."

"Ah! Streaming hot water exclusively in one's room, a lovely feature. Not even my palace is fitted this richly." Hippolyta rushed off to experience one of the luxuries of Man's World.

"That was fast!" Barbara said.

"I was lonely, so I made it quick." Diana put a hand on her hip and held up her lavender dress in the other. "Should I put this back on?"

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Zatanna asked.

"Only the dress that I wore on my date with Bruce. There's a duffel bag somewhere with some stuff in it, too -"

_Knock knock knock_

"Really? There's a huge manor out there and they find this door again?" Barbara rolled over and opened it. "Oh! Hello."

"Hello, Miss Gordon. I trust that the towels made it safely?"

"Yes, Alfred. Thank you. What is this?"

"I figured the abrupt way Diana was whisked into this room, that such a gathering of women was to prepare her for the evening. I've taken it upon myself to freshen up some choice garbs for her. See if these will work."

Alfred handed over a number of dresses on hangers - a red dress, a light blue sundress, a peach dress with short sleeves, and a traditional white chiton with a dark blue belt. He also included two robes - one grey, the other blue.

"I borrowed these from Master Bruce's closet for the two Majesties. I also brought Mrs. Wayne's duffel bag. Look for a hidden pocket, you'll find something for the occasion."

"You are a miracle worker, Alfred," Barbara said. She reached through to take the bag and garments from the older gentleman.

"I try. By the way, I do believe that peach dress would look lovely on Her Majesty. Should you need anything else, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Wait!" Zatanna leaned through the door. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Alfred."

"A pleasure, my dear. I'll expect tickets to one of your shows in the near future. Oh, and you forgot your hat in the cave. Figured you would need this, too." He closed the door with a bow. Barbara rolled over to a closet and put away the dresses.

"Alright, Princess. Let down your hair. Let's see what we can do with this." Diana put on the blue robe and breathed in. Snuggling into Bruce's scent, she sat at a vanity and removed the towel from her head. Zatanna immediately ran her fingers through the tresses.

"I never thought I'd be playing with Wonder Woman's hair. It's so...normal."

"I am normal, just...supercharged. I wouldn't have minded if someone played with my hair."

"So, what style would you like?"

"Whatever you can do. There's a brush and some hair pins in my bag."

From there, Zatanna and Barbara discussed the merits of up or down. Diana simply closed her eyes and let them experiment. She enjoyed the caresses as they tried various intricate styles. Then sure, deft hands took over.

Hippolyta stood behind her, hair and body wrapped in towels. She twisted and tucked numerous strands, then used pins to hold them in place. Diana admired the simple updo in the mirror.

"You and Donna always liked that style. So did your Aunt Antiope. Wish I had a heated rod to curl some of these loose strands."

"I can do that," Zatanna said. She twirled a lock around her finger. "_Euc ylruc._" She unraveled the hair, letting it bounce into place.

"Nice! Now, if only we had some perfume or oils," Hippolyta said.

"Here you go," Barbara answered. She reached for a bag on her chair and pulled out a bottle. "I keep this on me, just in case. I also have some makeup, but she doesn't need it."

Hippolyta took a tentative sniff, then smiled. She gave a quick spritz to each woman in the room. Then she leaned over Diana's shoulder and looked at their reflections in the mirror, cheek to cheek.

"My beautiful daughter getting ready for her new spouse. Just like Aphrodite and Anchises," Hippolyta murmured. Diana perked up.

"I nearly forgot about that story. That's like...me and Bruce! You need to tell that later."

"Of course, my dear. That is one our traditions. So, what will you be wearing during this feast?"

"Alfred stopped by with some clothes. They're in the closet," Barbara said. She opened a door to let the queen see the choices.

Hippolyta studied each dress. "Which one of these should she wear? What does your tradition say?"

"Brides usually wear white, so that would be this one. But first, do you have any underwear?" Zatanna inspected the black duffel bag.

"No...yes? I don't know." Diana shrugged. "Alfred packed it, anything could be in there. He mentioned something about a hidden pocket…"

"Aha! Found it." Zatanna turned the bag upside down, unzipped a seam that didn't even look like it could be opened, and pulled out two white pieces of clothing. "I guess you could call this underwear. You wear it, and it goes under your clothes…"

Hippolyta studied the lacy white bra. "I understand this one would bind your breasts, but it won't give you much support for archery. What is this for?" She inspected two small triangles held together with slim, white string.

"That works like my uniform bottom, except it barely covers anything," Diana said.

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "There's so little of it, why bother?"

"It's a matching set. I doubt it will stay on anyways," Zatanna elaborated. "Alright, put this on...okay, go ahead and do it here." The magician tried not to stare as Diana dropped Bruce's robe and her towel, and reached for the underwear. "You certainly aren't shy."

"Why? I don't have anything you haven't seen before."

"But it doesn't look like yours." Zatanna continued to watch as Diana slipped on the lacy underwear. A smirk played across the princess' lips. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your uncle picked these out."

"My who? Oh!" Zee grinned. "My naughty, naughty uncle." She stepped forward to see what else was in the bag when she kicked something that skittered across the floor. "What was that?"

"I don't know, it went underneath the bed."

Suddenly, Bugs jumped off Barbara's lap and wiggled after it. Soon, the bunny nudged a small, wooden object towards Hippolyta. She picked up the rabbit and the figure.

"Well, look at what we have here." Hippolyta held it out to her daughter...

Diana gasped. "Sephie! I thought I'd lost you!"

"'Sephie'?" Barbara asked.

"My statue of Persephone. She belonged to my Aunt Antiope. Mother gave it to me when I was a little girl. Oh...I thought this was gone forever."

"You mean...you didn't have this at the embassy?" Hippolyta asked cautiously.

"Ah...no. I couldn't find it among all my stuff. I left so fast, I thought I dropped it somewhere."

"Now, what does that teach you about watching after your things?"

"Mother…"

"That's a priceless object, Diana. That is very dear to me. I'm disappointed that you didn't even tell me you lost it. Maybe I should take it back." Hippolyta held out her hand. Diana brought it in towards her body.

"Mine."

_Knock knock knock_

"I got it this time." Hippolyta threw one last chastising glare at her daughter, then walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service."

"You were spoiled, Diana. Did things come so readily to your door when you lived here?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I was receiving visitors quite often. They were always bringing me something. Open it up and see what's there." Hippolyta reached for the doorknob…

"Wait!" Barbara held up her hand. "Who's delivering?"

"Just me."

"Uh huh. I know that voice. Bruce, get away from the door."

"Look, I'm simply following orders. Do you want me to get in trouble with Alfred on my wedding day? He put together a tea service for you, and I'm here to deliver it."

"Hold on." Barbara pushed Diana to the side. "You stay over there, Diana. He's not allowed to see you."

Hippolyta waited for Diana to move. Not caring that she was barely dressed, she opened the door. There stood Bruce, propped against the frame, holding a tray, and looking very smug. He leaned in towards her...then paused. He looked up and down her towel-covered body, then to her wrapped hair, the rabbit in her arms…

"Bruce, I'm not a bunny-holding version of your wife. It's me."

He reared back. "I didn't realize how much you two looked alike. Don't wrap your hair like that around me again. I almost kissed you."

"Consider me duly warned." She glanced at tray of goodies in his hands. "Trade you."

"Ah, that's okay. I don't feel like being covered in fur." Suddenly, Bugs wiggled out of Hippolyta's grasp, and she let him drop to the floor. The rabbit hopped over to Bruce's leg, overtly rubbed against his clothes, then bounced down the hall. His tail was the last thing he saw as the animal dipped down the stairs.

"Zee, I hope your rabbit's house trained. I don't want to see any messy pellets around here."

"Don't worry, Bruce. He'll only do that if he doesn't like you. He blessed you with his fur. You got his approval."

"Glad I could hold such a high opinion among the critters," he muttered. He handed the tray to Hippolyta. "Now that I've delivered your refreshments, can I talk to my wife?"

Zatanna rushed over to the door. She positioned herself at the doorknob. "Diana, you stand on this side...Bruce, you stay here...I'm not moving...okay, now you can talk to her." Bruce tried to get around the magician. "Ah ah ah! Stay on your side of the door or I'll strike you blind until dinner."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "And we thought Shayera would be the one to take over any wedding plans," he murmured through the barrier.

"From what I heard from John, she was more likely to have planned the bachelorette party," Diana answered. "It would have been a wild and crazy night!"

"I would have given Feathers a run for her money," Zatanna simpered. Diana smiled at the friendly rivalry over her happiness.

"So, how are they treating you?" Bruce asked.

"I've been forced to strip, ordered to a lonely shower, endured becoming a doll, and I'm barely dressed. You know...I'm having a great time," Diana said.

"That's good. I would have whisked you away to my room if you had said any differently."

"I'm being tortured! I can't take all the pampering...please, rescue me!"

"Nice try, Princess. You will endure girl time," Zatanna said. Both figures on each side of the door slouched in disappointment.

Bruce reached through a gap between the door and the magician. Diana took his hand in hers. They caressed each others fingers. "I can still get you out of there. I memorized every step of the Manor blindfolded."

"No, that's okay. Besides, it would have been like this if we had married the modern way. We'll have to be patient."

"Fine, but I want a kiss from you. Husband's wish."

"Hey hey hey! No kissing, no touching," Zatanna broke their hand hold, "no hanky-panky until tonight. Honeymoon AFTER the presentation."

"Remember, Bruce. No dessert before dinner. House rules," Diana teased.

"And I brought you a snack. Where's mine?"

"With Miss Chaperone here, how am I supposed to give that to you?"

"She likes inserting herself between us, doesn't she? Want to share?"

"Sure, why not. Just close your eyes so she doesn't really strike you blind."

"Share? What do you mean...oh!" Zatanna stood stiffly as each hero leaned around the door. Their arms wrapped around her, and they planted a kiss on her cheeks. She resisted the urge to turn her head and make it a real kiss...to both of them. She sighed as they retreated back to their sides. "I like sharing. Sharing's nice."

"Does Man's World's bonding customs usually include a third person?" Hippolyta asked suspiciously.

"No. That's a different kind of party," Barbara answered slyly.

Zatanna licked her lips at the missed opportunity. "Alright, on with you, Mr. Wayne. Thank you for the tea service, that was kind of Alfred to send that to us."

"There you are! Have you seen a tray of tea? I was preparing a snack for the women when it disappeared…" Alfred stopped outside the door. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to see the bride until she is presented to you."

"Nothing, just making a delivery," Bruce said.

"A delivery? Why you...you stole that tray! Look at you slinking around, trying to sneak a peek. Go back to your own room."

"Nice try, Mr. Wayne. Looks like you got caught," Diana said.

"Had to, Mrs. Wayne. Another tradition - dodge the wedding handlers to get to the real prize."

"Shoo!" Both Zatanna and Alfred exclaimed at the same time. Both waved the intruding groom away. He reluctantly retreated towards his room.

"Shame on you, Master Bruce," Alfred called after him. "You can wait a few hours. Now go take a shower. You smell like onions." He faced Zatanna, still standing in the door. "By the way, I put a plate of veggies on the floor for your rabbit, and I left the kitchen door open a crack so he can relieve himself. He's sitting outside soaking up some sun."

"Thank you, Uncle Alfred. He's a good bunny. He'll find his way back to me." Zatanna closed the door as the elder returned to his errands.

Barbara served the tea while Zatanna and Diana giggled over Bruce's attempt at subterfuge, gossiping about so-called "honeymoon" activities. Hippolyta had no idea what honey had to do with the moon, but apparently it was a time for a newlywed couple to become more intimate. This confused the queen - shouldn't you know that much about your spouse before you commit to them? Forever was a very long time if you found out that you weren't compatible that way.

Hippolyta thoughtfully sipped from her cup and regarded the tea service. A small pot of honey accompanied the beverage, berries, and cookies. She smiled at a memory of another sticky pot she had some experience with...

_You should tell her how she can use that. _

Hippolyta flinched at the giggly voice in her head. Of course SHE would know about that.

'_Dite, I can't tell Diana about that!_

_Why not? It'll make both of them happy._

_But... I mean...I did that for Hades…_

_And it worked! Come on, Bruce will love it._

_I don't need to advise my daughter and her husband on what they should do to each other..._

_Do this and I'll give Diana a present._ Hippolyta paused in doubt._ I'll make sure Apollo visits you the first night you get back to Themyscira!_

"Diana, I have an idea for you," Hippolyta said out loud. Her cheeks blushed bright pink.

"What is it, Mother?"

Hippolyta reached for the honey pot. With barely concealed embarrassment, she handed it over to Diana. "Here."

"That's okay, Ma. My tea is fine."

"No, this is for you and Bruce." Hippolyta cleared her throat. Suddenly the room got very warm for her.

"I don't understand."

Hippolyta glanced over to the two curious, mortal women. It seemed as if they were expecting to learn a new Amazon tradition. _Oh, these young, eager spirits. I'll teach them, alright…_

"You see, what you need to do is to take a drop, and...ah...spread it on a place that will please him as he pleases you. Though you'll want to stay away from the tips your breasts, the dress will stick. Then take the honey with you and...um...use it on each other."

Diana stared at her mother. Zatanna and Barbara gaped. Hippolyta licked her lips with a pop, then looked away. She scratched behind her ear.

"Mother. Please tell me you learned that in a scroll."

"Ah, no...no...came up with that by myself. Very effective...ah, yes."

Diana glanced down at the honey pot in her hands, then the other honey pot covered by the small slip of lacy fabric. Her eyes widened like dinars. "MOTHER!"

"WHAT?"

"How did you...why...with who...no! Don't tell me."

"Tell us! We want to know!" Zatanna crowed. Barbara nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Well, you see," Hippolyta began, "there was a person, who I liked very much, and he…"

"'He'? Wait a minute. I thought men weren't allowed on Themyscira," Barbara said.

"They weren't," Diana muttered, hiding her eyes in embarrassment.

"Was this Heracles?" Zatanna asked.

"Eww, no!" Hippolyta gasped. "This wasn't a man. This was a god."

"Whoa. Tell me you mean that figuratively, like 'he's so handsome, he must be a god,'" Barbara said.

"No...I mean, he was...is a god. You know, divine." Hippolyta looked at Zatanna. "You had a small encounter with him, or more like you felt his power's influence. Because of his capture, the veils between our worlds thinned."

"Wait another minute," Zee said. She shook her head. "Are you telling me," she snorted "you gave Hades your honey pot?"

"Not at first! I only offered a taste on the lips. But like the opportunistic bastard he is, he took the entire pot when he got the chance." Hippolyta's head tilted in a slight, coquettish angle. "And he kept coming back for more."

A slow, continuous clap filled the room. Barbara applauded with much admiration in her eyes. Zatanna joined in, filling in between the sounds. Hippolyta peeked over to her daughter; Diana began laughing. Hippolyta basked in chagrined pride at their reaction.

"Your Oh-So-Naughty Majesty, I'm impressed!" Diana said. "I thought he came after you. You lured him in. Aphrodite must be so proud of you!"

"She better be. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't for her."

"So," Barbara leaned forward in anticipation. "How was he?"

Hippolyta closed her eyes, wondering how much she should reveal. When she opened them, three women were staring at her in different levels of curiosity. One particular looked slightly uncomfortable.

_Of course, this is about her parents. Who enjoys hearing about that? But...ahem...the others do want to know..._

"He was...good."

"'Good'?" Zatanna reared back. "King of the Underworld, God of Wealth and the Dead...Lord of Darkness...only 'good'?"

"Not that I had anything to compare it to, but he was VERY good!"

"So, not only did Hades get your honey pot, but he's the one that got first taste?"

"First and only...so far... why are we talking about me? This is Diana's wedding celebration!"

"Because you gave me a honey pot!" Diana exclaimed. The entire room erupted in laughter.

"Look, little girl," Hippolyta said. "Do I need to give you detailed instructions on how to do this?"

"I don't know, can you?" Diana countered, still giggling.

"Brat. So, are you going to do it here, or would you like some privacy."

"Here is fine, Your Sweetness. Enlighten me."

Hippolyta knew her daughter was taunting her. She couldn't help but smile, she sounded like Antiope. Except, this time, it was her giving Aphrodite's advice, not her older sister. So...what would the Red Queen of Themyscira tell her niece?

"You'll want to anticipate what he'll do. And you don't want it to be the first thing he tastes. It's best if you take him by surprise. Also, this is happening later, so it'll have to be in a place that isn't too uncomfortable."

Diana bit her lip as she peered down at the honey pot. It was really cute - a tiny ceramic container with a pointed lid, and a wand conveniently set to the side. She took the top off and found the golden, sweet liquid within. She took a sniff, and couldn't help but want to taste it.

"I can't do this. I mean...this is silly!" Diana shied away from Hippolyta's glare. "Well, I know you did it, but really, Mother, do you think Bruce would like this?"

"Give me that," Zatanna said abruptly. She grabbed the wand, and let the honey drip on her fingertip. Without warning, she poked at Diana's navel and smeared it around.

"Zatanna!" Diana exclaimed. She moved to wipe the sticky sweet away. Zee smacked her hand.

"That is one of the placed you can put it. You need help finding others?"

"Damn, Zee! You want to do it for her?" Barbara said, laughing.

"Why not?" She turned back to Diana. "I got a good insight into what turns him on. Believe me, he'll like this."

"How, exactly, do you know this about Bruce?" Hippolyta asked carefully. She knew those blessed by Aphrodite were adventurous, but to have three together at the same time would be...dangerous!

"Not by choice! Those damned charms linked us when I cast the spell that hid them in plain sight. I felt everything these two were doing to each other, and what they were thinking. Diana was ready to jump him in the middle of a nightclub, and Bruce has some very interesting ideas of what he wanted to do to her."

All the while, the sorceress had dipped the honey wand back into the pot. Suddenly, she took it back out, lifted the tiny panties from Diana's waist, and let a large dollop fall to her nether regions.

"Eeek!" Diana squealed. "What the...oh my goddess, that's cold!"

"Do I need to do any more? I know where else to put this…"

"No! Sweet 'Dite, that's enough. Urgh, this feels weird."

"Will that do, Your Majesty?"

"You chose some good places. That should surprise him very much!"

"Can I clean some of this off? It's sticky," Diana whined.

"No," all three women said. Diana squirmed a bit, then resigned herself to a little discomfort.

Then she realized where some of the flavor would end up. _Oh...I have NO problem with that, whatsoever._ The thought reflected on her face; three knowing coos taunted her. Diana sat back on the bed and crossed her legs. One wiggle helped readjust things just right.

Hippolyta took the honey pot away from Zatanna and gratefully set it aside. "So, now that my daughter is cleaned, perfumed, coiffed, and sweetened, what's next?"

"The dress!" Barbara exclaimed. "Usually, it's a formal, white gown. Some go sleek and elegant, others choose poofy monstrosities that fulfill every fairytale dream. We only had Diana's Greek dress, so I'm glad Alfred freshened that up. Let's get that out." Barbara wheeled over to the closet. "Ah...Zee, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Oh no, what's wrong, is there a big stain?"

"Um...no. Something better. A lot better." Barbara reached in and pulled out the garment. Instead of the anticipated simple chiton, a flowing white gown fell on her lap. A sleeveless, V-neck bodice dipped deep, and the fabric cinched at the waist with a flowing sash and a circle of sparkling diamonds. Soft chiffon settled like layers of clouds.

Soft gasps filled the room. "Where did that come from?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta stepped over to inspect the dress. She knew not to take things at face value, and something as grand as this gown could be a trap. She noted its traditional Greek, formal style. The shoulders were held together by diamonds similar to the ones she wore.

_"Are you sure you want to continue wearing Hermes' chiton? I could conjure a gown for you. It would be no problem, just a wave of the hand."_

Hippolyta knew exactly where this came from. A honey pot for a wedding gown. Seems the goddess wanted to dress someone pretty. Might as well be a princess.

"It looks like you received a gift from one of your patrons. From one Sweetness to another. I do believe this will fit you perfectly. Should we find out?"

Each woman lent a hand to fit the dress over Diana's head. Hippolyta assured that Diana's hair didn't get caught, Zatanna adjusted the dress over her body, and Barbara guided the fabric of the long skirt. They discovered that it traveled in flowing waves to the floor.

A few more adjustments, and they all stepped back to inspect their work. Diana glanced all around her body. "This seems to have worked out well. It feels nice, and I can move freely. But don't you think this is a little too formal?"

Zatanna gently took her hand and led her to the full length mirror. Diana shifted her view to her reflection. All critical remarks ceased. She took a slight step forward. The fabric flowed.

The bodice let an enticing amount of skin peek through, and it covered her curves snuggly. Diamonds shone at her slim waist, and the skirt played around her hips. Closer inspection found the hem of the dress sparkled with stardust.

Each attendant held their breath in anticipation. They waited for her reaction. What did she really think? Was it too much...not enough…

Diana swiftly lifted her fingers to her lips, her bracelets chiming softly when they collided. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Wiping them away did no good, they were only replaced with more.

"What's wrong, Diana? Don't you like it?" Hippolyta asked in worry.

"Like it? I love it," Diana whispered. "Oh Mother, it's so beautiful. A white dress, just like Bruce dreamed of…"

Relieved laughs followed her sobs as the women surged forward to comfort the emotional bride. They all surrounded her with sounds of comfort and a few tears of their own. Sniffles and sighs resolved into giggles as they all realized what they were doing.

"Dear lord, if anyone knew a pretty dress reduced all these powerful women to tears, we'd never hear the end of it!" Barbara commented, breaking the emotional atmosphere. Their laughter washed the rest of the tension away.

"I really like this tradition," Hippolyta said. "I'm glad I was able to take part in it." She moved some of Diana's hair back into place. "You look so lovely. Bruce will be stunned speechless, I know it."

"Wait, Your Majesty. Stay just like that." Barbara lifted her phone towards them and pushed a button. She inspected the picture and smiled. "Nice. You two look so good together. I can see the family resemblance." Mother and Daughter glanced at each other's head. "It's in your features, definitely not the hair."

_Knock knock knock_

"WHO IS IT?" All four women yelled.

"Sorry! It's Tim. Don't hurt me. Bruce sent me to give some things to Diana. Is it okay?"

"Hold on a moment!" Zatanna pulled out Barbara's handkerchief and helped Diana wipe her face. "I'm so glad you don't need makeup. Mascara would have been horrible right now." A few more dabs wiped all the moisture from her cheeks. "Is that okay? Can he come in?"

"Of course. It's Bruce who needs to be surprised. Besides, I want to know what he sent me."

Barbara wheeled over to the door and opened it a crack. She put a finger up before she let the boy in. "You promise yourself to secrecy and that you won't leak one peep to Bruce on how Diana looks except that she's totally gorgeous?"

"Jeez, Barbara. I promise! He wouldn't ask anyways. Let me in." She wheeled back to allow the young man enter. Already dressed in slacks and dress shirt, Tim held a bunch of "Diana" roses in his arms, a pair of silver shoes, and a small package. He took a deep breath. "Mmmm it smells nice in here! Do all women's rooms smell like powder?" He turned...and froze.

"Hello, Tim. You have something for me?" Diana asked. Tim continued to stare. "Are you alright, my dear?" He walked slowly towards her. His eyes roamed all around her, ending at her face. She kneeled down in concern. "Tim?"

He handed her the bouquet of flowers, leaned forward, and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Mom."

Those words caused a geyser of emotions. Tim found himself surrounded by exclamations of delight and coos of tenderness. He was surprised to see Diana's tears. _I thought that would have made her happy! Honestly, I don't understand women… _He was suddenly grabbed into a strong embrace.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think so." Tim wound his arms around Diana's neck, snuggling into her floral scented hug. _Okay, I think I get it now. _He leaned back to look at her.

"I came prepared this time!" He pulled out another handkerchief. "I got one in each pocket, and another in my shoe, just in case."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that one," Barbara muttered. "Boy foot isn't a nice aroma."

"I'll give that one to Dick if he gets emotional," Tim said. "Wow, Diana. That doesn't look like any of the dresses Alfred prepared for you."

"No, it's not. This came from somewhere else."

"Well, I think these might still work with it. What do you think?" Tim handed over the pair of silver strappy shoes she wore the night of her date with Bruce.

Barbara refrained from grinning. She recognized those from Shayera's description. "Those should work perfectly. Why don't you help her put those on so she doesn't have to bend over."

"What? Oh...okay!" Tim bowed deeply. "Your Highness, please let me place the royal slipper on your foot."

"Getting into the role, isn't he?" Zatanna whispered. Hippolyta didn't understand the reference, but thought it was cute anyways. Diana lifted the hem of her dress and presented her foot. Tim gently slipped it over her toes and adjusted the strap around her heel.

"The other piggies, too, Your Highness." He gained a well-deserved tap on the head, but received that foot as well. Then he stood up, and bowed like an attendant out of a tale. Diana turned to inspect her reflection. It was like the shoes were specifically picked for that dress.

"Bruce sent something else with a note. I'm supposed to give it to you, and wait for you to read it." Tim handed her the package - a blue, flat jewelry box with a folded piece of paper. She stepped off to a corner to read.

"Hey look! The other dresses are still in here," Barbara said. She pulled Diana's peach dress out of the closet. Shiny accents twinkled from the bodice. "Your Majesty, the mother of the bride usually wears something special as well. Alfred's right, you would look nice in this."

"Me? But I'm not the one being celebrated. This is Diana's and Bruce's dinner."

"Yes, but it is our tradition to honor the parents of the bridal couple. Bruce has Alfred, Diana has you. Besides, it would be a shame to let a pretty dress go to waste." Zatanna put her hand on her hip. "Don't make me come over there and do it for you."

"I can dress myself fine. No need to take charge." Hippolyta reached for the dress. "Bruce surely knows how to surround himself with strong personalities."

"Hold on...Tim, turn around and close your eyes," Barbara ordered. He sighed in annoyance but relented, covering his face with his hands. "Quick, put that on."

Hippolyta swiftly dropped the towels, slipped on the dress, and adjusted the fabric in place. The top half was a little loose, having fitted her well-endowed daughter better. She rushed over to the chiton she wore that morning, and transferred the goddess-gifted diamond brooch to the peach dress. A few more adjustments had the bodice fitting better.

"You can turn back around, Timothy. I'm dressed." The boy uncovered her face and smiled. Hippolyta wondered if he'd be alright around other Amazons. They weren't as versed in Man's World's idea of modesty as she was. She was suddenly accosted by a brush. Seemed Zatanna wanted to play with a queen's hair, too.

"That was a great idea, Mother. You look good in that color." Diana returned to the fold. She reached towards Tim. "Can you come here?" She sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. He obeyed with a curious look on his face.

Diana placed the package in his hand. "Bruce said that he felt like we robbed you by saying our vows and not letting you take part. While it was still right for us, he wanted to make sure you weren't left out. He didn't have our rings for you to present to us, so he's giving this instead."

Tim glanced down at the package cautiously. He slowly opened it, peeking inside to make sure it wasn't yellow, red, or made of any type of fabric. His surprised gasp had the other women gathering around. He turned the open box towards Diana.

An oval sapphire pendant glittered back, surrounded by small, perfect diamonds. Everyone admired its simple, rich elegance. Diana reached in and lifted it by the long, slim chain, then let the gem settle in her palm.

"Bruce's note said for you to lift the bottom of the box and see what's underneath it." Tim tugged eagerly at the velvet casing. There laid an old, folded piece of paper. Gingerly, he opened it to reveal a heart drawn in the middle, clumsily and in red crayon. Above it, "Mom + Dad + Me" scrawled in blue. Below the heart, "Hapee Burfday Momee - Frum Broos" had been written in large, blocky green letters.

Diana opened one of Tim's hands and placed the necklace in his palm. "Bruce wrote that he remembered when his father had Alfred take them to a jewelry store to pick out a present for his mother. They were trying to make him choose a different necklace, but he insisted on this one. He wanted something that would match her eyes."

She smiled. "He also said not to laugh at him about his 'card'. He was only four and Alfred made him sound out the words. It made his mother happy, and she kept it." Diana turned and presented her back to him. "He wanted this between me and you.

A huge grin planted on his face, Tim rose on his knees and wound his arms around Diana's neck, pulled the necklace around, and fastened the clasp. A few adjustments later, he leaned back as she turned around. The blue gem glittered at the hollow of her neck.

"Wow. That looks pretty," Tim whispered. His eyes widened. "I wonder if he'd help me get you something, too. I'd pick out something lighter, like the blue of your eyes. Oh… it could be a bracelet instead of a necklace! Or maybe some earrings! I think between me and Bruce, we can get you all decked out. Well, he would pay, though I can save my allowance to get you something…"

Diana put a finger on his lips. "You don't have to do that, but thank you. This is a great gift from my husband and son." She kissed him on the cheek. When she leaned back, she was surprised by the guilty look in his eye.

"Diana, can I tell you something?" He looked around at the other women. "Privately?"

Diana nodded. "Do you think you three can find something to do for a few minutes? Tim and I need to talk."

"Ah, sure," Zatanna said. "Hey, let's go see what the guys are up to. We need to make sure they're getting ready, too." The other women left the room. Diana waited until the door closed before she turned back to Tim.

"So, what would you like to say?"

"Ah, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not really my mother. I mean, technically you are since you're Bruce's wife, and he's my father through adoption, but I had my own mother and father, and I…"

"Sshh," Diana put a finger on his lips again. "I know, Tim. You don't have to apologize. No matter what, you'll always have a special place in your heart for the people who loved you. They created you, and I have to say, they did a great job." She ruffled his hair. "You honor me by calling me 'mom', but if you don't want to call me that…"

"No! That's what I mean. I know you're not my real mother, but I think she would be glad that you're here to be 'mom'. If it couldn't be her, it should be someone as awesome as you. I've missed both of you ever since Joker's attack. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like she sent you to help me, kinda like my guardian angel."

"I would love to be considered your guardian angel. I wish you still had your mother with you, but I take the position readily. I am your _eudaemon_, and I would be honored to be your 'mom' as well." She smiled as he wiped his eyes on the corner of his sleeve. "Don't mess up your shirt, young man. Give me one of your handkerchiefs." She dabbed at his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

"You already sound like a mom," Tim said, his voice tinged with sadness and exasperation.

She glanced at the monogrammed letters embroidered on a corner of the cloth. "'T.J.D' What does that stand for?"

"That's my full name. Timothy Jackson Drake. My parents had that made to go along with my school uniform. I thought it was a corny gift. Now, it's my favorite one."

"A treasure, indeed." She moved to hand it back to him. He pushed it away.

"You keep it for now. I know how weddings work - you'll get all teary-eyed, then the sniffling starts. Consider this a loner. I can't guarantee that I'll have any left by the end of dinner."

"Smart, thoughtful, brave, and a mischievous streak to keep things interesting. Your parents would be proud of you. What were their names?"

"Jack and Janet." He grinned at her raised eyebrow. "I know. It was Dad's idea to name me 'Timothy' and not give me another 'J' name. Guess he wanted to break it up a bit."

"Good idea." Diana leaned back and regarded him with curiosity. "Tell me something. You have no problem calling me 'mom'. How come you don't call Bruce 'dad'?"

"I don't know. He's not really the 'fatherly' type. I mean, how many dads do you know throw their kids on top of moving trains?"

"Actually, I hadn't met any fathers until I left Themyscira. If we're technical about it, Bruce is the first I've ever known."

"Really? So if he was your first impression, what did you think?"

"Similar to the way he acts with the League - strict and unbending, doesn't accept anything but your best, won't take any excuses, will call you out on your mistakes in a heart beat…"

"Wow, you do know him!"

"Yes, he can be a bit of a trial." She grinned at Tim incredulous look. "Okay, he's really annoying sometimes. Don't you let him know I said that."

"Don't worry, this is our little secret!" Tim whispered. Diana smiled back, then tilted her head in thought. She wondered at a feeling of déjà vu. Those words seemed so familiar...

She shook her head to return to the present. "But he tempers that with a subtle compassion that many don't give him enough credit for. He's unbending because he's the anchor that holds us steady. He's exacting because he believes we can be better than what we are. He takes no excuses so we can face our fallacies and get past them. As for mistakes...he's admitted a few to me, including how he feels he hasn't been a great father to you and Dick."

"He's done okay. I mean...as best he could, I guess..."

"Do you feel as if he's made some mistakes?" Tim looked down and nodded. "Remember the conversation my mother and I had. We talked about our problems and worked them out. I think that is something you and Bruce need to do."

"Can..." Tim took a breath. "Can you help me do that? He listens to you."

"On one condition. Can you admit that, deep down, you really care for him, too?" They stared at each other for a few seconds. Slowly, Tim nodded again.

"Then maybe you should acknowledge that. Bruce has his own insecurities, including being a father when he has so many unresolved issues of his own. It would mean a lot to him if you told him how you felt."

"Okay, I can try. But he doesn't make it easy. He's so...cold sometimes."

"Don't be afraid of that. He gets so focused, he blocks everything out except what is in front of him. Talk to Dick. He's been able to decipher the subtle ways Bruce shows he cares."

"Like the way he offered to train me again, but only after I finish my homework?"

"That's one way. Or how about the way he gave you something that was very dear to him, so you could give it to me. And how he stood back so we could have this moment together."

"Oh, I didn't see it that way. That was very subtle, wasn't it?"

"He was definitely showing affection. He could use some more from his sons. Do what you do best and be creative. Take the Batman by surprise." She grinned evilly. "I dare you!"

"Oooh...you didn't just dare me."

"Oh, yes I did!" Diana recalled a situation just like this. Flash dared her to do body shots with Bruce. She refused, so what did he do? "I double dog dare you."

Tim gasped. "You really want me to do something that'll get Bruce's attention?"

"Only as long as it shows him how much you care about him." She turned, then gave him a sidelong glance. "I TRIPLE dog dare you." _Oh, Wally. You'd be so proud of me! _She reached over and lifted Tim's chin from his open-mouthed gape. "You're the son of an Amazon. Are you going to back out of a challenge?"

"Not when you triple dog dare me, that's some serious business. This is going to take some pre-planning. I'll need to draw up some ideas, and map them out. I'll have to test out some prototypes before I can spring the trap…"

Diana blinked at the boy's train of thought. _What did I get my husband into? _She was about to caution Tim not to over do it, but then she thought different. If Tim can get one over on Bruce, show him how much he cared, and not get himself stuffed into a pair of star-spangled briefs, then the boy had skills indeed.

_Knock knock knock_

"What's the password?" Tim called out.

"SHORTPANTS!" Barbara answered through the door.

"I seriously need to change that," Tim muttered. "What do you want? Diana and I are having a moment."

"Sorry for interrupting the mother-son bonding, but we need the bed. We have battle wounded!"

"What?" Diana and Tim jumped up and threw open the door. Hippolyta entered first. She wound an arm around Zatanna's waist while escorting her into the room. Barbara wheeled in behind her, patting her back along the way. Diana wondered at the fine halo of feathers in their hair.

"It's alright, Zee. It's okay. You haven't gone blind, you're just having visions."

"More like flashbacks. Oh my...and what memories. I need to lie down."

"Mother? What's wrong with her, what happened?"

"There is an explanation, but first - Tim, can you go to your room?"

"Why? I want to know what happened to Zee."

"Because you have to change. We picked out another outfit, Dick said you'd like it. You'll be able to wear a suit jacket."

"Alright. That'll give me more pockets to stash more handkerchiefs. Are you okay, Zee?" The sorceress nodded. Throwing Diana a dazzling smile, Tim left the room and closed the door behind him.

"So...beautiful...magnificent...by the four elements and aether all around he's so gorgeous…"

"Zee? I know Dick is a handsome young man, but isn't that going a bit too far?" Diana asked.

"No, this isn't about him. Polly? Can you tell her? I just want to close my eyes and remember for a moment."

"Why do I have to do this?" Hippolyta glanced over to her daughter. "It all started after we left. Zatanna wanted to bother Dick, so we found his room and she jumped on the bed to wake him up. I have to say, his battle reflex has been honed very well. He had her pinned to the bed and in a full body lock before she could get a squeak out."

"That was fun," Zatanna said. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us laughing."

"Tim and I were in deep conversation. Did he hurt you?"

"No," Hippolyta continued. "Barbara swung a pillow to knock him aside. With those strong arms of hers, it was like she hit him with a marble column. His room is now filled with feathers."

"Poof!" They all glanced worriedly at Zatanna. She was still in a daze.

"That explains your hair ornaments," Diana said. Barbara shook out her red tresses. The downy feathers stayed. With an exasperated breath, she motioned for Hippolyta to continue.

"So after we cleaned up a little, Zatanna wanted to help Dick pick out something to wear. He said that Bruce offered for him to choose from his closet, so we went across the hall to infiltrate his room."

Barbara raised her hand in warning. "I swear, we knocked. There was no answer, so we went in."

Zee sighed. "His room smells so nice."

"It's his cologne - and him," Diana said. All the women nodded. Diana covered her smile with her hand, then stepped towards the bed where the convalescing sorceress laid. "Scoot over." Zatanna made some room and Diana reclined beside her. "Continue. What did you see?"

"We were all in the room, and Dick went to go in the closet...when…the heavens opened up."

"Huh?"

Hippolyta rolled her eyes. "Diana, your husband came out of the bathroom in only a towel."

"So? He does that. Unless someone reached over and snatched it from his waist…"

"No, the towel wasn't around his waist. It was on his head." Hippolyta scratched behind her ear. "He had been drying the water from his hair when we knocked, so he didn't hear us."

"So, when he came out of the bathroom…"

"He was stark naked."

"The stars aligned. The angels sang. All my questions were answered," Zatanna groaned. Diana elbowed her, but couldn't help but snort.

"So he covered himself and threw you guys out."

"Nope." Barbara leaned against her chair's arm. "He calmly looked at us and threw the towel on the bed. 'You're here to pick out some clothes,' he said. Dick simply nodded. He was having too much fun watching our reactions."

Diana shook her head. "Did Bruce even attempt to put on a robe."

"He couldn't. Alfred gave them to us, remember?" Hippolyta asked. "So instead, Bruce leaned into the closet and pulled out some clothes for Dick."

"Oh, the back looks as good as the front," Zatanna said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Zee. Bruce has a nice ass."

"BARBARA!"

"Oh, come on, Diana. You know all the women on the Watchtower admire it. Shayera told me."

"I have to admit, Daughter, you picked a nice one."

"Thank you, Mother. He does remind me of the statues in the Hall of Gods."

"Oh, those don't do any justice to what I saw. You think Bruce would mind posing for our artisans?"

"I can ask him. Though I insist on being in the room with them. They will want to 'help' position him into the pose."

"I want to learn how to sculpt." Zatanna motioned towards Barbara. "Continue with the story."

"What can I say? For a few minutes, Bruce brought out clothing for Dick to choose from. We got a good look at some measurements...I mean...whoosh… how they're close to each other in size...oh, that's wrong, too…"

"They're different, yet both are so lovely."

"Zatanna...yes, they are." Barbara admitted. "Seems Bruce chooses clothing for their classic lines, so even outfits he hadn't worn in a few years looked good. All his clothes are tailored, and he didn't have as much muscle mass back then, so they would fit Dick well."

"Handsome Dick. Beautiful Bruce. Oh, Diana...I feel so bad for thinking this way about your family. So...so...bad…" Zatanna gave Diana's figure a once over. "You two are going to make some gorgeous babies."

Diana ignored how her mother perked up. "And did my beautiful husband, at anytime, cover himself?"

"Do you think Miss Sparkles over there would still be in a daze if he did?" Barbara motioned derisively towards the magician. Diana looked down at Zatanna's face.

Zee batted her eyelashes and threw a shit-eating grin. "Don't be fooled by Miss Bats over there. She was checking out the package while they discussed clothing options."

"I don't see the problem," Hippolyta said. "So Bruce has a magnificent body. It's to be admired, and he should be proud of the hard work that it took to get there, but I don't feel particularly scandalized by it."

"Man's World has a different philosophy when it comes to nudity, Mother. Stems from the idea that the human form is salacious, not natural. Though, you have to admit, even we raise an eyebrow at the priestesses that wear barely anything in Aphrodite's temple."

"I like the Amazon philosophy," Zatanna said. "Be proud of your body, show it off. You should make sure Bruce learns that thoroughly, Diana."

"How long have you had this crush on him?"

"A while. Oh, don't worry, Diana. I know he's your husband. I'm not interested in that way, I'm just enjoying the view."

"Uh huh, I'm sure. So, what else happened?"

"After he arranged Dick's outfit, Bruce asked if we were going to dress him, too," Barbara said. "A tempting offer, but Zee was about to collapse from visual overload. Your mother and I had to drag her out so he could have some privacy."

"He didn't seem to mind us there, but I'm sure he would have rather had Diana help him," Zatanna added. "Good thing she wasn't, or we would be having dinner without them."

"Isn't that the truth," Hippolyta said.

"I wonder what he's going to wear. He's always so fashion-conscious in public, yet his everyday clothing seems so conservative," Diana said.

"He could wear anything, he'd make it look good."

"Alright, Zee. Stop cuddling with the princess while you ogle her husband. You're going to mess up her dress," Barbara chastised.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Can I come in?" All the women straightened at Bruce's voice.

"Are you dressed?" Zatanna yelled.

"Of course I am."

"Then no."

"I guess you're going through with this whole 'surprise Bruce' theme then. I won't be able to escort my wife down the stairs."

"Absolutely not. You are going to wait for her at the bottom and admire her like a good groom."

"Then that better be soon. Alfred doesn't want the food to get cold. I'll see you there."

The women waited until they heard his footsteps fade away. "Alright, here's how we're going to do this," Zatanna popped up from the bed. "Barbara, I'm going to float you down the stairs. I want you to record Bruce's expression."

"Oracle will be positioned and ready for covert surveillance," Barbara agreed.

"Then I'm going to work a spell to light the path for Diana. Hippolyta, as the Mother of the Bride, you'll come down the stairs before her and stand by Bruce."

"This is sounding like a royal ceremony," Hippolyta commented.

"It kind of works like that. Then Diana, you'll come out carrying your roses. Don't forget to pause at the top so we can take your picture."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Come on Barbara, let's go!" Zatanna followed the chair out of the room. Diana and Hippolyta listened as Barbara squealed in glee as she was levitated to the lower level.

Diana regarded her mother. "This is silly. Bruce and I are already married. Why am I feeling so nervous?"

"You're feeling the pressure of expectation. Don't worry about them. You're going to be meeting your husband at the bottom of the stairs. That's all that matters."

Diana breathed a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad you're here, Mother. This dinner's becoming something very special. It wouldn't be happening like this if you hadn't shown up."

"I'm grateful to share this with you, too, my precious sun and stars. You look so beautiful, and it has nothing to do with this dress. Bruce isn't the only one who's glowing." Hippolyta caressed Diana's cheek.

"Well, I guess we should go." Diana picked up the bouquet of flowers. She paused.

"What is it, Diana?"

Diana brought Hippolyta into a tight hug. "I love you so much, Momma. I'm so happy you're here."

Hippolyta squeezed her back. _I'm not losing her...I'm not losing her… I'm not losing her..._

_I'm gaining so much more._

"So am I. Both of you deserve happiness. Now let's go. I want to taste this dinner from a master cook. From what I hear, that will be a great experience, too."

* * *

_Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking…_

* * *

_A/N Did you see it? Something old, something new - something borrowed, and something...blue._


	8. Chapter 8: Mid Evening

_*Praesepe iam fulget tuum / lumenque nox spirat novum, / quod nulla nox interpolet / fideque iugi luceat. - Veni, redemptor gentium, a poem by St. Ambrose of Milan via Paul Schwartz_

* * *

_"May our union be bless by Athena's strength, Apollo's light, and Aphrodite's love. And may Hestia smile upon us as we build our home together. Yasou."  
Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 7: Home Ch. 1: I Chose To Stay_

* * *

**Mid Evening**

"Am I supposed to stand here until they all come down?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, sir," Alfred answered. "And you will receive them as a proper host. They are your family and guests. You've done this before at every other party. Just plant a smile on your face and say 'hello'."

"But I don't have to fake it with them. They know me…"

"Which is why you should give them your best. They're going through a lot of trouble to make this day special for you. Endure their love."

"If I have to. I already married the woman of my dreams. What can make this day any better?"

"A lot more and you're going to love it!" Zatanna skipped down the stairs, then turned and pointed to her companion at the top. "Ereh nwod taolf." Barbara's chair floated a few inches off the floor, and she squealed in glee. She held up her phone as she descended, pointing it towards Bruce.

"Nice suit you're wearing there, B. You always looked good in dark colors," Barbara said, admiring his black jacket and slack ensemble. The charcoal grey shirt lightened the almost somber look, while his shoes completed the outfit with a sophisticated shine. "Though you can lose the scowl. You're not in uniform, so that's not going to work on me."

"Put down the camera and I'll stop glaring."

"Not a chance. I'm going to get proof that you have more expressions than dower. This is the perfect opportunity. Now smile!" His eyes narrowed even more. "You're not fooling me. You're beaming sunshine and bunnies."

"I am not beaming anything…" Bruce looked down at a light touch. Bugs had placed a paw on his leg then sat on the floor by his foot. "Not a word. From any of you."

Dick bounded down the stairs, swiping at his shoulders. His light blue shirt and grey jacket was covered in white fuzz. "Did you have to hit me with a feather pillow? It's everywhere. Now I can't get rid of any of this." Barbara smirked smugly at her former teammate. He glared back. "Zatanna, you can magic these away."

"Why should I? Barbara had to knock you off me. If she hadn't been there to bonk you, what would you have done?"

"I would have bonked you." Everyone groaned at the suggestive come back, but couldn't help but laugh. Even Bruce had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

"Promises, promises. Here you go, Birdboy." Zatanna raised her hands. "_Srehtaef yawa og._" The feathers fell to the floor, including the ones in the women's hair.

"That's Birdman to you, missy. Um...I mean...never mind." Dick clamped his mouth shut before he could shove the other foot in.

"Fur and feathers all over the place. One would think we ran a zoo in here," Bruce lamented.

"We could add dog hair to that, then it would be more like a farm!" Tim called from the top of the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

"He's got you there, sir. You know when he says he's going to do something, he does it," Alfred said. "I do believe that's number one-hundred seventy-seven…"

"Nope! Tim asked earlier, too. One-hundred seventy-eight," Dick murmured.

"One-hundred seventy-eight what?" Tim asked innocently.

"Nothing," Bruce grunted. "Just keeping tally on a...task I'll need to do. Soon."

"Are you coming down here to wait with us?" Barbara called.

"No, I want to walk with Polly. Show her we know how to be gentlemen. I'm going to see if they're ready." Tim ran off.

"He's showing you up, Dick. Are you going to put up with that?" Alfred asked.

"That's okay, he can be her favorite. Besides, I'm here to accompany some other ladies." He wound his arm around Zatanna's waist and ran his fingers through Barbara's hair. Both women giggled at his attention.

Bruce shook his head. "Be careful. I used those moves before. Got me in a heap of trouble."

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"The third woman I couldn't put my arm around."

"Oooh, and the Senior Wayne puts Junior in his place! Ow." Barbara winced as Dick tugged her hair. He suddenly jumped, having been pinched on the butt. "Not in front of an audience, Birdman."

"Bruce shouldn't talk. His arms will be going around only one woman for the rest of his life," Dick commented.

"I have no problem with that. You see who my wife is."

"I still can't believe you married Wonder Woman. WONDER WOMAN!" Dick put a hand up for a high-five. Bruce simply stared at it. "Way to keep me hanging."

All banter ceased as they heard voices at the top of the stairs. "I'm getting the hang of this chivalry custom, but isn't it strange that you have to escort me? I'm much taller than you."

"It's the principle, Polly. A true gentleman does these things for a lady. Shows that he thinks she's valuable."

"Hmm. All women have value. Interesting way of showing that."

Bruce observed as Tim led Hippolyta to the top of the stairs. He tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow and laid his hand on top of hers. With his shoulders back proudly and his chin jutting up in the air, Tim was the fine image of a young man. Bruce couldn't help but feel a stab of pride at his manners.

Then he gave Hippolyta a critical eye. He remembered that particular peach dress from Diana's wardrobe; she had worn it a few times when she lived at the manor before. While it looked nice on her, it was quite fetching on the blond queen. Along with the gladiator-styled sandals and diamond accents, Hippolyta could have been mistaken for young woman from a family of Gotham's elite. Even her unconscious regal bearing made her seem from a privileged background.

Bruce made mental notes - maybe if she would submit to a hairdresser, a few choice selections of clothing, and some coaching on how modern women weren't called "Your Majesty" except on television, she might blend in on a busy Gotham sidewalk. Add a generous spending account where she can move easily among the populous…

Yes. That might actually work.

Tim escorted Hippolyta to Bruce. "Do you look at every woman like that?" she asked.

A smoldering smirk crossed his lips. "Like what?" Bruce let his voice drop to a low, warm purr. He purposely let his eyes dip down below hers. He felt an evil pleasure at seeing her blush.

"Like you're about to devour them, and they'll enjoy every bite."

"Why don't you ask Diana. She might be able to tell you about that."

"I don't think so. There are some things a mother shouldn't know about her daughter...or her spouse. And I already know a lot about you."

"More than most. Though, you'll want to get used to the looks. Not from me, but other men in the modern world. You'll definitely catch some attention. Some might be a bit more… outspoken about their admiration. You can't challenge them to a duel if they insult your honor."

"Why not? They should learn how to treat a woman properly…"

"Because you're supposed to be undercover. And, unfortunately, women in our culture are treated that way all the time. You will be finding out what it's like for them."

"If I must, I will show...restraint. But if any of them put their hands on me-"

"Knock him out. He's asking for it if he touches a woman without her permission."

"Good. Man's World isn't totally barbaric. It has some sense."

"So...you're going undercover to see what our world is like?" Barbara asked. Hippolyta nodded. "I want to be in on this! I can help!"

"Me, too!" Zatanna chimed in. "I want to see Polly knock someone out."

"On one condition," Bruce said. He glanced at Hippolyta. "Actually, two - first, do your best to make sure she doesn't have to hurt anyone. I don't think the guy will recover from the hit. Also, keep this to yourselves. Not even Diana can know. That's our measure of success - if we can pass Hippolyta off as a regular citizen and not even her daughter recognizes her, then we've hidden her very well."

"Then we're the people for the job!" Barbara said. "Who else knows illusion and subterfuge than better than us?" Bruce rose a suggestive eyebrow. "You don't count."

Hippolyta caught Alfred's wink. Yes...she will have some good coaching.

"So...where's the bride? You'd figure she would be flying down the stairs by now." Dick peered up the stairs. "What's taking you guys so long?"

Tim's head peeked from around the corner. "Hold on! We have a case of cold feet."

"Really? Diana's one of the most outspoken members of the League, and she's already married. Why is she so nervous?" Alfred asked. He glanced at Bruce.

"I don't know, performance anxiety? Let me see if I can help. I've seen this before." Bruce stepped up to the bottom stair and leaned on a banister. He angled his head towards the upper floor. "Diana. We're waiting. We can't start dinner without you."

"I know. Let me catch my breath." Her voice called from around the corner.

"Why are you so scared? It's only me… and Alfred… and your mother, Barbara, Zatanna and Dick ...this isn't helping at all, is it?"

"No, you're fine. I'm just...not accustomed to this...expectation."

"Treat it like a battle. Fling yourself into the fray."

"Not dressed like this."

"Is that what you'd think if Cheetah captured me?"

"You want me to come down there and kick someone's butt?"

"As long as it's not mine." Bruce smiled slightly and closed his eyes patiently. "This is just like learning how to salsa. One step at a time. Let Tim take the lead, he'll get you here."

"Come on, you can hold my hand. I'll walk down with you," Tim said. _Pause_ "Um...can you loosen your grip? You're squeezing too tight."

"Sorry."

"Zatanna. You mentioned that you were going to light the stairs. Why don't you do that to give the princess a moment to compose herself," Barbara suggested.

"Good idea. Bugs, come here." Zatanna bent down, picked up the white rabbit, and snuggled him close. "Twinkle twinkle little star, my friend. Make it shine." She kissed his nose, then stroked him down the length of his back. Stardust rose from his fur. Three pets in all, and she put him down.

The rabbit took off up the stairs. Light trailed in his wake. He rounded the corner, and suddenly there were two surprised laughs. As he returned to his mistress' side, a pathway like moonlight lit the steps. The Familiar wiggled his tail one last time and settled by Zatanna's feet.

"See, there you go, Mom. Just follow the rabbit. I'll go with you."

"Okay."

Everyone waited with bated breath. They could hear light shuffling of shoes on carpet. Bruce continued to stare up the stairs. Barbara aimed her camera phone at Bruce…

She caught on video Bruce nearly going down to the ground without getting hit. His knees buckled and he grabbed the banister. Alfred and Dick rushed to his side, placing supporting hands on his shoulders. Normally, Bruce would have shrugged off their help. Now, he barely registered their presence.

Diana stood at the top of the stairs, her chest heaving with her nervous breath as she stared into her husband's eyes. The light from the bunny trail made her gown glitter, as if she were clothed with stars and diamonds. A grinning boy held one hand, the other clutched a bouquet of white and blue roses.

Diana carefully lowered each foot so as not to step on her dress. Bruce kept his eyes on hers to center himself. He felt supporting hands push on his back to help him stand. Diana reached towards Bruce.

Each person in attendance will never forget the sight of the Dark Knight's hand shaking as he reached for his bride. He hesitated, then touched his fingers to hers ever so lightly. She completed the motion and took hold of him. They moved closer together, Bruce raising up one step, Diana lowering to another. The stood eye to eye.

Bruce licked his lips to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. He breathed in to speak, but nothing came out. Diana ducked her head with a shy blush. He closed his eyes, inhaled one more time, and tried again.

Diana leaned forward and kissed him. Bruce's breath caught in his throat, and he wound his arms around her. He didn't care that he was using her as an anchor to keep from falling. He hoped she wouldn't think less of him by the way his lips trembled.

_This is illogical! Why am I feeling this way? She's already mine, she said 'yes'. And yet...it's like we're about to say our vows all over again._ Bruce separated from the kiss and took a shuddering breath. He let his gaze roam over her face, her eyes, the sapphire necklace at her neck, to this dress he'd never seen before…

A white dress.

"Um...you're...wow...ah...hi." Bruce grimaced in embarrassed chagrin. _Hi? You hold the most beautiful woman in the world in your arms, and all you can say is 'hi'? Damn it, Bruce..._

"Hello." Diana grinned. She squeezed him firmly. "You're faltering here. Let me help. My name is Diana Wayne. Glad to meet you."

"I'm Thomas Prince...er, I mean Bruce. A pleasure." Diana's snorted laugh helped ease some of his nervousness. A wistful sigh whispered from above. They both turned to find Tim sitting on a stair, chin resting in his palm, elbow perched on his knee.

He waved mockingly. "Hi, I'm Tim. Don't mind me, just watching." Giggles greeted them from below. The couple turned to investigate.

"Good evening, Mr. Tim. My name is Alfred. You might have heard of me. I live here." The butler bowed with a flourish.

"Babs...is that you?"

"Dick! Where have you been all my life?" They grabbed each other in an over enthusiastic hug.

"Greetings, Your Majesty! I'm Zatanna."

"Oh, just call me Polly. Can I call you Zee?"

"Only if you call him Bugs."

The group continued to facetiously introduce themselves to each other. They suddenly looked up at the embarrassed couple and crowed in glee.

"Well, look who we got here! Where did that good lookin' couple come from?" Dick waved at them.

"Tim, quick. Imma throw you my phone, take a picture from that side!"

"What is that on your face, Master Bruce? It looks like a smile."

"Daughter, is that a man stuck to your dress?"

The crowd's mocking disintegrated into good-natured laughing. They were thoroughly ignored as the newlywed couple moved back into a kiss. The gentle touch turned steamy as Bruce and Diana continued with no signs of stopping. Their passion was met with exasperated groans and cat calls.

"You two really like doing that." Tim pointed Barbara's phone uncomfortably close to the couple. Without parting, Bruce took a swipe at him. The boy simply retreated to a farther stair.

"Are you going to stop anytime soon. We're getting hungry!" Dick called up to them. Diana waved her hand at him carelessly. She continued kissing her husband.

"So...who wants to bet that their first child will be conceived tonight?"

Diana parted from Bruce with a pop. "MOTHER!"

"He dared me to say it!" Hippolyta pointed accusingly at Alfred. He frowned.

"Nobody likes a tattle tail, Your Majesty."

"I wasn't getting in trouble for your ideas."

"Yay, they came up for air! Come on, lovelies, you'll have plenty time for that after you've eaten. This way… this way…" Barbara directed the couple from the stairs. Tim helped by pushing Diana on the shoulder, holding the camera phone along the way.

Zatanna stood to the side, a dopey grin on her face. "That was so romantic!"

Barbara smiled at her. "How did this compare to your favorite movie?"

"Bah! That's Hollywood. This is the real thing." Zatanna quickly stepped up to the couple, taking Bruce by the elbow. "So? What do you think?" She motioned towards Diana.

"I think…" He glanced over at the woman at his other arm, "We're married, right?"

"Yes, my love. We said The Words."

"Good. Making sure that this wasn't a dream." He felt a tug at his elbow. Zatanna leaned away with a sigh.

"You two are making my heart flutter." A growling sound echoed through the hall. "Oops...that was my stomach." She shrugged. "All I had today was leftover pizza and tea. Guess we should eat."

Diana swept her gaze to all those in the foyer. "Can we have a moment alone? We'll meet you in there." Alfred bowed in agreement.

"We will be waiting for you. Remember, food is best when eaten while it's still fresh. Don't take too long." He ushered the rest of the guests towards the dining room. "I've prepared a few hors d'oeuvres in anticipation that dinner will be delayed. You can munch on those."

Finding themselves alone, Bruce stepped away from Diana and twirled her as if in a dance. She took his lead and let her dress flair out. He pulled her back in and held her close.

"I don't think Alfred packed this in your duffel bag," he said.

"You'd be surprised what he had hidden in there."

"I'm sure I'll find out later. Where did you get this dress? Did Zatanna conjure it?"

"No, someone else gifted this to me."

"Who?"

"Your favorite goddess."

"You're my favorite goddess."

"Not me, Aphrodite. And I'm sure she's very pleased with us. We've worshipped her a lot this weekend."

"So that's what we were doing! And here I thought I was making love to the goddess of my dreams the entire time."

"Bruce," Diana whispered, a blush staining her cheeks. "You don't want to talk that way against her. She can get jealous."

"Aphrodite has nothing to worry about. We will worship her as thoroughly as possible." He touched his forehead to hers. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Get married?"

"It would have led to that. More like… actually tell each other how we felt."

"We were running in different directions. The fact that we served together in the Justice League kept us in the same room."

"There was a reason I kept visiting you on monitor duty. It was an excuse to be alone with you, even if it was to talk business."

"And how you assigned us together on missions, and how you conveniently knew when I was in the cafeteria…to talk business."

"I know where everyone is on the Watchtower at any given time," he said coyly.

"Uh huh. And how you started visiting me at home to take my reports instead on the station."

"Your job as Ambassador took precedence over the League. Besides, I made sure the visits were quick."

"Right. Long enough for a cup of tea and to receive my reports. What were you really doing?"

He smiled conspiratorially. "_yumeji ni wa / ashi mo yasumezu / kayoedomo / utsutsu ni hitome / mishigoto wa arazu"_

Diana slapped him on the shoulder. "You were spying on me!"

"Of course I was. I've been running after you for a while. In my dreams, at least." He shrugged. "I wasn't sure how to broach the subject without going back on everything I'd said. I was being a stubborn fool."

"Good thing I took matters in my own hands. I was scared, but...I thought I'd try."

"I'm so glad you did."

"And you chased me back."

"No, I was running into your arms." Bruce caressed her cheek. Diana looked into his eyes and smiled.

"It feels like we should be dancing," she said.

"Most weddings do have a first dance. But there's no music."

"We can imagine. Something slow." Diana looked down. "I don't think I can do a vigorous salsa in this dress."

"As you wish, Your Highness." They slowly swayed to silence. Diana draped her arms around Bruce's neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer, their bodies flush against each other. His hand spread across her lower back, and he buried his face in her hair.

A low, mellow voice began singing:

_mousa moi ennepe erga polychrysou Aphroditēs_

The couple's heads suddenly rose. They found themselves surrounded, smiles on their family and friend's faces. Barbara held her phone up again. Her expression was obviously fighting to stay neutral, but the emotions were plain to see. Hippolyta stood beside her with a hand on the seated woman's shoulder. With a quirky smile, she began her song again:

_mousa moi ennepe erga polychrysou Aphroditēs,  
__Kypridos, hēte theoisin epi glykyn himeron ōrse  
__kai t᾽ edamassato phyla katathnētōn anthrōpōn  
__oiōnous te diipeteas kai thēria panta,  
__ēmen hos᾽ ēpeiros polla trephei ēd᾽ hosa pontos:  
__pasin d᾽ erga memēlen eustephanou Kythereiēs.**_

Bruce and Diana continued to dance. The princess smiled various times, her prince wondering what the words meant. The queen's voice flowed through the song, strong and soft at the same time. Everyone else marveled at the scene in front of them.

This was Wonder Woman and Batman, in the middle of a foyer, dancing their first dance as a married couple. Two of the most powerful people they knew were sharing this with them. Each person felt that they were a part of something special - and they would never, ever forget how they were together for this moment.

Hippolyta finished her song with a sigh. She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I figured that was an appropriate song for this occasion."

"Thank you, Mother. That was beautiful."

"You're welcome, my sun and stars." A sniffle sounded to the side.

"Damn it, I got something in my eye." Dick wiped his face quickly.

"Here you go." Tim handed him a handkerchief. Dick thankfully took it, and dabbed his cheek. He gave the cloth a quizzical look and sniffed at it. He grimaced and put it in his pocket.

"What was that song you sang, Hippolyta? It sounded like you were telling a story," Bruce asked.

"I was. It's a tale of a marriage between a goddess and a mortal, Aphrodite and Anchises. I thought it was something that reflected this celebration well."

"Can you tell us the story?" Zatanna asked. "I'm always open to a good romance."

"Of course, but I'll do that after we eat." Hippolyta stepped forward and took both newlyweds' hands in her own. She was going to make sure they made it to the dinner table this time.

The group entered the dining room, and Bruce pulled out Diana's chair to let her sit down. She floundered at where to put her bouquet of roses, when Alfred took them from her, handing her back the handkerchief that graced their stems. He shuffled out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Giving the flowers a sniff, he took a crystal vase out of the cupboard and filled the bottom with water. He inspected the food for its readiness, and nodded with satisfaction. All was ready for presentation.

Alfred reentered the room and noted each guests' place as he set the flowers in the middle of the table. Bruce and Diana sat at the front as the heads of the household. Diana settled in the right hand position beside Bruce. The protocol conscious butler wondered why she took that so readily, then remembered - she was the princess of her people. She would stand at the Queen's side that way as well.

Hippolyta sat to Diana's right, as her mother and as a guest. The queen gazed lovingly at her daughter, and chatted lightly with her son-in-law. Polly's happiness radiated through her posture and the excited blush on her cheeks. They were explaining to her the modern wedding traditions that they bypassed.

Tim sat at Hippolyta's other side. He chimed in when he thought Bruce had left out certain matrimonial details. Barbara rolled her eyes at the boy's enthusiasm, but smiled through his explanations. They completed that side of the celebratory table.

Dick sat across from Barbara, while Zatanna sat to his left. He used that position to alternate his attention between the two women. Zee giggled through his banter and Barbara shifted her attention to join their conversation. Their whispered conspiring had Alfred wondering what they were up to.

A chair had been left open beside Zatanna, to Bruce's left. Alfred wondered why Dick didn't sit there; as the eldest son, he should be by his father's side. The butler tutted lightly under his breath then moved to correct the young man. An imperious snap stopped him.

Barbara's hand still in the air, she pointed at the butler. "You." She motioned to the empty chair. "Sit."

"Pardon?"

"Sit down," Dick commanded. "Right there."

"But, that's your place, Master Richard. You're the eldest son…"

"And you're the Father of the Groom." Bruce said. He motioned towards his left.

Alfred froze. _Father?_ "But...I have to… the food needs to be served. I'll sit down when I'm done."

Dick slapped his hand on the table. "Pay up." Both Zatanna and Barbara groaned, but reached in their pockets and threw him five dollar bills.

"What is this?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"I bet them you would insist on serving us, and that you wouldn't sit down until you do. We're taking that chore away from you."

"Absolutely not! I've designed each course for a specific time and with flavor in mind. I will serve the bride and groom as is proper for this celebration."

"Bruce and I already ate together after we said our vows. And you've been in that kitchen all day. We're not a royal court. Please? Sit with us. It would mean a lot to me." Diana gestured towards the chair.

"But, Mrs. Wayne…"

"Master Alfred. Let the children do this for you. They want to show how they care," Hippolyta said.

"I… I don't know, Your Majesty…" Alfred stammered at the unaccustomed place of honor.

"Please?" Both monarchs pleaded lightly. Alfred nearly relented - two gorgeous women asking for his company? He usually didn't resist. However, there was a mission to complete...

Alfred tutted under his breath. "As touched as I am that you'd want my company, it is my duty to serve you. Protocol demands it."

Dick pointed at Bruce. "You lost the counter bet. Not even royalty could get him to sit down."

The elder Wayne growled under his breath. "You'll get it later."

"Damned straight I will! Now, if you could use some of your influence on Mr. Stubborn over there..." Dick motioned towards Alfred. Bruce stood, walked over to the old man, and escorted him to the table. Pulling out the chair, he gently, but firmly, guided the butler to sit down.

Alfred, with as much dignity as he could muster, lowered himself into the seat. Posture ramrod straight, he primly laid a napkin in his lap and stared straight ahead. His eyes met Hippolyta's. She smiled. His gaze shifted to Diana's. Her grin brought a blush to his cheeks. He reluctantly glanced over to Bruce.

"Don't look so smug," Alfred quipped.

"You deserved the position," Bruce said, "as my unwilling wingman."

Alfred plucked at silverware in front of him. "Who said I was unwilling?"

"Right. Dick...this is your show now." Bruce gestured towards his eldest son.

"Okay! Ladies, and Tim. Let's go." Chairs scraped away from the table. Alfred raised a hand. Dick folded his arms across his chest. "And try not to direct from over there, Master Pennyworth. Let's see if you can restrain yourself and actually let someone do things their way."

"I was only going to say…" Alfred pursed his lips together at Dick's raised eyebrows. "Um...we could use some water."

"Of course." Dick winked at the butler and left for the kitchen.

"And don't forget to bring out the wine," Alfred muttered under his breath. "With the cork screw and the ice bucket…"

Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder. "And you called me a control freak."

"Shush, boy." Alfred started to relax, his posture loosening up. A crash resounded from the kitchen. He nearly jumped out of his chair.

Tim's head popped in. "Sorry! That was the baking pan. It was empty when it hit the ground." He retreated back into the kitchen.

"I think I need that glass of wine now," Alfred muttered. He sighed as he lowered his face in his palm.

"Your wish is our command, Master Pennyworth." Barbara wheeled out of the kitchen with two wine bottles and an ice bucket propped on her lap. She glided to a stop by his chair. "Red or white?"

"What do you think, Master Bruce?" Alfred leaned back and regarded his ward.

"Red, of course." He reached over to take the bottle from Barbara.

Alfred scoffed. "Listen to you. You share one bottle of wine with your wife, and you're a connoisseur."

"I defer to the experts," Bruce said. He handed the bottle to Diana.

"So you liked your birthday present?" she asked.

"It was okay. I liked the company better."

"Was that the bottle of Xinomavro you saved from Artemis' winning batch?" Hippolyta asked Diana. She took the bottle from her daughter and held her hand out for the corkscrew.

"Same one. It aged well." She eyed her mother struggling to uncork the bottle.

"Is this the Artemis I know?" Bruce asked. "Captain of the Amazon Guard, long red hair, nasty attitude… nearly clobbered Superman for interfering with Kara's training exercise?"

"Yes, that Artemis," Hippolyta answered. "Why do you seemed surprised?"

"Winemaking doesn't sound like something she would do. She's so...militant."

"Why not? We all have things we enjoy doing in our free time. Artemis grows grapes as a way of relaxing. And with all the time we have, she's been able to coax the best flavors out of her crops."

"That still sounds like a strange hobby for one so stiff."

"Says the dark vigilante who experimented with hybrid roses, and named them for his secret love," Alfred threw back.

Bruce opened his mouth. He closed it abruptly. "Touché."

Diana caressed his cheek. "See, my love? Even hardened, immortal warriors take time to relax. You should do the same."

"I know how to relax," Bruce retorted.

"Really? How?"

"I read...in bed. A lot," he said. Diana rolled her eyes.

"He reads in the cave, too," Alfred said. "I caught him using a batarang as a bookmark once. He accidentally brought it upstairs."

"I forgot it was there. Didn't feel like taking it back down to the cave. It was very useful."

"Was it a blank one, or an incendiary 'rang?" Barbara asked.

"Ah...blank. I think. It never went off, so…"

"Not even Artemis takes weaponry to her bedroom," Diana said.

"And here I was thinking she slept with a sword in her hand," Bruce quipped back facetiously.

"Do I ever do that?"

"You never take off your bracelets."

"That's...different."

"I'm not the one wearing armor to bed."

"You should," Diana murmured. Her eyes ran down Bruce's body. "Then it would be an even match."

"Maybe I will." Bruce ran his fingers along her arm. "I need all the help I can get when you get going. You can take the Amazon out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of the Amazon. Not even in the bedroom."

"Whoa," Barbara whispered. The heroic couple knew the undercover analyst was enjoying this little piece of gossip.

"Looks like I'll need to stock up on extra linens. I'll be finding holes in them soon," Alfred groaned.

Hippolyta regarded them, aghast. "Is that what everyone thinks of us?" she asked. "We're violent and always fighting?"

"Some do," Bruce said. "Remember what the history books said Amazons did for archery?"

Hippolyta resisted the urge to cup her breasts. "What silliness. We're a peaceful people. We sing and dance, laugh and love, just like everyone else. We practice our martial arts to serve the gods, and to protect ourselves. If I had my way, we'd never need to use them."

"That would my wish as well," Bruce said. "I've been steering Wayne Enterprises way from war technology, but I still need it for my mission. Nothing would make me happier than the day Gotham is safe from the evil elements that plague her, and I can put it all away."

"Remember, you're the Prince of Themyscira," Hippolyta announce imperiously. Bruce's eyes narrowed in warning. "Gotham's concerns are ours, too. Whatever resources we have are yours. You can have an Amazon army, you need only give the order."

"Urm...that...that's a very generous offer, Your Majesty, but I don't like meta-" Bruce fidgeted as Diana kicked him under the table, "I mean, I don't like extra help. It's easier for me to take care of Gotham with the team that I have."

"You mean, 'you don't like metas in your city'," Barbara whispered. Bruce tried to shush her. "It's not a secret, even the _Gotham Gazette_ reported on it. It's amazing you let Diana stay."

"He invited me. That rendered him powerless." Diana regarded her husband. "I'm surprised you're not jumping on the opportunity. You'll command of some of the finest warriors you'll ever meet, and you have their champion as an ally," Diana said. She winked at him.

"You know how I feel about people with superpowers…"

"What superpowers?" Hippolyta asked. "We're skilled warriors because we've had time to train, the passion to excel, and enemies that pushed us beyond our limits. And we live surrounded by fresh air, good food, and sunlight. We've thrived. The only advantage we have is our immortality. Our strength comes from hard work and the spirit within."

"Sound familiar, my dear?" Diana squeezed Bruce's arm. "Besides, only a few among my people are blessed with gifts from the gods, but by your definition, I'm a meta. I shouldn't be here."

"Both of you love poking holes in my arguments," Bruce said. He glared at both Amazons.

"We're blessed by Athena. Not only do we seek to emulate her warrior prowess, we strive for her wisdom as well. Knowledge, logic, foresight, and strategy… practicing these are the best ways to worship her," Diana said imperiously. "You've taken down enemies using all of those. The Mighty One would probably be honored to bless you with one of her armies."

Hippolyta nodded solemnly. Athena gives her favorites many blessings. The Queen regarded Bruce. She wondered what gifts were given to him.

"Hey Barbara!" Dick called. "We need you to take a few of the platters to the table. Wheel back in here."

"On my way!" Barbara eased her chair towards the kitchen. "Guess what I just heard! Gotham might get an Amazon army…"

"Uh oh. She' not going to let you forget that," Alfred said. "She sounded much too excited."

"I hope she is. Because if I follow through, she's going to be one of my captains," Bruce responded.

"May Apollo support her endeavours, then." Hippolyta said. "It takes all of Artemis' control to keep some of our warriors on track. Why do you think she's so … nasty? We're an opinionated people, if you haven't noticed by now."

"Then Barbara's the perfect person to act as a filter. She keeps everything here coordinated and in tip-top shape. She's proven that she can control a situation, remotely and on site." Bruce let a small smirk come through. "Though...it would be interesting to see two fiery redheads go at it."

"Ms. Gordon is a strong personality," Alfred agreed. "It would be good to have her represent Gotham's female population. Though, what would your people think of her disability?"

"I don't know what they would think, but I greatly admire her," Diana said. "She survived an attack that should have killed her, and she found other ways to serve. And she's helped Bruce with his mission. I would be proud to call her sister."

"Between Barbara, Zatanna, and my daughter, you're building your own Amazon army, Bruce," Hippolyta teased.

"I know many powerful people. Some happen to be women," Bruce said. "Thought, I would be curious to see how Barbara relates to Artemis."

"Babs versus Arty. What do you think, Mother?"

"My captain versus his captain? I think I like this idea. How about we devise a challenge…"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time. This is a celebratory table, not a war council. We needn't decide military exchanges before the first course." Alfred said. "Where are those kids? The food should be out here by now…"

"Here we are." Dick held the kitchen door open as Zatanna and Tim carried platters to the table. "We tried doing the 'Alfred' thing and design the plates, but we couldn't figure out what went where. So we're doing this family style."

"If you would have let me serve this, we would have been finished with the salad by now," Alfred chided.

"And we can still have our salad, along with everything else. Sit down, Mr. Pennyworth. We got this," Dick countered.

"I can at least make the marital couple's plates. Mrs. Wayne shouldn't have to serve herself. She might...mess up her dress."

"If being a convenient excuse will make you feel better, then go ahead, Alfred. You can prepare our plates," Diana conceded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wayne." He glanced over at Dick. The young man shook his head at the older man, exasperated that Alfred had worked around his plan. "Well then, get the rest of the food."

"Have to take charge, even when we try to do things for you." Dick sighed, but retreated with a smile. "I'm going to get you to relax. I'll simply have to trick you into it."

Soon, platters and bowls filled the table. Each dish was served with gusto if not finesse - Dick insisted that they pass the food around person to person. Alfred designed the newlyweds plates as they watched, amused. Hippolyta made sure to take a sample from each dish, curious and excited at the new flavors on display. To Diana's relief, Tim piled large helpings from various selections, while running commentary on which ones were his favorites.

Tim's constant chatter was met with indulgence and eye-rolls from the grown ups. "Wow! This is a lot of food. You really were cooking in there, Alfred. How did you know to make this much? Can you pass that plate to me, I want to get more of that...come on, Dick, don't take it all! Polly, you should try this one - that's French onion soup. It looks weird, but it tastes really good. Did everyone get what they wanted? This is neat that we're all together at the same table, almost like a real family."

Tim clamped his mouth shut, realizing what he had said. Everyone paused and looked around. As one unit, they turned their gaze towards the head of the table.

Bruce took inventory of each person. This was how he was used to thinking - Justice League teammate, Amazon Queen, sidekick, tactical analyst, former partner, mystical ally, trusted butler. As was habit, he cataloged how they could further the Batman's mission…

Then he felt his hand squeezed affectionately. He looked over and saw...wife. Gaze shifted. Mother-In-Law. A turn of the head - youngest son. He continued… precious protegé, oldest son, longest friend. Father-figure. He looked down at his hand, fingers entwined with Diana's.

Husband. Son-in-Law. Father. Mentor. Partner. Friend. Ward.

Bruce looked up and let a small smile touch his lips. He answered Tim's thought.

"We are."

A shuddering breath whispered beside him. Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "And you should be very proud of your family."

"I am."

Diana grinned. "A man of few words. Got anything else to say, oh loquacious one?"

Bruce shrugged. "Let's eat."

"Amen!" Dick called out. He reached for his fork…

"Wait." All eyes turned towards Hippolyta. She bowed her head. "I know this isn't my table, but I would like to give a Themysciran blessing over the food. In honor of your marriage and to bring grace upon your home."

"You are now a part of the Wayne family," Bruce said. Hippolyta reared back from his blunt tone. "You can say whatever you want. As you can see, we don't hold back." He smirked at her. "Just keep it short."

"Well, it's definitely longer than two words," Hippolyta quipped back. "I promise, it won't take long, and we'll be able to start our meal right after." Bruce for her to continue.

Standing at her place at the table, Hippolyta scanned the area. Her eyes rested upon a credenza lining the head of the dining room, a set of glasses and a bottle of bourbon decorating the side. She grabbed the bottle of wine, Diana's vase of roses, and a plate.

"Open this, please," Hippolyta asked as she handed the bottle to Diana. Diana rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"You have problems with that, too?" Bruce asked.

"It happens every time there is a bottle of wine around Diana," Hippolyta revealed.

_Pop!_ "It's a gift," Diana said, handing the bottle and cork back to her mother.

"Yes, and we're still wondering who gave you that gift - Dionysus so he can have the pleasure of you pouring his wine, or Hestia so you can offer the first libation." Hippolyta laid the cork down, the screw still imbedded. Tim reached over and took the interesting combination. He immediately began playing with it.

Hippolyta smiled as Tim spun the cork on the table. "Diana used to do that when she was a girl." The Queen then took her objects to the credenza and arranged them at the center. She glanced around and found a tall candle. She reached for it and held it out towards the table.

Zatanna waved her hand, and the wick lit with a tiny flame. Hippolyta set that down, then turned back towards the bounty of food. She picked pieces from various dishes, making sure to include a bite from those Tim had indicated as his favorites. She placed that plate beside the glowing candle.

Hippolyta reached over to the bourbon set and grabbed a glass, then poured in wine. _Half empty, half full. May we be blessed with abundance to fill it the rest of the way. _Then she reviewed her ensemble - flowers in honor of creation, the first libation from a bottle of wine, choice bits of food, flame to send it to the gods…

Hippolyta felt as if there was something missing. Her inspection had everyone looking around, too. She suddenly darted out of the room. They glanced at each other in concern. Diana shrugged, not knowing what to think.

The sound of sandals shuffling proceeded Hippolyta's hasty re-entry. She walking in, wiping her hand across the surface of a picture frame. Bruce peeked over to see what it was, then leaned back in surprise. Diana felt him squeeze her hand harder.

Hippolyta placed a photo of Thomas and Martha Wayne beside the lit candle. She turned at Alfred's slight gasp. "To honor those loved ones who have passed on." She bowed her head slightly. _I should have taken that offer from Aphrodite to see Antiope again. Maybe she can give me a picture of her and Hippolytus for my mantle._

"Ah...then...can you add this to the display?" Dick reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. His fingers held a small slip of paper. "They're names were John and Mary." They passed the photo from person to person until it reached Hippolyta. The queen inspected the image of two smiling, dark-haired parents. Their son had inherited their sunny dispositions.

Diana looked over and noticed how Tim slumped slightly in his chair. "Mother? Can you add this?" She handed over a white handkerchief, embroidered letters prominent on one of its corners. "Jack and Janet made this to accompany their son into his future. They should be included, too." She smiled as the boy perked up at the mention of his parents.

"Roger and Thelma," Barbara murmured. All eyes turned to her. "Those were my real parents. Barbara and James are my aunt and uncle, but they took me in. I don't have a picture, but if you pour a shot of that bourbon, that would represent them. They...they died in a car accident. My father was drunk."

Hippolyta nodded at that sad pronouncement, but did as requested. She opened the decanter and took a curious sniff. She reeled back from the potency. A small amount graced a glass. This should be taken in cautious servings.

"_Rehtom ym fo ronoh ni,_" Zatanna chanted, "Sindella." She waved her hand. Candles perched in wall holders suddenly lit along the perimeter. The room took on a soft glow. "For my mother. I still have my father. And a new uncle." She leaned over and smiled at Alfred. He winked back.

Hippolyta and Diana looked at each other. They thought the same thing - a daughter still had BOTH her parents, but one might as well have passed on. She didn't acknowledge him, but Diana placed her hand over her heart, where flame touched her the night before. She received her father's blessing. She just didn't know what it meant.

Hippolyta glanced over at Alfred. He subtly tapped his chest. A look of understanding passed between them. Taking all the sentiments into account, Hippolyta placed her hands together in a prayerful motion, then held them over the offerings. Then she recited:

hestíē, hḗte ánaktos Apóllōnos hekátoio  
Pythoî en ēgathéēi hieròn dómon amphipoleúeis,  
aieì sō̂n plokámōn apoleíbetai hygròn élaion:  
ércheo tónd᾽ anà oîkon, hén᾽ ércheo thymòn échousa  
sỳnDiìmētióenti: chárin d᾽ hám᾽ ópasson aoidē̂i.***

Diana translate:.

"_Hestia, you who tend the holy house of the lord Apollo, the Far-shooter at goodly Pytho, with soft oil dripping ever from your locks, come now into this house, come, having one mind with Zeus the all-wise —draw near, and withal bestow grace upon my song."_

Then Hippolyta picked up the wine bottle and served each person. Tim raised an eyebrow at receiving the drink - Bruce narrowed his eyes at the boy's eagerness. Then he grimaced as Hippolyta gave him the largest portion of all. Diana hid her smile behind her hand.

Hippolyta returned to her place at the table, but continued standing. She glanced around at each member of this new family. Each were strong in their own right, yet had experienced such tragic pasts. Hippolyta closed her eyes to gather her thoughts...which gods to call upon….

"To Bruce and Diana, and to celebrate their promise to love each other forever." She held her glass towards Bruce. "As many of your loved ones reside in his realm, may Hades continue to bring wealth to this household. While his mission is dark, it is necessary - as yours is, too. You have paid a high price, and your loss is his gain. He owes you."

She held her glass towards Diana. "You left home and entered a harsh world. But you ate its fruits and decided to stay, and Gaia is all the better for it. Persephone brings light to the darkness. May she bless you with a new beginning."

She swept her glass around the perimeter of the table. "Each one of you is a piece of a broken whole. Tonight, Hephaestus brings those shards together to forge something stronger. May his flame shine through each of you, and bring hope for those you fight for."

Hippolyta held her glass defiantly high. _"_Hera, Queen of the Gods and Heaven, look up on this house with mercy, and know that this man and woman have honored you by committing to a marriage beyond time. May their union be blessed by Athena's strength, Apollo's light, and Aphrodite's love. And may Hestia smile upon them as they build a home together. _Yasou!_"

So caught up in her passion, everyone at the table answered. "_Yasou!_"

"Cheers!" Alfred called out. He downed his wine in one drink. "Oh, I needed that." Each person took a drink...or at least it looked like it.

"Drink it, Bruce," Diana droned.

"Damn it," he whispered, eyeing the red wine dubiously. He took a tentative sip. His squinched expression said volumes.

"So?" Alfred asked in amusement.

"Strong grapes," Bruce grunted. He glanced over at Diana.

"Can't help you with that, my dear. That wouldn't be proper at the dinner table," Diana said. She took a drink of her wine for emphasis.

"Tease," he retorted. She puckered her lips at him. An uncharacteristic sigh left the man's throat.

A chiming sound tinkled from the end of the table. Dick looked up at them, a mischievous glint in his eye. He lightly tapped a fork on his glass. Barbara grinned and echoed him. Zatanna grabbed her spoon and copied.

"What are you…" Bruce interrupted Diana's question as he reached over and kissed her. Her surprised squeak dissolved into giggles and she relented to his insistent touch. She deepened the kiss, despite their place and company. The trio stopped tapping their glasses, and hooted their approval.

"That's better," Bruce said as he separated from Diana.

She hummed under her breath, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Glad I could help,"

"Thanks for the backup, N," Bruce called down the table.

"Anytime, B," Dick answered back.

"Was that one of your modern traditions?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yep! And they have to kiss every time we do it," Tim answered enthusiastically. He picked up a butter knife. Alfred glared at him. He put it down.

Bruce continued to stare down the full serving of wine. "Let me help you with that." Alfred reached over and took Bruce's glass, and traded it for a clean one. Then he reached for the Riesling. "This one might be more your speed. It's sweet, but it's manageable."

"I could just drink water," Bruce droned. Alfred poured him another full glass of wine.

"Imagine it's ginger ale. It's about the same color, but not as bubbly," the butler teased.

"Mother! You should try that one. You like sweet," Diana said.

Hippolyta shook her head as she waved it away. "You know I can't drink white wine. Doesn't agree with me."

"I think that's all in your head."

"It goes straight there! No. Now let me eat." Hippolyta tucked into her food, leaning away from the demonic white wine.

Tim coughed as he set down his glass. "I don't know why grown ups like this stuff. It's awful!"

"That vintage is a bit too dry for you, Master Tim. Here, you try the Riesling, too."

"No, he's underaged, he can't drinking alcohol," Bruce demanded. He pointed his finger at Tim.

"Why not? I gave Diana wine when she was a girl, you simply need to water it down. Here." Hippolyta reached for the bottle, then for Tim's glass. She drank his quickly, then poured a liberal amount of white wine. Then she added water, allowing pieces of ice to fall in. A few spoon turns to mix it, she handed it back to Tim.

He cautiously took a drink. "This one's good, like grape juice." He took another drink.

"Timothy," Bruce said in warning.

"I'm an Amazon son. Tradition says I can." Tim took another rebellious sip, looking straight into Bruce's eyes. "Mmmm…"

Diana leaned towards Bruce and whispered in his ear. His clouded expression resolved into a smirk, and he sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "You're right, Tim. You should get used to that. You're the son of an Amazon, it's a part of your heritage. Drink up!"

Tim put down the glass with a suspicious glare. He picked up his fork and started eating his food. Father and son continued to stare at each other. Finally, the boy lowered his eyes and tucked into his meal. He reached over and took another drink.

The table commenced at enjoying the feast. Alfred had outdone himself on this one - He prepared everything with his reliably perfect skill. His pre-planning for fast meals made it possible for him to whip up various dishes that coalesced into a festival of flavors. Fresh vegetables from the garden accompanied carefully cooked entrees with light sauces. His restrained touch with herbs tickled the palate without overwhelming it.

"Oh...I'm so happy!" Barbara sat back to savor a particularly good mouthful.

"Mmmm...and I didn't have to cook it myself. That's always welcome." Zatanna's posture relaxed as she moved food around her plate.

"I'm glad you approve, Ms. Zatarra. Because this doesn't count as your home cooked meal," Alfred said.

"Really?" She perked up in excitement.

"Oh, no! This is for Bruce and Diana, you're simply reaping the benefits. Your meal will be designed with you in mind. I'm keeping track of what you like." She reached for an almost empty bowl of orzo salad. She served herself the remaining amount, and grinned at Alfred. "Favorite noted."

"How are you doing down there, Dick?" Diana called over. "You're very quiet."

"Mm mm," he grunted. "Can't talk. Must eat. Missed this so much." He took another eager bite of herb crusted salmon.

"This is very delicious, Master Alfred. I do believe Despoina has some good competition," Hippolyta said. "What is in this dish? It has an interesting texture."

"That is wild rice with chopped pecans and cranberries. It goes well with the salmon. I particularly enjoy it with the roasted brussels sprouts."

Hippolyta nodded in agreement. "Do you eat like this all the time, Bruce?"

"I eat whatever he puts on my plate. Though I wish he'd make the brussels sprouts more often, I like those."

"What? Since when?" Alfred asked, surprised. "You used to sneak those off your plate and hide them in your napkin."

"When I was a kid. I didn't like them on principle. They were...weird."

"They're still weird," Tim muttered.

"I tried it when you kept making them," Bruce confessed. "Couldn't get enough, but you only gave me a few. You never noticed them gone?"

"I thought you hid them somewhere in that blasted cave of yours. I only made them because I liked them."

"I like everything you make me. So does everyone else. Why do you think I host dinners here? I could do that at a restaurant, but people keep asking me when they can try your cooking. It's gotten around." Bruce eyed the butler with a knowing look. "Everyone wants their own 'Alfred'. They don't know you were trained among the elite at Le Cordon Bleu School of... Cooking."

"Good to know you recognize skill," Alfred quipped back. "It takes a light hand and subtle sense of taste to weave a menagerie of flavors like this. I practiced on you a bit, but I wasn't sure if you noticed. Glad to see that you were paying attention."

"I study each plate you put in front of me. I know you plan my meals for maximum physical performance, but I can gauge your mood by what you serve. Lukewarm leftovers tell me that I've annoyed you to no end, but they're arranged nicely on the plate, so I'll get your forgiveness by morning. The only time I've received worse was when Diana left. I ate better at Wayne Tower's cafeteria then."

"Alfred! You didn't take out your revenge on Bruce's meals, did you?" Diana gasped.

"I express myself through cooking. I was right mad at him for that. I didn't feel like doing more than opening a can."

"You must have seriously pissed him off if Alfred doesn't want to cook for you," Barbara said.

"You have no idea," Bruce and Dick said together. They shared a look of understanding. Alfred had the longest fuse ever. Both Bats figured out not only how to light it, but how to run it down to the explosive.

"But you made great sandwiches!" Tim pipped in.

"Really hard to mess those up. So, Master Bruce." Alfred swept his hand towards the table. "What does this menu tell you?"

"That you're one happy old man...and you were expecting to feed an army."

"We basically are an army," Dick said. "Or at least a squad of elite soldiers. I'll be at the top of my game tonight. Especially after dessert!"

"There's dessert?" Diana perked up eagerly.

"Of course, Mrs. Wayne. We're celebrating your marriage. Every wedding needs cake!" Alfred grinned brightly at her.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Chocolate."

Hippolyta laid down her fork and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, Gracious Hestia. This meal when from delicious to divine."

"I take that back, Alfred," Bruce droned. "You weren't expecting to feed an army. You were getting in good with Amazon royalty."

"Of course I was, Your Highness" Alfred said. "You like chocolate cake, too. Devil's Food, I do believe."

* * *

_*Thy cradle here shall glitter bright / and darkness breathe a newer light / where endless faith shall shine serene / and twilight never intervene - _O come, Redeemer of the Earth

* * *

**Hymn of Aphrodite - Homer  
***Hymn of Hestia - Homer

* * *

_Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes…_


	9. Chapter 9: Late Evening

_Ephemera - Vas (Vocal)_

* * *

_"Take it from someone who knows. Regret is worthless. I've wasted so much time with looking back and wondering what if I had done things differently. I thought I had it under control by channeling my regret into my mission. Diana's showing me a better way. She's living a life of 'I know', not 'what if.'"  
Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 7: Home Ch. 4: A Place Called Home_

* * *

**Late Evening**

"He's not going to do it. Too dangerous." Zatanna leaned forward.

"Yes, he is. Look at him. He wants to." Barbara pushed her chair closer.

"I don't know…I see some doubt," Zee quipped back.

Dick peered over their heads. "Batman doesn't show doubt. He's weighing his options."

"If he does it, he would have my respect and pity for the rest of his life." Barbara said.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Three voices chanted to the couple.

"Would you all shut up and let us finish this!" While the groom yelled at his guests, the bride did her best to keep from laughing.

"Oooh, he's mad… he's going to glare at us...ugh! Right between the eyes!" Dick facetiously staggered backwards. He swiftly stepped back to his position. He didn't want to miss any of this.

Bruce and Diana stood by an elegant two tiered chocolate cake. Alfred had set up a dessert stand in the sitting room and insisted that they complete this particular wedding tradition. The cutting of the cake had gone well, and a slice rested on a plate between them.

"So, one of your traditions is to feed each other a piece of cake to symbolize you providing for each other," Hippolyta said. "I don't see what's so dangerous about that."

"Well, that's the tradition," Alfred verified. "But there is the part that can make or break the beginning of a marriage."

"And that is…"

"How you feed it to your new spouse. Are you gentle and considerate, and let the other person take only what they can fit in their mouth…"

"Or do you smash it in their face and smear it all around!" Zee crowed. "Come on Bruce, I dare ya!"

"I'm not falling for that one," Bruce growled. "I don't want to end my evening injured."

"Coward," Barbara muttered under her breath. She glanced around, looking for who said the explosive word.

"I'm not going to ram a piece of dark chocolate cake into the face of the Amazon Champion who is wearing a white dress gifted to her by a goddess. Do you want this to be the shortest marriage on record?"

"But, you know that Amazon marriages are until death," Hippolyta clarified.

"Exactly!" Bruce gestured towards Diana. "Do you think she would let me survive that?" All glanced over at the waiting princess. Diana picked off a piece of icing and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on her thumb thoughtfully.

"Come on, Bruce, try it. I like danger," Diana teased. "You can lick it off. It's not the first time you've done something like that." Her statement got the desired effect - Bruce grinned evilly while everyone else groaned in pain.

"Tee Emm Eye! Tee Emm Eye!" Dick covered his ears with his hands.

Zatanna could barely hold herself up from laughing. "God! That's what caused all this in the first place."

"You know what they mean?" Barbara asked eagerly.

"Yep!"

"And…" everyone waited.

"I can't tell you. I want to live, too!" Zatanna winked at the naughty couple. Disappointed groans accompanied the magician's high-pitched giggle.

"So...are you going to give me that, or am I going to have to take it," Diana says, pointing at the cake. Bruce carefully picked up a piece.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," he said. He glanced down at the cleavage peeking out from her dress.

"Hello, I'm up here."

"Definitely feels like we've been here before." He held the cake close to her mouth.

"I can't believe we actually did that," She picked up a piece of cake and held it out to him.

"You started it," He placed his piece to her lips.

"And you followed through," She reached forward.

"I always do." Bruce swiftly whispered in her ear. "And you'll be the one tangled in ropes next time." He suddenly found his fingers smearing the cake across Diana's chin. He quickly nipped the piece from her fingers.

"Mptnghch!" Diana snorted as she tried to swallow the bite that passed her lips. She reached up to wipe the chocolate away, but ended up spreading it farther across her cheek. She leaned forward so none would fall on her dress.

"I didn't do that on purpose! You bumped into my hand!" Bruce reached over to help her. He ended up getting some on her nose. Diana's eyes widened as her look conveyed what she couldn't say. "I rendered her speechless. This round is mine."

She swiftly swallowed and giggled as Bruce tried assisting her again. "That's only going to spread the chocolate around more."

"Oh, I know how to take care of that." He leaned in and kissed her, not-so-surreptitiously licking icing off her lips. She answered him with puckered pecks, then snickered as she reached up and spread a line of icing across his cheek. He reared back. "That was an unsanctioned move, Princess."

"We didn't lay down any rules, so I'm playing dirty, Batman." Her kiss left a lip mark on his cheek. "Yum!"

"So if they didn't purposely smash the cake into each other, but ended up doing it anyway, what does that mean about their marriage?" Hippolyta asked. She regarded the couple with a weary smile.

"That it's going to be a huge mess, and they're going to have too much fun cleaning it up," Alfred answered drolly. "So, before Master Tim falls asleep, let's have some dessert."

"Yay," _yawn_ "dessert." Tim sat like a limp doll on the couch, his head lying on a side table. He held out his hand expectantly.

"You sure you're going to make it? You should go to bed," Dick admonished. Alfred placed a plate in the boy's hand. A fork stuck out of the top of the cake. Better to make sure it didn't fall off the saucer as Tim held it limply.

"Never too tired for cake. Dessert first, sleep later." Tim slowly sat up. An unsteady hand reached for the fork, lifted it to his mouth, and his lips curled up into a smile. "Mmmm...chocolate."

Diana leaned towards Hippolyta. "How much wine did you put into the mixture," she asked in a whisper.

"Enough to make sure that he'll be wanting his pillow fairly soon," the experienced mother answered.

"I didn't expect that to work," Bruce admitted. "He's usually wide awake this late in the evening."

"Worked on Diana when she was a girl," Hippolyta revealed. "Don't know where she got all that energy! It was like chasing a squirrel around the palace. It was my one sure way of getting her to go to sleep."

"Mmmnot sleepy. Just…" Tim stifled another large yawn. "It's been a long day. Climbed out a window, served dinner, cleaned the dining table..." His eyes drifted shut. He lifted another bite of cake to his mouth. He chewed languidly.

Barbara wheeled over, took the fork and plate from his hands, and placed it on the coffee table. She lifted Tim in her arms and sat him on her lap. He snuggled into her embrace. Barbara looked over to Zatanna and tilted her head towards the stairs. Zee nodded in understanding.

Diana watched as Bruce's eyes followed their silent procession out of the room. She reached over with a napkin and wiped away the chocolate streak off his cheek. The touch snapped his attention back to her. "What are you thinking?"

"Hm? Oh...nothing." He glanced down at Diana's pointed look. "I was thinking that it's good to see them together."

"Who? Barbara and Tim?" She tilted her head at Bruce's nod. "What else? That wasn't an 'I'm proud of my kids' look. That was a 'I'm worried about them' look."

Bruce flashed her a self-deprecating smirk. "That obvious, huh?"

"It was written all over your face. You don't have the cowl on, so it was plain to see. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Joker attacked both of them, and the scars are still there. Barbara's are easy to see. Tim just got over another incident, and that was years after Joker's death. How many more has he hurt?"

"I can tell you now, at least one more," Diana said. She gently, but firmly, tapped him on the chest. "He left a scar right there, too."

"I'm okay."

"Are you? What I saw was your protegé leaving to tuck your son into bed. They had a wonderful day seeing you happy. I'm sure Joker didn't even enter into their minds. What brought on this dark thought?"

Bruce placed the cake-filled plate on the table. He wiped his fingers with a napkin, using the movement to gather his thoughts. "I think about it every time I see that wheelchair. I've made it as mobile as possible, but it's nowhere near the same as her own legs. She was magnificent swinging through the air! She took to grapple hook techniques almost as fast as Dick did."

"Yeah, not bad for someone who grew up with her feet on the ground," Dick interrupted. He sat in the loveseat by the couch. His piece of cake was already gone. "Barbara caught on quickly to everything you taught her because she wanted to impress you. Do you know what she once told me? 'I'm going to replace you has his favorite.'"

"I knew about that. I heard her when she said it. You walked around all puffed up and important after that." Bruce threw him a sly smirk. "You stepped up your game."

"You heard her? And you let that hussie come in and push me around?!"

"It was good you had someone to challenge you. You were so damned cocky."

"Still am, and I earned the right to be so." Dick sat back and regarded Bruce. "You know what Barbara regrets the most working with you?" His pause had every other person turning to him. "Absolutely nothing. She trained herself hard to catch your attention, so she's not going to let being paralyzed stop her. She thinks you're letting Joker win if you beat yourself up over that. Barbara chose her path. She's working out the consequences."

"She told you this?"

"Yeah, we talked about it. We asked each other that exact question a while back, and she answered almost to the word what I told you now."

"And what about you? Do you regret any of it?"

Dick stood up and walked over to Bruce. The younger man didn't stop until he stood toe to toe with his former mentor. They stared each other down with matched intensity. Alfred stepped forward, in case he needed to separate them...

"Do you know how difficult it was being your partner? You're an arrogant, single minded pain-in-the-ass, and you didn't know when to back off. Yet despite that, I knew where it was coming from. I fought to join you in your mission because of those bastards who killed our parents. But you...you…" Dick shook his finger at Bruce, trying to formulate his thought.

"You were so obsessed, thinking you were the only person who could do right. It was so frustrating trying to live up to your expectations. You set them so goddamned high! Then I saw how you were killing yourself to reach those heights, too. Seriously, if Tim hadn't come around, how much more reckless would you have become?"

"Is there a point to all this," Bruce growled. Dick's back straightened at his tone.

"You're letting Joker pop into your head on the day you got married. Take your mind off your mission for one day. Look over there. See that beautiful woman? She should be filling your thoughts. Her! Not a psychopathic killer that's not even here."

Both men looked over to Diana. The mention bride was busy wiping her face, but the chocolate stubbornly stayed. Bruce reached over, took her napkin, and cleaned the icing from her nose. He kissed her there for good measure. Dick leaned back and relaxed his stance.

"That's why I'm happy to see this." He pointed back and forth between the newlyweds. "You let go for a moment, and look what happened. If there's anyone able to keep you in line, it's Diana. She's strong enough to take on your meanest temper, throw it back at you, and stick around. Am I right?" Dick glanced at Diana.

"He's a challenge worth taking," Diana answered diplomatically.

"I love you, too," Bruce droned back.

"I still can't believe she got you to say that out loud," Dick breathed. "I'm not going to lie. She's the best thing that's happened to this house. Look at us! There's no mission, no one to fight, no criminals to put away - simply an evening spending time together, as a family. If everything we've ever done led to this - you finally having the life you deserve with someone as wonderful as her - then I regret none of it."

Bruce stepped even closer to Dick, challenging the young man's stance. Not one flinch from Nightwing. "With all that you said…" Bruce suddenly switched his position and wound his arm around Dick's shoulder, "you spared yourself from having to say the Best Man's speech. Good catch."

"You like that? The only thing missing was the champagne toast."

"No more alcohol. We already had one casualty. You have patrol tonight. Need you up on your game."

"Single minded pain-in-the-ass," Dick whispered under his breath. He looked up at the firm squeeze on his shoulder. "Can I at least have another slice of cake?"

"You've already scarfed down a piece! Anymore, you won't be able to pull yourself up a wall."

"Oh, come on, B! Just one more," Dick whined. A saucer was suddenly thrust towards them.

"Lighten up, Bruce. Let the boy have more cake." Alfred nudged the plate again.

"Flashback," both Bats said together.

"Jinx!" Dick elbowed Bruce in the gut, grabbed the plate of cake, and retreated towards the loveseat again. He plopped onto "The Throne" with a satisfied smirk and looked over to his side. During his diatribe, Hippolyta had sat there to listen. He grinned at his chair companion, then took a rebellious bite.

"We're back! What did we miss?" Barbara asked as she and Zatanna returned to the sitting room.

"Nothing, just Bruce affirming that I'm still his favorite," Dick answered.

Barbara took a slice of cake from Alfred. "Really? That's not what he told me."

"He whaaa... huh?" Dick looked back and forth between his father and his rival. "What did he say?"

"Something like 'good job, Oracle. Thank you for your help,' or something along those lines. You know… admitting that he needed me."

"When did he say this?" Dick's voice rose an octave in indignation.

"Some time...recently? We're both in Gotham and we work together all the time. Sometimes, I'm the only friendly voice he hears all night. It's an honor and a privilege to be there for him."

"You must have fell into your cake. There's an awful lot of brown on your nose," Dick growled.

"Maybe if you were in town more often, he would...never mind." She cut her fork into her dessert. Her words hung in the air, waiting to be answered.

"Maybe I should come through, show Bats that I'm better than you ever were," Dick challenged.

"Wouldn't matter, you'd still need me there to guide you through the city. Remember who saved your butt so many times."

"My butt needed saving because you were so busy trying to impress Batman, I was the one sent out to do all the scut work! I was cleaning up messes while you were getting extra training."

"That's because you kept talking back to him. You didn't know when to shut up."

"Hey, I had ideas. I had to make sure I was heard."

"True! You always have an answer for everything. But that's okay, Batman has me. You can keep your opinions in Blüdhaven. We're fine here."

"Do you realize that they're fighting over who has your approval the most?" Diana whispered to Bruce.

"Mmmhmm," he acknowledged. "It's an ongoing rivalry."

"Are you going to stop them?"

"It usually takes care of itself. Besides, I can see what Barbara's doing."

"That reverse psychology can't actually work on Dick. Can it?"

"There is no way you're taking my place as his favorite!" Dick challenged Barbara. She simply shrugged. He totally ignored Bruce and Diana's conspiring.

"Whatever, Birdboy. What did he have to do to get you here in the first place?"

"Noth...nothing," Dick stammered. "I did it because he asked and I wanted to be nice."

"Right. What is he holding over you? Something juicy? Perhaps a secret. Or maybe someone confessed something about you. Oh! How about some pictures!"

"What pictures?" Dick fidgeted in his seat. Hippolyta sat back and watched him with an amused look on her face.

"'What pictures' he asks," Barbara scoffed. "There were so many. There's the cute ones when you were little. You wore those short pants so proudly!"

"I sure did! My whole family wore that in the circus. I was honoring their memory."

"Or how about that bad haircut you sported for a while. You thought you were so cool."

"There was nothing wrong with that haircut. It was the style."

"In the corniest D-movies. Oh, I know." Barbara leaned forward in her chair. She flashed him a sidelong, mocking smirk. "That night you and Wally made that bet, and you lost. You were quite...fetching."

"How'd you know he had those! Did he show them to you? Where are they?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was right. Damn, Nightwing. How do you get any information out of your suspects? You give up your hand way too easily."

Dick sat there, opening and closing his mouth. He stared at Barbara, then glanced at Bruce's carefully blank face. Diana looked away, suddenly very interested at the portrait of Bruce's parents. Even their painted visages laughed at him.

The flummoxed young man looked for anyone to be his ally. Zatanna and Alfred stood off to the side, engrossed in their own conversation. He had only one more person to count on. He carefully turn his head towards Hippolyta.

"I'd stop talking if I were you," she advised. Dick nodded his head slowly, then his posture fell ever so slightly. A wave of sympathy swept over her face, along with a quick wink towards Barbara. The red-headed tactical officer gave the slightest blink towards her.

"You know, Dick, I thought the same way long ago. My sister, Antiope, was our mother's favorite. She was the next queen, so all the attention went to her. I was so jealous, I did all sorts of silly things to draw attention."

"Like what?" Dick perked up at her confession.

"Most of them centered around trying to make me look better than Anti. I went overboard one day and upset her. My mother was furious and sent me away from the palace to prove all my bragging. I ended up hiding in a cave, crying my eyes out."

"Awww. That wasn't nice."

"That's what Anti said. She snuck out and found me, and brought me food and my cloak. She stayed with me until I could hunt like her, and I helped her get better at archery. We were Artemis and Orion." Hippolyta's voice drifted off, remembering that golden time. Dick scooted closer.

"Then what happened?"

"We returned to the palace, days later, triumphant! Don't get me wrong, I still pestered Antiope to no end, that's what little sisters do. But I never forgot how she came to my rescue when I needed her the most. I was grateful for that. I still am."

Hippolyta reached over and took Dick's hand, patting it gently. "And you know what I realized? Antiope didn't have it as easy as I thought. Being Mother's favorite also came with big responsibilities. She shouldered the future of our kingdom on her small shoulders, and she chafed at the expectations from everyone around her."

"I know what that feels like," Diana chimed in.

"And you surprised those folks to no end. I definitely have some stories to tell about you," Hippolyta shook her finger at her daughter.

"Save those for later. I want to hear more about Antiope," Dick requested. "What was she like?"

"She…" Hippolyta took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "She was wonderful. She took to Mother's harsh coaching with an open mind, but she didn't let it reach her spirit. She ruled with a stern hand, but a kind heart. Her reign was her own."

Hippolyta reached over and touched the young man on the arm. "Antiope was our mother's favorite, and she received most of the attention, but also the harshest criticisms. All that was to prepare her to take over when it was her time." Hippolyta glanced pointedly at Bruce. He gave a subtle nod. "When I realized that, I let go from wanting to be the favorite, and went to helping Antiope be the best she could be. Even if it meant receding into the background." She tipped her gaze to Barbara. The younger woman bowed her head elegantly.

Hippolyta then looked deep into Dick's eyes. "And ask yourself something, Master Richard Grayson Wayne, son of Mary and John, heart-son of Bruce, Nightwing of Blüdhaven… who did Batman trust to watch over 'His City' when he wanted to spend time with the woman he loved?"

Dick looked around to each person. He sat back in the chair in awe. "I… I didn't think about it that way."

"It's hard to see a parent's point of view until you've been on your own for a while. I can see you're trying hard to understand Bruce's world. Know that you're in it, too." Hippolyta leaned closer to him. "Though it sounds like you don't come around often. Maybe you should change that."

"I can give you the perfect excuse, Master Richard," Alfred chimed in. He stood behind the loveseat and place a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Tim needs some remedial training to get him back into the swing of things. He reacts well to you, you should come through. Give me advanced notice, and I'll make something special for dinner."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Alfred. Just let me chose from the takeout menus and I'm good." Dick glanced up at Bruce. "As long as he pays."

"Make sure I don't have to sell any Wayne Tech shares to cover the bill, and you can have anything you want."

"Oh, for Hera's sake, that's enough talking around the issue!" Diana placed her hand on her hip. "Dick, Bruce wants to see you more. You are the heir to his estate, and hopefully can take the cowl when he wants to step down. You are the only one he trusts to do it.

"And Barbara's only messing with you. She's there to help you and Bruce. He doesn't play favorites, he cares about each of you in his own way. But he would like to hear more from you. If you can't find time away from your police duties and protecting Blüdhaven, you can at least give Bruce a call. Be a good son. Your father loves you."

"And Diana shows that she inherited her grandmother's bluntness!" Hippolyta waved towards her daughter.

Dick shied away from the bombardment of chastising. "Damn, Diana! Guess you didn't learn the word 'subtle'."

"Oh, I did. And see how long it took to get Bruce to open up to me? It wasn't until I did things the Amazon way that I finally got results."

"You know, the one person who should have an opinion on this is awfully quiet. Hey, Bruce!" Barbara called over to the man. "Is any of this what you're actually thinking?"

"I would have said it differently." Bruce rose up to his full, impressive height. "Dick, you will report here at least once a month, preferably no later than thirteen-hundred hours on Sundays. Should this prove unattainable, you better call and let me know why. You will give a report on your Nightwing activities and any cases that you're working on for the BPD. Should that brief last many hours - and it should - Alfred will prepare a meal that will cover you for the trip back home. Got it?"

Dick's scowl took on a dark note at Bruce's sharp tone. That expression quickly fell as he couldn't keep a straight face. His covered his mouth to muffle his snort of laughter. His eyes twinkled as he wiped away the tears that threatened to erupt from his mirth.

"Yeah, Bruce. I'll show up in time for Sunday brunch, let you know what's going on in my world, and stay for dinner. I got it."

"Thank you! That's all I wanted to hear,' Diana said.

"The Ambassador negotiates another successful treaty," Hippolyta said. "And the parties came out of it unscathed...this time."

"Is that how you usually handle your diplomatic negotiations?" Bruce asked.

"One of the ways," Diana answered. "It is in my interests to have you two like each other. Do I need to drag you down to the cave to work out any issues?"

Both men squared their shoulders in challenge. Bruce glared down to his son sitting by his mother-in-law, Dick eagerly curled his fingers into fists. Hippolyta perked up at the possibility of entertainment. Alfred loudly cleared his throat.

Dick relaxed his hands, but rubbed them together. "You better be glad I just ate, Batman. I want to have time to digest dinner before I leave. But… we're going to 'work it out'. Next time."

"Be ready to step up, Officer Grayson. Let's see if Blüdhaven PD was able to teach you anything I don't already know."

"'Scuse me," Zatanna piped in, "but can I come through for the Sunday Brunch and Throwdown? I want to see who wins."

"Who do you think will win?" Barbara asked.

"Oooh…," the magician studied each fighter - evaluated their physical stature, muscular arms, dangerously mischievous glint in their eyes…

"_Ahem._ Well?" Barbara snapped Zatanna out her haze.

"Sorry. Imagining the bout. All vigorous and… sweaty. Honestly, I couldn't tell you who would win. I just want to be there to watch!" Dick grinned at her, then not-so-subtly pointed at himself. Bruce shook his head. His thin-lipped smirk held the confidence of a seasoned warrior.

"I can see that I'll have to prepare some bandages along with Sunday dinner," Alfred droned. "Though, you ladies will have to attend the combatants. Some dishes need constant monitoring. Can't do that when I'm patching up two bloody bodies."

"You think it will get that bad?" Diana asked.

"I've watched them train, and how far they will go to get a point across. You'll need to be there to make sure they don't take it too far. They both like to win."

"Really, guys? Really." Diana breathed. Both men shrugged.

"So... we're not going down to the cave for a demonstration?" Hippolyta asked?

"No, Mother. Not this time."

"That's a shame. It looked like things were about to get exciting," Hippolyta said. "Guess I'll have to make due with a bit of storytelling."

"You mentioned that earlier," Zatanna said. "A romantic story."

"It is, but it is usually sung instead of spoken. And I'm not sure if you'll understand the language."

"I can translate, Mother," Diana offered. "You have such a wonderful singing voice, I want everyone to hear it."

"You can sing it, too, Diana. You know the words."

"You sing?" Bruce asked. He looked pleasantly surprised at this new information.

"Well, not as good as Mother. I can carry a tune..."

"Nonsense, Daughter," Hippolyta scoffed. "You got your voice from me. We sang duets that had the last wedding celebration requesting for more." She sat back in sudden discovery. "You never sang for your friends, have you?"

Diana tucked a random loose lock behind her ear. "Ah, no. Never had an occasion to."

"Why not?" Both Bruce and Hippolyta asked.

Diana ducked her head down. "You know I don't like doing that in front of everyone. Just at home."

"You're still so shy," Hippolyta teased.

"Diana? Shy?" Zatanna asked, incredulous. "She charges into a fight as if she owns the battlefield. 'Shy' is the last thing I would call her."

"Fighting is one thing. That's pulling from a different emotion. Singing? Well, that comes from a more delicate place in the heart." Hippolyta smiled towards her daughter. "It took a few glasses of wine to get you to do it the last time. It's so rare for our people to hear you, the newly promised couple thought it was the best gift they received."

"I didn't even think of that," Bruce said. "I had to drag her out onto the dance floor the other night. Getting her to move took all the willpower I had. Giving her a drink didn't even enter my mind."

Hippolyta abruptly stood. "You got Diana to dance in public?"

"Bruce…" Diana tried pulling him around. He resisted, tapping her arm to let off some of her strength.

"Ah, yes I did. She even danced with me in Paris...sort of. Why?"

Hippolyta suddenly walked over and wound her arms around both. "You got her to dance! Oh, you are a talented man." She squeezed them tight. "Diana refuses to dance in front of anyone. Not since she was little and the guards made fun of the way she would wiggle to the music coming out of Aphrodite's temple."

"They wouldn't stop teasing me! 'Come on, Diana. Shake your little rump rump. Come on!'" Diana pouted. "I didn't want to hear them make fun of me."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Zatanna exclaimed. Diana looked away.

Bruce tucked his finger under her chin, bringing her head back towards him. "You don't have that problem now, Princess. You're beautiful on the dance floor. Dangerous, even."

"I can't wait to tell Donna!" Hippolyta glanced at them in glee. "You were always the better singer, but she knew all the traditional dances. Now she's got some competition."

"Well, seeing that this is OUR wedding celebration, I think we should be the one entertained," Diana droned.

"Mmm hmm. Got yourself out of it, as usual. So, come on. Sit with your husband." Hippolyta walked over and tapped Dick on the shoulder. He vacated the love seat and sat on the couch beside Zatanna. Everyone else settled into seats around the room.

"Should we wake Tim up for this," Barbara asked. "He'll be disappointed to find out he missed an important tradition."

"No, let the boy sleep," Alfred said. "He has orientation tomorrow, so he needs to rest. It has been a long weekend."

"The most epic weekend I've ever had," Bruce murmured.

"That's for sure," Diana answered. "We go out on a date, we get married!"

"That must have been one hell of a date," Barbara said.

"You have no idea," Zatanna answered. She threw the new couple a long-suffering glance.

"I do," Hippolyta responded cryptically. "So, let me give a little context to this song. Though Amazons separated from Man's World, we acknowledged that the bond between a man and a woman was necessary. Children are born through that union. We don't sing this often, but we learn this as one of our lessons in the history of the gods.

"Long ago, Aphrodite was a mischievous sort and caused many men to fall in love with goddesses and nymphs. That caused the downfall for many of those poor mortals. Zeus thought that she should learn a lesson and set her up with her own mortal man."

_You would tell that story on their wedding day. _Hippolyta refrained from smiling at Aphrodite's whiny voice in her head. She could imagine the pout on her full lips.

_That's for bribing me to tell about my honey pot!_

_Whatever._

"Anchises was a prominent man of his day," Hippolyta continued. "He was a prince from the noble families of Troy, owned many lands…"

_And was very handsome! _

"And was very handsome," Hippolyta echoed Aphrodite's thought. "Zeus brought him to Aphrodite's attention, and she was smitten on sight."

Diana glanced coyly at Bruce. "I can relate."

"You didn't fall in love with me the minute you saw me, you know that."

"No, but I remember how you were left holding the piece of the Batwing as Flash tried to talk to me. You looked so...dumbfounded. I thought it was cute."

"You flew out of nowhere and took down some aliens with your bare hands! I was trying to figure out who the hell you were." He smirked. "And I couldn't help but notice how little your uniform left to the imagination."

"They even have a 'first time I saw you' story!" Zatanna crowed. "I don't know which one I want to hear more."

"Aphrodite and Anchises," Both Diana and Bruce said.

"Right," Hippolyta breathed. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_mousa moi ennepe erga polychrysou Aphroditēs,  
__Kypridos, hēte theoisin epi glykyn himeron ōrse  
__kai t᾽ edamassato phyla katathnētōn anthrōpōn  
__oiōnous te diipeteas kai thēria panta,  
__ēmen hos᾽ ēpeiros polla trephei ēd᾽ hosa pontos:  
__pasin d᾽ erga memēlen eustephanou Kythereiēs._

"She sings of Aphrodite and her love for Anchises, a mortal man. He is said to have been a hero as handsome as the gods. Aphrodite sees him and falls in love," Diana translated, glancing at Bruce. He smiles.

éntha dé min Chárites loûsan kaì chrîsan elaíōi  
ambrótōi, hoîa theoùs epenḗnothen aièn eóntas,  
ambrosíōi hedanō̂i, tó rhá hoi tethyōménon ē̂en.  
hessaménē d᾽ eû pánta perì chroï̀ heímata kalà  
chrysō̂i kosmētheîsa philommeidḕs Aphrodítē  
seúat᾽ epì Troíēs prolipoûs̱᾽ euṓdea Kýpron,

"She traveled from Cyprus to her temple in Phaphos, where she had the Graces bath her in sweet-smelling oils, and helped deck her in glittery clothes and gold." Diana smiled towards Barbara and Zatanna. "After she was prepared, Aphrodite traveled to Troy to where Anchises was left alone, roaming his homestead, singing and playing his lyre."

Hippolyta paused to take a breath -

"So, now we need Bruce to do his part here," Dick taunts. "Come on, time for you to sing!"

"Yes, Bruce!" Zee added. "There was that song you sang to save Diana. That's perfect for a man singing alone…"

"Hippolyta, I'm sorry for the peanut gallery. Please, continue." Bruce glared at the two commenters to shut them up. Hippolyta looked around for a gallery of nuts, but only found those people sitting in the room. Confused, she gathered her thoughts and picked up where she left off.

ḗ poú tis Charítōn deûr᾽ ḗlythes, haíte theoîsi  
pâsin hetairízousi kaì athánatoi kaléontai,  
ḗ tis Nympháōn, haít᾽ álsea kalà némontai  
ḕ Nymphō̂n, haì kalòn óros tóde naietáousi  
kaì pēgàs potamō̂n, kaì písea poiḗenta.  
soì d᾽ egṑ en skopiē̂i, periphainoménōi enì chṓrōi,

"And when Anchises saw her, he thought she was divine," Diana said, "and wondered if she was Athena, or Artemis, or the lovely Aphrodite, or maybe one of the Graces or a nymph. He loved her from afar and wanted to worship her, but only asked that he be blessed with strong offspring and live a long life."

"Or make a new species of roses, names them after her, but tells her nothing of them, all the while loving her from afar," Alfred said. "Sound familiar Anchises...I mean, Bruce?" The mentioned man suddenly felt an itch at his temple as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You are definitely following Amazon tradition. I could never sing a song without all the commentary. Teasing is a universal practice," Hippolyta said.

"Shush, Dick," Bruce growled.

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Yes, you were."

"Yes, I was." The young man stuffed another piece of chocolate cake in his mouth to prevent giving in to temptation. Hippolyta suppressed a snort and continued singing in her warm, soft tone.

_allà katathnētḗ te, gynḕ dé me geínato mḗtēr.  
__Otreùs d᾽ estì patḕr onomaklytós, eí pou akoúeis,  
__hòs pásēs Phrygíēs euteichḗtoio anássei.  
__Anchíseō dé me pháske paraì léchesin kaléesthai  
__kouridíēn álochon, soì d᾽ aglaà tékna tekeîsthai._

"She tells him that she is only a princess, not a goddess, and that Hermes had taken her from those that dance with Artemis, the virgins of marriageable quality. The god delivered her to Anchises, so that she may become his wife and bear his children, and that she loves him with all her heart." Diana touched her chest as she caressed Bruce's cheek. He smiled softly as Zatanna and Barbara sighed longingly.

_taûta dè poiḗsas daíny gámon himeróenta,  
__tímion anthrṓpoisi kaì athanátoisi theoîsin.  
__hṑs eipoûsa theà glykỳn hímeron émbale thymō̂i._

"Seeing that she is attainable, Anchises asks Aphrodite to marry him so that he may lay with her and be the first man who makes love to her. She agrees and they marry, and make love for two weeks straight."

Giggles sparkled around the room. "I think they're well on their way to breaking that record," Alfred said. Diana winked at her husband. Bruce sat up straighter at the challenge. Hippolyta rolled her eyes with a smile, then continued singing.

"Then as Anchises lays sleeping one day, Aphrodite dressed and revealed herself to be a goddess. She said that Anchises would have refused her if he knew her to be divine. He begged her to not hurt him, because he knew men who slept with goddesses tended to have unfortunate ends."

"I can think of worse ways to go," Bruce murmured. Diana leaned in to kiss him. As she pulled away, her expression shifted to a thoughtful, determined look.

Hippolyta paused to take a breath when Diana turned to her. Wordlessly, Diana touched her lips, then tapped her ear. Hippolyta nodded - silently, she closed her eyes, brought her hands together in a prayerful motion, and sent a request to the goddess of language and the god of music…

The song continued with two voices, Diana weaving her warm, gentle mezzo-soprano with her mother's smooth alto. Each person gasped as they listened to a song that hadn't been heard in their world for eons. Bruce leaned back to listen as Diana's voice grew more confident, and she took over the song. Hippolyta went silent, letting her daughter sing for her husband. Diana reached over and held Bruce's hand.

_lŷse dé hoi zṓnēn idè heímata sigalóenta  
ékdye kaì katéthēken epì thrónou argyroḗlou  
Anchísēs: hò d᾽ épeita theō̂n iótēti kaì aísēi  
athanátēi parélekto theā̂i brotós, ou sápha eidṓs._

"'_Then by the will of the gods and destiny he lay with her, a mortal man with an immortal goddess, not clearly knowing what he did_,'" Hippolyta translated.

"I can sympathize. I know not what I do," Bruce said. He stared straight into Diana's eyes. She continued to sing.

Hippolyta continued to translate. "She tells him to not worry, because he is dear to the gods, and that she will bear him a son, Aeneas, who will be a prince of Troy. And not to dread being an immortal burdened with infinity, but he will be her mortal husband. Her secret husband."

"My secret husband," Diana echoed. "Though I wish it wasn't so." She closed her eyes in sadness.

"One day," Bruce said. He touched his forehead to hers, and moved her hair from her cheek. "Everyone will know I am yours."

"And I am yours," she answered. They sealed that promise with a kiss.

"And we witness this as the answer to the marriage challenge given to them by Mistress Gordon," Hippolyta proclaimed. "Diana revealed something about herself Bruce never knew. Her beautiful voice. May the sound bless you for many years to come."

"One of the best gifts I've ever received," Bruce confirmed. Diana ducked her head demurely.

"So, daughter...are you going to finish the song?"

Diana grimaced. "I don't see any need to."

"Why? Because you don't like the ending?"

_I don't like the ending. _"I don't like the ending." Hippolyta refrained from rolling her eyes. Both Diana and Aphrodite answered at the same time. She breathed in deep to get the story over and done with.

"But because Aphrodite married Anchises, she gave up a portion of her power over the gods, because she would use her wiles to entice immortal men to lay with mortal women. Now that she has lain with a mortal man, she can no longer use that as a source of power. However, Anchises was warned not to mention her as the mother of his child, or Zeus would smite him down with a lightning bolt." Everyone paused at that.

"And did he tell?" Dick asked.

"Erm...yes, he did," Diana said. "He couldn't keep it to himself that he married and made love to a goddess." She glanced over at Bruce carefully.

"And was he struck by lightning?" Zatanna asked.

"Ah...yep." Diana sat up straighter. "But he lived through it! And he raised his son who became a King of Troy." She slouched. "Except, Anchises wasn't the same after that. Some say he went lame, other say he was struck blind." She grimaced again.

Bruce opened and closed his mouth in surprise. He tried not to notice how Dick, Barbara, and Zatanna not-so-subtly distanced themselves from him. Even Alfred made sure to step closer to Hippolyta. His eyes unconsciously looked upwards.

"Don't worry, my dear. If a bolt of lightning comes at you, I'll catch it." Diana patted his hand soothingly.

"You're never allowed to leave my side." He laid her arm across his lap, her bracelet in convenient reach.

"Oh, I doubt Zeus would care if you told," Hippolyta said. The couple's posture relaxed. "Though, your father might have a few things to say…"

"I don't know what's worse - that you mention my father, or that the God of the Underworld might have something to say about this," Diana droned.

"Hades is your father-in-law?" Dick grinned at Bruce as he sat up in amusement.

Bruce glared back. "Yeah. Guess what that means to you."

Dick thought for a moment. "Oh shiii…" He covered his mouth. "I'm just realizing who our extended family is." He looked over to Hippolyta. "Do we have to worry about this?"

"Try not to," she answered. They waited for more advice. She simply shrugged.

"So, on that note, I think this calls our evening to an end," Alfred announced. The young ones groaned in disappointment. "If you want to help Master Richard get ready for the night, I suggest you do it now. He's going to be the one to take you home, and he still needs to guard the city."

Zatanna bounced up. "Oh! And that means…"

"Time to pay up, Bruce!" Dick said. He stood up as well.

"Damn it. I should have known better than to bet against Alfred," Bruce muttered. "He's as stubborn as I am."

"And you're paying for that lapse of memory," Alfred scoffed. "So, what was the price of your ill begotten wager?"

"I bet that if Diana and Hippolyta couldn't convince you to give up control of the table..."

"I get to use the Batmobile for the evening!" Dick exclaimed.

"I can't believe I took that bait," Bruce said.

"You couldn't have thrown a few dollars into the pot?" Alfred asked.

"I was showing faith in their powers of persuasion." He glared to each monarch in turn.

"We tried. We really, really tried," Diana said.

"I figured by pleading to his sense of family, it would have worked!" Hippolyta said as well.

"No offense to you, Your Majesties, but I never doubted Alfred's stubbornness," Dick responded, "so I knew it was an easy win. I saw a chance to get something I always wanted, and I took it!"

"Very opportunistic. Your new grandfather would be proud of you," Hippolyta said. Dick puffed his chest proudly. Then his posture fell.

"I'm not sure if I want HIM proud of me," Dick said. Diana shook her head.

"Well, I don't think this is a good idea," Bruce said.

"Here we go." Diana leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest. "What excuses are you going to give to wiggle out of this one?"

"I don't wiggle," Bruce growled.

Diana glared back. "No, you just stoically stand there and deliver the most asinine excuses to get your way. So...issue number one?"

Bruce didn't flinch from her stare. "Barbara's chair won't fit into the Batmobile. She will be left immobile until we can get it back to her apartment..."

"Not a problem, B!" Barbara piped up. "Drop off my 'wheels' in the morning on the way to work. Dick can take me home first. I'm sure one of them can help me up the stairs to my manual chair."

"Even better, O," Dick jumped in. "You can guide me through the city straight from the car. He installed all new monitoring system with some experimental equipment. Consider it a mobile headquarters."

"Cool," Barbara purred. "I always wanted to do that."

"Issue number one nullified," Diana said. She smirked at her husband. "Issue number two?"

"Let me take care of that one!" Zatanna chimed. "You don't have to worry about Bugs' fur getting all over the upholstery." Bruce opened his mouth to retort. "I know you were thinking about it. Your eyes looked over to my hat."

Zatanna picked up the top hat, peering inside first. "He's already gone. Phased to I don't know where. I'll probably have to chase him down again, but I'll let him get some energy out first." She placed the hat on her head, giving it a tap to keep it in place.

"Issue number two diverted and dissipated," Diana said in a sing-song voice. She threw a sidelong glance at Bruce. "Would you like to try for number three?"

"Oh, I have one, but I want to lay down a few ground rules." Bruce steepled his fingers in front of him, perching his elbows on his knees as he leaned towards Dick. "If you're going to drive my car, you will understand a few things. First, no hot rodding. We already know it will kick every other cars' ass, so don't even challenge them."

"Didn't even cross my mind," Dick said. He leaned back in a cocky manner. No one believed him.

"Also," Bruce continued, "Not. A. Scratch. Believe me, I'll know which ones weren't there before. You know the various hiding places to secure the car, take it to the one where you left your motorcycle as soon as you can. Let me know which one and I'll pick it up on the next patrol. You can keep your vigil to that sector, the other areas will have to do without. Then you can make your way home."

"After a bit of rest. I'm near Barbara's so I'll crash on her couch first." Dick glanced over at his partner. "If you don't mind."

"_Mi casa es su casa_," Barbara answered. "Grab some leftovers from here so we'll have something to eat. I haven't gone grocery shopping yet."

"So...number three?" Diana prompted. Bruce gave her his own sidelong glance. He let his gaze drop to roam over her body, linger at her lips, then back to her eyes. His long silence and intense stare made her fidget. His eyes narrowed, a corner of his mouth tipped into a suggestive smirk. She blushed.

"_Ahem_, nevermind, Dick," Diana said. "The Batmobile's yours. Go on, hurry or you'll be late."

"Thought so," Bruce purred. She ducked her head away. "But, you put us on this path, so you get to suffer as I take care of issue number three." Bruce turned his attention back to Dick. "If you're going to be out in my car, you will do so under my conditions."

Bruce crooked his finger towards the flustered young man and pointed away. "To the Batcave."

* * *

_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling / what you feel now is what I feel for you..._


	10. Chapter 10: Good Night

_Lost in a maze of dreams / My eyes are unseeing / Yearning I search for you / In the midnight air / I turn and I find you there / My angel of evening / Softly I call your name / come to me - In the Dark of the Night - Paul Schwartz_

* * *

_"WE LOVE YOU, WONDER WOMAN!"  
"I love you, too. All of you. Now, it's getting late, and I know some of you need to be at work tomorrow. So do I. There will be a formal press conference in the morning, I'll answer your questions then. So for now, good night...my suns and stars."  
__"Good night, beautiful."  
__Home, Hearts, and Heroes - Book 7: Home Ch. 2: Life Before My Eyes_

* * *

**Good Night**

"You go first." Dick pointed to the fire pole.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"To make sure you pay up."

"You think I'll go back on my word?"

"I know you. You'll find a convenient excuse, and it'll delay the exchange indefinitely."

"I got this," Diana said. She wound her arm around Bruce's waist and drew him over to the fire poles. "We're going this way."

"You shouldn't slide down in that dress, you'll mess it up," Bruce chastised.

"Who said anything about sliding?" Firmly taking her husband in hand, Diana stepped off the side and slowly floated down. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Bruce smirked. "Add this to the list?" She nodded. "Different, strategically challenging, and...uncharted territory. We could do it." They disappeared down the shaft.

"Hey, don't you two start your honeymoon in there!" Zatanna yelled after them.

"Reconnaissance and research. We have a mission to complete." Bruce's voice echoed around Diana's laugh.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going to disappear down a dark hole by yourselves." Zatanna grabbed Dick by the hand. "_Llaf wols!_"

"What...ack!" Dick flailed as Zatanna pulled him with her over the shaft's edge.

"Put your arms around my waist… my waist, Dick. Not there."

"I grabbed what was closest. Give me a warning next time!" Their voices faded as they descended through the tunnel.

Three figures stood silently in the library. Alfred turned to the two women. "Your Majesty?"

"I fell out of the sky today. I want to go that way." Hippolyta pointed towards the clock.

"Understood. Miss Gordon?"

"I could slide down, but I might run into something...private. I'll ride with you two."

"Good choice. This way, please." Alfred turned the clock hands to their secret combination. "I'm glad we were able to get you alone. We want to propose something we think you'd be perfect for."

"Really? What is it?"

"Something that works in the background, but would cover the globe if done correctly. We're looking for a few new recruits." Alfred said.

"But we need to know if you refuse, you'll still keep it secret," Hippolyta added. "Many enemies would try to stop us if they knew this was a part of a long mission."

Barbara leaned back in her chair. "I'm intrigued. Let's ride down and you can give me the short and dirty summary."

Moments later, the trio exited the elevator to find Diana glancing up through the opposite pole shaft.

"So?" Alfred whispered to Barbara.

"Count me in. You can give me more details when you bring my chair to me tomorrow."

"You're already thinking ahead. We did well by telling you," Hippolyta said.

"It's about time I heard something being done. I get as frustrated as you do, so I'll do everything I can to help." Barbara leaned forward. "Do they know about this?"

"Not yet. There is a bit to do before they can become involved," Alfred revealed.

"But this is part of it? Their marriage?" Barbara asked.

"We're still learning about that. We'll try to tell you more later," Hippolyta answered. All three nodded in understanding. "Now let's find out why my daughter is looking up into a dark hole." They traveled over to the woman in white.

"Hey, get down here! Don't steal our ideas!" Diana yelled into the shaft. Bruce was nowhere to be found.

"We're not doing that," Dick responded. "We already know you and Bruce want to be the first ones to do 'the dirty' down the fire poles. I'm showing Zatanna something first."

"I'm sure you want to show her lots of things, Dick, but not there!" Diana threw back.

"Was that unnecessary emphasis on my name? Because if it was, you can call me Richard."

"Why? What's wrong with the name Dick?" Diana asked innocently. A feminine laugh echoed down the shaft.

"That's because 'dick' is another name for…"

"Don't teach her that! Then I won't be able to look her in the eye." More laughter from above. "So, this is what I wanted to show you, why Bruce dismantled the automatic uniform changer."

"Hold on, I want to see, too." Diana floated upwards through the tunnel. "Where are you... oh, there you are." _Gasp_ "Is it supposed to look like that?"

"Nope," Dick said.

"Ooooh," Zatanna's voice reverberated low. "That must have been...terrible."

"It was. Now, all uniforms are changed manually. To make sure accidents like that don't happen again."

"Good call," Diana agreed. "Alright, let's go. I'll carry both of you down. Bruce said he was preparing something for you, Dick. Said it was contingent on you getting his car."

A sigh whispered in the tunnel. "Knowing him, it won't be good for me."

"He was smiling when he said it," Diana added.

"Not good. Not good at all," Dick groaned.

Diana landed with her arms around the two younger heroes' waists. With no effort, she set them down gently, then readjusted her dress. She walked over to her mother, took her hand, and escorted her further into the cave.

"Makes you glad to have the power to change with a twirl, doesn't it?" Hippolyta asked.

"It sure does. Though I didn't find out about it until later. I used to wear the uniform underneath my civilian clothes."

"That had to have been uncomfortable."

"It was. Then one day, I was trying on a skirt and twirled to see it move. The armor suddenly appeared! Flash knocked on my door to find out why I screamed. After I sent him away, I kept turning and turning to see it appear and disappear from my body. I got dizzy after a while."

"If you had stayed on Themyscira, I could have told you about that."

"If I had stayed on Themyscira, you would have forbidden me to even look at the armor."

Hippolyta took a breath to retort, then sighed. She nodded in agreement. They walked in silence, neither wanting to acknowledge the truth of that statement.

Diana abruptly perked up. "So, how did it feel to have had the Champion's powers again? I bet you missed it."

"Not at all. It actually felt...wrong. I'd given them up long ago, they no longer felt like they belonged to me. I've done fine without them."

"I've always wanted to know, if I hadn't taken your armor -"

"And ran away," Hippolyta added.

"And did what I thought was right," Diana corrected, "would you have given it to me?"

"I was thinking about it," Hippolyta admitted. "Part of me wanted to keep you as my Right Hand, but I could see you were advanced in your fighting skill, and you were always concerned about the good of the kingdom, it seemed you deserved it."

"'Seemed'? I wasn't your first choice?"

"My first choice? Maybe, but it would have been up to the gods. Knowing them, they would have had a trial or contest to see who was worthy. That's what they were planning for you before all this happened. I took your place."

"Then you earned the powers again…"

"I earned the right to give you the choice. I guess you could say I wrestled the decision out of the gods' hands and gave it to you."

"You are indeed a powerful queen, Your Majesty."

"No. I was giving my daughter what she deserved. Her own life."

"Then you're a great mother, too."

"Who would have guessed? Antiope said she felt sorry for any child of mine. She couldn't imagine me as a parent."

"Well, you were a trial to put up with…"

"Look who's talking! You thwarted almost every rule I had sworn to uphold. The Senate won't let me hear the end of it!"

"Guess I inherited more than your good looks. The scrolls tell of your adventures and heroism, it was all I could do to live up to those. But later, those who fought with you had a few things to say. I heard some interesting stories about you."

"Which ones?" Hippolyta paused to listen. Diana grinned at her and kept walking. Hippolyta rushed to catch up. "Which ones?" She repeated.

"Bruce, my love!" Diana called, conveniently ignoring her mother's pointed looks. "Are you almost finished? It's getting late."

"Almost. Just a few more details...there." Bruce walked away from the equipment area and joined the two royals. "I heard what Dick was showing you. Not one of my best ideas."

"I can see why you designed it, though," Diana said. "Seconds count when responding to an emergency."

"It made me think differently when designing our uniforms. Had to be easy to put on, and Dick insisted that his outfit reflect his heritage with the circus. That was a challenge."

"But his Nightwing uniform is more like yours. I wonder what changed his mind."

"What else? I wanted to be more like my old man," Dick interrupted. Bruce glanced at him doubtfully. "Come on, Bruce. I couldn't look like a carnie for the rest of my life. I still love the good ol' 'R' symbol, but I needed to evolve. Make something of my own."

"And you became a headache at the same time," Bruce said, balefully.

"And you were being such a...a..." Dick paused. "Parent." His face scrunched in disgust.

"It was my responsibility to train you. There was still a lot you needed to learn..."

"And you weren't giving me an inch so I could grow. Me and boxes don't mix, but I felt like I was stuck in one." Dick retorted. "You were trying to stuff me in a cape and cowl, when all I wanted was a mask. I couldn't be you. I had to be myself."

"That's a shame, because that's the contingency on getting my car." Bruce pushed a button on a suspiciously covered cylinder. A hatch turned to reveal its contents.

A Batsuit loomed over them, a shadow cutting a hole in the cylinder's light. Even without its wearer, it exuded a dark, foreboding presence. Closer inspection found a utility belt blending into the armor. Not one buckle shone, not a single button gleamed. Everything was coated a matted black.

Two low whistles sounded from behind.

"That is so YOU, Dick!" Zatanna whispered.

"It even looks like it was tailored for you," Barbara added. "It looks smaller than Bruce's."

"That's because it is," Bruce confirmed. He glanced over to his gaping son. "I'm not going to stuff you into it, but you have to wear it if you're going to drive my car."

"Why?" Dick asked. He couldn't take his eyes of the suit.

"Batman is a symbol. And like all symbols, it has to stay consistent if its going to have an impact. Having Nightwing piloting the Batmobile contradicts that image. Should someone see you exiting the cockpit, it has to be a figure wearing the cape and cowl, not a mask."

"You planned this," Dick said. He turned towards Bruce. "You knew that I would ask for the car one day. You were waiting for me to take the bait."

"You give me too much credit. I wasn't expecting you to ask for my car."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was expecting you to ask me to design your own."

"Well, now that we're on the subject…"

"One thing at a time. Come here." Bruce waved him over. Dick stood still. "I'm not going to touch you, but I have to point out some features. You need to see this if you're going to put this on properly." Dick paused longer. Bruce sighed, threw his hands out in surrender, and stepped back from the display.

Dick slowly walked up to the suit, keeping Bruce in his peripheral vision. He moved his gaze around the armor, his nose almost touching it in his inspection. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"This is too small for me, Bruce. There's no way I'll fit this. You sure you didn't design this for Tim?"

"No, he's going to take a bit of consideration. I wasn't expecting him to return to the field. Now that I see it'll be good for him, I need to upgrade his uniform. He's growing too fast." Bruce took a chance and stood beside Dick. The younger man ignored his mentor. Both inspected a particular button.

"That's the part you needed to see," Bruce said, pointing. "That activates the mechanism that loosens the armor so you can put it on. Arrange the pieces into their respective areas, push the button, and the suit will adjust to fit you perfectly." He pointed to the shoulder pauldrons.

"I kept your flexibility and acrobatics in mind, so you'll have the ability to move freely. But the joints fit over each other, covering the gaps with overlap. The Kevlar underneath is also stretchable and breathes well, so you'll be comfortable on a hot summer night."

"You thought of me while designing this? How did you know it would…" Dick turned abruptly to Bruce. "You tested this out, didn't you?"

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "However, I didn't use this particular suit. There were a few prototypes before this. Those were woefully...inadequate. This is the culmination of all the improvements to the defects I found. This will be the first night this goes out."

Dick stepped back from the display, obviously touched. "So, I have to wear this to drive the Batmobile," Dick stated. Bruce nodded. The younger man considered the new Batsuit. An expression of longing crossed his face, then dissolved into annoyance.

"I know you mean well, but I'll have to pass. I already have a uniform, one that fits me better than this one. Not that this isn't tempting. You can include these enhancements in my next Nightwing uniform."

"I understand," Bruce said. He stepped away from the display. "Well, it's time for you to go. You can use any car upstairs to take the ladies home-"

"Wait...No!" Barbara exclaimed. "Dick, come on! It's only a suit. Batman... Nightwing... who cares!" She leaned forward. "It's the Batmobile that's the prize. You've wanted to drive that forever. It's right there, all you have to do is wear the new uniform."

"Barbara, you know how long I've worked on my identity," Dick said.

"And you're only borrowing this one for the night," she retorted. "It won't do any harm to wear it for a few hours. Bruce made that just for you."

"I haven't worn a cape in years," Dick argued. "I don't remember how to move with one."

"Try it out again, for a little while," Zatanna reasoned. "Besides, if Gotham sees you patrolling instead of Batman, they're going to think he's out of commission. You'll be holding up his reputation. Consider this a wedding present for him." She sauntered up to Dick and ran a finger down his arm, leaning closer until her body touched his. "And...I really wanted to ride in the Batmobile," she purred.

"Ah, the truth comes out," Dick groans. "You don't want me, you want the car."

"We want both," Barbara said. She leaned against the arm of her chair, glancing at him through her lashes. "Hot car, sexy man in a dark suit…" she fell back loosely, "all that power in chrome and Kevlar."

"And you'll have us with you," Zatanna murmured in his ear. "I have magic, she's our eyes, and you have a very flexible...brain - we'd be quite the team out there."

"We would make a great team, wouldn't we?" Dick said, looking at Zatanna's temptingly close face.

"It'll be like old times. All you have to do is...wear the suit," Barbara nearly whispered.

"Wear the suit," Zatanna echoed. "Come on, Dick. You know you want to."

Dick glanced back and forth between the two women. Totally engrossed in their cajoling, he didn't notice Hippolyta's raised eyebrows, Alfred's eye roll, and Diana holding herself back from laughing. Bruce stood silently, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You really want to go out with me tonight?" Dick asked both women. They nodded. "And you want to ride in the Batmobile." Their heads bobbed more vigorously.

"Mobile surveillance," Barbara moaned. "Terabytes of intel... gadgets galore!" She sighed.

"Fine, fine! Don't have an orgasm right there, I'll go change." Dick quickly retreated to the display. Pushing a few buttons, the hatch closed around him, giving him the privacy he needed.

Bruce strolled over to Barbara's chair. He sniffed dramatically towards her. "Smells suspicious. What pheromones did you use on him?"

"That's not pheromones, that's my perfume," Barbara answered. She shook out her hair and stretched languidly. "Not all interrogations have to involve violence." She winked at him. "You taught me that."

"You prove the attentive student," he purred.

"Well, I need a minute to calm down," Zatanna said. She gave her own body a stretch. "Between the three of us, that turned me on." She glared at the newlywed couple. "How am I stuck in this predicament again? I'll need something to get rid of the tension."

"Try lightning. Worked for me," Diana advised. Zatanna perked up at that idea and nodded.

"Either Dick is easily swayed, or you have some strong convincing powers," Hippolyta said incredulously.

"No on both of those," Barbara said. "Dick is adamant on keeping his own identity, but he's admired the cape and cowl for a long time. We gave him an excuse to have both."

"And have some fun with him, too," Zatanna added. "Though for a moment, I thought he was going to refuse us."

"It takes many years to build an immunity to that," Alfred said. All eyes turned to him. "Don't ask me how I know this."

"Something you learned in the field, AP?" Bruce muttered. The butler glared at him.

"Given some time, we could have gotten Master Alfred to sit down," Hippolyta quipped.

Alfred blushed. "I was tempted to give in. The only thing that could tear me away from a beautiful woman was my assignment." He sighed. "Unfortunately, I had too much practice in that sense."

He suddenly straightened to attention. "So, while you prepare Batman for his night out, I will go pack his Nightwing uniform for the journey home." Alfred paused. "That had the potential of being very confusing." The butler calmly walked away.

"He drops a clue and disappears," Bruce droned.

"A skill you learned well," Diana said. Bruce shrugged.

Suddenly, a hiss announced a door's opening. A figure emerged, slowly and with menace. It was as if a shadow separated from the cave's dark corners and threatened to envelop any who dared stand in its way. From the tip of its sharply pointed ears, down to a pair of thick, fortified boots and the hem of a sweeping cape, all was a shade of soul-sucking black…

Except for the darker, fear-inducing Bat symbol.

"This feels good," the figure growled. He lifted his arms to test out his mobility. "This feels REALLY good."

Bruce stepped up to the foreboding figure. "You wear it well." Dick smiled. Bruce's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't do that. Batman doesn't smile."

"Right, right. Dower, humourless… brooding. Gotcha." The grin on his face said otherwise.

"Don't believe him, Dick," Diana said. "He allows the slightest ironic smirk to come out now and then." She walked over and gave him a look over. "I could mistaken you for Bruce, if you weren't standing side-by-side."

"He's not as tall, either, but makes up for it with great posture," Hippolyta added. "It would be easy to believe he is you."

"Batman is a shadow, so everyone's description of him varies," Bruce said. "Dick's fast, so they won't be able to tell that it is another person watching over the city." He inspected various aspects of the suit, adjusting a buckle here… an armor feature there… tugging at the cape to cover a shoulder better…

"Bruce, I know how to dress myself," Dick said. He firmly took Bruce's hand and laid it down to his side. "Stop worrying over me."

"Who said I was worried?" Bruce retorted. Dick readjusted the cape over his shoulder. Bruce instinctively reached up to put it back. Diana walked over and took his hand. She gave it a pat, but didn't let go.

"That suit looks more menacing. How come you don't wear that one, Bruce?" Barbara asked.

"My current suit has some modifications specifically for me. I'm not ready to change it out yet." He glanced over to another, sealed cylinder. "Besides, I'm testing out another prototype. I made Dick's suit with him in mind, but I want to get feedback on some features. See if they're compatible with the next evolution."

"What's the next evolution?" Dick asked.

"Self-propelled flight."

"Whoa." Dick turned to inspect the display.

Bruce pulled him back. "One suit at a time."

"Come on, B! Help me into the Batmobile," Barbara said. "I need to familiarize myself with the controls." Dick stood still as Bruce stepped forward. "Wrong 'B', guys. I mean the one with the cowl."

"Oh," both men grunted. Bruce nudged Batman towards her.

Dick ducked his head. "That's going to be hard to get used to." He walked away, his movements exaggerated as he tested the suit's flexibility.

Hippolyta stood beside Bruce. "Strange to see someone else wearing your armor, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Something you could relate to."

She smiled. "Yes, but know that it has been handed down to the right person." Hippolyta glanced at Diana. "Though I trust it won't take eight months to see him again after taking it."

Diana blushed. "I was busy! Things to do, a League to form. I returned as soon as I… remembered to."

"I already thought about that," Bruce said. Both women looked at him. "This is the only night that suit will be operational. It won't conform to his body after he takes it off. It'll need to be reset here before he, or anyone else, can wear it again." He felt two incredulous stares. "He'll like it so much, he'll come back when I tell him his new Nightwing uniform has the same enhancements."

"That's one way to bring him home," Hippolyta quipped.

"I'm not above using bait," Bruce said.

"Or turning a wager to your advantage," she answered back. "You lost a bet, yet somehow it worked in your favor."

"He does that," Diana droned.

"So Master Alfred tells me," Hippolyta said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see what is so impressive about this Batmobile everyone keeps talking about." With a nod, she walked away.

Bruce wound his arm around Diana's waist. "You're not still sore that I called you on your bluff the other night, are you?"

"No." Her lips pursed into a pout at his insistent look. "Okay, maybe I am. I thought I had outsmarted you, but I know how to stop you next time."

"And how is that?"

"Shut you up before you can start your interrogation. Nip it in the bud, don't let you get a word out."

"And how _mpf!_" Diana kissed him. "Wait, I want to know -" Bruce grunted as she kissed him again. "Look, Princess - " He growled low in the back of his throat as Diana kissed him deeply.

Bruce inhaled as they parted. He opened his mouth to retort. Diana tipped towards him. He shut his mouth with a snap. "See, I know how you work." She pecked him lightly on the lips.

Bruce pulled her more firmly against his body. Tucking his finger under her chin, he kept her face towards his as he stared into her eyes. Her breath stuck in her throat as his thumb stroked her cheek, then traced the curve of her lip. She sighed as he leaned forward. Her eyes closed in anticipation…

The pause between them was broken only by the voices echoing through the cave from the Batmobile. Diana waited. And waited.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes to find Bruce looking away, smirk firmly planted on his lips. She raised an eyebrow expectantly. He took a breath, and continued to stare to the side. She glowered. He blinked.

"I'm waiting." His innocent glance grated on her nerves. "Aren't you going to say something?" His raised eyebrow conveyed his doubt. "Look, I didn't mean for you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night. I just wanted to show you how I can anticipate one of your interrogations."

"Do you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Do you?" He looked into her eyes. She frowned. "Do you really know when I'm interrogating you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Hmm," he grunted, then straightened his posture. Diana groaned at the impending lecture. "Draw out your suspect with silence. Many feel uncomfortable when they're holding on to important information, and they want to fill the void. They ramble until they give up their secrets, or their body language gives them away. They blurt out demands, or... " he kissed the frown line between her brow "her eyes speak without her mouth saying a word."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I know you're not. That's what makes it fun to mess with you."

"You're going to do this throughout our marriage, aren't you."

"Yes, I am."

"Great." The corner of her lips curled upwards as he gave her the kiss she wanted.

* * *

Hippolyta strolled over to a portion of the cave devoted to a large metal machine. She understood that Man's World had these things called "cars" that traveled faster than horses, but caused horrible pollution. While such contraptions were convenient, she wondered if they were worth it at the cost to the environment.

The object of such admiration loomed ahead. Hippolyta had to admit, this chariot had power and aggression in mind; if this had been a steed, its name would be Aganippe. Even without wings, it looked like it was ready to take off and wreak havoc on the land.

Dick pulled Hippolyta aside as she approached the Batmobile. "Ah, I wanted to let you know that… um, I'm sorry."

Hippolyta reared back. "Sorry? For what?"

"Your loss." He looked down at her furrowed brow. "Your story about your sister, Antiope. You spoke so highly of her, I can see you still love her."

"I do. I miss my sister very much…" She eyes widened in understanding.

"You told of how your mother favored your sister because she was the next queen, but you're the Queen of the Amazons, not Antiope. I read between the lines. Something happened to her?"

"Ah...yes. She was killed in a war I led. I watched it happen. I inherited the throne, then we became immortal. "

Dick drew her into a hug. "You blame yourself for that, don't you?" She nodded. "That must be hard to live with."

"It is. So many things I could have done differently, words I shouldn't have said…"

"Could have, would have, should have...don't do that to yourself, Polly. That'll drive you crazy."

"I know. If my mother taught me anything, it's to show no weakness, straighten your back in authority, and take control." Hippolyta stood regally. Then she relaxed and sighed. "Only in the privacy of your own chambers can you hug your pillow and weep."

Dick laugh derisively to himself. "Or hide out on the top of a skyscraper during a storm and let the rain mask your tears. I know exactly what you're talking about."

"You are wise beyond your years, Master Richard." She reached over a touched his cheek not covered by the cowl. "Or should I say Batman."

His lips pursed into a straight line. "I never thought I'd be wearing this." He held out his arms to inspect the spiked gauntlets. "Yet, it feels natural. I don't know what this means."

"Just because you wear your father's uniform doesn't mean you have to follow in his foot steps. Make your reign your own. You define the outcome."

"Is that what Antiope did?"

"Yes, and even now her example inspires me." She glanced over at her daughter. "Diana did the same thing. She wears my armor, but she defined her mission. I think she makes a better champion than me."

"I still think it's cool that there was another Wonder Woman other than Diana. You must have seen all types of things."

"There's a library of scrolls recording those adventures. You should read those some time."

"Are you sure that's possible? Your island doesn't allow men."

"I'm the queen and I say you can. Besides, Batman is an honored comrade among our warriors. The mantle is yours, even if temporarily. That makes you welcome to our ranks." She nudged him teasingly. "And there's one Amazon I'm sure would be glad to see you there."

"Do you think that's appropriate? I mean, Donna's my aunt now…"

"You're related how? Donna's an adopted daughter, so her bloodline aligns with your world more than ours. While she holds a place as my child, she's free to choose whomever she wants to pursue."

"I don't know, it still seems weird. Diana married to my father, Donna her sister...you're my grandmother…"

"Don't over think it. Our gods didn't. Their escapades were far more extravagant than you courting my daughter. Though you might still have a hard time with that." Dick's posture straightened at the challenge. Hippolyta fought against her smile. He really looked like "Batman" at that moment.

"Donna enjoys her independence between our worlds," Hippolyta continued. "She's not the next queen, so she's had more freedoms than Diana, yet she holds a portion of the Champion's powers, so she is mighty among your people. Good luck getting her to hold still."

"I don't want to hold her still, I want to date her!" Dick blurted out. Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. He clamped his mouth shut. "I mean, I would like to court your daughter, Your Majesty." He bowed low.

"Don't ask me, ask her." She moved away from him, then turned back. "Though, if you came bearing gifts, I might be able to arrange a… date? She likes watching sea turtles on the beach. I like chocolate."

"Chocolate...chocolate. Light or dark? Have you tried white chocolate? That's good, too."

Hippolyta perked up. "There's more than one kind?" Her excited question was met with a conspiring smirk.

"Oh, we're going to be good friends, Your Majesty." Dick held out his arm to lead her to the Batmobile. He strode to the passenger side where Barbara inspected the control panel. He leaned down towards her ear.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He growled low. She bounced in surprise.

"Don't do that!" She shoved him away. "Damn, you sounded like Bruce there for a second."

"I've heard that voice for so long growing up, I can almost mimic him perfectly." He cleared his throat. "It's all in the attitude. The timbre is hard, though."

"That's a shame. I think some of this is voice activated." She pushed random buttons.

"Computer, voice recognition." Both jumped at Bruce's voice from behind. The computer chirped its readiness. "Transfer secondary command to new user, enter vocal imprint here." He nudged a piece of paper into Dick's hand. "Read this."

Dick expected a complex series of words and numbers that would confirm his identity. He paused in confusion.

"I'm...Batman?"

"Voice imprint denied." The computer intoned.

"Try that again, without the uptick," Bruce said.

Dick cleared his throat. "I'm Batman." He pitched his voice lower, with a bit more gravel.

"Voice imprint accepted."

"Damn, that's going to hurt my throat," Dick said. He rubbed his neck in emphasis.

"You didn't have to be that harsh. I don't sound like that."

"Yes, you do." Barbara, Diana, and Dick said. Each received an annoyed glare.

"I can hit you with a flu spell," Zatanna called from the back of the car. She reclined to take up the entire seat. "Just the aftermath. You'll have that growly, deep voice easily." She tapped her nose. "Without the nasal congestion."

"I'll just act like he usually does," Dick said. "Brooding, looming, and silent. Easier on the vocal chords."

"Practice that voice, because you're going to need it," Bruce said. "Barbara, access the Batmobile's main computer. I uploaded the schematics for Dick's suit. There are some features that are activated by voice command. Those will keep his hands free for combat."

Barbara followed the orders. An outline of a Batsuit appeared on the dashboard screen. Diagrams indicated features at various places along the figure. Each contained a series of words in bold.

Bruce pointed at the outline's feet. "Say this one."

Dick read the words. "Engage heel rudders." He jumped when he felt two clicks near his ankles.

"Those will help you control your glide should you need to travel through the air," Bruce explained. "This works with the cape's wing capabilities, or if you need to make a mid-air detour while swinging on a line."

"Or it can add extra emphasis should I need to kick some sense into a perp."

"I taught you well," Bruce said. "Say that," he ordered, pointing at the display again.

"Disengage heel rudders," Dick intoned in his Batvoice. The gadgets retracted back into his boots. "What if I need to stay silent?"

Bruce nodded at the intelligent question. "There are various ways to active the suit's features. Each has spoken and manual activation cues. Memorize those."

Barbara whistled low. She tabbed through a long list of keywords. "We should stick to the basics tonight. There are a lot of features to go through on this uniform. We'll map out a perimeter that has a variety of obstacles. I'll relay keywords as you do your patrol."

Dick pulled up a map of Central City Gotham. "We'll go through here, then." He unconsciously spoke with his deeper, harsher voice. "The buildings run along the raised tracks, and the roofs are uneven. There's a wind tunnel that occurs there when a train comes through. The terrain will be challenging enough to test this suit sufficiently."

Bruce turned to Zatanna in the back seat. "Any way you can position yourself in strategic points along the way?"

"Sure," she said. "Just tell me where I need to be and I'll appear there. Why?"

"To spot him," Bruce said, pointing at Dick. He let a mild smirk play across his lips. "Catch him if says the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Don't need it," Dick growled. Bruce reared back at the aggression in his voice. "I've performed without a net for years."

"No offense, Batman," Bruce said. Both men paused, then shook their heads. "Safety first. I found out the hard way how difficult it can be to remember specific words while in the middle of an exercise. Having a spotter would have helped." He rubbed his arm in memory. "That's how I found out how inadequate certain precautions were. It took me a while to recover from one particularly nasty fall."

"I will be there when you test out your other prototype," Diana said. "I will not have my husband become a Batsmudge on the sidewalk."

"Thank you," Bruce said with a relieved sigh. He pointed at Zatanna. "That's your job tonight. No…," his cough sounded too much like a laugh, "Batsmudges left on the street." The sorceress simply touched her fingers to her head in salute.

The car rocked slightly as Alfred closed the trunk. He brushed his hands together in satisfaction and strolled to the front. "I've loaded your Nightwing gear and civilian clothes in the back, Batman. I've also put together a number of leftovers that you can have after your night's patrol. Leave your uniform in the trunk when you're finished and I will make sure it returns to the equipment silo for cleaning." He handed over an insulated bag to Barbara in the car. She took them eagerly.

"And that's how I know I'm officially 'Batman'," Dick said. He smiled. "You're there watching after me." He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Batman, Nightwing… it's all the same to me," Alfred droned. Dick's lips pulled down to a chagrin pout. Alfred put his hand over his. "That means I will be there to watch after you, as best I can." The young man's smile beamed through the cave. "Though, I think you're well covered tonight."

"We got him, Uncle Alfred. You rest. You've done enough," Zatanna said.

"Thank you, Miss Zatara. I will take advantage of this evening's respite." He gave her a sidelong glance. "And I appreciate the measures you've placed upon their room."

"What measures? What room?" Bruce asked, his voice deep in concern.

"I placed a noise dampening spell on your room," Zatanna revealed. "Alfred and I wanted to make sure you had a good evening, but he mentioned your proclivity of… ah… proclaiming your pleasure. I had passionate parents. I know what he heard."

"Couldn't keep that to yourself, could you?" Bruce droned.

Alfred folded his arms across his chest defensively. "Tim talked in his sleep when the women tucked him in. 'Hope they're quieter tonight. I have school in the morning,' he said. Miss Gordon interrogated him and found out more."

"Taking advantage of a boy's vulnerability," Diana chastised. "How could you, Babs!"

"Oh, I found out a few things from Mister Drake, though I'm not sure if he knew it was me. He said all sorts of things, including that I'm pretty and some of his gadget ideas," Barbara said. She gave Diana a significant look. "The kid's a genius, he needs his sleep. So Zatanna went to your room and performed a sound dampening spell. I planted the idea in Tim's head that he should clean his room."

"I didn't teach you subliminal suggestion, Oracle," Bruce said. "When did you learn that?"

The tactical Bat looked at him and smiled. "You find out all sorts of things when you work for a library. I have access to info that's not on the public shelves."

"Put that book on hold for me. I'll check it out next," Bruce said. Barbara nodded. He turned at a touch on his shoulder.

"So, before Batman goes out on patrol, there are a few things I would like to discuss with the Wayne household," Alfred said. "Would you ladies stay here for a moment?"

"Of course, Master Alfred," Hippolyta answered. "I would like to say goodbye to my new friends before they leave." She watched as Alfred, Bruce, Diana, and Dick moved farther from the Batmobile. She turned back to the women in the car.

"I can call you my friends, yes?" Hippolyta asked.

"Of course!" both Barbara and Zatanna crowed. Hippolyta smiled.

"I can't say I've had many people I could simply call 'friend'," she murmured, almost to herself. "It was such a pleasure meeting both of you. This day has been the most unexpected blessing."

"The same for us, Polly," Barbara said. "We got to see Bruce marry Diana… sort of... and that brought you into the family." She reached over and took Hippolyta's hand. "Never would I have thought I could call the Queen of the Amazons 'friend'."

"And it's because of you that Bruce called us here. 'To even out the ratios'. It would be over some logic like that," Zatanna said, adding her hands over Barbara's and Hippolyta's.

"Then I look forward to seeing you both again," Hippolyta said. "I'll have some expert guidance when navigating Man's World incognito."

"Yes...about that," Barbara interrupted, her voice lowered. She glanced over to the other group; Diana had her back to them. "I've already thought of a detail we'll need to discuss." Hippolyta tilted her head in question. "Your name. Hippolyta is a bit… um… foreign to our ears. And anyone with a smartphone can look up its origins and the cover is blown."

"And Polly's a name associated with little girls in our culture. We need something...grown up," Zatanna added.

"Suggestions," Hippolyta said, regally.

"Hmmm…" Barbara and Zatanna hummed. They stared at the queen critically.

"Hipp...Hippa…Hippo..." Barbara muttered to herself.

"NO! Not that, Babs," Zatanna chastised.

"Of course not," she threw back. "Hippol...Pol...Paula…"

"Paula. That's pedestrian enough."

"Nah, Zee. She doesn't look like a 'Paula'."

"If you're going to use derivatives of my name, how about…" Hippolyta thought, "Lyta."

"Oooh...yes!" Zatanna crowed.

"Light - ah," Barbara pronounced. "That suits you. Like your bright hair."

"And a last name?" Zee asked.

"'Queen'?" Babs suggested.

"Appropriate, but that'll make her related to that guy in Star City."

"They look like they could be. Blond hair and all…"

"How about 'Prince'," Hippolyta interrupted. Her eyes fidgeted towards Diana. They paused to think.

"That's a bit of a misnomer, but I guess it works," Barbara commented.

"I like it. Lyta Prince. No one would ever guess you were the Queen of the Amazons." Zatanna squeezed the hand underneath hers. Suddenly, a bouquet of blue and white roses landed on their joined hands.

"What is this?" Hippolyta picked up the bundle and held it up for inspection. The other women gasped.

"Uh oh! You're next!" Barbara leaned away as far as she could.

"Oh, I wasn't ready. I wanted to catch it!" Zatanna said, pouting.

"I don't understand," Hippolyta said. She looked back at the other group.

"Interesting," Bruce said. "Is it possible?" He looked at Diana.

"Possible? Yes. Probable… I don't think so," she said.

"She has many qualities someone would find attractive, don't you think?" Alfred looked over to Dick.

"Most definitely," the younger man said. "But would she be open to it? That's the question."

"What are you talking about," Hippolyta said. She placed a hand on her hip and waved the bouquet around with the other. "What is this? What am I next for?"

"One last tradition to cover, Your Majesty," Alfred said. "You caught the bouquet. That marks you as next in line."

"What am I agreeing to here?" Hippolyta eyed the flowers balefully.

"Why, Mother," Diana said, sweetly. "You're the next to get married."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Then Hippolyta's eyes widened in understanding. She swiftly turned to the women in the Batmobile. Barbara ducked away again, covering her head with her arms. Desperate, Hippolyta found the only other target…

"Oof!" Zatanna was hit in the face by a bouquet of Diana roses. She recovered quickly and held the prize in glee. "I got it!" She grinned at Hippolyta, who was rubbing her hands on her dress.

"What do you think?" Alfred asked, looking at Diana.

"Not my tradition, I don't know."

"If this was real love magic, she got the brunt of it," Zatanna said, using the bouquet of flowers to point at Hippolyta. "This is mine now. Could mean I'm the next to get a boyfriend." She grinned towards the other group.

Dick used his cape to cover his head. "Don't look at me." He peeked out from under the cloak. She winked at him. Batman ducked under his cape again.

"Stop. You're making me look bad," Bruce chastised.

"You did that yourself," Dick retorted. He pointed at Diana. "I would have snapped her up the minute she showed interest."

"Ah, tradition asserting itself again," Alfred said, sighing facetiously. "Batman shying away from a beautiful woman that's right in front of him."

"We both know he has his eyes on another unattainable woman, don't you Dick..." Bruce spoke to empty air. "You can speak," he growled, folding his arms across his chest. "'Good bye, thanks for the car, I'll be careful'...something."

Batman charged towards the Batmobile, cape flowing behind him. Abruptly, he came to a halt in front of Hippolyta. Without a word, he picked her up into a hug and twirled her around. Hippolyta's laugh echoed through the cave, their movements a swirl of blond, peach, and black. She returned the hug with glee.

Taking a few steps away from the Batmobile, Batman gently set her down. He placed a gloved hand over his bat-symboled heart and bowed low. Hippolyta nodded her head. Still without a word, he rose and kissed her on the cheek.

"How could Donna ever resist you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Wish I knew," he answered.

"I'll find out," she breathed back. Hippolyta touched him lightly on the cheek. Batman took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. Then with a flourish of a cape, he turned from the queen, jumped into the Batmobile and closed the cockpit. A roar announced the engine's ignition, and wheels squealed on the platform before it surged forward.

Hippolyta waved at the retreating vehicle, then coughed at the exhaust left in its wake. She walked over to the remaining group. "Dramatic, charming, and leaves a lasting impression," Hippolyta croaked, swiping at the smoke. "He is your son," she said to Bruce.

"He's a Wayne, with Grayson flair," Alfred confirmed.

"That's why I call him 'Bruce Junior'," Diana added. She looked over to Bruce. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"I am worried," he said. His arms were still in their folded place over his chest.

Diana placed a comforting hand on his bicep. "Dick is in good hands. He has Barbara guiding him, and Zatanna looking out for him. And between your training and the suit, he's well protected…"

"I'm not concerned about Dick. I'm worried about my car." Bruce said. His brow furrowed deeper. She groaned in exasperation. "That's the last time I allow the Batmobile to be used in a wager."

"Only use it in bets that you are sure to win," Alfred advised. "Then your opponent will know you're serious. High stakes make for huge wins."

"Or huge losses." Bruce paused. "I should track him," he said. He unfolded his arms and took a step forward. "Monitor how fast he's going, where he's at…"

Diana took his arm and pulled him back. She put extra power behind her grasp to catch his attention. "You will leave Batman alone to do his job. You're mine now."

Bruce looked back and forth between the Batcomputer and his wife. He glanced over to Hippolyta.

"I'm out of this!" She lifted both palms up in emphasis, then walked away.

Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Do I need to explain the concept of priorities?"

Bruce shifted his gaze to the hand on his shoulder, then the woman pulling at his arm. He gave the computer one more glance, then turned his back to it. "No, I know what needs my attention. But if you could…" he leaned towards Alfred and whispered in his ear. The butler nodded his head.

"Of course, Master Bruce. I can arrange that. Stay here for a few moments and I'll have that ready in no time." Alfred shuffled away. Hippolyta waited for him, then held out her arm. His eyebrows raised in surprise, he took her elbow and let her lead him to the elevator.

* * *

Diana watched as the two elders left the cave. "I never thought I'd see those two together. They seem to really like each other."

Bruce nodded. "I have to say, I had quite a few preconceived notions on how that meeting could have happened. None of those fears panned out."

"I think it's because they care for us," she said. "Though, I have a feeling there's something else going on. Like they're holding onto some kind of secret. Did you see the looks they were exchanging through the day?"

"I did, as if they were confirming some kind of agreement." Both heroes paused, considering the evidence...

Bruce turned back to the woman in his arms. He leaned down and gently kissed Diana on the lips. "Do you mind if I take care of a few things before we turn in?"

"If you do that, will it be the last 'Bat' things you do tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means." Diana let him go and waved him away. Bruce took her hand and pulled her along. She tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, pleased with her inclusion.

They approached the cylinder that housed the new Batsuit. Bruce reached over to turn off various sensors, then stepped back to consider the area. Diana waited patiently beside him.

"Come here," he said, holding his hand out to her. Head quirked to the side in curiosity, she complied. "Step in there for a moment."

"You going surprise me with a Batsuit, too?"

"Actually…" he ran his eyes up and down her figure. She leaned her weight back and crossed her arms. "We can reuse this design silo to figure out your Nightgale uniform. I wanted to see if you fit inside it."

"Dick did, and I fit most of his old clothes, so I'm willing to take another one of his hand-me-downs."

"Didn't even think about it that way." Bruce put a hand to his chin in thought. "A Nightwing-type uniform would look good on you."

"I don't really need so much armor. I'm tough."

"Some of it will be cosmetic, but other features will be functional. No powers when working with me, remember?"

Diana put her hand to her forehead in dramatic thought. "Right...no flight, no super strength. Do I have to pretend to bleed if I get hit?"

"Train like I do, you won't get hit."

"Do I get to wear a cape?"

"You want one?"

"Tempting." She held out her arms as if she was flying like a mutual friend of theirs, then shook her head. "Let me think about that."

"I'll keep that in mind when I take your measurements. A cape can act as a shield, or camouflage a movement…"

"And it can be used for a theatrical flourish," she quipped. She raised her arm to her face as if she were hiding her identity.

He pulled her out of the silo. "I always liked it for that reason."

Bruce escorted Diana to the main computer array. He turned his chair around, sat down, and pulled her into his lap. She wound her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. He gave a small laugh.

"Keep doing that, and this might take a while."

"Oh, you like that?"

"Mmmhmm." His posture relaxed even more when she massaged his neck. "You know that's what started all of this."

"I would have kept going, too, if you had let me."

"There was an experiment to perform. I had things to do."

"But you were so tense."

"And you were ready to start trouble," he growled back. He tickled her side to softened his tone. "I was having a rough day. I'm glad you came through."

"You didn't seem like it. I thought you were trying to escape."

"I was, but only because you were making me forget about work."

"Like now?"

"Like now… is that what you're trying to do? Distract me?"

"I don't know," she whispered against his ear. She nibbled his earlobe. "Am I distracting you?"

Bruce tilted his head to the side as she moved her lips from his ear down his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Suddenly, he twisted the chair towards the computer, eliciting a surprised squeak from Diana.

"Not at all," he said. He shifted in his seat to adjust himself, then patted her leg. "Nice try though."

Diana cleared her throat, then scooted to a better position on his lap. She wiggled against a suspicious hard bump under her thigh. "Nope, not distracted at all. You're a very disciplined man."

"Yes, I am." He leaned towards the computer console and pushed a few buttons. His cheek conveniently rubbed against the soft swell of her breasts. "Computer, pull up schematics for Batsuit prototype D2." The screen displayed an outline of a very familiar figure. "Monitor vital signs and record bio, mechanical, and geographical data."

Diana's brow furrowed. "Geographical?"

"The computer will record Dick's location in a three-dimensional format. I'll know where he is, how fast he's traveling, and his altitude. I'll know if he's testing out the ariel features."

"I see. So you can analyze the suit's performance, or his?"

"I know he's capable, but I want to see how he handles the suit, and the suit handles him."

"Why don't you simply ask him."

"I will, but this will augment the anecdotal information he gives me. If he says, "the joints jammed up when I did a flip", I'll be able to analyze the results to find out why."

"Smart. Very thorough."

"Thank you." He leaned forward to flick a switch. Diana reached for his shirt and unfastened the top buttons. "What are you doing?"

"Analyzing your suit. You know, monitoring your vitals while you work. Bio and mechanical functions. Making sure you can handle it. Don't mind me, keep doing what you're doing."

"Right." Bruce tried putting a reprimanding tone in his voice. He stretched his neck as Diana's fingers worked their way down, then moved his shirt open. She raked her nails over his abs through his white undershirt. He grunted.

"Something wrong? Am I distracting you?" Diana asked.

"No and no." He twisted the chair so he could push a few buttons to the side. Diana pulled up his undershirt and stroked the coarse hairs along his abdomen. Bruce breathed in through his nose to mask the feelings she was causing in him. Each caress found her fingers dipping lower.

"What was that?"

"Huh?" He glanced down quickly at where her hand was.

"The buttons you pushed. What were they for?"

"Oh." He shook his head to clear out his excited thoughts. "I activated a connection to the Batmobile. It will record what they're doing, and anything they might find - whoa!"

"Found it," Diana said. She rubbed her hand firmly over the bulge in his pants.

"Yes, you...uh...did." Bruce closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Diana stroking him through his clothes. She nipped at his lower lip and massaged the nape of his neck with the other hand.

Reluctantly, Bruce shifted away from her caresses. "Unless you're helping with the investigation, keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes, Your Highness," she said, coyly. He stared at her lips.

"Say that again."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"That's so sexy."

"Mind on your work, Your Highness. You have an investigation. Keep your attention there." She turned his head back towards the computer.

Bruce fought against her directions for a few seconds, then relented. He squinted at the information on the screen. "Looks like they're trying out some of the features. The cockpit hatch have been raised, and the Batmobile parked." He turned a knob. "They're in Center City Gotham."

"Already?"

"It's late Sunday night, no one is out on the roads. And look how fast he was driving."

"Oooh. He'd be a great Javelin pilot." Diana leaned forward to look at the map. "I recognize those streets. They're near where all that stuff happened last night. Think they're going to investigate more?"

"Looks like it. The terrain has various obstacles that can test suit features." He looked down as Diana tugged at his zipper. He hadn't even notice she had unbuckled his belt. "What did I say about keeping your hands to yourself."

"I'm testing equipment. Got to open the cockpit first to get to it. Pay no attention to me."

"Uh, maybe we should take this upstairs…"

"Nonsense. You have to monitor their progress. I'm occupying myself until you're finished. Never let it be known that Wonder Woman hampers Batman's work in any way."

"No...no," he grunted. "She's only been helpful." He shifted again in his seat. His eyes half lidded in desire, he fought to concentrate on the data on the screen. "The suit's sensors say that he's above street level. Looks like he found a building to perch on. A good place to begin patrol - dear God almighty, Diana."

"That's 'Sweet Aphrodite' to you, Your Highness. All praise to Her for her beautiful gifts."

"Yes. Praise...Sweet...Diana." Pants fully undone, she had pulled him out of his clothing. Eyes closed, Bruce leaned back against his chair as Diana stroked him. His hard member throbbed in her hand.

"Am I distracting you now?" She murmured in his ear. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes...yes, you are."

"Really?" Diana ducked down to suck on his neck. Bruce groaned deep, his body automatically moving to her caresses. "There's a red light flashing on the screen. What is that about?"

Bruce fought to open his eyes. "That's…" he swallowed roughly, "That's Dick falling at a rapid descent. He's activated the cape's wing capabilities. I programmed the computer to record his flight details… no, what are you doing - " All words left his mind as Diana descended from his lap and on her knees.

"You weren't distracted enough. I think I can do better." She lifted his undershirt farther up his body, exposing his rippling abs. She alternated between light licks, gentle nips, and tiny kisses as she teased him. She continued to move lower.

"Diana," Bruce groaned. An involuntary grunt escaped his lips as he felt her warm, wet tongue skim the tip.

"Hhmmm," she hummed. She took him fully in her mouth. The vibration added to the sensation.

Bruce's mind was reeling from the situation. Women have tried to please him in various ways, each with a predictable script. They all had an ulterior motive when seducing him, either while wearing a business suit, tuxedo, or Batsuit. Except for a few, they were casual encounters. He didn't care for them afterwards, nor they for him once they found out they couldn't get into his other pockets.

Now, he had the most powerful woman in the world handling him in the most intimate way. Instead of intimidating him, it excited him even more. All she wanted was his attention, and she was taking it. And… she was doing it in the Batcave. At his computer, while he sat in his command chair.

No woman had done that before.

Bruce reached down and touched his fingers to her hair. With her updo, it kept the tendrils out of her face. He unconsciously kneaded her scalp in encouragement. Her head bobbed up and down as she added suction to her ministrations.

But when he lifted his pelvis to aid her movements, she pushed him down with one hand while holding his manhood with the other. She was exerting her dominance, and this frustrated him more. He was the one who set the pace. Women complied. They all wanted something from him.

This was yet another time Diana had taken control.

His body shook as Diana sucked hard. Bruce nearly came, but then she let go, licking his tip as she continued to taste him. She set a steady rhythm, which he matched with his heavy breathing.

He was near the edge. The tension was building up. He clutched the arms of his chair, holding on for dear life. Gods, he wanted to explode. He anticipated a release…

Diana disengaged him with a pop. Bruce's eyes opened wide in surprise. His breaths escaped his mouth in heavy gasps. She looked back with a lazy gaze.

"Are you distracted now?"

Bruce vigorously shook his head. "N...no." She glared. "I am totally and completely focused on you." Diana made to stand up in victory.

He grabbed her and attacked her with a kiss. His tongue entered her mouth with vengeful force. She answered in kind. He wrestled with her lips until he was sure he bruised himself. She pushed him back into his chair with firm resolve.

"Please," he gasped. He didn't care how desperate he sounded. "Please don't leave me hanging."

"I won't," she responded calmly. "But we're going to take your suggestion. I think this cave has seen enough of our action for the weekend. We're taking this upstairs." She took his hand and lifted him out of the chair.

He immediately wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His body reacted automatically - his hands roamed her body, he leaned her against the computer console. He reached down to wrap her legs around him…

Diana pushed him back again. "I said...upstairs."

Bruce glared into her eyes. "Then get us there."

Diana grabbed Bruce by his jacket's lapel. He took advantage of the movement and shoved himself on her. He felt her hands descend, tuck him back in, zip and button his pants. He was still hard for her. Everything felt uncomfortably tight down there.

Then she wound her arms around his waist. Knowing what was coming, Bruce included his arms in the embrace. She tightened her hold, then started to float.

They were suddenly streaking through the cave. He held onto her; between his sexual frustration and the speed, he was feeling light-headed. Diana approached the cave's elevator, then abruptly veered towards the fire pole tunnels. Two figures shot upwards through the shafts. The couple entered the library.

"Keep going," Bruce ordered, his lips close to hers. She grinned and hitched him higher in her arms.

"Hold on." They flew through the manor's foyer, up the stairs, and to their room in barely a breath.

The door slammed behind them as Diana let him go. He took advantage of her loosened grasp and attacked her mouth with the same fervor he gave in the cave. It rankled his ego that she seemed to smile through the assault.

Diana turned her head away, disengaging the kiss. "Do you want me to continue my investigation?" Her hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants in the process. It pleased her to find how excited he was for her.

With a growl, Bruce grabbed her hands and shoved them above her head. He held her by the bracelets as he reached down to lift her dress past her thighs. He positioned himself between her legs and eagerly thrust forward. He groaned in frustration when he came upon a fabric barrier.

_Found the other pair. Dammit!_

"That's not going to stop you, is it?" Diana teased. Her smug attitude grated on his nerves. He let go of her limbs and lifted the dress over her head. He paused, breathless - the white bra and panty ensemble barely covered her, but it was enough to stoke his lust even more.

He nearly tore off his clothes in his haste to feel her. Most of it had already been undone, so no buttons were lost as he threw his shirts to the ground. He moved so fast, he couldn't even remember how he got his pants, briefs and shoes off.

There was that part of him that wanted Diana on her knees, finishing what she started, but he didn't appreciate how she left him on the edge. Forget how he did it to her on the medical table. He needed to exact revenge.

They moved with lustful heat as their hands groped each other. Bruce grasped her backside with one hand as the other unfastened her bra. A random cell in Diana's brain held a thought of admiration for him - she needed both hands to put the damned thing on. He only used a flick of the fingers to get it off.

Bruce let the lacy lingerie fall to the floor. He loved how soft her breast felt in his hand, full and heavy. He took her in his mouth and teased the nipple into a hard peak. He continued to suck on the mound until her hips started grinding against him.

He wanted to drive her to the edge of orgasm before making her beg for him. His own plea hung between them, and he needed to hear the same words from her. He bent to his knees and let his mouth travel down her body. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

Diana's eyes stared into his, and he saw the triumph in her gaze. Keeping his eyes on hers, he followed the line of her midriff with his tongue. He intended to dip only once into her navel as he drifted downward…

He paused. He licked again, and considered her bellybutton. She tasted...sweet? He recognized the flavor vaguely, but wasn't sure. He gave the area a quick suck.

She tasted like honey.

Bruce glanced up at her again. This time, she stared off to the side, a blush staining her cheeks. His pause caused her to look down, then away again. She pursed her mouth against a smile.

"Was that waiting for me?" Bruce asked. Biting her bottom lip, Diana nodded. He blinked in surprise. "Any more?"

She glanced down at him again. Tongue delicately licking her upper lip, she tipped her head to the side. He knew a "yes" when he saw one. Looking around her stomach, he wondered where it was. Then his gaze dipped lower…

He groaned when he spied the barely there white panties. They taunted him, dared him to take them off. Instead, he nudged the skin right above the fabric. Honey-scent and her unique musk called to him. Her hips surged forward.

As if they had a mind of their own, Bruce's hands tugged at the panties and pulled them down. He was most concerned about finding the source of the delectable scent. The tiny slips of fabric fell as he parted her legs and nuzzled the inside of her thighs. He scratched his nails behind her knee. She spread wider for him.

He smiled at her gasped breathing. He made sure to avoid her pleasure center, instead nipping at her hipbone, her leg, just to the side of her groin…

Diana nudged her pelvis towards him. He was driving her crazy. Why won't he take the bait? Each touch teased her to the point of frustration. Just do it already!

A throaty laugh reached her ears. She looked down in annoyance. Bruce looked up at her as if waiting for something. "I'm not finding what I'm looking for. Perhaps I should look somewhere else," he purred.

"What?" she gasped. "No, don't stop."

"Don't stop...what?"

Diana continued to strain towards him. He used his fingertips to caress her everywhere BUT there. She angled her hips to follow his hand, twisted to capture his tongue, but he avoided her every time.

She grit her teeth together to hold back the statement. She resisted the words, but inside, she knew she deserved this torture. Part of her was annoyed at his ability to turn a situation around to his advantage...again... but, she let a laugh out, instead.

"Don't stop, please, Your Highness." She nearly collapsed as he sucked on her with a vengeance. Only by using her flight power did she not fall on his face.

Bruce lapped eagerly at her womanly folds, tasting the sweetened area. Between that and her natural flavor, he couldn't get enough. He tongued the nub, and she responded with a rapturous cry. The concentration of honey had settled there, and he intended to consume every bit.

Yet with each lick, Bruce's own frustration skyrocketed. She pushed him to the edge, too, and he felt himself harden even more with her moans. He needed to be inside her. They needed to finish this together.

He lapped at her until her gasps became mews of delight. Each whimper spurred him on to tease the area that got the most reaction. He twirled his tongue in circles, her cry became one long moan…

Bruce left her wailing in frustration as he stood, nibbling his way up her body. Only when he stood erect did he finally give in to their lust. He stepped between her legs, positioned himself, and thrust deep and hard inside her.

Their bodies slammed together, yet they did not hit the wall. So rocked by his forceful entry, she pushed back instinctively, which meant she hovered to keep from banging against the door. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let him control the rhythm. He grasped her shoulders, keeping her at a perfect thrusting height.

Bruce rammed into her as hard as he could. She was squeezing him so tight, he almost had difficulty moving at all. He nearly asked her to lighten up, but instead slowed down to add a twist that had him rubbing her. The answering rush of moisture helped lubricate them both, making it easier to plunge into her again… and again … and again…

She rocked his world when he suddenly found himself flying through the air, landing on the bed, and Diana bouncing on top of him. He vaguely registered the bed frame cracking and mattress springs breaking. Her hips grinded mercilessly with him inside. Bruce gripped the bed covers, his eyes squeezing shut as she took over his body. He wanted to come so badly, he needed to make her scream.

He opened his eyes to watch Diana ride him. Her rapturous face and full abandon nearly made him explode. Her breasts bounced freely, and her hair fell out of its updo and upon her shoulders. Her mouth hung open, and gasps of delight escaped. He knew it was coming, that she was near…

Just as her moan of pleasure started, Bruce threw her on her back, twisted above her, and continued to fuck her senseless. Her screaming only spurred him on. She scratched at his back and his rhythm increased.

Diana wanted more. She lifted her hips, allowing Bruce to pound deeper. She rose higher, and her back floated off the bed a few inches. That gave him more leverage on his knees, and she squeezed. That earned her a deep, manly groan. She spread her thighs wider, allowing him to thrust faster.

Their mouths battled with ferocity. Both tasted themselves on their tongues - sweet, salty, and musky. Lips fused together, they surged towards their orgasms. Bruce came first, filling her with hot seed. Wet and tight, Diana's back arched as she followed, her body shaking in pleasure.

Their rhythm might have slowed down, but the force didn't. They continually grabbed at each other. Bruce earned new bruises on his shoulders as she kneaded his muscles. Diana nearly gave herself whiplash the way she couldn't control her head's twisting in overwhelming pleasure. He grabbed her hair then sucked on her neck. She squeezed him again, from the inside…

His second orgasm caught him by surprise. He released another load into her, and his body lost its rhythm as it convulsed. His cry ricocheted around the room, pleasing Diana to the core. She caressed his neck as he calmed down, his breathing labored, sweat dripping from his body.

Their bodies flush against each other, and their limbs tangled together, Diana lowered themselves on the bed. She allowed Bruce to settle on top of her, a comfortable weight in her arms. His chest still heaved from his exertions, and she couldn't help but match it. She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Muscular arms wound their way around her body. Bruce nestled against her neck, and breathed in her scent. He relaxed and pulled out of her. Adjusting for comfort, he continued to hold her close.

Without a word, they looked into each others eyes. Diana touched her fingertips to his temple. Bruce brought up a hand and caressed her cheek with a thumb. Silently, their eyes closed and lips touched.

The kiss lingered. They lifted away only to do it again. Their eyes opened, a glance shared. A signal passed between them.

The fell into another kiss. Bodies writhed as they started to move together again. He might need a moment to recover, but it didn't mean he couldn't please her in the mean time. His hands roamed her body, caressing her here, touching her there, massaging, stroking, petting, fondling…

The next session was slower, but just as hot. Just as passionate.

And no one heard a thing.

* * *

_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you / I'll always be alone / if I'm lying to you..._


	11. Chapter 11: Stay Awake With Me

_I don't have a skin like you do / To keep it all in like you do / I don't have a soul like you / The only one I have / Is the one I stole from you_

_Stay awake with me / You know I can't just let you be / Stay awake with me / Take your hand and come and find me - Stay Awake with Me - London Grammar_

* * *

"_I stayed because a little boy would have been abandoned with strangers if I had left. Bruce would have been a pawn for anyone trying to use his legacy for their own purposes, and he would have only known the love of a memory. I wanted to give him more, but my arms weren't as strong as Thomas', nor as soft as Martha's. I could only offer what I knew - a warm kitchen, sound advice, and support with any goal he sets out to achieve."  
__Late Morning - Welcomes, Traditions, and Family_

* * *

_Stories have epilogues that promise new beginnings after their original tales have ended... __  
_

_"The path starts that way, past Venus and Sol. Travel as fast as you can, it'll strengthen the time dilation. You'll know you're there when the talisman pulls you towards its intended host. When you're finished, follow the path back home. It may take longer returning, but you'll be okay."_

* * *

In the stillness of the manor, every sound was amplified. A random drop of water hit the bottom of a clean kitchen sink. The squeaks of bats roosting in the cave. An ever-present tapping of a clock.

Yet the sounds earlier that day had imprinted themselves into those walls; an energy so strong, it transcended universes. It reverberated through the fabric of scientific reason, and merged into matter. Halls that knew mostly sadness now held the memory of brighter times -

_whispers of laughter... _

_voices young and old... _

_gasps of desire... _

_words of love._

A goddess sent him; she had thrown him between a star and a planet to help him on his way. The guest revisited that grand foyer, but only felt these things as ghosts from a past that never happened. It hopped swiftly after traveling far in time, but short of distance.

Shifting across space-time was easy for the Familiar, and usually he liked finding the variations in each universe. But he consciously stayed away from this one. He could feel how empty it was. The moment his paws hit the manor's lawn, he wanted to leave. He delivered his divine package, kicked a dog in the snout, and departed.

Hippomenes could not stand the thought of existing in a world where such love did not exist. He had witnessed a celebration, and it made him feel… hopeful. If his mission was to help his wonderful Queen's daughter and his mistress' dark friend, then that is what he would do.

Especially if it meant he would have a chance to speak with his Zatanna. Only once. To say one thing.

* * *

_In Our Universe...Wayne Manor...Bruce and Diana's Bedroom  
_Diana and Bruce laid across from each other, face to face, resting from their lovemaking. He idly caressed her skin, letting his finger trail over her bracelets. He flicked at one to hear it chime. She continually glance into his eyes, then looked away. Bruce noticed a twinkle in her aquamarine gaze. This peeked his curiosity.

"What are you thinking, Princess?"

Diana hummed contently. "Of all the things that we've seen, everything we've done… this feels like the most amazing thing ever."

He reached over and moved a lock of hair from her face. "You're happy."

"I'm very happy. You?" Diana asked. Bruce closed his eyes, drew in a breath, and let it go slowly. He nodded.

She flashed a toothy grin. "We broke the bed."

He answered back with his own crooked smile. "We nearly demolished it. Going to have to get a new one."

"We should do that when we move into that bigger room Alfred mentioned. That is, if you don't mind…"

"This is your house, too. If you want to move into my parents' old room, we will."

"Are you sure? That won't upset you?"

"It is only a room. No ghosts haunt that place. If we need it, we'll take it."

"And what will we do with this one? I like it, it's special."

Bruce closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Nursery?" Diana gasped in surprise. "When you're ready," he said, quickly.

She reached over to touch his cheek. "You really want children?"

"Only with you."

"Can I think about it? Getting married is a huge step already. Can we take our time on this one?" She smiled. "For real?"

"Of course." Bruce looked away as Diana leaned over to kiss him. He tapped down a twinge of disappointment. His feelings must have been obvious; she put her forehead to his and stared deep in his eyes.

"I promise you, my love. We will have children. Something we can share." His quirky smile answered back, then he returned her kiss.

Bruce broke the touch abruptly. Standing from the bed, he indicated Diana should sit up.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked. She reached out towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Something I didn't get a chance to do." Slowly, he went down to one knee. He took her hand and touched it to his forehead.

"Bruce," Diana began cautiously. "You aren't about to perform a Hiketeia, are you?"

He snorted under his breath. "I've already bound myself to you forever. No need to go overboard." He gazed into her eyes. "All of this happened so out-of-order, figured I'd fit this in somehow."

"So, you're going to propose? Give a long-winded speech about how we met, fell in love, all my wonderful qualities, and how I make you feel before you pop the question?"

"Oh, so you want me to give a report on how a half-dressed woman flew into battle and saved my ass, how I totally screwed up the romance thing, that you're perfect in every way and completely turned my world upside down, before I realize I already married you? Great way of making me reexamine my life."

"So if that's not the reason you're kneeling in front of me, then why are you?"

Bruce rubbed her fingers against his cheek, then kissed her knuckles. He considered one of those fingers, and covertly measured its circumference. _Three and a half inches. That's about a size 8. We can have the ring sized down if it's too big._

He looked into her eyes again. "Thank you."

"'Thank you'? For what?"

"For everything. For never giving up on me, and for taking a chance. For calling me out on all my bullshit, and thinking I'm worth it anyways."

"Bruce…"

"For fighting back and knocking some sense into me. For the best date ever, then coming back here. For...ah...letting me be your first."

"And only... for as long as we both shall live."

"Wow," he breathed. She ran her fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat from the emotions that threatened to take over. "And as much as I hate to admit it, thank you for coming out and helping me last night. You were the deciding factor that won us that battle. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Did Batman admit he needed my help?"

"I'm trying to show you gratitude. Don't make me regret it."

"Oh, I'll make you thank me over and over. Please, continue."

"Damn...time to wrap this up." He smirked at her tap on his head. "But most of all, thank you for answering my vow. It really wasn't my intention to trap you, I just wanted to find out what I needed to do to win you. When you showed me a way, I took the chance. It would have been awkward, but I would have waited for your answer. You could have easily refused me."

Diana touched his chin. "I will accept your thanks on one condition." She took his hand and guided him to sit beside her. "You will never, ever supplicate yourself to me again. Do you hear me?" She wound her arms around his waist. "I accept you as my equal, nothing less. You give me all this credit, but have you forgotten what you've done for me?"

"I've given you the hardest time. You didn't need anything from me, you were fine on your own."

"That's the best part, isn't it? I chose you. That didn't mean you were mine, just because I wanted you. You accepted me, too. And when I was at a low, when I lost my powers and didn't know what to do, you stepped up and offered your help, despite my need to do it on my own."

"Why wouldn't I? That's what you do for someone you love. I would have given you everything if it would have helped."

"That's why I answered your vow. You would have done that if you were the poorest man in the world. I didn't need money, I needed something more. And you gave it to me." Her hand rested on his chest, over his heart. He laid hand over hers.

She pressed her cheek to his. "And I accept this as an answer to your challenge," she murmured in his ear. "You shared something with me that I never knew. Your gratitude. You gave me your heart and put your trust in my hands. I will handle both gently."

"And will you share this with anyone?"

"No, this is ours. I will only say that you met the challenge. It's none of their business what your answer was." She smiled at his sigh of relief. "And, we don't need Dick and Barbara arguing who's your favorite. I know who it is," she said. A cocky tone entered her voice.

"You mean...you don't mind that Alfred's my favorite?" He grinned at her incredulous gasp. He reared at her pinch on the arm.

"Why you…" She paused. "Okay, that means Alfred's first, I'm second...the others can jockey for third…"

"I like them all in their own ways. You, however, are in a class all your own."

Diana flashed a bright grin. "I'm Batman's favorite, I'm Batman's favorite!' she sang.

"Don't tell them that, they might think there's something going on between us," he whispered.

"I'll cover you, don't you worry. No one will know." She turned, pretending to ignore him. His fingers traveled up her back. She twisted and attacked, pushing him back on the bed.

"Good covering," he purred. She kissed him on the nose. Then she regarded him more intensely...

"Bruce? I'm hungry." Diana grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Speaking about 'covering'..." Bruce sat up and walked over to his bureau. There laid a tray covered with a cloth. In their passion, Diana hadn't noticed it before. With a flourish, Bruce revealed a tea set and a pitcher of ice water. He uncovered various dishes, revealing berries, pastries and cookies, and even a bit of chocolate. And was that a honey pot?

Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you…"

"How did I know you were going to be hungry?" He bowed as if he revealed a magician's secret. "I deployed an investigator's main tactic. _'Stake out the mark, find the pattern.' _It took a few times to notice considering we haven't been doing this for very long." He motioned between their naked bodies. She blushed. "But I realized it after our awesome session on the medical table. You were famished."

Bruce took a strawberry from a bowl on the tray, dipped it in honey, and placed it to her lips. Reluctantly, she took a bite. Her eyes asked the question.

"Sex makes you hungry," he revealed. "The more rigorous, the more ravenous. I asked Alfred to put this in here before we made it upstairs, so we won't have to leave. Glad he was quick. He would have gotten an eyeful."

Diana gaped. She glanced away, then back at him. He lifted the strawberry to her lips again. She frowned.

"Oh...give me that." Diana snatched the strawberry, and nibbled it in embarrassment. He sat down beside her, smirk firmly planted on his lips. He watched her finish the fruit, then dipped another strawberry in honey, and held that one up for her, too.

She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face…

She eyed the honey pot in interest.

* * *

_Tim's Room  
_A boy slept fitfully, winding his body around his blankets in his unconsciousness. For years, his dreams had been filled with a madman's whisperings. Nightmares haunted his nights until he forced himself to wake up. After a while, he refused to go to sleep. Eventually, he neglected to eat. Then he became confused - was he living a horrific dream, or dreaming of a terrible life?

Those thoughts no longer haunted him as Tim wrapped himself in his sheets. The sickly green fog was gone. This was the first night he's been able to sleep in his own bed with a semblance of peace, and his mind reveled in its freedom. Though it wasn't stressless. A dream plagued him, over and over again.

"No! I don't wanna wear those...no stars on my butt...I'll look silly…"

Tim called out in his slumber. His mind's eye shied away of a looming pair of yellow and red star-spangled shortpants. The pattern expanded to his cape, then the rest of his uniform. He looked like a squash with a rash of red stars. He swiped blindly at the offending garments. His arm waved in the air above his bed.

"_You don't have to wear those if you don't want to,"_ a soft, female voice said. It sounded like Barbara, but this woman stood tall and walked easily. Dream Tim found himself on a beach. His feet were bare, and water lapped over his toes. He glanced at her balefully.

"Barbara, how come you're walking? Did you get better?"

"You see me as Barbara walking?" She looked down at her strong legs. "Interesting. I guess that's how you choose to see me."

"I wish you could walk again," Dream Tim said. Sleeping Tim whispered his wish out loud. Dream Babs shrugged.

"We both wish a lot of things. We knew what could happen when we made these choices. We're reaping the consequences."

"But I was cured. Why can't we do that for you?"

"Who says you can't? You're a smart kid, can't you help?"

"I've tried!" Dream Tim gestured vaguely. Sleeping Tim pointed towards his work table. "I've been tinkering with some ideas for all kinds of stuff."

Barbara kneeled down closer to his height. She put her arms on her knees and propped her hand under her chin. "Like what?"

Tim waved excitedly. "Like how to send electrical pulses past the part of your spine that was injured, so your legs can get the signal to walk."

Dream Barbara nodded, impressed. "That's a great place to start. What else do you have over there."

Dream Tim put his hands in his pockets and toed the wet sand. Sleeping Tim curled into a fetal ball and clutched his pillow. "I had a device that could mimic Bruce's voice perfectly. And it worked!"

"Why would you need something like that?"

"I wanted to get into the display case that held my uniform, but Bruce sealed it with a voice-imprinted lock. I got the mimicker to sound like him, but I didn't know the magic words. Diana did, though. She used it and got it open."

Dream Barbara laughed. "Let me guess. She didn't give it back to you."

"No," both Tims grunted. "She gave it to Alfred."

"Smart move." Tim wasn't sure, but he thought he felt her ruffle his hair.

"I want it back," he said with a bratty whine.

"Why don't you build another one?"

"Don't wanna. I want that one."

"Well, you should concentrate on your studies first. We'll figure out a way to get your gadget back."

"Yes!" Tim yawned in his sleep. "I just hope they stay quiet. They make too much noise. They'll wake me up."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? And now that she lives here, they'll be at it every night."

"I hope so, for their sake," Barbara said, smiling.

Tim rolled his eyes, then looked at Barbara closer. There was something about her that was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Did she brighten her hair to a strawberry blond? Was she wearing contacts to lighten her eyes? And she stuffed her bra. Her blouse looked...fuller.

Before he could ask at her what was in her shirt, Barbara pulled him into a hug. He leaned into her embrace and breathed deep. Her perfume smelled like apple blossoms and sea breeze. And there was an undercurrent of powder…

"I'll get that taken care of for you. You'll get the sleep you deserve." Barbara ruffled his hair again. "And do something for me?"

"What?" Sleeping Tim tensed up in worry.

"Clean up this room. It looks like a pig sty."

"Yes, ma'am." He leaned back to look into Barbara's eyes. Light eyes. Infinite eyes.

Barbara... but not Barbara...

She kissed him on the cheek, and Tim felt himself falling into oblivion. The last thing he remembered was watching her walk away. She had changed her clothes. Coral robes swirled around her as she walked along a beach…

"So pretty," Tim murmured. He cuddled into his pillow and slept the slumber of the innocent.

* * *

_Guest Room  
_Hippolyta stretched luxuriously as she sat on the mattress. She was glad Alfred had set her up in Diana's old room. Having spent so much time with her daughter and new friends, it felt like she belonged there. She could still smell the perfume she sprayed on each woman.

She regarded the various clothes left in the closet. All of those were Diana's dresses, so she knew they would fit. Yet in all the preparations, one small detail had been forgotten. Instead of calling upon Alfred to bring her night-clothes, Hippolyta simply slipped out of her dress and crawled into bed naked.

The cool sheets and soft mattress felt heavenly. She almost didn't want to sleep, or she would miss out on the sensation of the fluffy pillow at her cheek. Hippolyta stretched to take over as much space as possible, even turning over a few times to get a better position.

_Can't sleep? Need help?_

"No, 'Dite. I'm fine. I just want to enjoy this bed. I feels so nice."

_I should have let you stay with me for a while. My clouds are better._

"No offense, Your Sweetness, but I was glad to return to Gaia. I had no place in the heavens. I want to look up at the stars, not walk on them."

_You'd be surprised at what one such as yourself could do among the stars. You've been touched by the divine. That marks you as one of ours._

"Like Diana?"

_Yes, though in a different way. You began as a mortal. There is still that part of you that is ruled by the rise and fall of the sun. Perhaps, one day, you will see other suns as well. Such is the destiny for those who have the divine spirit within them._

"Diana has told me about these suns. I would like to see them." Hippolyta laid in companionable silence. She imagined the wonders that lived beyond their world. A few of those inhabitants were her daughter's friends. A Martian, a Thanagarian, a Kryptonian...

_So. Are you going to tell them?_

"Tell them what?"

_The implications of my story. My marriage with Anchises._

"I feel no need to complicate their lives with that."

_Why not? A few of your Amazons have that arrangement._

"Only because those unions nearly dissolved into a pit fight, and they couldn't go through with it. They simply separated and that was the result of that time apart. They've worked it out amicably, and now their families are bigger."

_They should know their options. It could help them resolve another sacred circle._

"I don't think Bruce would agree with that. His world says only two in a marriage. He's already very possessive of Diana. He wouldn't be willing to share."

_Possessive - as in owning her?_

"No, as in his heart would break should she decide to follow that tradition."

_But you know I was still married to Hephaestus when I wed Anchises, and he married again later in life, too. For that short time, I had two husbands and Anchises had two wives. One immortal, one mortal. That was my choice, as the goddess._

"Diana took Bruce's name, binding her to his world. She is trying to balance the two. Bombarding their marriage with that option would find all your works falling apart."

_Your laws follow Hera's binding to Zeus. He raped her and she was shamed in front of the gods. He used that to force her into__ marrying him. He thought it was an honor making her the goddess of marriage and family. The irony hurt her even more._

_Now she's tortured with his infidelities, and she grew bitter and jealous. So she wouldn't be alone in her torment, she ordered you Amazons to the same fate of marriage without end. Maybe by introducing my story to them, they can share a marriage's burden._

"I will do no such thing," Hippolyta barked. She could feel Aphrodite's annoyance. Reminding herself that this was more than a friend, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"'Golden line, always protective.' That's what you called me. I will not introduce an idea that will cause them pain. I don't know of whom you speak, but this third person will have to find his own union and stay out of theirs."

_Ah, but his involvement has already been foreseen. You even heard his name in the vision Apollo gave you. He already plays a large part of their lives. Their union is already strong._

Hippolyta thought back to the vision. She didn't want to...it loomed over her like a dark cloud. Her heart beat faster, and her breath quickened to short, gasping pants. He heard Bruce's voice as if he were yelling at her.

_Diana! Please stay with me...hang on...hurry up Clark! Get us there! Keep your eyes open Princess...no no no...you promised you'd fight...you said you'd do it for me...don't go...Diana, please God no...I just got you...Diana, don't leave me..._

Hippolyta nearly jumped out of the bed. She sat up abruptly, the sheets falling away from her body. She had to warn them… to tell them… but to tell them what?

_Sshh… I've revealed too much. It was not time for you to know this. Me and my big mouth. I thought I would have been able to get more worship out of them, it certainly would have been lively! But no, you are right. They will not marry, but they will be together. __That union will be a different sort._

"What sort? What are you talking about 'Dite?"

_Nothing. Forget I even mentioned it. Go to sleep._

"But, 'Dite…"

_Go to sleep, Hippolyta. Forget all that I told you about husbands, Hera, and Kal-El. They are of no concern to you now. Just dream. Remember your sister with her son. Relive the day you held your daughter for the first time. Recall falling out of the sky and into this new family. _

_Sleep._

Hippolyta suddenly yawned widely, rubbing her eye at the same time. She leaned back into the pillows and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Within a few breaths, she was asleep.

The line between her brow disappeared as she dreamed. A smile curled at her lips as she remembered. All thoughts of polygamist marriages were forgotten.

* * *

_Meanwhile... in Center City Gotham  
_Batman observed the city with sharp, lens-covered eyes. He stood at the top of a building and blended into the darkness. Perched among a row of statues, he looked down at one of the more prosperous streets of Gotham. A group of workers exited the side of a restaurant, gossiping on the bigwigs they served that night. _Iceberg Lounge. Hmmm... Bruce never liked that place._

He rested his hand against a headless gargoyle. "What happened to this statue? Did a battle take it out?"

"I don't know," Oracle sounded in his ear. "It's been that way for a while. Archives wants to get it fixed, but we don't know who the original artist was. These are unique to other gargoyles in the city."

"That's a shame. Brother shouldn't be without a head. He's looking down on a cool part of the city."

"Oooh, that sounds important. The city's deprived of a gargoyle's head. I'll log that into the patrol record. 'B wants to fix sculpture. Priority Alpha rating.'"

"Stow it, O," Batman growled.

"Watch it, B. I know how your suit works. I can make you do things you don't want to."

"Computer," a Batvoice rumbled through the comm. The computer beeped. "Prepare to eject passenger from Batmobile... "

"Oh, shit," Barbara muttered. "Sorry, B! Order properly logged into patrol record. I'll research it later at the library."

"Good." The pause held all the curses they really wanted to hurl at each other. "You know how many times that order was almost given about me?"

"Yeah, I saw that in past logs." She cleared her throat. "'R ran his mouth again. Nearly launched him out of the car.' 'R thinks he can command a patrol. Will launch him on his way.' 'N's acting full of himself. Let's see if he really has wings.'"

Batman gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, good ol' B. That was his favorite threat."

"This says here that he launched you into Gotham Bay after you brought up the uniform changing incident again."

"I was only making observations. I guess I made too many." A snort sounded over the airways. "He met me on the shore, let me use his cape to dry off."

"There's some other interesting things in these logs. We should go through these over coffee someday."

"A trip down memory lane would be fun. Reminisce about old days." The silence held a promise that they would actually follow through this time.

"Hey, B."

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to be back in Gotham. Does it feel like a step backwards?"

Batman stood up straight. His cape flapped lightly in the wind as he turned in place. He spotted all the rooftops he had run over in his youth. Some had been renovated, others not so much. Wayne Tower loomed in the distance. Tall, beckoning...welcoming.

"No, it feels like coming home."

Oracle gave a small laugh. "It's great having you here. You should come back more often."

Batman thumbed his gauntlets. "I think I will."

"Great! You can stay with me if you'd like. Catch one of my shows." Both figures jumped at the added voice on the comm. They had forgotten Zatanna was there.

"I've never seen one of your shows," Oracle said. "Can I get tickets?"

"Better than that. I'll pull you on stage as a 'surprised magical guest'."

"Neat! I'll wear a sparkly dress and everything. So, are you in place?"

"Yep. Looking for him in the sky. You sure you don't want me to give you a boost, B? You'll get airborne faster."

"No. You won't always be there, so I have to use real world conditions. I'm moving into position. Stand by."

Batman patted the unfortunate statue on its headless shoulder, then ran across the rooftop. A few buildings later, he came upon the place where Gotham PD had the standoff with the undead puppets. He'd hidden in an alcove on the other side while throwing batarangs as distractions.

He wanted to get another look of the area from the air, see if there were any clues left from that night of fighting. But to get there, he needed to catch some serious altitude. There was the option of climbing to a higher building and glide in, but he had an idea to test out.

Batman checked his gauntlet chronometer. He glanced over to the elevated train track that ran through the block. It should be through in a few seconds…

The Gotham Metro barreled through, right on time. He resisted the urge to jump on and surf it. The train roared past, creating a gust of wind in its wake. Batman watched a plastic bag floating on the wind. Observed...waited…

By the time the sixth train car past, the bag had been blown into the air and twirled in a small circle. Batman jumped off the building, spread his cape wide, and caught the wind. The gust blew him back, but it only slowed his fall.

"Engage heel rudders!" He felt the pieces extend from his boots, and he fought to straighten his posture midair. "Come on. Come on." The last car of the train passed by, sparks flaring up along the tracks. A final gust of air…

"Yes!" That last push was all he needed to ride the wind higher into the air. He resisted the urge to holler into the void. Batman doesn't yell, but no one would know he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I see you, I see you!" Zatanna yelled into the comm. Her excitement projected the elation he felt. "You're so high up. Damn. You look scary."

"One doesn't usually see large, black bats flying through Gotham's air. Criminals know exactly who it is," Oracle said. "I activated your lens recorders, B. We'll record the terrain. You concentrate on staying in the air."

"This is hard. How do birds do it?" Batman groaned.

"You just need to strengthen your wing muscles. Pull ups and push ups."

"I'll just fling myself across a trapeze a few times a day," Batman said facetiously.

"Strap me to a swing and I'll catch ya," Oracle said. She watched the video feed on the monitor. "Bank east, B. Stay over the crime scene. You said you found pin transmitters in a perimeter?"

"Yeah. R programmed the map into the computer. Access that." Suddenly, Batman saw an overlay projected from his lenses. He could see a rough circle of red dots where he and Robin had tagged each transmitter the night before.

Was that only last night? It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I want to try something," Batman said "Pull up one of those pin frequencies R discovered."

"What for?" Oracle asked.

"I want to see if we picked them all up."

"Got it," she acknowledged. "I have the first frequency loaded. Set to send."

"Give it a ping. Post any answers to the perimeter map."

"Pinging pins in three… two… one…" A small chime graced the air.

Batman blinked at all the red dots that appeared on the map. "Oh my god."

"You want me to do another one?"

"Yes. Do that one in blue." _Ping in a higher note. _More points. "Another frequency. In green." _Ping in a lower note._ "The next in yellow." _Ping._ "Light them all up." Gotham's skyline lit up like Christmas. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah," she gasped.

"I'm not. What do you see?" Zatanna said.

"These things are all over the place. There's no way we can pick these up."

"We need to destroy them, or we'll have another incident like last night," Oracle said. "What should we do, B?"

Batman nearly dropped his arms in surprise. He was being asked for guidance. The thought caused his heart to race. He thought wearing the cowl would make him feel strong. Now, it made him feel responsible for way too many people.

The flying Bat shoved the doubt away. _Protect Gotham. _That was the point, or why go through all this trouble? A horizon of colorful dots threatened the city. But how to take them out...

Batman wondered what his mentor would do. After a minute, he still had no idea. He definitely wouldn't call upon the Justice League for help, though he bet Superman would be able to scoop them up quickly, Green Lantern would levitate the green ones, and Flash would make it a race to see how fast he could get the red ones.

"Zee," Batman said. "What experience do you have with technology?"

"Um, I know how to program my DVR."

"That's...good," he answered. That idea didn't work. Think...think… what would the REAL Batman do?

Then a light lit up in Dick's mind. Why think like him? Hippolyta said to make this reign my own. He had to think differently, not by the way he was trained. Technology wasn't going to work here. What else could he do?

Bruce distrusted magic. Didn't mean Dick couldn't use it.

"Zee, if we sent the frequency tones to your comm unit, could you send a magic blast through those to take them out?" Batman asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I've tried anything like that. Though music is a form of magic to those who know how to use it."

"We're going to try that. O, sound the pings as long tones."

It was like Oracle had hit a number of tuning forks at the same time. The harmonizing sound was almost pleasing. Batman listened longer. A very nice chord, indeed. He wanted to listen more, enjoy it. It was almost...hypnotizing.

"NO!" A blast nearly deafened Batman.

"Ack! What the Hell, Zee! You nearly blew out my eardrums!"

"Sorry B. When the tones came through, I could feel what they were doing. If I hadn't been looking for it, I would have been taken over, too."

"What was that?" Oracle asked. "I'm still feeling a bit foggy."

"Something about that tone nearly put us under," Batman said. "But Zee's quick thinking took care of that. Give another ping. One at a time." He observed as each colored light still had points, but not as many. They were scattered, only a few pinpricks of light on the horizon.

"Make a note in the log, O. Analyze those tones, especially how they work together. Seems this will be an ongoing investigation."

"Acknowledge, B. I'm going to put a few observations in as well. We recorded the entire incident through your lenses. We'll see if we can find out more."

"Good. Zee, I'm going to land where you are. My arms are starting to get tired."

"Follow this. _psiwehtt'olliw_" A dot of light appeared in front of Batman's face. It danced in circles, then darted away. It bobbed in midair, waiting for him.

A few twists and turns, and the realization that the light was making him do zig-zags, Batman landed in the alley that saw their puppet battle the night before. He deactivated the cape's wings and stretched to get the stiffness out of his arms.

"That thing would have made me spin around a skyscraper if I let it," Batman growled.

"Sorry," Zee said. She held out her hand, the light landed in her palm. "Willow likes to play. She and Bugs can go at it for hours. It's the funniest thing to watch a rabbit chase her."

"Willow?"

"Will-o'-the-wisp," Zatanna said. "She followed Bugs back from one of his jaunts through a parallel universe. They like each other."

"Right." Batman looked around the area. "Did you find anything left from last night?"

"Oh, did I!" Zatanna tucked the light point into her hat. Willow sparkled, then dimmed. "There was some major magic going on here. I can feel it."

"Like what?"

"Bad juju, that's for sure. Death magic. The kind that would make oblivion a blessing."

"Zombie puppets. That's what we faced last night."

"The worst spells. Someone willing to use them has no scruples at all." She put her hands out, palms down, and stepped in a circle. "But there's something else, too. Hard to explain."

"Chimera came out here, that's how we got so many scales. Diana spoke to her, then she attacked her with fire."

"Interesting." Batman waited for an explanation. Zatanna continued. "While a magical creature, Chimera follows the same patterns as regular animals. It has the three heads that make up its body - the lion, the goat, and the serpent.

"So many scales tell me that the serpent was shedding its skin. Snakes do that as they grow. Some cultures use that as a sign of rebirth. Knowing Chimera, I'm sure she would be glad to get rid of anything she wore while in Tartarus."

"Rebirth, huh?" Batman put a finger to his chin. _Anagenesis. "_Do you mind if we use you as a resource for this? The Arcane is a bit beyond our expertise."

"Zatanna Zatara, sorceress extraordinaire, at your service!" She tipped her hat to him. Willow twinkled a greeting. Then it flew out and hovered over a corner of the alley. It danced in excited circles.

"What do you have there, Willow?" Zatanna ran after the point of light. Batman followed slower. "Oh… oh, my goodness…"

"What's wrong?" Batman ran over to Zatanna's kneeling form. She held what looked like a bundle of yellow grass in her hand. "Weeds?"

"Not weeds. Something rare. Rarer than Chimera scales." She held it up for him to see. He shook his head in confusion.

"A tuft from Chimera's mane." Zatanna whispered in awe. "The serpent is actually the most vulnerable part of the Chimera. Easy to grab. If you can get close to her mouth and live…"

"Diana pet it like it was an oversized house cat," Batman said. Zatanna's eyes widened. Her hand started to shake. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Zee? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Zatanna absently stroked the Chimera fur. With each caress, she could feel static run along her skin. She held it in her palm, and wrapped her fingers around it. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

A light flashed behind her eyelids. An image burned in her mind. She'd seen it once before… when she was being driven crazy by the magical imbalance caused by Hades' capture.

A three-faced mask. Hecate. The head turned to the right. The Smiling One.

This time, the head turned to the left. A lion's head, a snarl on its open mouth. Teeth sharp and deadly threatened to devour her.

Dead eyes stared back.

"Zee? Zee! Zatanna!"

Zatanna snapped out of the trance with a gasp. Batman held her shoulder, the worry conveyed plainly through the cowl. She wrapped her arms around her body, shaking from a sudden cold. Her breath came in panicked gasps, and her knees started to buckle.

A cape found its way around her, and warm arms held her close.

"It's okay, Zee. You're okay. I got you." Batman rubbed her back in comforting circles. "What just happened? What did you see?"

Zatanna held on to the Chimera tuft, but didn't concentrate on it. She couldn't, not so soon. But she would, after consulting some experts on ancient magic and mystical creatures.

"What did you see, Zee?" Batman repeated.

"I don't know."

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Alfred's Room_

Alfred wandered down the hallway with a cup of tea and reveled at the manor's silence. While the clamor of guests was a welcome change, he needed a chance to recharge at the end of the day. Just him, yarrow tea, and quiet. He took a sip to celebrate his break.

"No! I don't wanna wear those...no stars on my butt...I'll look silly…"

Alfred paused by Tim's room, grinning as he heard the boy talk in his sleep. He reached into his pocket and inspected the dastardly pair of short pants. Suppressing his laugh, he vowed to keep these hidden, right beside that voice mimicker the young genius had invented.

This boy was going to prove useful in his mission.

Except for the unconscious murmurings of a sleeping sidekick, there were no other sounds. Alfred stood still to really listen...absolutely no noise. He threw a thought of thankfulness to his adopted niece. Zatanna's dampening spell masked any business coming out of the master bedroom. The old man really didn't need to be woken up by those two again.

Having a sorceress on his team was a good resource to have as well. Along with an expert tactical officer and a young, fresh warrior, things were shaping up nicely.

He was still awaiting information on how Batman and Wonder Woman fit in this picture.

Alfred settled in his favorite chair. Sipping his tea, he donned a pair of glasses and opened a photo album. These were his favorite memories, those he collected through the years. He bypassed the first few pages of his childhood home, his parents and siblings, even his formal photo from his graduation from the Royal Military. Though, he did laugh at how gawky he looked at the time.

He skipped many images of women who held places in his heart, though he stopped at a particularly lovely young woman in a pencil skirt and jacket. Her curly hair was fashioned in the style of the day. His finger touched the image of her lips, remembering her kiss.

With a sigh, Alfred navigated to a particular photograph that was his favorite. He took out his phone and plugged it into the computer on his desk, and pressed a button. The rhythmic sound of a printer filled the room. Returning to the album, he inspected the image that he held close to his heart. He remembered the day he took that picture.

* * *

_A few decades ago…_

"Oh, you can expect to receive my best during my stay here. That'll include getting my shining personality."

"Oh joy," Thomas droned.

Alfred grinned at Thomas' reaction. No matter what, he simply couldn't keep up with his caustic humor. But then, Thomas put Alfred through the ringer a few times with his reckless curiosity.

They still couldn't figure out how they were friends.

Both men paused in their conversation when they heard shuffling steps approach the library.

"I thought I heard your voice, Thomas," a soft, female voice said. A petite woman in a blue robe shuffled into the library. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and ran her fingers through disheveled dark hair. "What are you two talking about so intensely?"

"Hey, Babe! I didn't know you were up." Thomas walked over to Martha and brought her into his arms, conveniently ignoring her scowl. "I was just giving Alfred an interview. He's taking the butler position. We were discussing some of his experiences that'll contribute to his job."

"An interview? You actually want to stay in this house with that night owl?" She motioned towards her son.

"I'm accustomed to all types of noises in the night. I'm glad it's an actual cry and not an emergency. He's not too bad. Just squirmy." Alfred emphasized his opinion by readjusting Bruce in his arms. The baby turned at his mother's voice and reached out to her.

"Let me in on this." Martha took Bruce from Alfred's arms. "Can you change diapers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How do you feel about baby drool?"

"The lubricant of the world."

"When he becomes mobile, would you be able to help me keep up with him?"

"Not only that, but I will watch every movement and know what this little bugger is up to all the time."

"You're hired. See, my dear? That wasn't hard."

"The lady has spoken," Thomas declared. "Looks like you're our new butler."

"Splendid. Looks like I'm also your keeper, Master Bruce."

"Do I get to be called 'Master Thomas'?"

"Absolutely not. We all know who the real master of the manor is, right Master Bruce? You cry, we jump." The baby giggled at the sing-song tone in Alfred's voice. "I can call you all types of things, Thomas, but I'll stick with 'Mister Wayne'. Or do you prefer 'Doctor'?"

"'Mister Wayne' will do. My patients call me 'Doc'. I want to leave work at the hospital."

"Very good, sir. You should separate your work and your life. These two deserve your attention." Thomas wound his arms around his wife and son, giving them a warm squeeze and kissing them both on the foreheads. Alfred tapped down a sudden surge of envy.

Martha looked over to the grandfather clock. "It's early, you must have just come in from your shift. Have you rested yet?"

Thomas, reminded of his long night, inhaled a prestigious yawn. Bruce's tiny yawn echoed after. "I've been home for a while. Alfred already had some tea ready when I got in. I grabbed Bruce before he could wake you up. We've been talking ever since."

"Then you should go upstairs and get out of those hospital scrubs. I want to make us breakfast before you go to bed."

"I'll do that for you, Mrs. Wayne," Alfred said. "Let that be my first official duty as your butler. I'm catching on to the rhythm of this household, so I can have that ready before Thomas gets home. It'll ease me into the role...I mean, job."

"Thank you for deciding to stay with us, Alfred," Martha said sincerely. "I didn't like the thought of you going back out there into that danger. I know how much your oath means to you, but it's best if you let everything calm down."

"I asked Thomas this, I wanted to make sure you were okay with it, too - are you sure you want me here? I was involved in many unsavory plots, and many haven't forgotten what I did. They'll be looking for me. I don't want to lead that mess to your door step."

Martha took a determined step forward. She perched Bruce on one hip and planted her fist on the other. Both adult men raised eyebrows at her aggressive stance. The baby echoed the scowl on his mother's brow.

"Do you know the history of this manor, Mr. Pennyworth? These walls, and the caverns below us, have sheltered those running from danger for generations. They've never turned away those who need legitimate help, and they never will. We'll do our best to hide you." She turned her head to the side in consideration. "We should get you a chauffeur's uniform. The driving cap will shield your face when you drive us into town. And grow a mustache. That might throw them off as well."

"You seem well versed in subterfuge, Mrs. Wayne. How is that?"

"I grew up among Gotham's elite families. I watched how my parents navigated all the plotting and scheming that kept them in power. There were some underhanded things going on, and I learned a few tricks. Look up the Kane family if you want to know more."

"I'll do that, ma'am," Alfred said sincerely. He leaned towards Thomas. "You married well," he whispered.

"Damn straight I did," Thomas answered. Martha relaxed her stance and bounced Bruce on her hip. The boy squealed in glee, then wiggled for more.

"Bruce, calm down, honey. Mommy's still tired from last night. We seriously need to get you on a better sleeping schedule."

"I'm sorry, Babe. He's on my schedule. I can switch over to the day shift if that'll make it easier on you. The hospital is offering me a position on the 8th floor..."

"No, darling. You're better suited for the night. They need you when the police bring in all that riff-raff to the emergency room. No one else can handle them like you. Besides, you'd get bored treating regular patients. They don't fight back."

"There's something about the night that brings out all the weirdos! It can get exciting. You'd be surprised what I see come through the emergency room…"

"You always have a story to tell from the hospital. What happened last night?"

"We actually had a birth! A woman staggered in and began screaming for help. I ran over expecting to see blood all over her. Instead, she grabbed me and said she was in labor. I tried calling for a wheelchair, but she said she had to push. I picked her up, took her to an examination bed, and got her into a hospital gown. The baby was already crowning!"

"Oh dear! I'm surprised she could even walk," Martha gasped.

"Someone must have dropped her off. Damn them for leaving her behind," Alfred growled.

"Even worse, it was the baby's father," Thomas said. "I didn't have time to be angry, I just took my place, let her do her thing, and caught the baby when she pushed her out."

"Her? It was a girl?" Martha asked.

"Yeah! The mom was happy about that, said she preferred them over boys. I'm glad obstetrics got there, I couldn't attend her and handle my other patients at the same time."

"That was definitely an exciting night," Alfred said.

"That it was. I was even able to name the baby."

"Really? Why would she let you do that?"

"She said I was a good man, wanted to give me the honor. I named her Selena, after a great-aunt."

"Does she know who you are? Your name?"

"Nah, she simply called me Doc, like everyone else. Figured my great-aunt wouldn't mind. She was a bit dotty, though. Family history says she had a weird obsession with cats since she didn't have any kids."

"Your great-aunt was too busy to have children," Martha said. "You should learn more about her, though you'll have to read between the lines. The papers then made her sound crazy. I think she was brilliant!"

"Well, for now, I want to relax and wind down from the night," Thomas said. "After seeing Selena born, I wanted to come home and see my baby." He reached out for Bruce. The boy wound his arms tighter around his mother's neck.

"Ack! Bruce, loosen up. Daddy only wants to hold you… let go… Thomas, you're going to have to get him. He's squeezing too tight."

"Let me, Mrs. Wayne. This will take less force, more finesse." Alfred stepped up to the struggling mother and bent down to look in the infant's face. Bruce ducked farther in his mother's hair. "Master Bruce, may I come in?" His sing-song voice caused the boy to turn his head.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Alfred reached over and tickled the baby. Bruce's bright blue eyes widened. "There you are, you silly little boy - Martha, shift your hair out of the way. I got you, you can't get away - Martha, get ready! I'm going to get you - Thomas, on the count of three."

Both men tickled Bruce. The boy scrunched his eyes closed as he struggled and giggled, his mouth open wide in glee. He loosened his grip around his mother's neck…

"One… Two… Three!" Thomas lifted the boy as Alfred grasped him around the waist. Bruce squealed in surprise as his new caretaker brought him into his arms. Thomas looped his arm around Martha's shoulder and helped her back away. The mother readjusted her hair that barely made it out of Bruce's grasp.

"Mamamama!" Bruce leaned back towards his mother, arms reaching toward her, his little fingers opening and closing in want. "Mamaaamama!"

"My goodness. It took two grown men to get a baby to let go of me," Martha droned. "He deserves the title 'Master'." She rubbed her neck in emphasis.

"Master Bruce, you should let your Mommy and Da have some time together. You can help me make breakfast."

"Mamama!"

"Maybe I should take him…" Martha said doubtfully.

"Nonsense, Mrs. Wayne. He'll be fine. Go, spend time with your husband. We can find something to do to pass the time."

"You're a gem, you know that?"

"I try." Alfred watched as Thomas wound his arm around Martha's waist and pulled her away from the room. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let him lead. She placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Mamama...Dadada," Bruce muttered in his small, baby voice.

"Oh, now you call for your Da!" Alfred tapped the boy on the nose. "Your Da has other things on his mind. You leave him alone." The butler received a baby glare for his troubles. "Don't you look at me like that, Master Bruce. I'm bigger than you."

Bruce pouted at Alfred's disciplinary tone. He tapped the baby on the chin. "Put that lip back in, little one. I didn't mean it. Hey, you want to see something neat?" Alfred took a small camera out of his pocket. "Look at this! It takes pictures."

Alfred turned the lens towards him. Bruce reached for this interesting shiny thing. A light click confirmed the picture had been taken, right before a little hand got hold of it. Alfred snatched it back before it could find its way into a baby's mouth.

"That's not for eating, Master Bruce. Are you hungry? Can you eat bananas yet?" Baby answered with a prestigious yawn, then laid his head on Alfred's shoulder. The new butler rubbed his back comfortingly. Swaying back and forth, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the small, warm body in his arms.

"We're going to be good friends, Master Bruce. I can teach you all kinds of stuff!" Alfred ducked his head down to catch Bruce's attention. "Let's start now. Can you say 'banana'?" Bruce stared at Alfred's mouth, brow scrunched in observation. "Say 'banana'."

"Nanana," a little baby voice echoed.

"That's it. You learn fast. Can you say your name? Say 'Bruce'." Baby answered by blowing a wet raspberry. "Ick. That's not how you say that." Bruce answered with a gummy grin. Two small teeth peaked from behind his bottom lip.

Alfred caressed Bruce's feather soft cheek. He observed how this boy was the perfect melding of his parents - Thomas' dark hair, Martha's sapphire eyes, her infectious smile, a shadow of his father's physique…

No where physically did Alfred see himself, yet he felt a strong bond with this child. He'd been there when Bruce cried his first breath, and held him while Martha rested. The new parents floundered for a name when they found out they had a son, and Alfred stepped up to make a suggestion.

"_He's a big boy! He's going to be a bruiser. You should name him something strong, like Bruce." _

Alfred let Bruce touch his face, the boy's fingers squeezing his nose tightly. Another baby had touched him like that - a sweet little girl. He still remembered her light coos as she drank her bottle. How her eyes closed as he held her. How light she felt when she sighed her last breath.

Alfred buried his face in Bruce's soft body, breathing in his powdery scent. He fought against the guilt. It had been necessary. She was the daughter of a brute… a savage. His plans on dominating the world would have worked, if given the chance. As a servant and protector, Alfred had to stop him. Even if it meant sacrificing an innocent.

Alfred berated himself. Until then, all his marks had been adults, guilty of all sorts of atrocities. He had no problem dealing out justice to them. But children...they didn't ask to be included in that demented world. They had no choice.

His orders - take out the entire family. And he obeyed.

Alfred shook his head to dissipate the thought. Orders were orders, but he no longer used that as a crutch. He chose to follow through, so he would search out the ways to atone. He had fled from that household. He ran into this one.

He held his redemption in his arms.

"I promise you, Master Bruce. I will stay here for as long as I'm allowed to, and I will watch over you, your Momma, and your Da. I won't do to them what I've done to others. I'll be a good person...for once."

Bruce watched Alfred's mouth move as he spoke. His brow furrowed as he listened to him talk. He didn't understand the words, but he knew what the tears running down the man's cheeks meant. The tone of his voice held an emotion even an infant could empathize with.

Bruce laid his head on Alfred's shoulder, then sucked on his little thumb. That's what made him feel better, so maybe it would help this grown up. Apparently it did, because the man hugged him closer and grunted a laugh.

"Thank you, Master Bruce. I appreciate your trust."

Alfred snuggled the boy firmly in his arms, then took out his camera again. He sat in the windowsill once more. Bruce peeked out from under the new butler's chin, glancing at the rising sun. Alfred looked out as well, held the camera away from his body, and snapped a picture. He let his arm drop to his lap, and continued to stare at the dawn.

Alfred hummed a tune. He didn't know the words, but he remembered the melody. It echoed through his dreams periodically, comforting him through his dark nights while on the run. Bruce yawned again, content with this lullaby, his eyes drifting shut.

Alfred's fingers tapped a vague rhythm on the baby's back, and he unconsciously rocked back and forth. He figured he'd stay a few months, two years tops. There were other agents out there. They could take care of everything just fine.

Except for that damned American. Agent Trevor was too cocky for his own good. He loved to tell stories of those he met before teaming up with his British ally, trying to make the younger agent jealous. He even spoke about a dark-haired beauty that saved his life. She wore this get up that the women in the red-light districts wouldn't wear, but she was super strong! And he claimed she could fly...

Alfred snorted in derision. Fly, indeed.

He wanted to take another picture, but he took the last shot on the camera's film. He had to get it developed so he could turn in proof of his last assignment completion. Then he would wait for word for when he could return to the field. It would take a while, but he was patient.

It was one of his best qualities.

* * *

_Alfred's Room  
_Alfred stared at the black and white photograph. He remembered the feel of the sun on his face, the trickle of tears down his cheek. He realized after developing the picture that he hadn't wiped them off. He could see the wet trail left on his skin.

He remembered how Bruce's black, downy hair tickled his chin. The baby hadn't fidgeted when a wet drop fell on his head. He stared out the window as the baby slept. They stayed that way until Bruce whimpered to be changed.

Yep, that's when he knew he was fully entrenched into the Wayne household.

Alfred had joined the family later in life, older than Bruce was when he picked up the cape and cowl. Then, he had all the energy in the world, and plenty of time for more adventures. Staying at the Manor was a chance to rest and regroup. Chores and diapers… those were simple compared to what he usually did. He could still watch the world while attending to those.

He never got the call, and he never left. Life became predictable, comfortable. Then one night, Alfred drove the family to the movies. He parked out front and stayed in the car with a magazine. He didn't feel like seeing that particular film. Let the family have some fun together without his gripping.

With two gun shots, Alfred's world changed. Martha and Thomas were gone. Bruce was all that was left.

Alfred blinked when a drop landed on the photo. He quickly wiped it away, thankful that it was covered in protective plastic. He swiped at his cheek, berating himself for his sentimentality. He was a soldier, a protector, a servant...

He sighed. He knew he should have revealed this to Bruce sooner, and it's possible he already knew. They played a cat-and-mouse game when it came to personal information, and it kept them on their toes. Feelings were shared in coded messages, and appreciation was told in subtle ways.

But when Bruce and Diana bantered over his new royal title, Alfred felt a twinge of jealousy. Bruce acknowledged his standing as Prince of Themyscira while holding onto his Wayne heritage. And when Hippolyta listed Dick's lineage, she called him "Richard Grayson Wayne" and included the title "Heart-Son of Bruce". Each of Bruce's adopted sons took on the Wayne name. It made caring for them easier, opened doors for them.

Yet there was a designation not included in any of those titles.

There was a piece of paper tucked away in Alfred's personal effects, one he held close. He fought for that document, the only other copy held in the county records. Perhaps he could have Tim "accidentally" find it as he secretly filed Bruce and Diana's marriage certificate. The boy was curious. Simply plant the idea that he should look around.

Then he could feign surprise, and have a celebration over that. Lord knows the reason for it wasn't a cause for happiness.

Some wondered why a butler would stay so long for a child that wasn't even his, and their gossip was brutal and cruel. Alfred didn't care; he had done worse than they could ever imagine. He fought for what was rightfully his. Thomas and Martha had spoken to him about it, only as a precaution. They never thought it would be invoked.

Then his best friends were murdered. Relatives no one knew countered their decisions. They wanted the boy. No, he corrected. They wanted his inheritance.

Alfred took it to arbitration. He spoke to lawyers, to judges, even to the police officer who found Bruce cowering over his parents' bodies. They all held sympathies for the man, but the other side didn't want to meet him. He was only a butler. They actually tried to dismiss him, as if they already claimed the Wayne heritage for their own.

One day, he sat across the opposing party's lawyers; they deemed it beneath them to converse with this underling. They spoke as if Bruce was already theirs, they just had to sweep this annoying servant aside. Alfred lost his cool.

_He is mine! His parents wanted ME to care for him, not these strangers. READ THE GOD DAMNED WILL! I'm not going anywhere._

And when that didn't work, Alfred brought out skills that made him among the best in his agency. He traveled at night, and introduced himself to the opposing party, far off relatives of Martha's. He gave them an education on who he was and what he could do. It hadn't been subtle, nor was there room for misunderstanding. Custody demands were withdrawn, estate issues tabled.

He won...

A piece of paper. Tucked away in secrecy. He sheltered Bruce from the proceedings as best he could, which meant the boy knew nothing about them. He still grieved. He didn't need to know he was almost legally kidnapped.

Don't complicate the boy's life. He had an honored name, his heritage said he would do important things. Alfred was only his butler, service was all he could offer. Except…

Bruce's full Amazon title should have been "His Royal Highness Bruce Wayne-Pennyworth, Son of Martha and Thomas, Heart-Son of Alfred, Prince of Themyscira, and Blessed Husband to the future Queen of the Amazons."

Did Bruce know? He had forced Alfred into the Father-of-the-Groom position at the dinner table. He stood by his adopted son's side as his bride stepped down the stairs. They entrusted him to keep their union intact.

And the words Bruce whispered to him when he revealed his marriage were in no ways subtle at all.

"I love you, Father."

Alfred's heart had surged painfully. How he wanted to hear those words for so long.

Raising his head proudly, the adoptive father pushed his jealousy away. It didn't matter if no one else knew his standing, it was enough that he did. And possibly Bruce. Through him, Alfred had a son, a daughter-in-law, three grandsons, a sister-in-arms, a granddaughter of sorts, and a niece.

He gained the family he thought he'd never have. A blessing from his queen? He knew the one in England didn't care about him at all. But the one that gave him his Mission...she was a queen, too, in her own way... she said he'd get his wish, but not in ways he could have imagined.

Alfred reached over and took a photo from the printer. It had been the first one he'd taken that weekend, one that he promised to treasure. He remember how Martha had stared lovingly into Thomas' eyes, and Diana did the same to Bruce. Alfred had originally thought Bruce's parents were a part of his Mission, but they were murdered.

Alfred thought he had been released from that assignment. Then Bruce became Batman. He figured that his son's Mission was what he was supposed to support, and he did that with undying patience. Then Diana showed up. A dark haired woman that could fly? Hmmm...

Nah, couldn't be. A coincidence.

Then Bruce, Diana, and others formed the Justice League. A gathering of warriors. He noticed a pattern but conveniently ignored it. Not his mission.

Then Hippolyta arrived. She motioned Hestia's Blessing and delivered a message. He was honor bound to reply. She recognized him for what he was.

The conversation wasn't over. It was only postponed. But he was ready for it... this time.

The battle ground was set. A virtual board had its pieces in play. Keep your eyes on those larger figures, they're dangerous.

The Dark Knight of Gotham, but definitely the King. Wonder Woman and Princess of Themyscira, a Queen even more powerful as the King. Immortal Monarch - a holy woman...a bishop that stood by the queen.

Alfred counted himself as a bishop to the king.

The Knights were there, too. Ready to aid and protect the larger pieces. Unfortunately, one had already been sacrificed in battle. Another was injured, but returned in a wheeled chariot. Still strong.

The Rooks had been established. The first was obvious, Wayne Manor. Alfred had thought the second was the Watchtower, but that was only a satellite. The second had to be firmer ground. Nothing could be more stable than Themyscira.

The pawns were lined up. A powerful army. An infantry. A League.

Pawns had a way of moving diagonally and taking the enemy by surprise.

Alfred reached for his yarrow tea and took a sip. He stared at the pictures in his lap. Alfred and Bruce; Bruce and Diana.

"Check. Your move."

* * *

_To be continued… in Home, Hearts, and Heroes, Chapter 32._

_Take your time, if I'm lying to you / I know you'll find that you believe me - Take My Hand - Dido_

_A/N Keep you eye out on my Profile Page. I will be posting previews and updates as I write the next story. And yes... the story goes on..._


End file.
